Grimoire Odrodzenia
by kruczezorze
Summary: [niedokończony] Jest to historia wybitnie demoniczna: wzrastanie, które okazuje się upadkiem.
1. Część Pierwsza: SZCZĘŚCIE BEZ RADOŚCI

**Ten poniższy wymysł ubogi w literacki kunszt nosił się w mej głowie od zamierzchłych czasów, kiedy to jeszcze świat nie smarkał debilizmem, tak jak robi to teraz, to jest przed Świętami dwutysięcznego ósmego roku naszej ery. Ewolucja tego bądź co bądź dla mnie żywego potwora była długa i bolesna, i z całą szczerością mogę powiedzieć do matek, ślęczących w porodówkach: wiem, co czujecie! Różnica polega na tym, że mój umysł w niektórych chwilach rozpychany był niczym kanał rodny kobiet przez główeczki niemowląt, śpieszących się na światło dnia, by tam oddać swój pierwszy wrzask. Czasami przez tygodnie suszy miałam ochotę wcisnąć chwalebny przycisk „usuń w cholerę", ale zawsze wtedy nadchodził jeśli nie potop weny twórczej to przynajmniej jego mała imitacja w postaci mżawki, która ratowała sytuację.**

**A wszystko to, co tu widać, zaczęło się jeszcze dawniej, wszakże już po pierwszym spotkaniu z Teen Titans, ale nadal przy nieodkrytym bezkresie Internetowej potęgi. Jeśli ktoś słyszał o krótkiej animacji TT nazwanej „Sladed", która zawierała w sobie krótką scenę gwałtu/seksu (?) Slade'a z Raven, to już zna kamień węgielny tej opowieści. Dziwne mam inspiracje, tak, dobrze, że moja wyobraźnia potrafi przemielić wszystko w taki sposób, że w końcowym rozrachunku wyszedł z tego kompost, na którym niczym roślinka zakwitła moja powiastka.**

**Zresztą, jak ktoś widział tamto, naówczas i to mu nie straszne.**

**W gwoli wyjaśnienia kilku spraw, póki jeszcze o nich pamiętam:**

**Seria piąta _nie istnieje_. Bo zasługuje na miano durnej. (A ja nie jestem pewna, czy przypadkiem własnowolnie nie skazuję siebie na potępienie, tworząc dalszą cześć tak wspaniałej historii jak Koniec Świata.)**

**Gdyby istniało trzecie miejsce na określenie rodzaju literackiego poniższego dzieła wyobraźni, byłby to romans. Może co gorsza jest drugi lub pierwszy w kolejności — nie wiem, mam odwieczne problemy w nazywaniu rodzajów moich opowiastek. Mam dylemat nawet, czy obecne oznaczenia są dobre. Bardzo duży dylemat.**

**Cytaty to nie wstępy dla nowych rozdziałów — ten twór wszelako ciemniejszej maści nie ma takowych w swym menu. Będą tutaj części tego opowiadania długie lub króciuteńkie, zależy od nastroju mojego ducha i chęci odnalezienia według mnie najbardziej oddających sens poniższych wycinanek słów ludzi wielkich i przeze mnie w jakiś sposób cenionych (chociażby przez sam fakt wypowiadanych przezeń słów). Te cytaty to w moim zamyśleniu przerywniki, ażeby nie zlewało się wszystko w jedną masę, oraz nastrojowce. Całe długie dość opowiadanie mieć powinno tylko trzy główne części, ładnie nazwane i podkreślone podwójną linią, lecz przez niewygodę publikowania takiej ilości tekstu oraz możliwości zbrzydzenia sobie go przez jego nadmierną ilość za jednym zamachem, uznałam, że tutejsze rozwiązanie będzie… poprawne.**

**Czas akcji może wydać się momentami nielogiczny, gdyż potrafię przeskoczyć z jednego miejsca historii do drugiego (dając za podział tylko pusty akapit) o kilka godzin — a nawet ta miara może zahaczyć o dni lub czas jeszcze dłuższy, choć nieokreślony — nie troszcząc się jednocześnie zbytnio o powiadomienie o tym. Więc gdyby okazało się, że Raven błąka się w ciemnej nocy, a przecież scenę wcześniej Bestia obżerał się tofu-lodami truskawkowymi na śniadanie, to nie błąd, a mój kolejny zamysł.**

**Autorów wszystkich nie moich słów, zaznaczonych cudzysłowem, podam na samiuteńkim końcu, po epickim KONIEC.**

**.**

**Niechże się rozpocznie gra, w której zwycięzca pozostanie sam:**

**

* * *

**

.

**CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA: SZCZĘŚCIE BEZ RADOŚCI**

.

.

„**Nie jestem ciałem, w którym mieszka dusza.**

**Jestem duszą, która ma widzialną część zwaną ciałem"**

.

.

Mogliby błądzić po bezkresach białej pustyni godzinami lub dniami. Przedzierać się przez puchowe krzaki śniegu i kląć na wiatr, którego nieustanne wyboje humorów targały ich kurtkami, włosami, połami płaszcza. A jednak opatrzność zarządziła inaczej. Gdy tylko jasnożółta machina stopiła śnieg pod swoimi silnikami i gdy wyskoczyli na krainę wiecznych mrozów, od razu dostrzegli cel swojej wizyty, malujący się jak ostatnia gwiazdka na szarym firmamencie.

Okrzyk lidera został zagłuszony przez wiatr, który połykał każdy szelest i ryk jak wielka, wygłodniała paszcza. A mimo tego nikt się nie zawahał; lata treningu zrobiły swoje, by dziś, w ten piekielnie zimny dzień mogli bez trudu domyślić się słów swojego przywódcy. Rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony, dwie młode kobiety wystrzeliły wysoko w górę, by zaatakować z powietrza.

Maszkara oblepiona syczącą lawą miała parujący oddech, a jej rozległe cielsko było niczym tułów prehistorycznego gada. Ich wróg uciekł wystarczająco daleko od miejsca pierwotnego rozpoczęcia pościgu, aby zniechęcić do dalszej wędrówki większość ludzi na tej planecie. A mimo tego w jego magmowym sercu zaczaił się strach, podkładany nienawiścią; ci ludzie nie odpuścili.

Ludzie? Co za ludzie? Ilu z nich mogło poszczycić się ziemskim rodowodem, a ilu było zakamuflowanymi intruzami? Ilu miało ludzką krew w obiegu swego ciała, matki ilu z nich nosiły w łonie zapłodnione komórki jajowe? Bo świat jest nieszczery; jego kłamstwa to istna symfonia poskręcanych umysłów, które chciały oddzielić dobro od zła.

Pierwsze śmiercionośne promienie trafiły w bok potwora – ściskany przez rękę mrozu odpowiedzieć mógł jedynie odstraszającym rykiem. Rozwścieczył tym pomieszaną ludzko nieludzką watahę, która przybrała kolejny zamach. Tym razem cel trafił w o wiele czulsze miejsce – łeb zadygotał mu na kośćcu, skulił się od bólu. Wielkie jego zęby poszły w ruch: mógł nimi przegryźć się przez budynek, a ludzkie ciało przypominało w swej miękkości wodę, gdy dawniej kilkukrotnie zaplątywało się pomiędzy wielkimi szczękami.

Żadne z małych, kruchych ciał nie znalazło się na rozżarzonych zębiskach. Zamiast tego napotkały opór innej postaci – zielone, mamucie kły przebiły jego skroń od środka paszczy, a posoka lawy popłynęła na ciało wielkiego ssaka. Który wycofał się z szarży, przerażony gorącem buchającego ognia. W następnej sekundzie świat zalała biel, a ołowiana barwa nieba znikła zupełnie. Coraz mocniej przyciskany do skutego lodu, który sprawiał, że magmowe ciało zaczęło ciemnieć i nabierać chropowatości, stwór ryknął i rzygnął magmą, by wydostać się na powietrze. Musiał ryć w górę zbyt długo, jak wielki był to odłam lodowca, który go przygniótł?

I nagle dowiedział się. Jego prymitywny rozum nie był w stanie objąć nienawiści ludzkich istot – żadne najświetniejsze rozumy tego i następnego świata nie mogłyby tego uczynić. Zrozumiał tylko tyle, że już nigdy nie zobaczy słońca ani nie obejmą go słodkie ramiona Matki Ziemi, nadaremnie już czekające na niego pod skorupą ziemską. A zrozumiał to, gdy wysoko w górze szczelina prowadząca na świat stawała się coraz mniejsza i mniejsza, a mrok coraz gęstszy, w miarę jak studnia bez dna zamykała swoją paszczę, aby go połknąć. Tak działały siły natury: woda wypłukiwała każdy rodzaj życia z ognia, a on odpłacał jej się tym samym. Tym razem jednak ogniowi nic nie przybyło na pomoc. Kraina, w którą się zapuścił, leżała za granicami jego Matki – tu panem był lód, na przemian z ciszą, połykającą każdy rodzaj dźwięku, prócz świszczącego wiatru.

Gdy to zrozumiał, wrzasnął całym gardłem, przenikliwie. Wrzasnął do Słońca, niech o nim pamięta i nie zapomina. Jego przeszywający na wskroś serce ostatni ryk nie wydostał się na powierzchnię, ugrzązł pomiędzy kryształami wiecznego lodu.

Ale mimo to rozdzierający ryk usłyszała jedna osoba. Trzymała go w sercu przez wiele kolejnych dni, ponieważ pomagał jej zrozumieć pewną zależność, kreującą ten ludzki świat: Tym większa będzie tortura ludzka, im więcej z tego życia zabiorą.

.

_On miał szansę przeżyć swoje życie_, pomyślała. _Inaczej zakończyłby je w zupełnie inny sposób. Może nawet nie urodziłby się jako maszkara._

Ale potem dotarła do niej absurdalność swojego własnego położenia i logiczne wnioski z tego wynikające, że już wkrótce będzie musiała umrzeć. Małe gwiazdy każdego dnia po prostu znikają z nieba; te wielkie mają za to odejście godne królów, przyćmiewając światłem każde słońce.

– Raven, chodź no tu do nas! – Głos Bestii przedarł się przez ścianę wichury. Spojrzała w dół, na czwórkę przyjaciół, marznących na zimnie i tego jednego, który energicznie machał do niej ręką. Tamaranka gorliwie pokiwała głową.

A więc zamilkły głosy w jej głowie, gdy coraz bliżej znajdowała się ziemia pod jej stopami. Gdy dotknęła butami śniegów zimy, ucichły zupełnie, skupiając się na najbliższych jej osobach.

– Świetna robota, Tytani – pochwalił Robin; a wszyscy oni stali w ciasnym kręgu, by zachować choć iskrę ciepła ich wspólnych ciał. Raven z uprzejmości również dołączyła do koła i od razu poczuła, że wiatrowi trudniej było się do niej teraz dobrać. Ciemna szata łopotała szaleńczo na wietrze, odsłaniając jej nogi obleczone czarnym materiałem i rękawice na dłoniach.

– Musimy jednak teraz – kontynuował lider – znaleźć dla siebie jakieś schronienie, aby przeczekać burzę.

– Zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że nasz statek byłby najlepszym miejscem; działka obronią nas od wrogów lepiej niż jakaś buda zakuta dechami.

– Nie, Cyborg. On jest zbyt widoczny, aby nas dobrze ukryć. Rozpoczynamy poszukiwania jakiegoś podziemia lub schronu: cokolwiek, co pozwolił nam się schować! – krzyknął i ruszył przed siebie, brodząc po kolana w śniegu.

Nawałnica nasilała się. Po dziesięciu minutach Raven i Gwiazda musiały zejść na ziemię i rozpocząć poszukiwania z dołu; pole widoczności ograniczało się do kilku metrów. Robin i Cyborg krzyczeli na siebie: poniekąd dlatego, że wiatr zagłuszał słowa, lecz też przez prowadzony spór. Raven oplotła się szczelnie płaszczem, obszytym futrem, i starała się zignorować pulsujący ból w przedzie czaszki.

– No przecież pamiętam, że był tu gdzieś dom! – doleciały na zefirze słowa przywódcy. _Samiec alfa…_ Raven uniosła głowę, wyłapując spojrzeniem fioletowe buty kosmitki, które raz po raz znikały w gęstwinie bieli. _Samiec alfa…_Jedyny znany jej przywódca, dla którego posłuszeństwo poddanych było zaszczytem, nie wymaganiem. Czasem schodził na ziemię i był Robinem takim, jakim być powinien każdy chłopak w jego wieku: żartobliwy, wyrozumiały, z odrobiną szaleństwa w kościach. Grający pół dnia w gry komputerowe ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Umawiający się na randki z dziewczyną. Głupi i drażniący.

Wolała Robina, którego dusza zaznaczona była szerokimi ranami, których krew zawsze będzie oblewać jego serce i umysł… Wolała go takim, nawet jeśli obojgu im sprawiało to wielki ból, furkoczący nad ich wspólnym życiem jak woal bezcelowego bytu, rozciągnięty ponad oceanami niezgłębionej tajemnicy.

Wolała go takim, gdyż mogła się wtedy łudzić, że jej wstąpienie do tej grupy bohaterów miało jakiś sens, a niedojrzałe relacje, których istnienia ciągle się wypierała, dałyby jej choć możliwość westchnienia nad prawdziwym życiem. Zmarszczyła brwi. A kiedyś tak bardzo w to wierzyła… że jednak jest jakieś miejsce, w którym nikt nie będzie przyglądał się jej przez pryzmat demonizmu i jej Ojca... Czy jest ktoś, kto mógłby z czystym sercem powiedzieć, że odkrył w niej duszę, ale tę cudowną, niezbrukaną oddechem śmierci i zniszczenia? Ponoć każda psyche, niezależnie od tego, co przeszła, zawsze pozostaje czysta w środku – dlatego właśnie jej posiadanie jest zaszczytem dobrych istot. Do których Raven nie miała prawa się zaliczać. Jej dusza była czarnego koloru… i zabijała. Zabija już teraz.

– Raven, nic ci nie jest? – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją Robin, pojawiając się obok niej z nikąd, w swej trosce o jej zdrowie mając jednocześnie wymówkę, by zakończyć kłótnię z Cyborgiem. – Dziwnie wyglądałaś, gdy zamykałaś ten lodowiec. Czy to cię wyczerpało?

_Robin._

Chłopak z duszą, lecz bez trzeciego oka. Nieistniejący w świecie, w którym materia jest tylko dowodem na brak nadziei w sercach miliardów umarłych i zamordowanych. A jednak starał się… dotrzeć w jej wnętrze wystarczająco głęboko, by opuszkami palców drasnąć tamten świat i zrozumieć jej podwójną naturę. Mógł to zrobić, bowiem dawno temu ich umysły połączył ból szaleństwa, rozprzestrzeniający się w głowie lidera – chciała mu pomóc pokonać wyimaginowanego Slade'a, a wszystko, na co było ją stać, skurczyło się do rozmiarów puzderka z kolejnymi problemami.

– Nie, Robinie.

– Na pewno? – jego świdrujący wzrok nie uwierzył w grę pustych słów, które tak chętnie gościły na jej ustach.

– Po prostu nieczęsto pozwalam sobie na zmienianie otaczającego mnie świata.

– Heh, Raven, to było świetne! – pochwalił entuzjastycznie Bestia. – Zamknęłaś go w tym lodowcu jak w puszce po konserwach, może otworzymy fabrykę i to samo będziesz robić z makaronem?

– Nie z makaronem. Z tobą – odpowiedziała poirytowana. – Zamienisz się w wieloryba, żeby wykarmić głodujące dzieci w Somalii.

Bestia otworzył usta w zdziwieniu, zapewne po to, by pochwalić się swoją nieznajomością świata i spytać, co to Somalia, ale Cyborg odkrzyknął z drugiego końca tej osobliwej pielgrzymki:

– Robin, remis! Jest tu jakiś budynek, ale absolutnie nie jest to drewniana chatka! Jak w ogóle mogłeś to pomylić z drewnianą chatką? Ślepa kura – dodał po chwili ciszej, gdy reszta drużyny z przywódcą na czele podeszła do Cyborga.

– Łał – wydukał z oszołomieniem Bestia, gapiąc się wysoko w górę, na niknący w śnieżycy wierzchołek dachu ogromnej budowli. Robin ostrożnie zbadał ściany kolosa, popukał i odwrócił się do Tytanów.

– Przypomina mi to wielkiego Koghualla, w momencie gdy nadszedł Izirribit – dodała z trwogą w głosie Gwiazdka.

A trwoga przejęła jej serce nie bez przyczyny: ciemne mury o posępnym wyglądzie gniły z zaniedbania i nieużytku, choć betonowe ściany mogły co najwyżej dwadzieścia lat podtrzymywać na swoich barkach płaski jak stół dach, na którym zebrały się tony śniegu. Dwa malutkie okna, majaczące daleko pod samą górą budowli, były wybite i przezierał z nich strach. Śmierć jak czarny dym wysuwała swoje łapska po kolejną piątkę wędrowców…

– Musimy schować się przed wichurą, szukajcie wejścia.

Spojrzała nań gwałtownie – w pierwszej chwili uznać mogła, że to żart, lecz chwilę później jak lider powiedział, tak Tytani uczynili. Raven pokręciła głową w dezaprobacie i popłynęła w powietrze, a mięsista szata falowała w rytm hulającego wiatru o zabarwieniu białych płatków śniegu. Okiennice o zapadłych białych ramach, zbutwiałych od niesprzyjającej pogody, nie pasowały tutaj, szczególnie gdy Raven zauważyła rozerwane firanki, poruszające się wolnym ruchem w wybitych oknach. Ten wiatr był nierealny, jeśli miałby się mierzyć z otaczającą go wichurą, która szarpała za poły płaszcza Raven na wszystkie strony.

Podleciała bliżej.

Otwór w betonowej ścianie wyglądał jak oko zdechłego przed latami zwierza. Mlecznobiała obwódka kryła bezdenną otchłań. Gdy złapała smolistą mocą ramy wejścia i siłą odepchnęła je od siebie, powstała dziura była akurat, by pomieścić jej smukłe ciało. Zahaczyła piersiami o framugę, gdy wślizgiwała się do środka spowitego nieprzeniknionymi ciemnościami.

Opuszczony korytarz zaprowadził ją krętymi zakrętami i drzwiami do pokoju. Odchyliła skrzypiące drzwi, porośnięte starością i nieużytkiem. A gdy szła, miała wrażenie, że pod jej nogami ugina się miękki mech, soczyście zielony i pełen wchłoniętej wody. Spojrzała na stopy, skryte przed jej oczyma w gęstwinie mroku, lecz wrażenie nie zniknęło. Poły jej ciemnego płaszcza głaskały podłoże, z charakterystycznym, cichym szumem sunąc za jej nogami niezmiennie od najmłodszych lat. Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, czując unoszącą się w powietrzu śmierć. Jej palce natrafiły na poszarpany kawał bawełny, której delikatność potrafiła wyczuć nawet po tylu latach. Okurzony materiał, dotknięty ludzką ręką, wypuścił w powietrze duszący kurz. Cofnęła się i łydkami dotknęła zimnego, wypolerowanego drewna. Nie chciała wpadać w popłoch, lecz atmosfera, którą podświadomie wyczuwała, była jak zamknięta strefa, szklana kula o czarnym zabarwieniu i złych myślach. Znalazła się w samym centrum tych nieuchwytnych myśli – a jednak żaden duch nie zareagował. Nie zareagowała żadna siła, dla której wstąpienie na swoje łono demona było niczym więcej jak kolejną przygrywką od losu, która wnet minie, jak tysiące poprzednich.

Odwróciła głowę z pewnym zawahaniem. Wahanie nie ustąpiło nawet, gdy cicha pani tego miejsca zauważyła w końcu obecność drugiego ducha.

_Od ilu lat tu jesteś?_, spytała, czując jak obca jaźń opływa jej materialne ciało, nie mogąc przebić się przez bariery ochronne.

Dźwięczny, dobiegający zewsząd śmiech sprawił, że cała jej dusza zadrżała, a świat zawirował przed oczyma. Poczuła bezwład i usłyszała łomot, gdy jej ciało pozbawione właściciela runęło ku ziemi. Gdy powtórnie przejęła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, poczuła jak zimno było w tym pomieszczeniu. Lód dostał się do jej mięśni, zdobywał kości, umysł pracował tak samo wolno, jak wtedy, gdy medytowała – czyli prawie wcale. Potrząsnęła głową, lecz nie czuła intruza w sobie, ani wokół siebie. Każdy ruch i ból, jaki targał jej ciałem, teraz pochodził tylko od niej samej. Zaciągnęła lodowato zimnego powietrza w płuca i wstała na nogi, obcierając stłuczony bok. Nieznane uczucie zmęczenia i senności nadal dusząco zakrywało jej umysł jak wielki bawełniany materiał, z którego wcześniej wzbiły się kłęby kurzu. Ten sam kurz nadal wirował gdzieś w powietrzu, czuła go… tak jak z nagła poczuła obecność człowieka w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

Wyprostowała się i zapytała, choć widziała infantylność tego pytania:

– Robin?

Poczuła, jak całe życie wokół niej zamiera. Poczuła zdziwienie tego życia. I nic więcej poczuć nie mogła – życie owo uciekło z pola jej aury, bezszelestnie jak duch, lecz nadal pozostając w obrębie jej wielu jaźni, rozproszonych po całym tym wnętrzu. Powoli zapuszczając się duszą coraz dalej, gdy mrok ciemności musiał ustępować ciemnościom jej psyche, wyczuła dawny ślad życia. Wracając do swojego ciała, natychmiast ruszyła w obranym kierunku, powoli stawiając kroki na posadzce z centymetrową warstwą kurzu. Tam, gdzie zaszła, kolejne okno z wybitymi szybami choć w najmniejszym stopniu odpychało od siebie cienie, dlatego Raven przestała sondować okolice za pomocą swojej mocy.

Tam gdzie zaszła, nie było oczekiwanego przez nią nieznajomego, lecz wielki, stary, na wpół przeżarty przez zgniliznę fotel, obity królewską czerwienią z drewnianymi ramami rzeźbionymi w wymyślne wzory. Kiedyś zapewne duma właścicieli… Dziś miejsce święte dla zwłok, które już wiele lat przeleżały w tym pustkowiu, nieodkryte przez nikogo. Raven podeszła dwa kroki bliżej. W wielu miejscach blade jak jej skóra kości zdawały się świecić w ciemnościach, porwane strzępy ubrań marnie zakrywały resztę zapadłego, wyschniętego ciała. Wysuszona na wiór czaszka lśniła pustymi oczodołami, a zwinięte wargi odsłaniały proste zęby w szyderczym grymasie.

_A więc to duch… Zgubiony duch, który nawiedza ludzi i ich posiadłości, bo nie może pogodzić się z myślą, że nie żyje._

Wiedziała jednak, że żaden duch, że nic już w tym wszechświecie nie jest w stanie złamać barier, które bronią dostępu do jej umysłu. Dawniej był Trygon. I Slade. A teraz nie ma już nikogo.

– Nie powinieneś tego robić, nieważne jak potężny jesteś lub możesz być – powiedziała na głos, prostując się i przyglądając się cieniom, rzucanym przez słabą poświatę zza okna. – Wiem, że tu jesteś… Czuję cię.

Cisza.

– Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego ty nie czujesz mnie. Czy nie wiesz, czym jestem? Co robię z głupcami, którzy wpraszają się siłą w moje wnętrze?

Poczuła złość.

– Odpowiedz! – podniosła głos. Lecz zaraz po tym zamknęła oczy, uspokajając się. – **Nie ignoruj mnie…**

Jej głos zmienił się; zabrzmiała w nim nuta czystego zła, jakby po wielu latach nastrajania muzyk w końcu znalazł idealną pozycję dla instrumentu. Te słowa wypłynęły z jej ust gładko i przemyślanie, mimo że nie miała ochoty wypuszczać tych myśli tak daleko. Mimo, że miała wrażenie, że już nie przemawia do ducha, lecz do… kogoś innego, całkowicie innego. Wiatr świszczał za wybitym oknem, zimne jego prądy wdzierały się do budynku, raz po raz wślizgując pod jej szatę i zimowe ubrania, lecz nie mogła wyłapać żadnego innego dźwięku.

_To ciemność, ona źle na nas działa_, dotarły do niej słowa jednej z wielu swoich jaźni.

_Boję się, że jeśli teraz otworzę oczy będą one… czerwone…_ Kolejny głos, tym razem pełen strachliwości.

Radosny chichot, będący następstwem dwóch poprzednich osobowości, w niczym nie przypominał czystego jak diament śmiechu, od którego chwilę temu straciła grunt pod nogami i zwaliła się bezwładnie na jakiś mebel.

_Czy jest z wami ktoś, kogo nie powinno być?_, spytała spokojnie, przechylając głowę, jakby chciała pochylić się niżej nad swoimi jaźniami. Ruch w jej umyśle zakłócił jej równowagę, lecz chwilę później padła odpowiedź cichym chórem złożony z kilku Raven:

_Nie._

_Tak!,_zawołała jej radosna jaźń. Po chwili to samo, z wielkim ociąganiem, powtórzyła nienawiść, najbliższa Trygonowi.

Zanim jednak zdołała zagłębić się w świat swoich uczuć, nadajnik Tytanów zaczął piać ostrzegawczo, jednym, ostrym dźwiękiem niszcząc błogosławione milczenie, które nastało od jej ostatnich słów. Ten hałas jak ostrze przebiło jej koncentrację. Gwałtownym ruchem sięgnęła po urządzenie i odchyliła klapkę z irytacją wypisaną na kredowobiałej twarzy.

– Przyjaciółko Raven! – zatroskana mina Tamaranki zajmowała cały monitor. Z drugiej strony ekranu dochodziły drażniące dźwięki, niespójne i zbyt głośne dla jej ucha, ukochanego w ciszy i harmonii. Wychwyciła trzask płonącego ogniska i śmiech Bestii. – Przeciwnie od mojego Robina uważam, ażebyś przyszła do nas na dół! Raven! – zajęczała, kompletnie tracąc panowanie nad sobą. – Tak bardzo nam ci tu brakuje!

– Gwiazdeczko, mogę na chwilę? – odezwał się Robin i przejął z rąk przyjaciółki nawigator. – Nie uważałem za stosowne, aby ci przerywać, jednak fajnie by było, gdybyś do nas wpadła. – Powoli analizował wyraz jej twarzy. – Coś… się stało?

– Nie ma powodu do obaw – zjeżyła się w duchu.

– Nie wiem, wpadło mi tylko do głowy, że może odkryłaś coś ciekawego, dlatego wciąż nie jesteś z nami. – Przyglądał się jej przez krótki moment czasu, uważnie lustrując jej twarz, a w szczególności oczy. – Wolałbym jednak, abyś przyszła do nas; to w końcu obce, nowe miejsce, nigdy nie wiadomo, jaki wróg może być w tych piwnicach, Raven.

_Albo jaki zgniły trup na tych strychach, Raven._

– Rozumiem. – Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak jeden z większych cieni zmienia swoje położenie: nie mogła w tym rozpoznać żadnego znanego sobie kształtu, dlatego przez jedną chwilę abstrakcyjna myśl, że to duch w końcu jej się ujawni, zdawała się nie aż tak pozbawiona sensu. Zmusiła się, by napięte ciało nie zdradziło nic przed liderem Tytanów, a wzrok nie powędrował na niebezpieczeństwo. – To wszystko? Niedługo będę.

Przez chwilę Robin wyglądał, jakby coś chciał dodać, lecz Raven nie dała mu tej szansy. Zamknęła klapkę urządzenia i przewiesiła je na pasie, luźno leżącym na jej biodrach. Następnie uniosła wzrok na chodzący cień – lecz w lesie upiornych kształtów nie potrafiła już rozpoznać tego, który miał zdolność przemieszczania się. W krainie cieni wrogiem było wszystko, co nie stapiało się z zamarłą w bezruchu ciemnością.

Zrozumiała też, że jakakolwiek istota, poruszająca się pomiędzy zestarzałymi meblami nie pokaże się jej, usłyszawszy zło w jej głosie. Znów poczuła się odosobniana w swym bycie, zamknięta w materialnym ciele jak w przyciasnej klatce. I choć było to niedorzeczne, uznała, że ktoś, kogo siła potrafiła robić takie rzeczy, potrafi też do niej przemówić. I przemówi.

– Wiem, które z ognisk płonie najwyżej oraz ciała których bogów spaliły się w żarze nienawiści – przemówiła, by przekonać do siebie ducha. – Wiem też, dlaczego świat staje się szary przed brzaskiem… On osłania się przede mną.

Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Jej słowa wciąż unosiły się w powietrzu. _Jestem demonem…_, myślała. _Demonem… Czy dalej zechcesz ryzykować swoją nieśmiertelność, stając oko w oko z potworem, którego macki wygniotą z ciebie ostatnie krople życia?_ Otworzyła szerzej oczy: kontakt myślowy nadal między nimi nie istniał, tak jak zaistniał wtedy, lecz wciąż wyczuwała obcą psyche gdzieś wokół siebie. Nie uciekło… Zostało tu. Poczuła dreszcz przebiegający po jej ciele. Chłód wdzierał się w ciało, lecz nie to było powodem gęsiej skórki: czy wierzyła, że istnieje jeszcze jakiś wędrujący po przestworzach wszechświatów duch, dla którego słowo _demon_ znaczyć mogło coś więcej, niźli zły upiór, rozbijający dobroć i życie jak szkło w oknach starych budynków?

_Przykro mi, że cię to spotkało_, usłyszała pełen szyderstwa własny głos w głowie. A potem kolejny, całkowicie różny od poprzedniego: _daj mu szansę!_

Spojrzała z góry na otaczające ją przedmioty, nikle odbijające szarawy odcień świata, który wyglądał do niej zza za jej pleców, falując zmatowiałymi zasłonami w powolnym, upiornym tańcu. Szmer w jej umyśle znikł, jaźnie powróciły na swoje miejsce. _Nigdy nikomu nie ufaj._

– Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Ani nie wymagam, byś się ujawnił. Przestrzegam cię tylko, żebyś nie zbliżał się do czwórki błądzących istot, które zagnieździły się w tym budynku; jeśli twój cel to obietnica, którą chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć, proszę bardzo: nie skrzywdzę cię. O ile słowo kogoś takiego jak ja ma dla ciebie jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Zwyczajnie…

Nie dokończyła. Cienie znów zamigotały, a nieokreślony kształt przepłynął wraz z ciszą naprzeciw Raven. Zdawał się utkany z nici mroku, jakby nie było już granic, mogących przytrzymywać zagubione duchy w więzach nieśmiertelności i niewidzialności. Uniosła powoli rękę, nieświadomie wracając wspomnieniami do momentu, gdy po raz pierwszy dziecięcym ramieniem zagłębiła się w serce Azarath… Jasne jak tysiąc gwiazd dusze, połączone paciorkami jaźni, powoli obracały się w marzeniach, skąpane w czystości i pięknie.

Dziś Azarath było przeszłością: czarne żebra szkieletów budynków i nigdy niegasnący żar, lejący się z nieba i wypływający z ziemi. Dom jej matki skruszył się pod władczością demonicznego ognia – dokładnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki dopełniła swój żywot Arella.

Jej ramię nikło w nieprzeniknionych ciemnościach. Rozwarła palce u wyciągniętej ręki, powoli obracając ją w miejscu niewidocznym dla światła.

– Nie bój się mnie w dniu, w którym ja będę się lękać siebie… – wyszeptała, czując jak gdzieś w jej najgłębszej podświadomości stada kruków o czterech szkarłatnych ślepiach wzbijają się do lotu. _Co ty powiedziałaś?_

W następnej sekundzie poczuła jak cała krew odchodzi jej z twarzy, bo nieokreślony kształt nabrał ludzkich wymiarów, będący wystarczająco blisko, aby złapać ją za rękę. A potem rumieniec zażenowania i skostniałego szoku, gdy potężna, męska dłoń zsunęła się z jej napiętego nadgarstka i opuszkami palców złączyła się z jej opuszkami. I strach, przeżerający racjonalne myślenie strach, gdy usłyszała głos Slade'a, stojącego w cieniu kilka kroków przed nią:

– Nie boję się ciebie. I nigdy nie zawaham się tego wyznać.

Wydała odgłos przerażenia zmieszanego z niesmakiem i cofnęła się, a raczej rzuciła w tył, wprost na spróchniały fotel, który pękł z trzaskiem pod jej ciężarem. Suchy, trzeszczący szkielet rozsypał się po jej plecach, a czaszka potoczyła się daleko gdzieś w kąt. Przycisnęła do siebie mocno dotkniętą rękę, mając wrażenie, jakby od tego dotyku wibrowała w całej długości ścięgien oraz skóry. Hałas, jakiego narobiła, powinien – jak sądziła – przywabić gotowych do obrony jej przyjaciół, ale najwyraźniej przeliczyła się bardzo, skoro minęła długa minuta ciszy, a potem kolejna, i żadna odsiecz nie wleciała na skrzydłach wybawienia.

Jej głowa pełna była koszmarnych obrazów, których najgorsze wizje sprowadzały się do tykającego w samotności zegara. W końcu odważyła się ruszyć, na siłę dźwigając obite z wielu stron ciało. Tykanie zegara nasilało się, jakby wielka tarcza zegarowa zbliżała się do niej własnymi krokami.

Raz

Prawie podskoczyła, gdy wielki zegar wybił pierwszą godzinę.

Dwa… Trzy… Cztery…

Zanim nie wmówiła sobie, że jest to jej zwykła wyobraźnia, zegar wybił godzinę siódmą dostojnym, dźwięcznym ryczeniem dzwonu, rozlegającego się tak, jakby był nie obok niej, ale jakby dźwięki wychodziły z niej, a ona sama była tą, która odmierza czas ludzi. Bo czy nie była to prawda? Jak wiele rzeczy do spełnienia zostało jej tu, na brudnej Ziemi, prócz najważniejszego?

Osiem…

_Nie myśl tak!_

_A jak inaczej?_

Dziewięć…

_I, czego wcale nie chciałaś przed nikim przyznawać, przemienienie w portal byłoby dla ciebie dziecinną igraszką, prawda? Szkoda, oj, jak bardzo szkoda, że nasz Ojciec popełnił jeden, jedyny błąd; błąd, który kosztował Go życie, a Jego plany i potęga umarły…_

Dziesięć…

_Do czasu, oczywiście, aż Jego Klejnot gotów będzie przejąć Jego tron…_

Jedenaście…

_Z tym może być problem, skoro jeszcze cztery ludzkie filary podtrzymują cały ten motłoch przy życiu… Jaka to ironia, że wzbraniałaś się przed swoim losem tylko dla uciechy życia w ziemskim luksusie czterech słabych, nic niewartych ludzi…_

Dwanaście…

Zdawało jej się, że krzyknęła głośno, ale nie mogła mieć pewności, skoro dźwięk doszłej do głosu ostatniej godziny zagłuszył wszystko inne.

I znów ten śmiech. Ostry jak najostrzejsza brzytwa, ciął jej umysł na wskroś, próbował patroszyć jak upolowanego zająca. Kojarzył się jej ze świeżą wiosną, o tyle, o ile może się z nią kojarzyć najokropniejsza zaraza, panosząca się na czyimś sercu. A jednak bariery jej umysłu hardo nie ustępowały miejsca nowej bogince psot i bólu, bo choć nadszarpnięte i popękane jak zwietrzałe mury ze średniowiecznego zamczyska, to nadal niezdobyte i niemożliwe do zdobycia, skoro ostatni Demon poległ i zabrał ze sobą tajemnicę wtargnięcia do jej twierdzy.

_Trzynaście…_

Otworzyła oczy. Echo bicia zegara drżało strunami jej umysłu.

Nic nie jest takie, jakim się wydaje. Czaszka szczerzyła zęby w wiecznym, szyderczym uśmiechu, łypiąc na żywych wiecznie martwym spojrzeniem wiecznie pustych oczodołów.

.

– Gdzie ty byłaś? – Bestia zamachał szaleńczo rękami przed jej postacią. – Myślałem, że poobgryzam sobie wszystkie pazury ze strachu! Te u stóp też!

– Zdawało mi się, że już nie masz czego obgryzać. U stóp szczególnie. – Zgromiła go wzrokiem.

Bestia zawisł nad nią z wyciągniętymi wysoko rękami, najprędzej próbując znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź, więc Raven wyminęła go płynnie. Gdy dosiadła się do skromnego płomyka, rozpalonego kartkami z instrukcji obsługi nowej elektronicznej zabawki Cyborga, Gwiazdka żuła coś zagorzale, a jasne kawałki mięsa o konsystencji zafarbowanej gumy co rusz znikały w jej jamie ustnej, szarpane i znękane przez kosmiczne zęby. Plastikowe talerzyki Cyborga, Bestii i Robina leżały nietknięte. Kawałek jedzenia, wyglądającego jak wycieraczka, leżał też dla niej na prowizorycznym grillu. Ledwo co obrzuciła go spojrzeniem.

– Dowiedzieliśmy się dużo ciekawych rzeczy o tym miejscu – rozpoczął Robin po chwili, gdy Bestia się dosiadł i nie zanosiło się na to, ażeby ktoś inny próbował wyciągnąć z martwych zatracony dialog. Jedna z więzi, łączących ją ze światem zewnętrznym, poinformowała Raven o wahaniu lidera oraz jego pragnieniu, by oddać się własnym rozmyślaniom. – Ten bunkier stoi tu od kilkudziesięciu lat, może trzydzieści. Przez cały ten czas nie był użytkowany, a maszyny, które ktoś tutaj sprowadził, nie są w produkcji od co najmniej dwudziestu lat.

– Dobra, a komu przydałoby się magazynowanie całego tego sprzęciora w kole podbiegunowym? – spytał Bestia, drapiąc się po głowie. – Jakiś bogaty świr maniakalno-depresyjny?

– Może miał powody – wtrącił Cyborg, kliknięciem kończąc operację na swoim komputerze. – Zastosowania większości tych urządzeń w ogóle nie kojarzę, może to opuszczone miejsce miało być jakąś drugą Strefą 51, czy coś.

– Ale skoro to umiejscowienie jest opustoszone, na pewno musiano mieć powody, by takim zostało! – Gwiazdeczka przycisnęła sobie ręce do twarzy; jej wielkie, szmaragdowozielone oczy w przestraszonym wyrazie odbijały światło, sączące się z lamp i z małego, dogasającego ogniska.

– To miejsce w żaden sposób nie jest skażone, Gwiazdko – cicho dodała od siebie Raven, myślami błądząc przy śmiechu ducha i wizycie Slade'a. Jedno gorsze od drugiego, oba mogące w tym samym stopniu być urojeniem jej umysłu. W końcu uczucie, jakie wibrowało w jej dłoni dotkniętej przez wroga, nie mogło być prawdziwe. Boskie moce jej osobistego dręczyciela wyparowały na rozkaz Trygona. A zjawa, mogąca odkryć lukę w jej polu ochronnym, nie była ludzkim upiorem przodków, ale mignięciem z innego świata krótkim, jak krótki jest urwany film. Nie było powodów, by ich niepokoić… prawda?

Bestia przyglądał jej się ciekawie, trochę z przestrachem – odwracał od niej wzrok za każdym razem, gdy jej nieruchome jak kamień źrenice, wodzące teraz gdzieś w głuszy ciemnych komnat jej umysłu, poruszyły się w choć najmniejszym stopniu. Potem uśmiechnął się, ukazując wszystkie swoje ostre zęby.

– Gdybym cię o coś poprosił, zgodziłabyś się, nie?

– Nie – odrzekła bez wahania, wypatrując jadalnej cząstki gumy na swoim plastikowym talerzyku. – I nie mam najmniejszej ochoty uczestniczenia w tym kuku na muniu.

– Nawet nie wiesz, o co chcę cię poprosić – powiedział, lekko niezadowolony, ale potem strzelił w nią błagalnym uśmiechem jak kulą armatnią wrogich wojsk, chcących zdobyć miasto.

Cyborg naraz beknął głośno jak parowóz i mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak „pszeaszm". Raven z Bestią rzucili mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, a Gwiazdeczka klasnęła w dłonie.

– Nie ma za co, drogi przyjacielu. Dzięki temu reakcji żołądkowej wiemy, że twoje drogi żołądkowe są ustabilizowane według norm czystości i wprawnego funkcjonowania.

– J-jakich norm? – zająkał się Bestia. – To są o tym jakieś normy czystości?

– Ty na pewno się do nich nie zaliczasz.

Cyborg wygiął mięsiste wargi w odpowiedzi na słowa Azarathy, a Bestia zrobił kwaśną minę. Tylko Robin wydawał się najbardziej odseparowany od całej tej pogawędki. Siedział z rękami założonymi na piersiach i wpatrywał się w ciemność w podobny sposób, w jaki Raven wypatrywała Slade'a, czując w sercu odmierzanie czasu z tykającego zegara.

Wyczuła zło, gęstą sieć zakamarków w jej wyobraźni, tkającą czarne myśli. Dobro i zło, stojąc ramię w ramię, idealnie do siebie pasowało; a wystarczyło tylko, by oddzielić jedno od drugiego zaporą wymysłów myśli drugiego człowieka, aby odnaleźć wielką przepaść, na której niewidocznym końcu znajdowała się przeciwna szala wagi. A wystarczyło tylko… nie mieszać się w perfekcyjnie wymierzony skład zła i dobra. A kto wie, czy dziś w języku ludzi nie istniałyby takie słowa.

Słowa nienawiści, za każdym razem przelewające czarę.

Ale Robin chciał się wmieszać, pragnął tego. Tak jak pragnął cały rodzaj ludzki. Czy to ich kara czy głupota, trudno było orzec, choć zainteresowanie niezrozumianym towarzyszyło rasie ludzkiej od początku. Chęć zwycięstwa zawsze obróci się przeciw walczącemu, bo nie ma dnia ani godziny, w której los nie postawi przed wojownikiem muru nieprzekraczalnego. To tak, jakby iść w przepaść i wierzyć, że powietrze z litości zamieni się w stały grunt.

Ale czasem nogi same kroczą w otchłań, wola łamie się niczym gałązka wystawiona na huragany, dokładnie tak, jak teraz. Robin nie wybrał tej ścieżki, którą podążali i oni wszyscy. W wierze, że można przezwyciężyć wszystko, i pragnieniu, by okazało się to prawdą w ostatecznym rozrachunku, gdzie nie będzie istniało już nic, prócz wszechrzeczy przeciw ułudom ludzkich marzeń.

Cała jego wina ograniczała się do istnienia. Wiatry opatrzności zmieniły kierunki żyć wielu, jeszcze innym wymazując je zupełnie. Dramat Robina pisywał o nieomylności i braku miękkiej granicy, oddzielającej świat dziecięcy od brutalności padołu ludzkiego. Dramat Robina polegał na tym, że zbyt szybko kazano mu dorosnąć.

Dramat Robina pisany był razem z Raven i szczęściem w nieszczęściu tylko ona czuła, jak dusza skręca się jej z katuszy czarnego życia.


	2. Szczęście bez radości: II

„**Nieprawdopodobne...**

**W pewność zmienia się..."**

.

.

Światło to ułomność dla człowieka. Widzi snop niebieskiej jasności, która przelewa się delikatnie przez drzwi pogrążone w mrokach, i idzie w tamtą stronę w świętym przekonaniu, że oto odnalazł wyjście, ratunek – wybawienie od zła. Bzdura. Każdy głupiec, trwający w tych przykazaniach, dopóty nie dowie się, że światło pochodzi z rozżarzonych oczu demona, dopóki nie wejdzie mu prosto w najeżoną kłami paszczę. A mahoniowe wrota okażą się w rzeczywistości rozpadliną w skale. Albowiem ciemność jest największym sprzymierzeńcem, lecz jest to również przymierze zazdrosne, gdzie nic innego prócz bezkresnych cieni istnieć nie może, by związek ten trwał w złączonych bólem sercach.

Tak – miejsce, w którym zalęgnie się słodka jak miód ciemność, musi być przedtem odpowiednio wyściełane dla przyszłego domownika; on to w końcu zostanie tam już na wieki i nic nigdy nie wywabi go z nowego mieszkania. Wtopi się w ciało i duszę, jak roztopiony metal spłynie po kręgosłupie i spali wszystko to, co dobre. Strawi, co da się strawić.

I nie opuści nigdy. Dokładnie tak, jak obiecał.

Dobroć popłaca. Zęby potwora z błękitnymi oczyma to tylko krótka chwila cierpienia w drodze do Raju; a ten, którego serce owinęło się skalanym całunem nocy, zostanie związany z mrokiem bez możności odplątania węzłów, które sam sobie zaplótł. Czy, jak w przypadku Raven, okowów.

Jaka szkoda, że kwiecie Azarath nie zaznało smaku tej prawdy przed wypełnieniem swego fatalnego przeznaczenia. Bo gdyby tak było, zapewne zrobiłaby wszystko, aby jej wpół nieśmiertelne ciało sczezło przez Trygona, gdy ten zajął demonim ogniem Ziemię – póki istniała jeszcze szansa odrzucenia tego przeklętego żywota.

.

Płomień wolno i delikatnie zagrzewał serca do walki o spokój ducha, liżąc powietrze grubym ozorem, gdy Tytanów coraz bardziej kusiła wizja snu o smaku najczystszych fantazji. Zielony chłopak wraz z zielonooką kosmitką pierwsi utkali wokół siebie tkaninę, oddzielającą ich od spraw doczesnych. Zielona pantera służyła jako poduszka pod głowę ryżych włosów.

Blaski i cienie kryły się w oczach Azarathy, gdy nie mrugając, wpatrywała się nieprzerwanie od wielu minut w żarliwość syczącego ognia. To był żywioł, który płonął namiętnością i oddawał swój żar każdej materii, której się dotknął. Niewielu potrafiło oprzeć się pokusie spłonięcia w pasji.

Raven instynktownie wpisywała się na listę tych, którzy niczym stal i kamień prędzej roztopią się i zamienią w niebyt, niźli ich ciała poczują subtelny płomyk w swoich martwych wnętrzach…

Lampy dogasały, zamieniając się już tylko w okryte ciemnością małe, jasne punkciki, uciekające przed ogniskiem… I już wkrótce pani mogła zasiąść na swoim tronie, pani, której królestwo rozciągało się tuż od zachodu aż do wschodu słońca.

W końcu i Raven uległa wpływom wyczerpania i całodziennej tułaczki. Ostrożnie oparła swoje obolałe ciało na stercie metalu i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, aby wpatrywać się w dogasający w agonii ognik, którego światłość szarzała i stapiała się z nieskończonymi ciemnościami. Gdy powoli jej powieki stawały się niebezpiecznie ciężkie, ognik, któremu poświęcała swoją uwagę, znikł. Zakryło go coś… a może zakrył go ktoś… swoim ciałem… potężnym, muskularnym ciałem… które chowało się za metalową zbroją… i czarno-brązową maską…

Zasnęła! Co za ironiczny los musiał wisieć nad nią, skoro wprowadził ją w bezstresową drzemkę pod czujnym okiem najgorszego z żyjących tyranów? A może był to tylko jej Anioł Stróż, pod nawałem pracy zastąpiony przez szarlatana lub egzorcystę…

Wiedziała jedno: za ten występek przyjdzie zapłacić jej wysoką cenę.

Jak wysoką, dowiedziała się już kilka godzin później…

.

– Gwiazdko!

…_**Ciii…**_

Cisza przybrała szkarłatną barwę pod jej powiekami… cisza zatruwana głosem z zewnątrz…

– Gwiazdeczko!

…Cisza rozłupana jak orzech pod wojskowym butem…

– Gwiazdko!

– Dość! – krzyknęła teraz sama Raven, podrywając się raptownie z klęczek. Złość w jej umyśle na jedną, krótką chwilę zagłuszyła wszystko inne – dokładnie tak, jakby wyczekiwała tej jednej, krótkiej chwili dekoncentracji całą noc. Sięgnęła palcami do skroni, uspokajając się. Bestia zerknął na nią ukradkiem; najwidoczniej obudziło go nie wołanie ich, lecz jej.

Cyborg z Robinem zniknęli. I to do nich należał bezsilny, najeżony przestrachem i niedowierzaniem krzyk nawoływania… Zagubionej… całkowicie zagubionej…

Gwiazdy. Nieczęsto spotyka się, by któreś ze srebrnych kręgów na nocnym niebie ot tak opuszczało swój posterunek...

Ongiś, kiedy Raven była jeszcze małą dziewczynką, zniknięcie jakiegoś mnicha, posłusznie sługującemu Świątyni, zostałoby odczytane jako znak boskości z nieba – jest bowiem zapisane w zapomnianych, zakurzonych wolumenach Azarath, że wszystko, co w niewidzialne i niematerialne przemienia się jednej nocy, oznacza świętość. _Czas jego na tej ziemi dobiegł końca, a jego ciało było tak wspaniałe, iż nie mogło opuścić swej duszy_. Była to, oczywiście, tylko legenda, metafora, wiara niedowiarków, którym brakowało ufności dla prawdy rzeczywistej, lecz opierała się ona na niebagatelnych przesłankach: któż bardziej może w końcu wiedzieć o sprawach Duszy, jak nie wymiar Azarath, rozsmakowany w tajnikach podświadomości?

A jednak brednie dnia codziennego jej ojczyzny obijały się w głowie Raven, gdy w końcu dołączyła do swoich przyjaciół. To takie przykre, że na Ziemi czyjeś niewytłumaczalne zniknięcie oznaczać musi co rychlej mord, porwanie lub inną nieprzyjemność. Rasa ludzka oddała gdzieś w zapomnienie tchnienie najczystszej magii, w którą wsłuchiwali się oboje z rodziców Raven. Każde na swój sposób.

– Nie ma jej – powiedział bezbarwnie Robin. Z jego zamaskowanych oczu przezierał strach, strach, który przenikał jego ciało i atakował samą duszę Raven.

– Ale jak to możliwe? – Robin zaczynał tracić nad sobą panowanie; pierwszą tego oznaką był ten owy rozdzierający krzyk, który zbudziłby z martwych co bardziej wyczulone na emocje upiory, drugą – cios butem, jaki wymierzył drewnianej skrzyni, stojącej mu na wyimaginowanej drodze do uratowania swej przyjaciółki. A może wcale nie przyjaciółki? Nawet zlodowaciałe serce Raven potrafiło dostrzec ciepłe promienie, które zaczynały tryskać z ich ciał na wiele, wiele godzin, gdy ta dwójka miała rzadką okazję przebywania sam na sam. Niełatwy jest człowiek w swym uporze ukrywania czegoś, co dla reszty świata jest powszechnością.

Ich lider usiadł jednak na kopniętym pudle, jakby w niemym wyrazie przeprosin, i spojrzał na nich wzrokiem, który dla każdego innego byłby wzrokiem agresywnym i buńczucznym. Nie. W ten sposób przywódca Młodych Tytanów niechętnie oddawał cząstkę swej władzy w ręce przyjaciół, gdy jego serce przepełnione było bólem i walczyło z uczuciem porażki, i zaczęłoby wpływać na decyzje, służące dobru ich wszystkich.

Umysł to immanencja twojego życia, człowieku, lecz serce… to immanencja twej duszy.

Tylko głupcy pozwalają, by ważniejsze zostało zepchnięte na dalszy plan przez zbitą masę tkanek.

– Nie zabrała nic ze sobą – rozpoczął Cyborg – ani nie zostawiła żadnego liściku pożegnalnego. Nikt nie widział, jak odchodziła. Z nikim się nie pożegnała. Wnioskuj to jak chcesz, ja widzę jedno: porwanie.

To była jedna z tych chwil, gdy serce szybsze od umysłu bije na alarm, zanim jeszcze prawdziwe zagrożenie wyjawi swoją twarz. Raven wnet wyczuła wokół siebie lepką sieć pajęczą, nad której kunsztem pracował Slade, niczym najgorszy pająk wypatrujący swej małej, soczystej nagrody…

Gwiazdeczka z Tamaranu nie była tu przystawką – miała za zadanie jedynie zwabić w pajęczynę główne danie. Rozkosz spełnienia swojej żądzy unosiła się gdzieś w przestrzeni jak mleczna mgła, zasnuwająca widok dalekiej wyspy.

Głos Robina dobiegł do niej z tej odległej o milion mil krainy:

– Ale kto…?

.

_**Slade.**_

– Bestio, Raven, burza cichnie, więc możecie udać się na poszukiwania Gwiazdeczki. Trzymajcie się razem, bo nie wiemy nic o naszym wrogu ani o pułapkach, jakie mógł pozastawiać. Ja z Cyborgiem przeszukamy cały ten gmach, przetrząśniemy skrzynkę po skrzynce, znajdziemy ją!

Odgłos pięści, uderzającej w otwartą dłoń, był jak młotek w ręce sędzi – rozprawa zakończona, wyroku zmienić się nie da. Zastanawiające było już teraz nie tylko to, ile straci przegrany i kto nim będzie, ale też czyja ręka mocniej wymierzy bezlitosną, własną sprawiedliwość: nie dało się bowiem pominąć, że i druga strona wydała taki sam werdykt.

Jej postać zasnuwała mgła milczenia i niedostępności, gdy lecieli oboje w pewnej odległości od siebie na tle lekkich, puszystych płatków, wirujących z jasnego nieba. Powoli, bardzo powoli i nieśmiało słońce zaczęło odchylać płaty ciężkich chmur, aby ostrymi jak sztylety promieniami połaskotać znękaną ziemię, skrytą za tonami skutego lodu.

– To dziwne, nie uważasz? – spytał Bestia, gdy wylądowali na lekkim wzniesieniu. Mieli za sobą niemały szmat drogi, a pomimo tego Raven czuła, jak pozbawioną sensu jest ta wyprawa; zaistniała chyba tylko po to, by uspokoić sumienie Robina. – Ktoś, kto musiał to zrobić, starał się być bardzo podstępnym typem i nie zostawić żadnych śladów… Ale chyba nie wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia, no nie? Jak się założę, to pewnie Protozoiczne Mamiony, ich plan działania jest dokładnie taki sam jak z Wojen Planet, odcinek osiemset dwudziesty czwarty: siekają na plasterki ubrania głównego kapitana… Chociaż nie, zaraz… Wdzianko Robina pozostało nietknięte, co, Raven? Raven…? – odwrócił się na pięcie i dopiero wtedy ujrzał, że złowroga jej postać zniknęła mu z oczu. – Raven! No bez jaj, ty też kopiesz kreta? Raven, gdzie ty się…

Zadławił się własnymi słowami, gdy gwałtownie czarna moc ściągnęła go w dół stromej górki.

– Ciszej – syknęła mu do ucha i odsunęła na odległość ramienia. – Chyba coś mam…

– Tak? A co? – Bestia konspiracyjnie położył po sobie uszy i rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony z błyskiem w oku.

Odwróciła go przodem do kolejnego wzniesienia, które górowało nad innymi w wystarczającym stopniu, by wzbudzić Raven nieufność graniczącą z wrogością jak stalowy oręż gotową do ataku. Podstawy lodowego pagórka były spękane i pokryte grubymi szramami, jakby jakiś wielki gigant został uwięziony w jego środku i starał się podnieść przygniatającą go czapę. Gdzieś w jednej z tych szczelin było zakamuflowane wejście i nie pozostawało już nic innego, jak…

– Czyli co masz?

Rzuciła mu niezadowolone spojrzenie i ruszyła przed siebie, a Bestia podreptał za nią, rozglądając się na boki w obawie, że zostaną nakryci na swym jakże niecnym uczynku.

Dwie poruszające się ciemne plamy odróżniały się na śnieżnobiałym nakryciu ziemi jak pożar lasu w ciemną noc, dlatego ukryta kamera łatwo wyłapała obie postaci, pod odpowiednim kątem zwężając soczewkę. Mała muszka zbliżała się do pajęczyny…

Puchowa kołderka śniegu ustąpiła miejsca skutemu lodu, a Raven niemal oczyma wyobraźni widziała ciała setki zabitych i pochowanych bez ceremonii w odmętach zmarzliny. Niedostrzegalnie potrząsnęła głową – to nie był czas wywoływania duchów, lecz chłodnego myślenia w działaniu. Każdy jej następny krok mógł zaprowadzić ją wprost w ramiona stęsknionej kostuchy, ze skwaszoną miną wyciągającą po nią ręce, której cierpliwość zakończyła się już w czasie Apokalipsy, kiedy to każda dusza wybierała życie lub śmieć niezależnie od jej woli.

_Drugiej takiej szansy nie będzie_, a więc trzeba było ostrożnie kaleczyć nagie stopy cierniami.

Gdyby tylko wiedziała, jak bardzo się myliła…

.

Już wkrótce zniknęli w jednej z głębokich dziur, których podłużne otwory tworzyły labirynt lodowej niedoskonałości na grzbiecie małej góry, i maszerowali co rychlej w nieznaną sobie stronę. Ich stopy trzeszczały, przygniatając pokruszony firn, a oczy odbijały migotliwy blask, będąc pełnymi ostrożności i obawy.

– Chcę do domu – zajęczał w końcu Bestia szeptem, przygniatany przez wszechogarniającą ciszę, która pulsowała w uszach ciśnieniem i zmąceniem głośnym jak najgłośniejsze nawoływania zaginionej, unoszące się ciężko nad szukającymi. Zapewne nie rozumiał, czemu żadne z nich nie piśnie choć słówka w nastałym braku jakiegokolwiek słowa, lecz instynktownie wyczuwał, że tak musi być. Odpowiednio do tej sytuacji nie wydawał głosu, co było zdumieniem większym, niż największy cud tej planety; o ile jeszcze cała woda Ziemi mogła wyschnąć jednego dnia, o tyle głos Bestii zdawał się nigdy nie cichnąć.

Ciszy szmer, niewiększy od drapania pazurkami polnej myszy, ostrzegł ją zanim nie nastąpiła katastrofa. Zerknęła w tył i zachłysnęła się z szoku: ciemne wnęki i niezbadane tunele, nieostrożnie przez nich omijane, świeciły się blaskiem dziesiątek szkarłatnych oczu niczym zaczajone w mrokach potwory, pragnące nasycić się ich krwią.

Nie były to jednak żywe stworzenia. A ładunki wybuchowe.

Zdążyła jedynie krzyknąć do Bestii „Uważaj!" i, podciągnąwszy go pod siebie, zakryć ich oboje tak wielkim płaszczem czarnej mocy, na jaką było ją stać, gdy bomby wybuchły równocześnie z jej odzewem.

Potem nastał wielki huk i łomot, który wbijał się zębami i pazurami w jej duszę, gdy zaciekle broniła dostępu do wnętrza swej bariery. Nie widziała wybuchu, który rozbłysnął za granicami jej tarczy światłem zasłaniającym gwiazdy, ani nie czuła zapachu duszącego dymu. Gdy niezliczone ilości lodu osunęły się z sufitu i z całą zamarzniętą furią zaatakowały ją, nie czuła też i Bestii, którego jeszcze chwilę temu oplatała ramionami. Jej bariera pękła jak mydlana bańka, a napór ciężaru złamał podłoże, na którym klęczała, i wepchnął ją gdzieś niżej.

Długo nie mogła zrozumieć, że płynny ruch, jakiemu ulegało jej ciało, należał do wody, która z każdą sekundą wysysała z niej kolejne porcje życia. Gdyby tylko otworzyła usta, byłoby po wszystkim, lecz… Nienadaremno przecież kładła kres wcześniejszym poczynaniom swojego losu, ażeby dziś jej płuca zakończyły to wszystko, o co się starała. W dodatku gdzieś tam, hen za wielkimi wodami, Bestia wzywał jej pomocy…

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_

_**AZARATH MERTION ZINTHOS!**_

Słowa nie wydobyły się z jej ust, ale energia opuściła jej ciało jak rozdrażnione zwierzę. Wyczuła ogrom podwodnego koryta rzeki, który gnał razem z nią w niezbadane. Ujrzała też wysoko w górze blask czegoś dobrego – słodkiego jak najsłodszą może być tylko dusza ludzka. Rozpostarła skrzydła i zamachnęła się nimi, a czarna moc wirowała razem z nią w tym tańcu.

Dotarła wystarczająco blisko, by ujrzeć modrą źrenicę człowieka, a potem znów przyoblekła się w materialne ciało, tryskające chęcią życia.

Ostatni raz zachłysnęła się wodą, niczym ogień palącą mrozem jej gardło.

Ostatni raz dusza schowała się w ciele z mięśni, kości i reszty śmiertelnych niedoskonałości.

A potem nastała tylko ciemność, z którą wirowała jak rzeka z rzeką w niemym zrozumieniu.

Czarny wąż syczał, gdy owijał się o jej uda i ramiona.

_**Slade**_

_**Uratował…**_

_**Ciebie?**_

Życie jest czasem tak absurdalne, że bledną przy nim najświetniejsze skecze.

.

Cisza Azarath jest jak ocean płynnych myśli; lawirując wokół niego, trzeba baczyć gdzie się stąpa, bo kroki stawiane są na pierwowzorach marzeń. Każdy szept ciągnie się krzykliwym echem przez wszystkie pokolenia, a drżenie ludzkiego chodu to lawina nieszczęść, usypująca grób temu, co święte. A świętość ta zapewniała azyl każdemu zmęczonemu wędrownikowi, spragnionemu ciepłej strawy i balsamu dla duszy.

Raven pławiła się w dostatku tej ciszy już bez kajdan cielesności.

Bo ciało to tylko klatka. Więzi z materialnym światem, który prędzej czy później sam je rozerwie szczękami w swoim samolubstwie i braku świadomości przemijania. Lecz fakt był faktem; każdego dnia o każdej godzinie i minucie zegar wieczności, którego wskazówki topione były we wszystkich światach żywych i umarłych, odliczał nieustannie kolejne sekundy jak klepsydra czasu, którą wypełni eksplozja, gdy skończą jej się kamyczki w górnej przegrodzie. Nie istniał nikt, kto zdobyłby się na odwagę powrotnego odwrócenia klepsydry do góry nogami. Ciekawe byłoby wówczas, czy śmiałek zdążyłby sam zniknąć powtórnie między ziarenkami piasku, czy zostałby obarczony brzmieniem przyglądania się przez wieczność własnemu dziełu? Cześć odpowiedzi znał każdy: ta historia nie mogła mieć pomyślnego zakończenia rodem z bajek, w których bohaterowie żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Dokładnie tak, jak życie Raven.

Cierpki uśmiech losu napotka bowiem każdego, kto ośmieli się wtargnąć w drogę przeznaczeniu.

Lecz po wielu latach swojego życia i Raven zaczęła zadawać sobie pewne pytanie, pytanie, na które, jak mniemała, kiedyś odnajdzie się zaginiona gdzieś po drodze odpowiedź: skoro ciało niczym sztuczna tama zabrania połączeniu się duszy z wszechświatem, dlaczego więc tak wiele trzeba przecierpieć w milczeniu i samotności ku chwale wiecznego życia? Po co zakończenia nerwowe, które sprawiały tylko ból, i po co słowa, raniące jak sztylet zagłębiany między żebra? Nie istniał żaden Sąd Ostateczny ani Bóg, który wtrącałby dusze do Piekła; grzechy popełnione w ekstazie zła na Ziemi mogły co najwyżej obciążyć duchy ludzkie na tyle, że pozostałyby na planecie jako cierpiętnicze zjawy w opuszczonych domostwach.

_Uśmiechnij się, Klejnocie Zła, tu nikt cię już nie skrzywdzi…_

_Nie płacz, mała Raven, bo to tutaj jesteś bezpieczna…_

_**Jak masz w końcu płakać, skoro łzy odebrał ci twój Ojciec…?**_

_**A uśmiech, jaki Mu wysłałaś, gdy umierał, był najlepszą nagrodą…**_

– Raven.

_**To nie istnieje.**_

_Istnieję ja._

_A czy on? Czy ON też istnieje?_

– Raven.

_**Nie słuchaj go. Oto jest odpowiedź: ON nie istnieje. Nie istnieje Księżyc ani Słońce, prócz ciebie nic nie istnieje, dlaczego więc on miałby istnieć? W mrokach zimy nic prócz cię nie istnieje…**_

_Ja chcę, żeby istniał…_

_**Porzuć nędzne nadzieje! Co dały ci one, co ofiarowały za doglądanie ich? CO CI ZABRAŁY?**_

– Wszystko… – Tym razem rzeczywiste słowa, przy pomocy własnych płuc, przerwały potok jej myśli, a trzęsawisko, na którym stała, uschło w jednej minucie, dając jej twardy grunt, który trzymał jej ludzkie ciało w ryzach. Ryzach jej własnych upokorzeń.

_**ZABIJ GO!**_

– Zabić _mnie_?

_**Póki nie jest nieśmiertelny…**_

– Byłem.

_**I utraciłeś wszystko. Wszystko wyplułeś, choć był to cały wszechświat… On ci nie wybaczy…**_

_**Uwierz mi, że ci **__**nie wybaczy**__**.**_

_Czy będziesz dalej? Powiedz mi._

Cisza.

_Odpowiedz…_

_**Jesteś Feniksem, który odradza się z płomieni, czy taplającą się w bagnie kaczką?**_

_Demenimas…_

_**Nie waż się tknąć mojego ciała, Slade…**_

_**Nie!…**_

Jego dotyk był miękki i czuły, i palił skórę jak rozżarzone żelazo do tego stopnia, że chciała wrzeszczeć z bólu. Pieścił zmartwiałą skórę i przesuwał palcami po trupiobladym ciele, jakby już należało do niego. Przeciągnął dłońmi po jej bokach z nieopisanym smutkiem, jak gdyby były to ręce nie człowieka, a uosobienia melancholii.

Nie zawahał się nawet, gdy opuszki jego palców dotarły w swej powolnej wędrówce do jej łona.


	3. Szczęście bez radości: III

„**Na nocnym niebie chmury się kłębią.**

**Noc mnie ogarnia, pieści swą głębią.**

**Podmuchy wiatru liśćmi targają,**

**Szeleszczą, huczą, zawodzą, grają...**

**Chłód mnie przenika do szpiku kości...**

**Ciemność rozgrzewa – kocham Ciemności..."**

.

.

Tutaj rozpoczęło się kłamstwo, z początku małe, kiełkujące z nieśmiałością i ostrożnością, godną wdzięku najsłabszych zieli. Jego korzenie jednak, tak jak korzenie każdego przeklętego kłamstwa, wrastają bardzo głęboko w ziemię i ugruntują się mocno – bardzo mocno, by nie istniała możliwość wyrwania ich z żyznej gleby, gdy w końcu dojdzie moment odkrycia niechcianej skazy i złamanego zaufania. Zanim kłujące pnącza nie strzepią zielonych liści na rzecz kolców jadowych minie wiele dni, a może tygodni. A może nawet miesięcy, które odliczać będą czas upadku.

Nikt jednak nie spodziewać się będzie kolei losu, jakie powstaną niczym czarna armia przed tymi, którzy zasiali ziarno goryczy.

W tym momencie bowiem cień padł na życie Raven, cień straszliwy i wielki; nikt przecież nie spodziewał się, że Apokalipsa miała swoje dwa oblicza i w dwóch różnych miejscach rozgrywał się ten spektakl. Kula Ziemska odzyskała swoją dawną postać, lecz… nie ona była główną areną walki.

To, co miało być epilogiem w życiu Raven, ostatnią stronicą ostatniego rozdziału mrocznej księgi przepowiedni, okazało się być tylko prologiem od tego, co już wkrótce miało nastąpić.

A kłamstwo kiełkowało powoli pod przykryciem zeszłorocznego śniegu na równi z prawdą: obie one miały zakwitnąć w tym samym czasie.

.

– Raven?

Delikatna otoczka jej jaźni zaczęła się rozwiewać, a z nią podążyła cisza z Azarath na krańce jej myśli i uczuć, by być przygotowaną… gdy po raz kolejny będą jej potrzebować. Gdy po raz kolejny wyciągną ku niej zbroczone krwią dłonie – Demony.

Nowoprzybyły głos został obdarty z nostalgii, świat powracał do niej wielkimi susami.

– Raven… co oni ci zrobili?

– To był Slade!

– Przestań ciągle z tym Sladem! Porzygam się, jeśli jeszcze raz to powiesz!

– Przyjaciele, proszę was… Nasza Raven jest bardzo chora, czy musicie jeszcze chorzyć ją i kłótnią?

_To boli, prawda? Boli jak powtórne wstąpienie do piekła…_

Ale jakże mogłoby nie boleć, skoro ciepła ręka, która dotknęła jej czoła, drażniła jej Adźnę Czakrę jak sto tysięcy igieł, wbijanych naumyślnie w jej Trzecie Oko? Chciała warknąć: _Zostaw!_, ale gardło miała jak z kamienia.

Nie był to jednak powód, dla którego ciało miała napięte jak struna, a serce niczym dzwon obwieszczało wolno i wyraźnie na wszystkie strony świata o uczuciach, które gubiły drogę w labiryncie myśli Azarathckiej. Gdy Raven była jeszcze małym dzieckiem i zanim nie zaczęła obawiać się tego, co może ujrzeć w gładkiej tafli lustra zamiast siebie, kąpiel swego czasu przyprawiała ją o dreszcze. Wszystko przez jeden incydent, podczas którego przez własną nieostrożność zagłębiła się wystarczająco mocno w basenie kąpielowym, aby nie móc znaleźć drogi powrotnej na powierzchnię. Szczęściem Arella natychmiast podniosła alarm i skończyło się tylko na gwałtownym łapaniu powietrza przez Klejnot. Lecz nigdy dziecię Azarath nie zapomniało uczucia, kiedy to bezwładnie jej nagie ciałko mknęło ku otchłaniom dna, a woda ze wszystkich stron napierała na nią, jej gardło i nozdrza, bezlitośnie odbierając chwile cennego życia…

Dziś uczucie to znów było jej bliskie. Zgniatana przez ciśnienie, które rozsadzało jej wnętrze, nie miała miejsca, by skryć się, gdyż jej jedyne schronienie było zarazem głównym powodem jej nieszczęść. Pragnęła choć w najmniejszym stopniu powtórnie zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza w płuca, tak bardzo tęskniła za powiewem niewinnego wiatru…

_Jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie…_

_Jakby to wszystko miało kiedykolwiek jakieś znaczenie, jakiś sens…_

– Raven…?

Powoli podniosła ociężałe powieki, a światło wdarło się do jej źrenic.

– Ktoś jednak tutaj myśli – mruknęła zaczepnie, gdy lampa została zgaszona.

– Mówiąc _ktoś_, miała na myśli mnie – pochwalił się Bestia i z równie zaczepnym uśmiechem co ona głosem wskazał na siebie palcem, i dosiadł się na krawędzi jej łóżka.

– Mówiąc _ktoś_, miałam na myśli każdego oprócz ciebie.

– Slade'a też? – dodał Robin, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Po jego słowach w Tytanach zawrzało; Bestia zjeżył się i powiedział coś brzmiącego jak _Ej!_, a Cyborg spojrzał w sufit ludzkim okiem, choć można było przypuszczać, że jego drugie, biocybernetyczne, widziało wszystko z podwojoną ostrością. Jedyna Gwiazda z Tamaranu trwała w jednej pozycji po drugiej stronie łóżka, zaplatając w zatrwożeniu place pod brodą. Jednak na jej twarzy gościł ciepły uśmiech, który, gdyby jej radość była ogrodem, cały czas skąpany byłby w słońcu z ćwierkającym ptactwem z najpiękniejszych krain. Dopiero ten uśmiech kazał porzucić Raven stalowe halabardy, którymi chroniła swoje wnętrze, przepasane palącym sznurem Slade'a niczym obrożą na szyi.

– Nie jestem pewna – odpowiedziała mu. _Nie jestem pewna? Ze wszystkich ludzkich słów musiałaś wybrać akurat te?_ Nie była niczego pewna: pewność pękła jak mydlana bańka długi czas temu, zastąpiona przez ciszę, na przemian dzierżącą władzę jej duszy z ciemnością.

Robin mrużył oczy, starając się wyłapać w jej wzroku kłamstwo lub rysę w kłamliwych słowach.

– Jak już będziesz pewna, wpadnij do nas – powiedział cicho i wyszedł przez automatycznie otwierane drzwi. Cyborg wzruszył mechanicznymi ramionami i poszedł za nim, a gdy wejście znów zasunęło się z sykiem, nastała pełna napięcia cisza. Lecz zawsze była to _cisza_, jej mentorka od szczęścia i koncentracji.

– Ehehehe… – Bestia pomachał ręką. – Nic się nie łam, ma jakiś odlot. Odkąd cię znaleźliśmy, cały czas węszył Slade'a w powietrzu. Sądził, że skoro ktoś mógłby roztopić lodowiec wewnątrz i zastawić pułapkę, to musiał być tylko on. To głupie, nie? Slade w końcu… On w końcu…

Nie dokończył jednak: oczy Raven, które wbijały się w niego, kazały mu domyślić się, że zrobił jakieś kolejne, niezliczone głupstwo.

– Co. Się. Właściwie. Stało? – wymówiła mocno, agresywnie wręcz. Bestia i Gwiazdka zerknęli na siebie, oszołomieni, ale nie mieli prawa jej odmówić. Nie mieli też i odwagi.

.

– _Najstraszniejszą z rzeczy, które mogą ci się przydarzyć, dziecko, będzie nie strata cnoty cielesnej; ta bowiem jest nietrwała jak zwiędły liść jesiennego drzewa. Wystarczy ktoś, kto przyprze cię na wystarczający czas do muru bezradności, by dobrał się do twego ciała i jak pijawka wyssał świętość. Ciało jest tylko kotwicą, która siłą trzymać cię będzie w świecie żywych materii tak długo, jak długo twój Ojciec ci przyzwoli._

– _Nie, nie proś o to. Żyj, póki żyjesz i nigdy nie staraj się przyśpieszyć nieodwracalnego. Dlaczego? To bardzo niemądre pytanie, moje dziecko. Ponieważ w tych niewielu latach życia, które ci jeszcze Bóg wyznaczył, może stać się coś, co zmieni ciebie, zmieni świat, po którym będziesz kroczyć, którego zniszczysz; przesunie się szala wagi twego serca demona, światło przebije się przez mrok twej duszy…_

– _Nigdy nie poznasz tejże chwili. Przyjdzie i zamota w twoim życiu, znienawidzisz jej. A zrozumiesz ją dopiero na łożu śmierci, które sam Trygon ci zaścielił. Może owa ukryć się pod postacią zła, bo nienawiść a miłość to siostry, których tylko wiatr porozsiewał na odległych od siebie polach, by się znowu złączyły: ziemia, na której wyrastają, jest tą samą każdemu. Ziemia żyzna w emocje, Raven._

– _Ukrywaj swoją duszę wyrzeczeń głęboko w śmiertelniczym ciele, moje dziecko. Nie pozwalaj, by czarny duch gościł często poza granicami ciała, które ci dano, nieważne jakich pokus miałabyś nie zwyciężyć, ani czego poświęcić. Bo ten dotyk, który draśnie twoje wnętrze, odbierze ci wszystko, wszystkim zawładnie. Jesteś już niewolnicą jednego z potworów: czy zniesiesz myśl, że możesz mieć aż trzech panów? Pana twego ciała, pana twych emocji i pana twej duszy…_

.

Znajdowała się w swym pokoju ukochanym demonim sercem, z dala od hałasu lub światła. Ogniska świec dawały nikłe wrażenie ciepłej żółci, rozlewającej się gęsto po czarnych ścianach jej sypialni, płynącej przez opasłe tomy ksiąg zapomnianych mędrców i przez łóżko z kamiennym baldachimem. Długie cienie drżały i zakrywały większą część jej pokoju w rytm płomyków świec. W tym znikomym blasku jej skóra na nagich udach zdawała się promieniować w ciemności, a oczy nabrały zaczadzonego koloru nieba o zmierzchu. Mięsiste zasłony zostały zdjęte z okien, teraz tylko szyba dzieliła ją od nocnego firmamentu, na którym chmury gęste i głębokie przesuwały się majestatycznie pod srebrnym okiem księżyca.

Jeszcze dwa dni temu świat chciał ją zmiażdżyć, a dziś uwodził swoim pięknem.

Wtedy też dłonie Slade'a wypaliły na jej ciele znaki swojej obecności płomieniem gorszym niż języki ognia, liżąc jej skórę. W tej chwili wiedziała już, że została przez niego uratowana od śmierci w ciemnych toniach niezmierzonej wody – zdawała sobie też sprawę, że sam odebrał za to nagrodę, za nic mając jej słowa protestu. Pytanie tylko… jak wiele wziął? Umysł podpowiadał _wszystko_, lecz serce szeptało najcichszym z szeptów o omylności rozumu…

Nie miała pojęcia, jak sprawdzać takie rzeczy, czy w ogóle sprawdzać… Lecz jej ciało, choć słabe, mizerne i niedoskonałe w każdym swym calu, samo wkrótce dało jej odpowiedź, nieśpiesznie ujawniając przed nią zatajone sekrety, jakby powoli budzące się z przytomnego snu.

Zaczęła czuć językiem posmak substancji, która zalegała jej na żołądku. Usta drżały i dawały jednoznaczny sygnał, że ktoś wcześniej je dotykał, przyciskał. _Nie ktoś… coś. Naczynie, którym pojono mnie tą dziwną miksturą_, poprawiła się po chwili, trzymając palce tuż przy wargach. Jej własny oddech wydawał jej się za gorący i brudny, jak gdyby wydychała na świat same nieczystości ze swego organizmu. _Skup się. Panuj nad emocjami… _Jej ciało mówiło jej jeszcze o potężnych, męskich dłoniach, błądzących po jej żebrach i ramionach, w swej gwałtowności zagłuszając nawet erotyzm, którym mogłaby być przesycona ta chwila. Ale dlaczego? Co miałoby powstrzymać rozjuszonego mężczyznę przed spełnieniem swojej żądzy na kobiecie, nawet tak niekobiecej jak Raven?

_Twoja największa przyjaciółka_, odezwał się zgryźliwie głos w jej głowie, a zanim nie zdążyła z powrotem zagłuszyć go i wepchnąć na swoje miejsce, jeszcze jedna z jej ośmiu osobowości dodała: _Śmierć_.

Nie śmierć była jednak jej sprzymierzeńcem, a prawo umierania. Tylko dlaczego łamał dla niej najważniejsze sądy ktoś, dla kogo jej koniec powinien stanowić okazję do odetchnięcia, może nawet świętowania? Nie było możliwości, gdy zapadła klamka, teraz pozostawało odwrócić się i odejść, zanim stanie się po raz kolejny coś, na co nigdy wpływu mieć nie będzie.

_**Nadchodzę… **_

Pochyliła nisko głowę, pulsującą tępym bólem tysiąca głosów i obrazów wyobraźni. Musiała w końcu rozpocząć medytacje, aby zagłuszyć swoje emocje, nim sprawią ludzkości kolejne zło i ściągną na nią sumy wszystkich grzechów.

Skrzyżowała nogi w pozycji lotosu i złączyła razem ręce na wysokości piersi niczym pobożni mnisi do modlitwy, i sama rozpoczęła słowami _Azarath Metrion Zinthos _swoje własne modły kierowane ku centrum wszechrzeczy.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_

Nie istniała już Ziemia, nie istnieli przyjaciele, nie istniało cokolwiek, co mogłoby zakłócić jej bezpośrednią więź z duszą._ Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_ Obręcz okalająca umysł pękła, pozostawiając ją bezbronną i słabą na wietrze minionych wydarzeń._ Azarath Metrion Zinthos… _I w końcu brama między nią a wszechświatem otworzyła się, osiągnęła najwyższy poziom skupienia.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_

.

W jej kulturze okazywanie emocji było czymś wstydliwym.

Przez setki tysięcy lat był to temat tabu, którego nikt nie poruszał, ponieważ uczucia były oznaką słabości i braku koncentracji. _Kamienna maska_ stała się światłem nadziei dla nielicznych, zamieszkujących ten skąpany w blasku wymiar. Gdy ktoś osiągał w końcu dotarł do tej jasności… Nie cieszył się, bo zamieniał się w bezuczuciową maszynę, zdolną tylko do nostalgii i nienawiści. Jednak to dążenie było swoistym światłem pragnienia, oplatające wszystko swoimi smugami aż do obłąkania. Wszyscy ślepcy, nie widząc na jakie zło się kierują, szli w tę jedyną stronę, jak jeden mąż, do spełnienia, do urzeczywistnienia swoich ambicji…

Raven to nie ominęło. Kwiat Azarathu rozkwitał w ogrodzie dusz, lecz cena za to okazała się zbyt wysoka. Medytowała - zmieniała się w bezuczuciowego potwora i zaczęła przyjmować do siebie, wchłaniając i rozumując, że od dziś _to_ była _ona_. Raven wiedziała, że emocje wymarły w niej jeszcze zanim skończyła sześć lat. Zostały tylko osobowości, które od czasu do czasu emitowały coś na kształt dawnych uczuć.

Takie dążenie do nicości musiało w końcu oddać swe piętno na Azarathach. Inne istoty umierały, świat się palił, choroby trawiły miasta, ale nikt się nie przejmował, _nie miał czym_. To zniszczyło Azarath. Odosobnienie najbliższych nawet kręgów rodzinnych, brak jedności i uczucia wspólnoty. Stali się dla siebie obcy niczym jasne gwiazdy na firmamencie niebieskim – z pozoru wszystkie obok siebie, radosne, bo jaśniejące do końca; lecz pozory rozwiewają się, bledną, gdy podejdzie się bliżej: naprawdę bowiem każde ze słońc szczelnie opatulone jest nieprzeniknionym mrokiem i mrozem, którego najjaśniejsze światło nie jest w stanie zagłuszyć. A każde z tych słońc było zatopionym w ciszy sercem.

Azarath stał się najbardziej przerażającym wymiarem ze wszystkich, nie z powodu krwawych podbojów czy niszczycielskich żądzy – lecz z powodu zagoszczonej w nich na wieki _pustki_.

Świat bez uśmiechów, bez płaczu, bez sprzeczek, bez głośnych rozmów i emocjonujących opowieści.

Świat bez życia, bez celów i pragnień, a jedyną drogą, którą wszyscy sobie obierają, jest pozbycie się emocji.

Czy zło w każdej postaci zasługuje na miano świata, jeśli choć jedna istota się w nim wychowała?

.

Dusza była zawsze środkiem, jednością. Gdy osobowości zaczynały być skłócone, to do duszy dziewczyna pierw się udawała w poszukiwaniu pomocy. To z duszy czerpała swą energię, tak życiową, jak psychiczną i przeznaczoną do walki. Dusza była jej słońcem, wodą, tlenem i roślinnością. Raven potrafiła żywić się nią – gdy trwała w metemepsychozie, regenerując siły.

Jej psyche… to była ta głębia, którą czasem mogła poczuć. Kto wie, może w tych zaciemnionych, nieznanych zakamarkach rzeczywiście istniały _prawdziwe_ emocje? Że to nie tylko legenda Azarathu? Raven czasem nie mogła wykrzesać pogardy dla wszystkich tych pokoleń, które wierzyły w tę bajkę. Każdy Azaratha dojdzie w końcu do takiego momentu w życiu, w którym opuszkami palców dotknie płaszczyzny swej psyche. I wtedy albo zaakceptuje, że nie dane jego rasie zagłębić się w tej potędze, albo… ulegnie. A jego poddaństwo wyznaczy kolejny zgubny szlak w drodze życia.

Dusza była czymś wyjątkowym. Dlatego Raven sprawiało ból dzielenie się czymś najcenniejszym, co zostało jej dane w bezkresie skalanych bytów, dziedziczonych przez potomków. Podczas walk i potyczek z przestępcami instynktownie trzymała się z boku, od czasu do czasu uderzając. Taktyka ta – ktoś mógłby powiedzieć: mało chwalebna – udawać, że się walczy – spisywała się jednak doskonale w zaawansowanej grupie, jaką tworzyli Tytani.

Nie chwaliła się swoją mocą. Nie pokazywała żadnych sztuczek, nie dzieliła się swoją tradycją. Była _cichą wodą_. Podążająca za wszystkimi jak cień, prawie posłusznie, prawie jak owieczka. Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jakiego demona kryje ta powłoka – aż świat legł w posadach, a prawda wyszła na jaw. Najbardziej bolesna prawda ze wszystkich, bo przetrzymywana w cieniu tak długo, że przestała być tylko zbiorem rzeczy prawdziwych, lecz wyewoluowała w potwora o czterech szkarłatnych ślepiach i sercu z kamienia, które nie poczuje ulgi ani wtedy, gdy w końcu ujrzy światło dnia, ani też gdy sam zgasi to światło.

Raven nie dzieliła się tymi szczegółami z przyjaciółmi, ponieważ… to była przeszłość i jak każda przeszłość ta również została w tyle. Ponieważ obawiała się straty przyjaciół i zgorszenia w ich oczach dodatkowymi faktami, mając na uwadze tak niedawne wydarzenia, splecione z nią węzłem nieodnawialnego zniszczenia wszystkiego, co żywe.

A może przez przelaną krew tak pilnie strzeże swej psyche? Boi się, że duchy przeszłości odezwą się, gdy wyraźnie poczują moc swej morderczyni? Była już skalana brudem i śmiercią. Na zawsze, na wieczność. Ale już przez to przeszła, nie powinna rozpamiętywać zamierzchłych czasów, skoro robiła to przez całe lata.

Jak wyczuć tę granicę? Jak nie dać się wciągnąć w szpony tego niekończącego się koła, uchronić się przed tak zgubnym losem?

Ostatnie odgłosy walki w jej wnętrzu ścichły prawie zupełnie, ostatnie niedobitki wymierały, jej wnętrze zaczęło przypominać czystość, nieskalaną brudem świata spoza jej granic. Czyste jak najczystszy klejnot…


	4. Szczęście bez radości: IV

„**Nie pij wszystkich ambrozji ani nie jedz każdej dziewicy ofiarnej –**

**Jesteś w końcu bardzo delikatnym bóstwem"**

.

.

_Samotna, wokół niej szaleć będzie tylko śnieżyca, ani jednej żywej istoty. Zimna, przykryje ją śnieg, tak wspaniale biały i czysty, a jej ciało już dawno zatraci ciepło życia. Zginie, bo przeskoczy nad zaporą, gdzie po drugiej stronie cierpliwie czekać będzie na nią śmierć. Od wiek wieków. Całą wiekuistość siedziała cierpliwie na tym kamieniu, wypatrując jednej, nieśmiertelnej duszy._

_Jej szklisty wzrok utkwiony będzie w końcach palców swojej ręki, którą dawniej badała wszechświat pełen tajemnic, dziś wyciągniętej daleko przed siebie, lecz nie po to, by odkrywać; po to tylko, by już nigdy więcej nie zacisnąć się w pięść. Szron pokryje jej włosy, kamień na czole ubarwi się w martwą czerń. _

_I tylko czarny kruk przeleci wysoko nad nią, wzywając po imieniu._

_**Raven…**_

_Nie będzie miała siły, aby płakać. Zostanie po niej tylko ciało, z którego już dawno uleciało życie. Gruby całun śmierci, w której ręce oddała swe życie, zasłoni ją po wsze czasy._

.

Nim ten dziwny sen z pogranicza jawy ulotnił się jak każdy inny w głąb jej wszechświata, zamkniętego większą cześć czasu w pięciu ścianach zmysłów, łomot w jej drzwi zbudził ją natychmiast. Poderwała się cicho, ostrożnie wyskakując z atłasowej pościeli i zarzuciła ciemnoniebieską szatę na ramiona. Płaszcz, stęskniony jej obecności, zawirował radośnie wokół jej ciała, gdy otwierała czarne wejście, by rzucić okiem na tego, kto przerywał jej najpłytszy ze snów.

Cofnęła rękę z metalowych drzwi, bo otwarcie owych zionęło na Raven gęstym podmuchem emocji, noszącym na sobie uczucia kłębiące się w Robinie. A żadne z nich nie było tym spodziewanym przez Azarathę.

– Od czasu pobytu w szpitalu w ogóle się nie pokazałaś – uniósł zagadkowo jedną brew, przez co jego maska wykrzywiła się w takim samym grymasie. Nawet jeśli zauważył jej płochliwy gest, nie dał po sobie niczego poznać.

– Tak. To racja. Byłam… – zawahała się. Ile prawdy może mu wyjawić? – zmęczona ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Zbyt zmęczona, Robinie. Za każdym razem, gdy przekraczam granicę, moja moc mści się na mnie.

– Rozumiem.

– Nie rozumiesz – zaprzeczyła spokojnie, choć wewnątrz niej coś zakipiało na krótką chwilę. – Gdybyś rozumiał, przypłaciłbyś to życiem.

Nie wyczuła w nim urazy za słowa, które rzekła, ani niczego innego, co mogłoby dać jej powód do nieufności. Dawny Robin powrócił i nawet jeśli Slade wciąż błąkał się w jego myślach, nie miał wystarczającej siły, aby powtórnie nim zawładnąć. Każdy z ludzi nosi w sobie potwora, który czasem przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Potwór Robina przyodział się w dwukolorową maskę, o jakiej świat nie słyszał za dnia, z jednym, szarym okiem z czarną obwódką. Gdy bestia ta budziła się, czując zapach swego ulubionego mięsa, trudno było przez góry fanatyzmu i zaślepienia przekopać się do ludzkiego Robina.

– Wiem, co się ostatnio z tobą dzieje, Raven – powiedział z nagła, teraz on kładąc rękę na krawędzi drzwi, jakby w obawie, że zostaną zamknięte, powtórnie chowając w sobie ludzkiego demona, w swoich czarnych ścianach przetrzymując go na kolejne dni. – I nie musiałem po to iść aż na biegun polarny, żeby się upewnić. Nie oczekuję od ciebie niczego nieosiągalnego, ale…

– Tu jesteście! – wesoły głos Gwiazdki nie sprawił, że drgnęli jak rażeni piorunem; oboje tylko zmrużyli do siebie oczy ni to w zaciekłości, ni w bólu, że nie mogą skończyć tej rozmowy, a niezrozumienie będzie między nimi trwało aż do jej zakończenia. – Oj… przeszkodziłam?

– Nie… Bynajmniej nie mi – odrzekła Raven, wciąż ze wzrokiem utkwionym w zamaskowanych oczach swego przyjaciela. On powoli wyprostował się i odsunął, ale jakaś niezrozumiała siła wciąż trzymała ich oczy na wysokości swoich oczu, nie pozwalając puścić. Sprawiała, że czuli się senni, a mimo to nigdy tak pełni sił.

W końcu osobliwe uczucie znikło pod wpływem dotyku Gwiazdki, która koniecznie chciała pokazać coś liderowi.

– Nie – przerwała mu, widząc jak usilnie nie chce tego kończyć. – Ja będę czekać, Robin. Poczekam aż skończysz… i wtedy będę na ciebie czekała. Tutaj. A teraz idź – zerknęła za oddalającą się postacią Gwiazdki, śpiewającej coś pod nosem. Gdy i ich przywódca zniknął za rogiem, dodała, schowawszy popielate oblicze z powrotem w głębokich cieniach sypialni: – Ja od zawsze na was czekałam, przyjaciele.

.

Przyjaźń jest miłością, która do spełnienia nie potrzebuje fizycznego kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Przyjaźń jest miłością, na którą zasługują tylko nieliczni. I tylko nieliczni dostają ją tylko dla siebie. Przyjaźń, jest to w końcu twór bardzo kruchy, szczególnie jeśli jeszcze niedokończony, którego ręce rzeźbiarza do teraz mokre są od potu i krwawnicy, jaką włożył w – zdawałoby się – zwykłą glinę.

Bo przyjacielska miłość jest tylko gliną i pozostanie tylko gliną, która prędzej czy później pobrudzi wszystkim naokoło ręce, jeśli zabraknie jej najważniejszego składnika: wiary. To uczucie, ginące w gąszczu codziennych chwastów, jest tak naprawdę podwaliną wszystkich wielkich miłości, bo nie ma dnia ani godziny, w której nie plotłyby się nowe gniazda przeznaczone przyjaciołom – a wszystkie one mają w sobie nici wiary.

Każda przyjaźń musi mieć swój początek. Czy każda też i swój koniec?

Gdy szła ocienionymi korytarzami w stronę głównej sali Wieży, inne już problemy zaprzątały jej myśli. Do jej uszu coraz wyraźniej dobiegały słowa, setki ustalonych sylab, tysiące umówionych znaków, nieskończenie wiele dźwięków – a wszystko po to tylko, by z ust Ziemian wydobywała się niepotrzebna, bezskładna mowa ludzka. Bo świat nie potrzebował nigdy wyrazów, które miałyby go określać jakimkolwiek mianem, czy dobrym czy złym, wszystko to było zbędne i tylko sama zbędność wciąż jeszcze trwała w przekonaniu, że się do czegoś nadaje. Poczucie bezużyteczności budowało potrzebę poszerzania bezużytecznych horyzontów – o ironio… Bo cóż znaczy słowo _wspaniałość _w zestawieniu z potęgą tego wszechświata, przy której każdy człowiek wydaje się jednakowo malutki jak pył? Oczywiście nic. Tylko milczenie jest dostatecznym hołdem skierowanym w stronę prawdziwego piękna.

.

_Wracaj_, mówiły zaciemnione ściany Wieży Tytanów, gdy odlatywała w dal. Niestety, choć miłe jej duszy betonowe bloki tego budynku oswoiły ją i nadal oswajały, by dalej mogły trwać, potrzebowały bezpieczeństwa. Pokój tenże nie był jednak możliwy, gdy w pobliskiej metropolii, której zatokę zajęła Wieża, wierciło się zagrożenie i przestępstwo, jak korniki wyjadając żywe drzewo od środka.

W tej wędrówce coś miało się wydarzyć. Światło dnia miało ujrzeć kilka spraw, wcześniej szczelnie ukrywanych w mrokach umysłu. Kłamstwo jednak ma krótkie nogi, a strach wielkie oczy. Tak wielkie, że w każdym prawie mroku można je wypatrzeć.

Dokładnie tak jak świeciły się białym blaskiem oczy Raven, gdy spoglądała w pogrążone w ciszy wysokie komnaty. Nie pozostał w nich żywy duch, choć jeszcze nim alarm przestał wzywać swych wybawicieli, miejsce to przepełnione było ludźmi. Gdzie teraz byli? Jej oddech parował, lecz nie z mrozu, lecz przez gęsto usiane świecie, które były przyczyną pożaru całej sali. Panika ludzi była przerażająco silna i nadal atakowała jej pozaziemskie zmysły, jakby kobiety i mężczyźni byli obecni tu znów i wywrzaskiwali do jej uszu swoje spazmatyczne trwogi, których stali się współwłaścicielami. Miała wrażenie jakby coraz bardziej pogłębiała się w czymś śliskim i zimnym, a uczucie to z każdą chwilą narastało na sile, gdy coraz głębiej zapuszczała się w opuszczoną salę balową.

Co za bal – maskarada na sto par.

Poczuła coś w swoim wnętrzu, delikatne poruszenie, gdy białą dłonią podniosła ze spalonej ziemi maskę o długim dziobie kruka. Zmyślne kruczoczarne pióra zakrywały kiedyś połowę głowy, misternie ułożone kamienie szlachetne wciąż zachwycały, choć maska w połowie była stopiona. Wahającym się ruchem podniosła przedmiot na wysokość swojej twarzy, czując się jednocześnie bardzo źle i bardzo przyjemnie, jakby miała za chwilę zgrzeszyć usta smakiem zakazanego owocu. Objęła ją w obie dłonie i wreszcie przytknęła do oczu. Na krótką chwilę przyjrzała się znienawidzonemu światu oczyma balowej zasłony, a wszystko wokół niej nabrało innych barw, kształtów. Wszystko właśnie teraz stało się odleglejsze, oddzielone od jej osoby nieprzeniknioną barierą, której oczy nie mogły wypatrzeć.

Sto tysięcy rzędów złotych krzeseł zalśniło nagle w ciemności, tyle samo ludzi zasiadających je miało na twarzach maski – każdego koloru i wymyślnego wzoru, jaki można sobie zamarzyć. Śmiecie i proch znikł, zastąpiony przez bogatą posadzkę. Bordowe zasłony splotły się w jedno przy wysokich balkonach, a śnieżnobiałe płachty materiału zakryły gołe ściany za jej plecami. Scena opery właśnie powstała z grobu pożogi i wznosiła się dumnie na jej oczach w górę jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy ujrzała siebie pomiędzy kłaniającą się primadonną, aktorami, śpiewakami. Białe róże poleciały z widowni do jej stóp, i Raven pomiędzy ruchami ich dłoni ujrzała coś, co kompletnie jej się nie spodobało – gesty te nie należały do ludzi. Przesunęła wzrokiem po twarzach obecnych, skrytych w cieniach, i dociekała. Czy to duchy, wampiry czy demony urządzały sobie bal w tych częściach zapomnianego miasta, w momencie gdy został im przerwany przez zbójcę, którego pokonać teraz miała sama Raven?

Zerwała z twarzy szkaradną maskę, a świat znów przyodział się szatami szarości i spalenizny, które krążyły w jej umyśle od jednej myśli do drugiej. Gęsia skórka na jej ramionach nie miała nic wspólnego z zimnem, a każda z jaźni w jej głowie siedziała cicho, przeżywając jeszcze raz od początku doznane wrażenia.

Jednak nie długo dane jej było trzymać ówże dziwny przedmiot w dłoniach i przyglądać się jego kunsztowi. Gdyż wkrótce przez idealną ciszę przedarł się hałas pochodzący z zapomnianej przez nią Ziemi – hałas ten przypomniał jej o misji, jaką miała do wypełnienia, nim oddała się całkowicie błądzeniem w marzeniach.

Upuściła maskę na posadzkę i poszła dalej, by odnaleźć przeznaczenie.

Maska z cichym trzaskiem legła na drzazgach drewna. Wycięte otwory na oczy, w połowie spalone przez ogień, świeciły pustką do czasu aż ciemne poły płaszcza Azarathy zniknęły w bardziej ludzkich częściach piwnic. Gdy znów wszystko zamilkło, z ozdobą karnawałową zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy: puste oczodoły zapełniły się kolorem, jakby znów wyglądała przezeń żywa istota o oczach, które jak żadne inne były zwierciadłami dusz; stopiona połowa maski zaczęła wykręcać się na wszystkie strony, aż przybrała kształt idealny sprzed pożaru, który ją zniszczył; pawie pióra, ufarbowane na czerń, znów zaszeleściły pysznością, obejmując wzrokiem wszystko, co było w ich zasięgu.

Ale Raven nie mogła o tym wiedzieć, bo w momencie, gdy za jej plecami dokonywały się cuda, była zafrapowana swoim wrogiem, który w końcu stanął na jej drodze: mała, krucha, śmieszna postać wyszła zza rogu. Nie chciała wierzyć swym oczom – ktoś, kto wykurzył setki fantomów z ich siedliska, okazał się… Lalkarzem?

A jednak, jeśli nie on, to prawdziwe zagrożenie już dawno uleciało jak dym z miejsca, w którym się znajdowała.

Czuła się dziwnie – osobliwość przejęła jej duszę, jakby tkniętą ręką boskości, nigdy wcześniej nie poznaną. Mała kukiełka mówiła coś do niej, lecz słowa ulatywały w przestrzeń, nie tykając jej spojrzenia, skrywającego się przed rzeczywistością w innym świecie. I choć Raven nie mogła mieć o tym pojęcia, w innej komnacie, tej głębiej środka ziemi, w której spojrzała na świat czystą psyche poprzez piękną maskę, szkarłatne światło rozbłysło na chwilę na suficie i ścianach. Rubinowy blask pochodził z wyciętych otworów na oczy, które zapełniły się krwistą czerwienią i pozostały takimi przez całe trzy sekundy.

Podczas ich trwania oszołamiające rwanie w głowie Raven ustało; przecięty został sznur, który krępował jej ruchy. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, rozszerzyły się do niebotycznych rozmiarów, połykając całe białka oczu. Na miejsce czarnych źrenic pojawiła się krwistość, a jej brwi zmarszczyły się i otworzyły szeroko, pozwalając by zawsze zamknięte drugie oczy zaczęły pochłaniać otaczający ją świat. Zrobiła jeden krok w stronę zamarłego ze strachu Lalkarza, a jej rozmiary sięgały prawie sufitu pomieszczenia. Jej przyszła ofiara zaczęła wrzeszczeć dopiero wtedy, gdy z jej ciała wysunęły się dziesiątki czarnych, śliskich macek, którymi miała ochotę opleść wszystko wokół – i wyssać z tego wszystkiego życie.

W bliskiej przyszłości Raven postawi wielki, masywny mur przed tym wspomnieniem, ponieważ sama próba rozpamiętywania tego, co było dalej, równała się z jej szlochem wstydu, upokorzenia i uczuć, których nie da się opisać w żadnym języku. Za to, że odebrała duszę innej istocie dla własnej chwili rozkoszy, znienawidziła operę i wszystko, co z nią związane. Nigdy już nie powróciła do komnaty, w której upadła przeklęta maska, nigdy nawet nie starała roztrząsać sprawy dziwnych zebrań upiorów, goszczących w bogatych lożach.

Do czasu, aż te wspomnienia samoistnie do niej powróciły pod postacią uskrzydlonego śmiertelnika.

_Wybaczcie mi… Wybaczcie mi, wszyscy…_

_**Lecz nawet ja w nieskończoność nie będę się ukrywać.**_


	5. Szczęście bez radości: V

„**Aż ci naraz w czarnych szatach**

**Spadła chmura klęsk obfita;**

**Płacz, bo nigdy złota zorza**

**Już nad zamkiem nie zaświta"**

.

.

Jedyną pewną rzeczą we wszechświecie jest zmienność.

Ludzie tak bardzo od wieków pragnęli wpisać się w panteon Bogów, których myśli mogły przenikać wszystko i wszystkich od początku wszechdziejów aż do końca nieskończoności. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że to ich własna wyobraźnia podsuwa im obrazy Istot Najwyższych, którym sami dopisywali absurdalne moce i zdolności. Jedyny prawdziwy Bóg kryje się w ich wnętrzu, jednak nawet on minie, jak minęły miliardy im podobnych.

Serca skruszeją, gdy nie będzie płuc zdolnych je dotleniać, pamięć zamieni się w zapomnienie i nikt nie będzie wiedział, co było kiedyś. Każda myśl rozproszy się szybko niczym piach na tafli wody, zanikający w głębinach tak, jak zanika świat w otchłaniach. Miłość nie przetrwa, skoro rodzi się w ludziach – w nich też obumrze. Teraźniejsze znaki istnienia to znaki na plaży, które morskie fale wnet zmyją ze swej drogi lub zostaną zdeptane przez inne, kolejne.

Jedyną rzeczą niezmienną jest zmienność. To, co dziś uznać można za najtrwalsze na świecie, jutro stanie w ogniu. To, co dziś wyrywa ze snu, każąc ciału reagować przyśpieszonym biciem serca i kroplami potu, ciurkiem spływającym po przerażonej twarzy, jutro będzie układać do snu, wszeptując ciepłe słowa miłości do ucha. Nic nigdy nie jest takie samo, a każda minuta życia to zupełnie nowa historia. Wszystko ulega zmianom…

.

_On nie żyje._

To było jak przekleństwa dni codziennych, gdy słyszała swój głos głucho powtarzający te wyrazy i czuwała, aby nikt nie odkrył kłamstwa, które miały uśpić czujność jej przyjaciół… jej rodziny… Na chwilę obecną to stało się jej własną mantrą, niekończącą się speluną ludzkich wad i gryzących sumienie myśli. Skończyły się dni ochronne, w których cała otaczająca ją przyroda kwitła, gdy i ona kwitła; więdła, gdy sama w środku więdła. Natura wnet znalazła w niej godnego następcę jej Ojca i nikt nie miał zamiaru przymykać na to oczu.

A jednak nie zaznała wyrzutów sumienia. Słowa te towarzyszyły jej cały czas, gdy myła zęby, ściągała ze spiętego ciała Azarathcką biżuterię oraz kładła się do snu, widząc, że już nigdy nie zaśnie ukołysana prawdziwymi marzeniami. Pozostały dla niej senne urojenia bądź koszmary i czaiły się one, w mroku. Jej własny pokój mógł być jej sojusznikiem, a mógł też odwrócić się od niej i stać się kryjówką jej utrapień.

_On nie żyje._

Nie żyje? A cóż to znaczy, owo _nie żyje_, skoro najpewniejszym składnikiem wszechświata był brak śmierci? Była tylko droga, długa droga, która prowadziła przez wrota różnych żywotów, a żywioły były jak mgliste opary – rozwiewały się i ukazywały w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Świat, który znali ludzie, był światem ślepców, ograniczony ścianami zmysłów pokój, zza którego drzwi nieraz dane było słyszeć odgłosy prawdziwego istnienia. Oczy dawały zdolność widzenia, lecz tylko tego, na co pozwalała tajemnica; uszy słyszały niewyraźnie i niepełnie, mała kapka dźwięków nie równała się niczym z tym, co igrało ze słyszalnymi melodiami.

_On nie żyje._

_A mimo tego stał się kimś lepszym, opuszczając tę ziemię dla większych pokus._

_On nie żyje…_

To zdanie tak wiele razy przepływało przez nurt jej wewnętrznej rzeki myśli, że wkrótce sama zatraciła poczucie, o kim była pierwotnie mowa, zanim Morfeusz nadaremnie starał się wziąć ją w objęcia. Postacie zaczęły zlewać się w jedno; która była tą dobrą, a która pragnęła jej śmierci? Już wkrótce cały świat wirował w jednym rytmie, którego początek wylewał się z paszczy Trygona…

To imię… Ono sprawiało, że każdy jej oddech pełen był strachu. Ciało stawało się niezdolne do ruchu, dusza zatracała zdolność istnienia w tym samym świecie, w którym żył On. Włoski na jej ciele stanęły dęba, gdy leżała i wpatrywała się pasywnie w zawiłe ornamenty brzydkich roślin, ozdabiających jej ciemne ściany pokoju. _On nie żyje… Kto nie żyje? Mam nadzieję, że przemyślałaś tę decyzję. Jeszcze tego nam brakowało, byś stała się tym, co zataiłaś… _Głosy o różnym natężeniu empatii zaczęły szaleć w jej głowie, przetrząsając każdy zakamarek swojego umysłu w poszukiwaniu już dawno pożartej duszy. _Nie…_ Obrazy z przeszłości jak fatamorgana pojawiły się na horyzoncie, od tego czasu równo postępując ku jej stronie z niesłabnącą determinacją i szybkością.

_**Żyłaś i umarłaś, mój Klejnocie. A dziś znów każę ci usiąść w mojej ręce **_

_**(tak jak dawniej, zanim nie odwróciłaś się ode mnie)**_

_**bym mógł cię unieść wysoko nad głowę, tak wysoko, żebyś zobaczyła niebiosa. I zniszczyła je.**_

_Nie!_

Jej wrzask zdawał się cichy i stłumiony, mimo że włożyła w niego cały swój strach.

_Ty. Nie. Żyjesz._

_**Jak śmiesz twierdzić, że mogłabyś zabić MNIE? Jak śmiesz myśleć o Mojej śmierci, skoro żyję głęboko w TOBIE? Każdy twój gest w stronę ognia łączy Mnie z tobą, każdy dzień bez medytacji spędzisz ze Mną… Jeśli nadal masz czelność obrażać Mnie swoimi przekleństwami, PATRZ!**_

Lecz czasami nikt nie chce patrzeć i odwraca głowę, zanim kątem oka dostrzeże zamazany obraz. Tak jak zrobiła to teraz Raven – i postąpiła bardzo słusznie. Oczy, jako zwierciadła dusz, są przekaźnikiem bardzo cennych informacji dla tych, którzy te ulotne jak puch informacje potrafią dostać w swoje ręce. Pod zamkniętymi snem powiekami, w ametystowych źrenicach Raven, czaił się szkarłatny blask. W swoim transie odskoczyła gwałtownie od niechcianej obecności i zerwała się do ucieczki jak spłoszony ptak. Jej serce szybko odmierzało ilość niekontrolowanych oddechów, haustami łapiące pachnące siarką powietrze. Rozerwała paznokciami bordowe zasłony i wybiegła, gdzieś hen, daleko, modląc się głośno, aby jej nogi poniosły ją na skrzydłach wiatru na krańce świata, wprost do otchłani, gdzie ani Demon, ani ona sama nie miała prawa istnieć. Nicość jest jedynym ratunkiem; gdy wszystkie inne drogi ucieczki zawiodą, zasypane lub zrujnowane przez nawały gruzu nienawiści, pozostaje rzucić się w czarną przepaść z ufnością w skołatanym udrękach sercu. To wiedziała już Raven, gdy trzasnęła za jej plecami brama utkana przez mgłę i opary wyziewów z najdalszych krańców jej umysłu. Powinna być bezpieczna przed oczyma swego Ojca, póki czarne podwoje wartko trzymały wspólną straż, oddzielając świat wewnątrz światów, a światło nie miało prawa wstępu do tej krainy – krainy jej umysłu.

Przyjemny chłód bezustannie zmrażał każdą niechcianą fantazję, która umknęła czujnemu wzrokowi Raven podczas medytacji. Ciemności, jakie tu panowały, połykały każdy objaw promyczka nadziei, jak nienasycone zwierzę nocy, pałające niezdrową miłością do prawdy świata, w którym pewnego dnia słońce zaszło i nigdy już nie wzeszło powtórnie.

Chciałaby poczuć się dobrze, ale żadnemu demonowi nie jest pisany spokój, nawet w otoczeniu jego osobistych myśli. Wieczna wojna o kontrolę nad ciałem rozgrywała się w zakamarkach tego umysłu, odkąd po raz pierwszy wiele lat temu jej emocje zaczęły przebijać się przez kamienne posadzki, zdobiące jej wyimaginowane korytarze, którymi chadzała, gdy czuła taką potrzebę. A ta gościła w jej sercu coraz częściej: coraz szybciej serce zaczynało tłuc się jej w piersi, gdy myślała o słodkiej ciemności, która wyczekiwała jej cierpliwie, i o beztroskich podróżach po krainie cieni, która w żaden sposób nie mogła jej zaszkodzić. Poddać się i rzucić bezwładne ciało w wir ciemności; ulec muzyce ciszy i nie trwożyć się ani chwili dłużej hałasami z tego dziwnego, odległego świata, który zalegał na jej duszy jak gryzący nozdrza kurz na książkach. _Ulec_. Najgorsze drogi zawsze jawią się tymi najprostszymi; nawet jeśli dziś wabiły pokusą wiecznego spokoju, czas wkrótce pokaże, że najgorszą decyzją, jaką można podjąć, by zmienić swój los, jest poddanie się mu.

Raven była jak zwiędły kwiat źle ustawiony do słońca: jej ciemna strona o szkarłatnych ślepiach piekła się niemiłosiernie w złocistych promieniach dobra, a czyste człowieczeństwo trwało w katuszach mroków, których światło nie poznało nigdy.

_**I czymże jest w takim razie twoje życie, córko, jak nie moją igraszką?**_

Wszystkie jej myśli zostały przerwane, gdy ręka, w której samym środku się znajdowała, zacisnęła się, odcinając jej dopływ powietrza z zewnątrz. Po chwili na czerwono zajaśniały wielkie szpary, z każdą chwilą powiększające się na wystarczającą szerokość, żeby mogła sobie uświadomić, że nie była już w bezpiecznych granicach swojego umysłu: nie była już nigdzie, gdzie mogła oczekiwać bezpieczeństwa.

Złość nie była dłużej wyczuwalna w Jego głosie. Raven podniosła znękany wzrok ku górze, by spojrzeć w cztery jaśniejące czerwienią oczy swojego Ojca. Jego palce, zwieńczone długimi, czarnymi szponami w miejscach paznokci, rozwarły się w końcu całkowicie, a sam Trygon długo wpatrywał się w swoją bezradną potomkinię, nie wydając żadnego głosu z płuc ani gestu z ciała. Aż w końcu, po czasie, którego nie wolno było mierzyć żadną ludzką miarą, moc Ojca oplotła Raven i sprawiła, że obudził się w niej demon, całą wieczność skuty łańcuchami samokontroli. Słaba strona Klejnotu schowała się głęboko, a gdy Raven z powrotem otworzyła oczy, ich liczba wynosiła cztery: otworzyła je w mniej spektakularny sposób, niźli w przedstawieniu, jakie zaprezentowała przed biedną istotą, nazywającą siebie Lalkarzem, której resztki skrawków dusz topiły się w odmętach jej własnej psyche jak niestrawiony pokarm.

_**Nienawidzę Cię**_, wysyczała w nieopanowanej wściekłości, a jej niepodobny ludzkiemu głos wyleciał między kłami ostrymi i cienkimi jak szpilki. W odpowiedzi Trygon zaśmiał się cicho strasznym, przerażającym śmiechem, całkowicie pozbawionym radości: a gdy to zrobił, furia w umyśle Raven przerwała wszystkie bariery. _**I ZNISZCZĘ!**_

Puste przestrzenie i opuszczone miejsca, które wyją pytaniami o powód, dla którego żyjemy – przedstawienie musi trwać. Wbrew prawu wolności i chęci do życia, znaki Scatha nie mogą zniknąć z tego świata, nie mogą rozpłynąć się w mlecznej mgle oparów zapomnienia, cudownego zapomnienia, w które Azaratha miała zamiar wepchnąć wszystkie dowody istnienia swojej przeszłości. To część wielkiej gry, pantomimy, dla której każdy człowiek to aktor na drewnianej scenie lub marionetka ze sznurkami, wżynającymi się brutalnie w każdą dłoń i głowę.

I gdy znaki Scatha ostatni raz wyżłobiły świecące krwistą, głęboką czerwienią rany w jej ciele, miała pewność, że już nie śni. Sen to błogosławieństwo dla tych, którym jawa zdaje się przesycona złem; ta bezmyślna ufność bierze się stąd, że nikt z ludzi nie spodzieje się nigdy, że po drugiej stronie lustra wyczekuje ich coś o wiele gorszego. Runy spłynęły wraz z krwią na białe prześcieradło, na którym ułożone było jej ciało, tak spokojnie wyglądające podczas głębokiego transu.

Nowe, ohydne uczucie zawładnęło jej ciałem; ocean bólu zalał jej nerwy i spłynął niżej w mięśnie i kości. Ocean bólu, którego dno poznała już raz, rozrywając swe ciało na strzępy przy zmianie w portal. Tym razem nic się nie rwało, a powinno, tak jak powinna wyć z cierpienia Raven, gdy czuła, jakby wielkie kawałki rozpalonego do czerwoności żelaza przemieszczały się pod jej skórą. Niestety, nic poczuć nie mogła, ponieważ była zamknięta w jednym ze zbłądzonych zakamarków swojego umysłu. Pozostawało jej patrzeć, jak skóra lśni perlistym potem, a mięśnie kurczą się niekontrolowanie, przechodząc przez tę mękę. I jak w końcu obudziła się w tym rozdygotanym ciele. W pierwszym, niezdrowym odruchu chciała uciec z powrotem w głąb cichej, przytulnej psyche.

Musiała jednakże jeszcze zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami własnych decyzji.

Życie to niekończąca się karuzela. Zardzewiałe wagoniki ruszają w zgrzytliwym tańcu, unosząc się i opadając wbrew jakiejkolwiek woli. Kolorowy dach zaczyna się kręcić, a wyblakłe kolory zlewają się w jedno, sprawiając, że już nie można dojrzeć czerni ani bieli: dla oczu ludzkich pozostaje tylko szarość ołowiowanych chmur, które przykrywają nieboskłon za każdym razem, gdy spojrzy się w górę wzrokiem szukającym odpowiedzi.

_Tym razem_, myślała Raven, drżącymi rękami wodząc po swoim obcym ciele obnażonym z jakichkolwiek ubrań, _mój wagonik musiał ulec destruktywnej kolizji_. Jego piękność ani ponętność nie interesowała jej nigdy, lecz dziś zrozumiała, jak wiele traciła, nie poświęcając mu wystarczającej uwagi. Teraz jednak było za późno: na jej barkach i ramionach, piersiach i plecach, biodrach i łonie szpeciły ją teraz całkiem nowe znaki, jak na ironię poprzednich znamion: czarne, podwójne pasy blizn szorstkich w dotyku pozostały jej jako pamiątka po swoim Ojcu, którego czerwone ciało przystrojone było takimi samymi ozdobami. Raven sięgnęła dłońmi do twarzy, by ją zakryć przed własnymi oczyma, nie mogącymi dłużej przyglądać się temu odbiciu w lustrze. Jej dziedzictwo. Budziło się w niej. Zamieniała się w swego Ojca.

Zdarzają się chwile w życiu, kiedy wskazać można winowajcę i jednogłośne skazać go na śmierć. Nie ma wahania w oczach, gdy na gilotynie stracić ma głowę wróg dobra. A więc kwestią czasu pozostało, kiedy oskarżycielskie palce odnajdą postać Azarathy.


	6. Szczęście bez radości: VI

„**I ów pałac – co jaśnieje**

**Dotąd chwałą – w mroki padł –**

**I straszliwe jakieś dzieje**

**Z niepamiętnych dźwiga lat****"**

.

.

Życie…

Obiekt westchnień utkany z tysiąca kłamliwych marzeń, których brzydotę poznaje się dopiero, gdy zaczerpnie się pierwszy, świeży haust powietrza. Migotliwa fatamorgana na horyzoncie, która rozpływa się z kolorów tęczy, napotykając twardą rzeczywistość pełną złości i szarych łez. Życie to nie zachęta do dobrych czynów, lecz sprawdzian wytrzymałości i człowieczej ułomności; za każdą złą odpowiedź czeka srogi bat na plecach, każda dobra odpowiedź… nie daje nic. Dlatego, jak można mieć pretensje do tych, którzy wybrali kruchy świat snu w miejsce tego prawdziwego, znając wartość przypisywaną wszystkim ich uczynkom? Krok w stronę fantazji jest utykaniem tchórzy, lecz jest też najroztropniejszym chodem, jaki wymyślono. Dla niektórych cena egzystencji jest nie tylko zbyt wysoka – dla niektórych jest też nieopłacalna.

Ach, gdyby tylko istniał wybór. Jedna, krótka decyzja „tak czy nie". Wtedy nie istniałyby powody dla samotnych ucieczek w głąb krainy innym niedostępnej, a w sercach nie jątrzyłby się wstyd za własne istnienie jak nigdy niezasklepiała rana, buchająca parą nienawiści z samych głębin podświadomości.

Raven, świadoma niedowierzających wyrazów twarzy swych przyjaciół, gdyby się o tym dowiedzieli, bez wahania odmówiłaby wstąpienia na ten świat.

Bo życie a sen to lustrzane odbicia jednego przedmiotu. Nie było ważne, że odnajdywała między nimi swój własny, mały Eden; wiedziała, że to tylko odwrócona rzeczywistość i prędzej lub później napotka w swoim umyśle to skryte coś, co po odkryciu ją zniszczy. Nie takiego spokoju oczekiwała.

Ułuda marzeń i własnych przekonań… Chwile czystej radości w jej życiu… One wszystkie były jak obłoki na niebie, piękne, lecz niedostępne. Uciekały przed jej dotykiem, ilekroć wyciągała po nie rękę, a w zamian za to jej palce natrafiały na to, co kiedyś mogło tworzyć jej panteon szczęścia. Dotknięcie prawdziwego życia boli zawsze najbardziej, bo wtedy odczuwa się ponad wszystko, jak wiele się utraciło, jak wiele ciągle się traci.

.

Leżała obnażona na śliskiej pościeli, chłonącej nikłe ciepło jej ciała, jakie jej jeszcze pozostało. Demonowi. Ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy znali jej prawdziwą tożsamość, byli niczym więcej jak głupcami zbłąkanymi w jej własnych labiryntach oszukańczych słów i złorzeczeń: co sobie wyobrażali, myśląc o niej? Wiedziała, że Apokalipsa, dla której się narodziła, zniszczy jej dotychczasowy świat, zanim jeszcze prawdziwy Koniec nastąpi na tych ziemiach. Wiedziała, że trzeba będzie kiedyś stanąć twarzą w twarz z prawdą… i przegrać. Nie ma wygranej w starciu z najokrutniejszą bronią ludzkości, jaką jest prawda. Nawet te potężne kłamstwa, w które się przyoblekała całe życie, rozdarły się na strzępy, gdy miały się mierzyć z prawdą. _Prawda_… Wolała przeżyć swoje życie w cieniu, i – na boga! – minęło tak wiele czasu w obłudnej równowadze między jej ciałem a umysłem, że zaczęła pokładać ufność w jakiś urojonych fantazjach o śmierci w tym nienaruszonym przez znaki Scatha stanie.

Wyzywała swoich przyjaciół od głupców, a sama okazała się największym z nich.

Nie potrzebowała szukać wielkich przykładów z minionej przeszłości: w teraźniejszości miała o jeden za dużo; jej skóra wciąż piekła nieprzyjemnie w miejscach, w których nowe znaki na stałe zagościły na jej porcelanowej cerze. Jej powolny, ostrożny wzrok powędrował w inną stronę pokoju, by w kącie oświetlanym przez nocne światło złapać obraz nieporuszających się wskazówek zegara. Jego miarowe tykanie ustało kilka godzin temu, gdy zboczona krwią i własnym potem dygotała w transie jak w febrze, a wskazówki staromodnego urządzenia zatrzymały się, pokazawszy godzinę za dziesięć pierwsza. Pozostało jej tak mało czasu…

Szarpnęła się i podniosła z łóżka, a wcześniej bolące miejsca znów rozpaliły się z bólu, jakby były to świeże, niezakrzepłe rany. Cisza idealna otaczała ją i jej pracę, gdy zwijała poplamioną jej płynami pościel. Ciemne, wielkie plamy krwi rzucały się w oczy nawet przy nikłej poświacie zza okna, nawet przy ciemnym kolorze śliskiego jej posłania. Czuła dreszcze, miarowo przechodzące po jej ciele, i wiedziała, że jest ciężko ranna. Nie obejdzie się bez fachowej pomocy, lecz z drugiej strony jedynym sposobem na otrzymanie takowej było iść do któregokolwiek z jej przyjaciół – a w tej właśnie chwili sama myśl o ludziach, którzy lata dzielili z nią jeden budynek, przyprawiała ją o mdłości i uczucie duszności.

_Przyjaciele to cudowna rzecz_, myślała, w zimnej wodzie łazienki szorując po cichu brudny materiał, _lecz jest to ta sama pułapka, jak każda, gdy idzie o cudowność: silne uczucie słabnie, zastąpione przez gorzką rzeczywistość i jej próby czasu. Cóż… my naszą próbę chyba przetrwaliśmy…_

_A może jednak nie?_

Niezdecydowanie wzięło górę, myśl została dokończona, nim zniknęła na powrót w zakamarkach jej jaźni:

_Skąd bierzesz pewność, że właśnie dziś, właśnie teraz, więzy łączące cię z tymi istotami nie łamią się, nie bledną, nie prują? Od zawsze sama, na zawsze sama – po kres. Zastanów się_, dodał głos mocniej, a jednocześnie smutniej, gdy zapragnęła mu przerwać. To smutek powstrzymał ją od dalszego sprzeciwu. _Urodziłaś się i całe życie byli wokół ciebie ludzie, wiele ludzi. Dorastając, byli wokół ciebie mnisi. Na Ziemi poznałaś ludzi. Lecz… Raven… Oni są zawsze wokół ciebie… wokół ciebie… Nie przy tobie… lub z tobą… Wepchnęłaś się w ten krąg życia i śmierci, a może ktoś cię tutaj wepchnął – skąd możemy to wiedzieć? Pozostaje nam świadomość, że nieważne jak bardzo byśmy się nie starały, nieważne jak wiele ludzi czy innych istot byłoby wokół nas… ZAWSZE będziemy same, wystawione na najgorsze wiatry, jesteśmy jak skała, w którą wciąż uderzają fale. I z każdym dniem jest nas coraz mniej._

– Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – spytała najcichszym z szeptów, poruszona do głębi emocjami smutku, które jak nuty wplotły się w nią głęboko i grały melodie, przez które cały wszechświat płakał. Potrzebowała medytacji, potrzebowała zrzucić z siebie ten płaszcz emocjonalności i na powrót odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. Lecz… bez emocji jak żyć można? Ten świat był zły, tak, to prawda, wielkie namiętności rozpływały się szybko, lecz to one przecież były architektami największych świątyń radości, jakie widział świat. Czy naprawdę, naprawdę wszystko, co mogła czuć, ograniczało się do opłakiwania tego, czego czuć nie mogła? – Pewność biorę z serca.

_Ty nie masz serca._

Rozmowa została zakończona tym oschłym tonem, a jednocześnie tonem, który sugerował, że rozmówca cedzi lodowate słowa przez łzy, które płynęły dawniej, jedna po drugiej, w odpowiedzi na niewyobrażalne okrucieństwa. Podniosła wzrok, lecz jej odbicie w lustrze było normalne; żadnych dodatkowych par oczu ani szpilkowatych zębów szatana. Raven oparła się ciężko o zlew, jakby chciała wyrzucić wraz z wymiocinami do kanalizacji wszystkie swoje myśli, które, gorsze niż trucizna, zalegały na jej duszy. Jednak trwoga nie minęła. Była w niej, była tam, w środku, nie tak prawdziwa i boląca jak u innych istot, jednak przez to bardziej dająca się we znaki. Czuła grozę, która zaglądała w jej duszę przez odbicie zwierciadła, była tylko echem, reminiscencją emocji strachu. Odetchnęła wolno i głęboko, zanim siłą nie zmusiła się, żeby powstać i ukryć wszelkie ślady swojej obecności w łazience.

Czuła, jak coś ciężkiego i masywnego zgniata ją od środa, gdy wychodziła z domu swoich przyjaciół, odprowadzana przez spozieranie skąpanych w nocnym spokoju okien, pustych oczodołów budynku, uśpionych delikatnym powiewem znad oceanu. Musiała teraz ich opuścić, tych swoich drogich przyjaciół, inaczej poczucie winy i dławione emocje rozsadziłyby ją od środka. Wielka pustka, powołana do życia tchnieniem jednego incydentu. Incydentu, który na zawsze zmienić miał jej doczesne życie.

Granice wyspy zanikały za jej plecami, a woda marszczyła się pod jej nogami, gdy lewitowała, uciekając, przynajmniej na jedną noc z dala od uczuć, w których istnienie nie wierzyła.


	7. Szczęście bez radości: VII

**„Tu otwierał się inny, odrębny świat, do niczego niepodobny;**

**Tu trwał martwy za życia dom"**

.

.

Mówią: _tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje_. Mówią, żeby szukać i nie przestawać w swej wędrówce kierować się uczuciami. Że nie ma piękniejszej rzeczy ponad wspólnie złączone duchy ludzkie, które dumają, złączone miłością. Czemu więc czuła się jak przybłęda, od wieczności do wieczności poszukująca schronienia? Dlaczego jej serce odrzucało możliwość istnienia ciepłego kąta w tamtym budynku o kształcie litery T w ten sam sposób, w jaki odrzucało fałszywe słowa i truciznę kłamstw?

To pielgrzymka do raju utraconego, raju, który nie miał prawa istnieć. Pielgrzym w jej wnętrzu zaprzestał wędrówki właśnie dziś, właśnie w tej chwili, gdy gwiazdy z obojętną majestatycznością migotały na czarnym niebie, rzucając nowe światło na dotychczasowe życie Raven.

Bo kim ona właściwie była? Demonem… ale i człowiekiem. Żywą istotą, jednocześnie będąc narzędziem. Słabą kobietą, która drżała przed najmniejszymi powiewami wiatru, dlatego wybudowała wokół siebie mur odpychający od siebie najlżejszy powiew? Czy może wszechpotężną bestią kryjącą się w murach samokontroli, bestią uśpioną jednak we mgle rozsnutej przez jej matkę bajkami o pacyfizmie i mocy nicości nad bytem? We mgle… Czuła, że błądzi we mgle…

_To ciebie zniszczy…_

Usiadła na samym skrawku rozmokłej trawy, wpełzającej na wpół zgniłymi źdźbłami do wody zatoki. Za jej plecami zaczynała się dzielnica ubóstwa, najrzadziej odwiedzana przez Młodych Tytanów. Ludzie tu żyjący byli odseparowani od świata i reszty mieszkańców, i sami potrafili załatwiać swoje sprawy, niechętnie spoglądając na pojawianie się bohaterów wokół ich mieszkań. Spoglądając w tył, widziała fatamorganę najróżniejszych nieszczęść, skłębionych pomiędzy ciasnymi framugami okien i wciśniętych w szczeliny desek najbiedniejszych mieszkańców tego miasta. Nędza szczerzyła kły i zaglądała przez dziury w podłodze.

.

– Czerwone jabłuszko przekrojone na krzyż…

_Raven? _Odwróciła się nagle, gdy wiatr na porannych skrzydłach przywiódł do niej skrawek piosenki. Rozejrzała się uważnie na wszystkie strony, ale nie zobaczyła nic, co powinno ją zaniepokoić. Przeszła przez kolejną kondygnację wąskich przejść, a jakiś wygłodzony kot zamiauczał ostrzegawczo pod jej nogami. _To nienormalne, nienormalne, żebym czuła… strach…_, pomyślała i natychmiast po tym usłyszała brzdęk z sąsiedniego okna; a wszystko było tu tak ciasno ze sobą ułożone, że mogła zaglądać ludziom w sypialnie i kuchnie, gdy podeszła bliżej do brudnych szyb. Odwróciła głowę w tamtym kierunku, skąd doszedł dziwny hałas i zamarła, gdy mignął jej zarys człowieka szybko cofającego się w głąb swojego domu. Czuła się tu tak obco i zapragnęła wydostać się z tych brudnych zakamarków ulicznych handlarzy narkotyków. Ludzie wstawali tu wcześnie: Raven słyszała już miarowe stukanie młota o blachę, gdzieś indziej zapiał jakiś kogut i pies zaczął ujadać. Wszystko budziło się do życia.

_Jeżeli złapią mnie tutaj…_, wyszeptała do siebie w duchu, naraz odnajdując źródło niezrozumiałego strachu: światło. Już wkrótce słońce wzejdzie nad tym miastem, oświetli tych wszystkich ludzi, oświetli JĄ i jej ciało. I nie będzie już mroku, w którym ukryje swoje nowe znamiona. _Wszyscy cię zobaczą… jaka naprawdę jesteś…_

– Czerwone jabłuszko po ziemi się toczy…

Wbrew sobie poszła za coraz wyraźniejszym głosem kobiety. I gdy w końcu wyszła za róg, w rozległej szczelinie między budynkami odnalazła sielski obraz, oblekły jeszcze poranną mgłą: stara kobiecina, przybrana w wypłowiały fartuch i z chustą na głowie, śpiewała czystym głosem piosenkę, przerywaną ilekroć w jej ustach zamiast słów musiała znaleźć się klamra do spinania ubrań na lince. Jej grube, pomarszczone dłonie chwytały wtedy spraną odzież i zwinnie, bezmyślnie wręcz przypinały ją nad ziemią. Nic nie zakłócało pracy sędziwej kobiecie, a na jej prostodusznej twarzy malował się efekt tysiąca przepracowanych dni.

– Modre oczy miała, modrymi się śmiała. Modrymi mrugała, bo innych nie miała…

Fioletowowłosa schowała się w cieniu, mocno naciągając na siebie niebieski płaszcz.

– Tam gdzie czysta woda, tam koniki piją…

Nie chciała wracać do codziennego życia; chciała stać tu i słuchać starego głosu kobiety, której życie rozpoczęło się w pracy i niedoli, szorując na kolanach wytartą szmatą podłogę, i skończy się – w ten sam sposób, na podłodze. A mimo tego nadal odnajdowała w sobie chęć śpiewania, dawania światu małej cząstki swojej radosnej ja, nawet przy tak bezbrzeżnie bezsensownych pracach jak pranie lub gotowanie. Dziecię Azarath odnajdywało w tym spokój, w opieraniu się o spękane ściany i wysłuchiwaniu słów prostej piosenki. Poczuła, że… tęskni. Za zabawami w piaskownicy, za beztroskim bieganiem boso w trawie, za słowami, których brzmienie było dla niej tak obce… Za muzyką, którą nigdy nie radowało się jej serce oraz za dniami przepełnionymi dziecięcą bezradnością i radością, które nigdy nie nadeszły…


	8. Szczęście bez radości: VIII

„**Ach, czy wszystko, co się zda,**

**Jak sen we śnie jeno trwa?****"**

.

.

Wiatr zmian. Cichy pomruk z przeszłości. Fale zefiru rozstępują się i mkną ku ludziom, przemieniając się w huragan.

Dotarł w końcu i do niej.

_Co za bezmyślność._

Zachowała kamienną twarz, gdy pospolita mieszkanka slumsów odwróciła się i spojrzała jasnoniebieskimi oczyma wprost w ametystowe tęczówki Raven. Gdy to uczyniła, młoda kobieta zrozumiała jedno: osoba, z którą w tej właśnie chwili wymieniała spojrzenie, nie miała nic z przeciętności. Te nowe, blade oczy były jak studnie z życiodajną wodą na pustyni, schowane głęboko za zmarszczkami i latami bezcelowej egzystencji. Te nowe, blade oczy zaczęły coś do niej mówić, coś chciały jej przekazać. Zanim to nastąpiło, Raven znikła w ciemności.

Strach zakołatał na równi z krwią w jej sercu.

.

Trzy światy podzielone murem życia i śmierci, a każdy z nich miał od teraz jedną cechę wspólną: ją. Do teraz dzień i noc dyktowały warunki jej szczenięcego snu; wstawała skoro świt i kładła się spać nim mrok ogarnął cały nieboskłon. A każdy zachód słońca zakrawał o podniecenie i strach, gdy w milczeniu oczekiwała nadejścia swego Ojca, mającego zjawić się w jej krainie koszmarów sennych. Potem, gdy brzask gościł w jej pokoju przez okna ze szkieł, witała ją ranna modlitwa i medytacja. I nauka, i nauka, i nauka.

Nie znała życia, lecz tak bardzo chciała je poznać. Mówiono jej, że asceza jest kolejnym stopniem do pokonania, by znaleźć się bliżej Obecności, mówiono też, że milczenie jest największym darem, bo w ciszy absolutnej słyszalna jest melodia wszystkich światów połączona jedną czcią. A jak bardzo ona sama nie chciała zawierzyć im słowom! Broniła się długo i z zawzięciem, nim zaufała i zrozumiała, że to prawda. Długi czas musiał upłynąć aż wreszcie przyzwoliła, by melodia i do jej duszy dostała się szczęśliwie i gładko, choć nikt z początku nie wierzył w taką możliwość.

Stara oliwna lampa chybotała się w rytm hulającego wiatru, rzucając ostatnie złowieszcze cienie obecnej nocy na twarze mijanych obcych.

Nie oni jednak byli tu intruzami, lecz ona, tylko ona. Powróciła, lecz nie powtórnie, a z własnej jawy, którą zniszczoną musiała opuścić, skoro nie pozostało tam już nic, co dałoby szansę jej żyć. Za każdym razem, gdy myślała o tamtych wydarzeniach, dreszcz przebiegał po jej ciele a oczy dostawały zlęknionego wyrazu, szukając w cieniach prawdziwych Cieni.

Ten trzeci świat był dokładnie taki, jakim pragnęła go ujrzeć, nim na dobre tak się stało: pozostawiając w tyle złowrogie ciemności swego Ojca i marazm wymiaru Azarath, Ziemia okazała się być żywsza niż wszystko razem, co widziała w życiu. Zarazem jednak poczuła zgorzknienie i rozgoryczenie. Jej ciało, umysł i dusza, żyjąc dotychczas w otoczeniu harmonii, nie były przygotowane na chaos, bród i hałas, jaki co dzień towarzyszył ludzkiej rasie. Wszystko wokół niej huczało i dekoncentrowało, w ludzkich głowach nie wyczuwała żadnych barier, które chroniłyby ich przed takimi istotami jak ona. Ich bezsensowny żywot tylko uwypuklał swe wady, gdy ujrzała wreszcie na własne oczy jak płytcy i krótkowzroczni byli. Za nic mieli podstawowe święte prawa, a grabieżcy i łupieżcy, tak usilnie karani przez _wymiar sprawiedliwości_, byli najmniejszym problemem, którym przejmowali się Ziemianie. Mieli dusze czyste jak biała kartka, niezapisane przekleństwami czarnym węglem, a pomimo takiej prostoduszności nie istniała dla nich żadna granica nie do przekroczenia.

.

_A dziś po latach obcowania z rasą ludzką i własnym wymiarem sprawiedliwości? Jakie pytanie zadasz? Jesteś skazą w krysztale z plastiku. Nasączoną krwią nienawiści raną w poprawnie prosperującym organizmie bohaterów dla bogatych. Nie imasz się tego zajęcia i nigdy nie chciałaś go wybrać. Wybrano za ciebie, tak jak wszystko to, co dziś składa się na twoje dotychczasowe życie: proroctwo, Trygon, przeznaczenie. Chciałaś wpleść w to przyjaciół. Ale krzywizny tej spirali zwrócone są do wewnątrz: nic do środka już nie przeniknie._

_Czujesz się już jak liść targany huraganami zmian? One nadeszły właśnie dziś._

Promienie słońca wdzierały się już w uliczki i alejki metropolii; jasne, niewinne światła wędrowały przez nieograniczone rozmiary potężnego miasta, tworzyły nieopisane wzory na szarych ścianach, dodając im koloru, którego tak pragnęli wszyscy ludzie. Kropla życia, nadana im poprzez pramatkę Ziemi, wsiąkała w szary beton.

Wiatr się zrywał; szepty minionych dni powracały powiewami znad oceanu. Czuła w nich smutek… Nikt nie radował się już z istnienia niezgłębionych tajemnic wielkiej wody; teraz uważano, że wszystko istniejące należy się ludziom. I do tego też dążono, zapominając, że i żywioły mają swoje uczucia, że mają swoją cierpliwość, że to one dały życie swej matce, Matce Ziemi.

Dziecko o brudnej twarzy z oczami pobrudzonymi życiem w nędzy podbiegło do niej, spiętej i zagubionej w świetle, i wzięło jej rękę w swoją rękę. Jej lodowata dłoń sparzyła mu palce, ale nie cofnął się i uporczywie pociągnął w omszały dom, przypominający bunkier. Młoda, niewinna rączką w szponach demona… Bóg jeden wie, jak wiele jeszcze ironii przed nią wyjawi. Chciałaby, żeby ta scena trwała wiecznie, scena wbiegania do budynku, gdzie zamiast skrzypiących drzwi były falujące dostojnie obszarpane zasłony, a ciche szmery przygotowywania pierwszego posiłku nie zakłócały wciąż jeszcze niezmąconego snu domowników; kiedy jej szata unosiła się i opadała w rytmie jej chodu; kiedy poczuła nadzieję w sercu, jakby ta pozbawiona sensu krótka podróż miała odkryć przed nią coś nowego, wspaniałego, tak jak dotknięcie chłopięcej dłoni odkryło w jej sercu nieznane pokłady wrażliwości na ludzki dotyk.

Ale ta chwila minęła. Cień prowizorycznej sieni zasnuł jej widok, oczy przyzwyczajające się do światła.

Nie wiedząc jak, nie wiedząc kiedy, w jej dłoniach znalazła się szklana filiżanka z wyszczerbionymi brzegami, do której ktoś (kto?) nalał płynu o zapachu jak sen o letnim poranku. Siedziała naprzeciw wcześniej spotkanej kobiecie, i patrząc w te lazurowe oczy była w stanie sprzedać własną duszę, że istota siedząca przed nią ma niewiele wspólnego z ziemską praczką brudnych kalesonów, zakutą w kajdany codzienności.

Tęsknota objawia się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Tak jak teraz, gdy moczyła wargi w mętnej herbacie; zapragnęła znów spojrzeć w wszechwiedzące oczy Azar i usłyszeć słowa, jakich potrzebowała – nie, jakich musiała słuchać. Zbyt wiele czasu już siedziała cicho niczym mysz pod miotłą, zbyt wiele godzin spędziła na tłamszeniu w sobie tego, co najpiękniejsze…

_Co ty wygadujesz…?_, zamarła z czarką przy ustach. _Rewolucję, wzniecamy rewolucję…_

_Nie ma nikogo, przeciw komu miałybyście się buntować. Jestem tu jedyną, która dzierży prawdziwą władzę. Cała reszta to tylko iluzja wywołana brakiem medytacji i…_

…_I miłości._

– Czasem i kruki muszą zmienić upierzenie – przerwała potok coraz bardziej bezskładnych myśli Raven. – Choć nikt nigdy nie przygotowywał je na to.

– O czym ty mówisz, kobieto? – odezwała się arogancko, sama nie będąc zupełnie pewną, skąd w jednej sekundzie wzięło się w niej tyle pogardy. Potrzebowała medytacji, NATYCHMIAST, jej emocje zaczynały szaleć. Czuła, jak moc już wkrótce zacznie buzować w jej żyłach. Czuła się jak statek na morzu w czasie sztormu – gdzie kotwica, gdzie przystań; gdzie kapitan?

_Oderwało mu łeb, gdy chciał ratować załogę_, dodał zgryźliwy głos w jej głowie. Miała ochotę złapać się za skronie i głośno szeptać mantrę: Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

Oczy starej kobiety zmieniły swój wyraz na zmartwiony, jakiś cień jakiejś troski przemknął gwałtownie przez wiekową twarz, odbijając się w spojrzeniu jak świat w deszczowych kałużach.

– Gdybyś nie wiedziała, o czym szepcze woda, nie miałabyś oczu wieczności, najdziwniejsza z dziwnych.

Raven poczuła, jak jej oczy zwężają się gwałtownie przy tych słowach.

– To tylko legenda – odparła swoim odpychającym głosem, ignorując fakt, że siedzący przed nią człowiek mógł mieć o tym tyle pojęcia, co uciekająca sarna w lesie. Jednak niekiedy nawet najszczelniejsza tama strzeżonego serca okaże się mieć w sobie rysę; słowa same płynęły przez jej usta, ponieważ tak chciały, chciały po raz kolejny poczuć więź z odległą ojczyzną, z własnym ludem i matką, kiedy to wszyscy oni poszli dalej za przeznaczeniem. – W dodatku zbyt mglista, by nie uznać ją za bajkę. To, co pozostało z tamtych czasów, mówi tylko symbolicznie o dwóch miastach nieśmiertelności. Jedna nieśmiertelność jest tą fałszywą, czyli cielesną; jednak przez głupców bardziej pożądaną. Druga to absolutna wygrana, to postawienie siebie wyżej nad jakimkolwiek prawem lub ograniczeniem. Materia **jest** ograniczeniem. Jest w końcu zapisane w starych wolumenach Azarath, że jeśli ty możesz coś zniszczyć własnymi rękoma, jest więc na świecie coś, co może zniszczyć i ciebie. Pozbywając się ograniczeń ciała, zaprzestajemy równoznacznie życia w luksusie picia i jedzenia, i każdej z ziemskich przyjemności. Wędrujący Duch; tak oni siebie nazywają. A każdy z nich jest starszy niż wszyscy bogowie…

Zacisnęła mocno szczęki, aż zazgrzytały jej zęby._ Ty głupia… Nie potrafisz nad sobą panować? Lata nauki samokontroli zeszły na marne w momencie, kiedy najbardziej jej potrzebujesz. _Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, chcąc, aby można było cofnąć czas i wymazać te słowa wypowiedziane w nagłym przypływie bezsensownej szczerości.

_Bo szczerość to ostateczna broń w życiu, a nie towar na zapełnienie pustki._

A słowa są jak pociski do tej broni, które przecinają ciszę i uderzają, roztrzaskując w tysiące kawałków, w czyjeś kolejne marzenia, kolejny świat.

– Musisz się zmienić, dziewczyno. Nadszedł czas, kiedy przestałaś być dzieckiem i weźmiesz swoje życie w swoje ręce – błękitnooka wyciągnęła pomarszczoną dłoń do twarzy Raven, lecz ta odwróciła głowę od niechcianego dotyku. Nie zapanowała żadna niezręczna cisza, lecz ręka się nie cofnęła, stercząc jak konar zeschłego drzewa między obiema twarzami. – Swoje problemy na swoje barki. Jeśli choć raz się ugniesz… to tak jakbyś zamurowała się w grobowcu.

– Ja _już_ jestem w grobowcu – przerwała dosadnie sykiem, odtrącając rękę sprzed swojej twarzy. – Zamurowałam się tam w dzieciństwie i wybudowałam sobie nowy, piękny świat z podwalin marzeń. Ten grobowiec to moje ciało, pamiętasz?

Nagle wszystkie mniejsze przedmioty wzbiły się w powietrze i roztrzaskały się w objęciach czarnej energii. Cały pokój zadrgał w posadach, a z sufitu posypał się biały tynk. Raven siłą wstrzymała swoją moc od dalszej dewastacji wszystkiego wokół i wchłonęła ją z powrotem w siebie, po raz nieskończenie któryś czując z ciężkim sercem, że pewnego dnia to się na niej zemści.

– Może trzeba zacząć już dziś… – rzekła z nagła jej rozmówczyni, niespodziewanie mocno i desperacko, jakby chciała wyrzucić z siebie wewnętrzny ból przez łzy, błyszczące na jej policzkach. – Proszę cię o to pięknie, kwiecie Azarath; o furtkę do świata żywych. Najwyższy czas rozpocząć taniec.


	9. Szczęście bez radości: IX

„**Są takie bezcielesne rzeczy, są zjawiska,**

**Co mają byt podwójny, jak bliźnięca owa**

**Moc, co naraz z materii i ze świata tryska —**

**I naraz tworzy bryłę i cień w sobie chowa"**

.

.

Jest w głowie Raven uszczerbek w wiecznej ciemności, wyobrażenie doliny oślepiającej jasności; mała, wąska, biała rysa, przez którą padają snopy światła. Jak za kurtyną martwych rekwizytów artysty chowa się geniusz wszystkiemu winien, tak w ponurym krajobrazie czerwonych gwiazd i szarych skał można odnaleźć kwiat pozbawiony trujących kolców. To miejsce strzeżone jest przez wrota bez podwoi. Na ich szczycie są cztery rubinowoczerwone oczy, z których oddalają się w ciemność cztery kamienne rogi, wijące się w półkola jak węże w spoczynku. Żuchwa i szczęka rozwarły się w wielkim ryku: otwarta paszcza to właśnie ta szczelina, której widok zapiera dech w piersiach. Przez wąskie przejście widać niebo o wszystkich kolorach tęczy i zniewalającym zabarwieniu lekko płynących chmur, i rozmazany obraz jakiegoś odległego lasu, którego najciemniejsze kolory zdawały się promieniować w porównaniu z otaczającym je mrokiem. Widać tam wschody i zachody słońca, wszystkie gwiazdy na granatowym firmamencie, księżyc i komety. Słychać pluski wody i szum łąkowych traw, poszeptujących do liści drzew.

**Życie i Śmierć.**

Takie miano nosi ta bajkowa kraina, doskonale widoczna przez niewielki uszczerbek w wiecznej ciemności.

Niekiedy Raven pragnie przekroczyć próg swojego świata i zawrzeć sojusz z obcymi istotami z odległej ziemi — jednak nigdy jeszcze nie stanęła obiema nogami za granicą ciemności. Ufała temu, co znała, a każde wyjście poza bezpieczną sferę kończyło się gwałtownie i boleśnie. Dlatego najczęściej siadała w promieniach rzucanych przez wrota… i podziwiała.

.

— _Azarath Metrion Zinthos…._

_._

— _Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_

_._

— _Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_

.

Leżała na samym skrawku rozmokłej trawy, wpełzającej na wpół zgniłymi źdźbłami do wody zatoki. Za jej plecami zaczynała się dzielnica ubóstwa, najrzadziej odwiedzana przez Młodych Tytanów. Ludzie tu żyjący byli odseparowani od świata i reszty mieszkańców, i w chwili głębokiej zadumy Raven uświadomiła sobie, że między tamtymi ludźmi nie istniała ani nigdy istnieć nie będzie stara błękitnooka kobieta w zużytej chuście, ani jej dom z kępkami zielonej trawy i linką na mokre ubrania; ani nawet chłopiec, który poprowadził ją za rękę, choć był taki przyjemny w dotyku, nigdy nie był niczym więcej jak wytworem jej wyobraźni, zmęczonego umysłu, który w chwili desperacji pchnął jej ducha w krainę, gdzie wstawało słońce.

Raven podparła się rękoma o chłodną murawę i uklękła: musiała być nieprzytomna kilka długich godzin, skoro krąg słońca oderwał się od horyzontu. Czuła, że jej ciało jest skostniałe z zimna. Spojrzała w prawo, gdzie na zatoce odbijającej złote światła promieni stał symbol bezpieczeństwa tego miasta. Jego obrońcy zapewne zasiadali teraz do śniadania, zastanawiając się głośno, czemu Raven nie je razem z nimi. A jednak żadne z nich nie pójdzie zapukać do jej komnaty; tyle pozmieniało się od ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, tyle nowych niepisanych reguł pojawiło się w ich życiu.

Najważniejsza z nich brzmiała następująco: Raven jest _nietykalna_. Jeśli przesiaduje w swoim pokoju, to ma _powody_. Jest w końcu _demonem_ i musi nad sobą _panować_, aby jej zła część nie przejęła kontroli i _nie zniszczyła_ _całej Ziemi_.

Życie było stokroć łatwiejsze, gdy jej właśni przyjaciele nie wypatrywali błysku szkarłatu w jej oczach.

_Powrócę do moich towarzyszy, lecz niczego im nie powiem. Jestem demonem i jestem portalem — tak. Lecz w żadnym przypadku nie mogę im pozwolić zdobyć wiedzę, że jestem też moim Ojcem. Są już wystarczająco mocno wystraszeni moim dziedzictwem, ich myśli podświadomie poszukują dowodów na najczystsze zło, które we mnie żyje. Nigdy by nie zrozumieli, skoro ja sama nie rozumiem. To wszystko wisi na cienkiej lince, cały mój świat, i wystarczy jeden zły ruch, by ostatecznie się zerwała. Nie zrozumieją i odrzucą mnie — mają do tego pełne prawo, nikt nie ma obowiązku hodować swojej własnej śmierci i wiecznie łudzić się, że kostucha to tylko iluzja, którą można przezwyciężyć dobrem._

_Na miłość Azarath, ja jestem tą, która sprowadzi do ich ciał śmierć. To się powoli zaczyna… Byłam pewna, że przezwyciężę demona w moim wnętrzu, lecz nie rozumiałam, że to __**ja**__ jestem tym demonem._

_Nie wiem, jak długo wytrzymam, zanim moje prawdziwe instynkty wezmą górę nad naukami zdobytymi w mej ojczyźnie. Nie wiem, ile czasu minie, nim zacznę wyżerać siebie od środka — czy będą to lata? Miesiące? A może już za kilka godzin…?_

.

Przemknęła niepostrzeżenie niczym cień na ścianie do Wieży Tytanów, do własnego pokoju. Emocje nie zakłócały już jej wizji i bez kłopotu mogła wyczuć obecność czwórki młodych ludzi w głównym pomieszczeniu. Byli zmartwieni i przerażeni jej zniknięciem, a te uczucia dosięgały nawet jej psyche — a raczej dosięgałyby i siały spustoszenie, gdyby wcześniej nie medytowała wiele czasu. Mimo tego dotyk tak silnych wrażeń ludzkich sprawiał, że włoski na jej karku stawały dęba.

Metalowe drzwi z cichym sykiem zasunęły się za nią automatycznie i Raven rozejrzała się uważnie po swojej sypialni wzrokiem gorszącym nawet psychopatów. Całe pomieszczenie miało wysoki sufit i było bardzo przestronne, przedzielone na dwie nierówne części ukośnymi wcięciami z grubych murów, które stały przed oknami i zasłaniały je w taki sposób, że po wejściu do pokoju miało się wrażenie, jakby takowych w ogóle tutaj nie było. Czarne, ciężkie kotary na obydwu oknach nie przepuszczały żadnego światła, a ciemnoszarego koloru ściany i sufit nadawał tym miejscom odpowiednie warunki do życia dla młodego półdemona. W większej części komnaty, którą badała teraz wzrokiem dziewczyna, po lewej stronie ciągnęły się od ziemi po sufit półki przepełnione kilkuset egzemplarzami książek białych kruków, starannie selekcjonowanych i zbieranych przez nią całe życie. Między starodawnymi wolumenami jednak ustawione były i inne przedmioty dla jej codziennego użytku: zrolowane pergaminy, fiolki i buteleczki z tajemniczymi płynami, dwie kryształowe kule różnych wielkości i inne rzadkie egzemplarze dzieł nie z tej Ziemi. Za półką wmurowaną w ścianę znajdowało się coś na kształt stołu lub biurka, choć Raven osobiście nigdy nie usiadła przy nim z jakąkolwiek papierową pracą. Tak naprawdę Raven nigdy nie zasiadała do tego mebla; nie miała do niego nawet krzesła. Nad biurkiem wisiało kanciaste lustro i była to ozdoba na tyle ważna, że pozwalała jej ujrzeć swoje emocje bez pomocy jej małego portalu do umysłu w kształcie poręcznego lusterka — gdy spojrzawszy w duże zwierciadło, ujrzała dwie pary czerwonych oczu i dwa rzędy ostrych i długich jak szpilki kłów, wiedziała wtedy, że nie było dobrym pomysłem wychodzenie z pokoju. Po przeciwnej stronie większej części pomieszczenia znajdowała się masywna skrzynia, w której zapewne do dziś spoczywała księga z uwięzionym w niej Malchiorem. Wspomnienie o oszukańczym smoku sprawiło, że jej serce drgnęło boleśnie, lecz upłynęło już zbyt wiele czasu i zbyt wiele ważniejszych rzeczy wydarzyło się w jej życiu, aby potrafiła patrzeć na tę historię inaczej niż jak na bezsensowny błąd w odmętach niepamięci. Stał tam jeszcze olbrzymi globus z polerowanego drewna, którego rozmieszczenie kontynentów nie przypominało w żadnej mierze tego ziemskiego, oraz wielka statua, na której wysokiej podstawie znajdowały się dwie kamienne maski: jedna z radosnym wyrazem, a druga pełna smutku i cierpienia. Obie miały cztery otwory na oczy, drugą ich parę w miejscu brwi. Posiadały swoje miejsce tam też i inne artefakty, czy to na podłodze, czy na półce przytwierdzonej do ściany — wszystkie one równie tajemnicze i niedostępne jak ich właścicielka. Druga, o wiele mniejsza część pokoju kryła w sobie wcześniej wspomniane dwa okna z kotarami i, co ważniejsze, wielkie łoże z baldachimem; lecz takiego legowiska nie miał nawet sam król. Kamienny podest podtrzymywał wielkie, okrągłe łóżko z atłasową pościelą i kilkoma miękkimi poduszkami, a stworzony z równie twardego minerału baldachim miał geometryczny kształt dziobu, przedniej strony jej kaptura. Na obydwu stronach ściany przylegającej do miejsca spania widniały srebrno-czarne freski, które nie przedstawiały sobą nic więcej jak powyginane na wszystkie strony, masywne kłącza nieznanej rośliny lub innej rzeczy, której krawędzie rysowały się w fantastyczny, poszarpany sposób, dokładnie tak, jak czarna moc półdemona, gdy była poza kontrolą. Powód, dla którego łóżko oddzielone było od reszty pokoju w tak widoczny sposób, był jeden i prosty: z ojczystego Azarath wyniosła wiele nauk i dróg swojego życia, jedną z nich był szacunek dla świata jawy i snu, i przeświadczenie, że nie można łączyć ze sobą obydwu tych obcych krajów.

Całe to miejsce, choć utrzymywane w niepokojących kształtach i wielkiej kolekcji przedziwnych urządzeń, zdawało się być… ostoją, choć nikt, kto tu wcześniej miał okazję przebywać, nie był w stanie wyjaśnić skąd brało się w nim takie przeświadczenie i co je wywoływało. Może lokator we własnej osobie roztacza tę aurę po wszystkich tych książkach i magicznych przedmiotach tak, że zdaje się, iż żyją, choć nie powinny się nawet poruszyć? A może to wrażenie ascezy, chłodnej pustki i bezlitośnie poukładanych uczuć, które segregowały myśli w głowie, w której się narodziły? Raven westchnęła cicho i lekko, bo z wielką ulgą. Znowu była _tu_, a lata przechadzania się po tej samej podłodze z mozaiki kamieni odcisnęły w jej umyśle tak potężne piętno, że przez pewien czas jej wewnętrzny świat był łudząco podobny do tego pokoju: figurka karykaturalnego kruka o wielkich, czerwonych oczach i przerośniętej głowie była w jej krainie stadem małych, krwiożerczych bestii. Dwie teatralne maski były dwoma strażnikami o odmiennych obliczach, którzy wyczuwając zagrożenie, łączyli się w jedno, złączając się ze sobą plecami. I jej baldachim nad łóżkiem, który służył za wyjście z jej głowy, wyjście, którego użyli Cyborg i Bestia, gdy przez zrządzenie losu znaleźli się tam, dokąd nie dotarł jeszcze nikt — prócz jej Ojca… i później Slade'a…

Zanim zabrała się do pracy, po raz ostatni wszystko dokładnie przemyślała. To, co miała za chwilę uczynić, miało wtrącić ją w nową erę w jej życiu, lecz póki co nie zapowiadało się na efektowność ani zachwyt. Cóż, każde cudowne przedstawienie to tylko pięć minut glorii i miesiące niczym niezachwycających przygotowań. Stara kobieta, nawet jeśli była tylko niesforną myślą w jej głowie, przybierającą bardzo realistyczną formę, miała słuszność w jednej rzeczy: czas rozpocząć taniec. Czas zrzucić dotychczasowe upierzenie pisklęcia i przyodziać się w prawdziwe pióra, skoro nie była już ani dzieckiem, ani już zupełnie nie miała w sobie dziecięcej niewinności, ani nie istniał już nikt, pod czyimi skrzydłami mogłaby przetrwać. Z drugiej strony, zrzucanie tego, co chroniło ją od zawsze tak jak powinna bronić ją miłość, wydawało jej się zdradzieckim posunięciem, w dodatku bardzo bolesnym.

Szła do nikąd w swojej pracy, choć ciemny materiał tkał i ciął się wdzięcznie, tworząc nowe wzory, nowe ekspresje i ujścia dla dawno nieodnalezionych emocji. Była jak jedna z tych zgubionych emocji, mała chmurka, która zbyt pochopnie odłączyła się od burzy, bo wierzyła, że może ujrzeć słońce. Całe to przedstawienie rysowało jej się w ciemnych barwach zużytych kredek. Niewprawna ręka rysownika, który przeżywa depresję bez żadnego wyrazu twarzy. Bez szansy jutra. Wokół niej znajome twarze, wyniszczone twarze i wyniszczone miejsca, gdziekolwiek tylko nie podeszła. Czarne szkielety budynków i zamknięta cisza, wyludniona kilkaset lat temu. Za horyzontem kończył się świat, w którym dorastała, za horyzontem zaczynał się świat, w który podążałaby, gdyby tylko miała skrzydła. Miliard tych samych ognisk, skupiska obramowanych kontrolą wybuchów uczuć. Bez szansy jutra. Pochylała się nisko nad swoim zadaniem, palcami brudnymi od grzechów głaszcząc zwiewną tkaninę, w dotyku równie przyjemną jak jej alabastrowa skóra, gdy w pogodne noce samotności tysiące gwiazd posyłało jej błahy uśmiech. Blade światło płomyczków świec było jednostajne, niezakłócone drżeniem cienie zdawały się coraz dłuższe i dłuższe. A gdzieś pomiędzy tymi oceanami roztopionej miedzi i pod niebem, przepełnionym chmurami, które zaczną płakać krwią, znajdowała się Raven, która nie miała skrzydeł. Bose stopy dotykały czarnego prochu, bose stopy rozpoczęły kroki ku tańcowi, okręcając się wokół własnej osi.

Najwyższy czas rozpocząć taniec. Z dziecka zamieniała się w tancerza, nowe szaty już wkrótce przyłączyły się do jej magicznych ruchów, wirując i łopocząc delikatnie, cichutko, z równą gracją, jak ich właścicielka. Nie miała gdzie iść, w ziemi obiecanej przeklętej, a mimo tego rozpoczynała taniec, kręcąc się naokoło w tym szalonym świecie, brodząc po kostki w popiele — ostatnim pozostałym świadectwie po człowieczeństwie. Rozpoczęła taniec i wiedziała już, że to koniec świata. Jeśli istniał jakiś ratunek, pomocna dłoń, która zatrzyma ją przed szaleństwem, nie był przeznaczony jej na spotkanie.

.

— Uh… Raven. _Raven_…

Zatrzymała się po trzech krokach, postawionych w głównej sali Tytanów. Zatrzymała się, bo Koriand'r z Tamaranu, Richard Grayson, Victor Stone oraz Garfield Logan zamarli w połowie wykonywanych czynności i oczyma pełnymi jak dwie złote monety wpatrywali się w jej zmienioną osobę. Dźwięki gry komputerowej wciąż roznosiły się po całym pomieszczeniu, ale nikt nie był w stanie ściszyć drażniących odgłosów wirtualnej strzelaniny. Raven zaciągnęła powoli wielki haust powietrza w płuca i otworzyła buzię, by coś powiedzieć, wyjaśnić… ale koniec końców ruszyła tylko dalej przed siebie, ignorując natarczywe spojrzenia.

Zmiana. Tylko to na razie błąkało się w oszołomieniu w umysłach Tytanów, zauważyła Azaratha. Miała zimne, niewzruszone oblicze cichej wielbicielki ponurej poezji, gdy podeszła do czajnika i dolała doń wody, wsypawszy do ulubionego kubka garstkę liściastej herbaty ziołowej.

Jej szata falowała tanecznie tak, jak jeszcze nigdy nie poruszała się jej poprzedniczka.

Po chwili jaśmin owiał słodkim zapachem jej zmysły. Dopiero wtedy odwróciła się za ponagleniami czwórki przyjaciół.

— Czego chcecie? — było wszystkim, czym ich uraczyła, choć jej wzrok złagodniał bardzo, gdy przyglądała się ich zdziwionym i równie radosnym jak zatroskanym twarzom. — Przyszłam tylko po kubek gorącego napoju.

— Ale _jak_ przyszłaś — zauważył Robin, pierwszy ocknąwszy się z niemego adorowania jej cielęcym spojrzeniem. Na jego twarzy zagrał zarozumiały półuśmieszek, tak rzadko ujawniany przezeń wyraz jego osobistej wygranej. Raven wbrew sobie wyczuła jego emocje, wyczuła jego dumę z niej, wyczuła jego radość, że coś w końcu poruszyło się w jej wnętrzu. Nie było bowiem tajemnicą, że wszyscy Tytani wyczekiwali od niej jakiegoś sygnału pogodzenia się ze sobą, niemego ostemplowania przeszłości i wyrazu zgody na nadchodzącą nieuchronnie przyszłość. Czekali cierpliwie dwa długie miesiące, nie zawiedli się na niej ani ona na nich. Wszyscy dostali, czego pragnęli: jej przyjaciele wygraną walkę w jej wnętrzu, a sama Raven… świadomość, że może nigdy nie dowiedzą się, która strona tę walkę wygrała.

— Całkowita klasa, Rae-Rae! — zgodził się Cyborg, jak cała reszta teraz okrążając ją i w zachwycie oglądając jej nowy wizerunek. Spojrzała na niego spod oka, ale nie powiedziała nic na tę nieznośną ksywkę, którą ochrzcił ją najstarszy Tytan.

— Klawo!

— Och, to lepsze jak Uhurgh-yhik, póki jeszcze trwał Uhurgh-uk! — zapiszczała Gwiazdeczka, łapiąc za dwie faliste fałdy czarnej szaty i odsuwając je na szerokość ramion, obdzierając Raven z tej odrobiny intymności, którą jeszcze zachowała w takiej sytuacji. — OCH! A tu jeszcze druga! — dodała, a cała reszta ustawiła się za Tamaranką, pod jej rozłożonymi ramionami uważnie oceniając wewnętrzną warstwę jej płaszcza. I o ile wierzchnia szata o kolorze czerni nie odróżniała się zbytnio krojem od poprzedniej (może prócz samej obfitości mięsistego materiału), o tyle przezroczysta powłoka, ściślej przylegająca do jej ciała, sprawiała więcej trudności przy tworzeniu. Nieco szorstki w dotyku materiał był lekki i zwiewny koloru ciemnego błękitu, poruszał się przy najlżejszym powiewie wiatru, a czasem nawet — o czym wkrótce mieli się przekonać wszyscy Tytani — sam z siebie, przy pomocy nastrojów emocjonalnych Raven. Mocno przylegał do jej ramion i biustu, był jej drugim body, na którym zawieszała złoty pas z okrągłymi klejnotami. Różnica zaczynała się, gdy dochodziło się wzrokiem do jej pępka — od tego bowiem momentu tkanina rozdzielała się na dwoje, idąc dwiema płachtami na równi z jej trupiobladymi nogami. — To jest… to jest piękne, Raven — oznajmiła na koniec Gwiazda z oczyma wbitymi w jej stopy, wypuszczając z dłoni jej szatę, która opadła i zakryła ciało Azarathy. Podniosła głowę i soczyście zielone oczy napotkały te fioletowe na swej drodze. Kosmitka obdarzyła dziewczynę promiennym uśmiechem, a Raven po cichu zachodziła w głowę nad niewyczerpanymi pokładami jej zdumiewającej wesołości.

— Łooo, nasza mała dziewuszka urosła nam na piękną, młodą kobietę! Chyba zaraz się rozkleję — Cyborg udał, że wyciera łzę z oka.

— Ech, to znaczy, że już nie będziesz tą samą Raven, co przedtem? — spytał z udawanym smutkiem zielony chłopak. — Nie będziesz grała z nami w gry wideo? Już więcej nie zdobędziesz złotego pasa Mistrza Smrodokuli? Nie będziemy łazić na imprezy na kwadracie, żadnych więcej komedii romantycznych ani śmiania się z moich kawałów do białego rana, a potem przyznania mi, że jestem najśmieszniejszym facetem na świecie? — W miarę, jak jego wypowiedź się ciągnęła, twarz Raven ze średnio zadowolonej zmieniała się w niepobłażliwie niezadowoloną. — Ale mam nadzieję, że tofu dalej będzie smakować?

— Tofu _nikomu_ nie smakuje, zielony wypłoszu — przyszedł na ratunek Cyborg. — Jesteś endemitem na skalę światową i jedyną drogą ratunku dla ciebie jest przymknięcie swojej gadatliwej papy. Nie widzisz, że panienka ma ochotę ci łeb ukręcić? — wskazał małym palcem na Raven, której brwi utworzyły poziomą linię.

— Dobra, dobra, starczy — przerwał narastającą sprzeczkę Robin, wpychając się w pomiędzy nich. — Później pogadacie sobie o zaletach i wadach kuchni wegetariańskiej. — Spojrzał na Raven. — Myślę, że ten czas należy do ciebie i to ty możesz zadecydować, jak uczcimy twoją przemianę.

— Kurczaczek!

— Pizza!

— Selery z sosem musztardowym i imbirem!

— Jeżeli mogę coś wybrać… — wymruczała cicho, chowając głowę w ramiona. — Wybieram herbatę ziołową w moim pokoju.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i łopot szaty był ostatnią z rzeczy, którą im po sobie zostawiła.

— Musiałeś? — zapytał z pretensją w głosie Cyborg, zezując gniewnie na Bestię. — Miała już nas wszystkich dość, ZANIM wyskoczyłeś z tym obrzydliwym plugastwem tofu, a już po tym… szkoda gadać.

— Przyjaciele, proszę — Gwiazdeczka wskoczyła między naburmuszonych przyjaciół, kładąc obie ręce na ich sercach. — Niełatwo jest nam odgadywać osobowości Raven i często popełniamy błędy, ale nie możemy zaniżać naszego zachowania pod pewnym poziomem. Musimy być wyrozumiali dla siebie i dla niej…

— A to z jakiego powodu dla niej? — zapytał zaczepnie Bestia, odsuwając się od łagodności Gwiazdki. — Dlaczego mamy ciągle jej służyć za wycieraczki do butów?

— Bo jesteś jedynym pajacem, którego tak traktuje i który na to zasługuje, koniec dyskusji! — Cyborg pochylił się nad zielonym, gdy ten chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć. Bestia prychnął mu w zamian w twarz i odwrócił się tyłem.

— Uspokójcie się wszyscy — zalecił Robin, masując dwoma palcami nasadę swojego nosa. — Ostatnio nie zachowujecie się normalnie. Powiedziałem „normalnie"? Mój błąd. Powinienem powiedzieć, że zachowujecie się gorzej niż stado orangutanów z problemem dojrzewania. Z jakiego powodu, Bestio? — Robin wyprostował się i spojrzał nań z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. — Nie wierzę, że zadał to pytanie ktoś, kto był w jej głowie i widział jakie skomplikowane zależności między jej **jaźniami** wpływają na jej osobę, którą codziennie widzimy. Nie wierzę, że zadał to pytanie ktoś, kto na własne oczy widział kilkukrotnie _co się dzieje_, gdy zniknie samokontrola, mało tego, widział i miał świadomość, że może tego nie przeżyć… I w końcu — Bestia spuścił uszy i wpatrywał się w podłogę, wiedząc już, co za chwilę nastąpi. — Nie wierzę, że powiedział to ktoś, kto twarzą w twarz stanął naprzeciw jej OJCU, czyli DEMONOWI z piekła rodem, którego my na Ziemi znamy pod imieniem SZATANA, choć on sam wolał imię _Trygon_! A najgorsze jest to, że powiedział to nie byle jaki „ktoś", a zielony bohater, który nosi miano jej przyjaciela. Wiesz, do czego zobowiązuje ten epitet? Do ufności w każde słowo, które od niej usłyszysz. Bo bez zaufania, Bestia, nasza przyjaźń to nic więcej jak dodatkowy przymus przy chronieniu miasta przez głupi fakt, że jesteśmy dziwakami w tym świecie i „normalność" równa się u nas „nieosiągalność".

— Nie bądź dla niego taki surowy… — wyszeptała przestraszona Gwiazda.

— Nie, masz rację, stary — rzekł ze skruchą najmłodszy Tytan. — Sam nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Przez chwilę czułem się jak wtedy… no wiecie… kiedy zamieniłem się w prawdziwą bestię. Wcale tak nie myślę, że to, co powiedziałem, to prawda albo coś. Po prostu, no wiecie, ostatnio znów się czułem tak, jak na początku, kiedy w ogóle się nie znaliśmy. Raven przez ten czas, odkąd pokonaliśmy jej ojca, znów jakby powróciła do początku. Znów przesiaduje całe dnie w swoim pokoju i w ogóle…

— To wszystko się popsuło, odkąd Slade znów pojawił się w naszym życiu, tym razem w celu zniszczenia go nikomu innemu jak Raven — dodał Cyborg, kładąc wielką, mechaniczną dłoń na barku młodego zielonego. — Wiem, co czujesz, chłopie. Ja też mam niekiedy dejavu, że znów mieszkam z całkiem obcą osobą w tej chałupie. I… wiecie… tak sobie myślę, że Slade osiągnął to, co chciał. Wtedy… lecz to ciągle trwa teraz, nie zniknęło i nie zniknie przez zwykłą zmianę stroju.

— Kto wie, czy Raven nie stara się nowym wyglądem odgonić duchów przeszłości — dodał w zamyśleniu lider.

— Chcecie powiedzieć, że ją… _złamał_, tak? — głos Gwiazdeczki zadrżał. — I nasza przyjaciółka ciągle…

— Żyje przeszłością? Tak.

— Co jej się dziwisz — odparł Cyborg, a w międzyczasie Robin odszedł na bok i pozwolił własnym rozmyślaniom szukać rozwiązania. — Dziewczyna przeżyła gehennę o sumie wszystkich naszych koszmarów pomnożonych przez dziewięć. Ja kumem, że to zawsze nasza twarda babka i o stalowej woli, ale nawet ona nie miała prawa wyjść z tego piekła bez szwanku. Dodając jeszcze fakt, że to piekło było częścią jej samej… — Murzyn pokręcił głową. — Nie dziwota, że to wszystko zostawia w niej dziurę.

— Dziurę, przez którą może się dostać zakażenie. Dziurę, która się powiększa. Coraz bardziej. — Robin odwrócił się z powrotem w ich stronę z założonymi rękami, na jego twarzy malowała się determinacja. — Dziurę, która może okazać się śmiertelna. Straciliśmy zbyt wiele czasu na zwykłym czekaniu, a teraz proszę: nasza głupota staje się widoczna dopiero wtedy, gdy ktoś, kto potrzebował naszej pomocy, I JEJ NIE OTRZYMAŁ, zakrywa najgłębsze rany nowym kawałkiem ubrania.

— Musimy jej pomóc! — Bestia skoczył na nogi. — Weźmiemy wodę utlenioną i bandaże, i zapukamy do niej…

— To była metafora, partyzancie ze ściętego lasu — syknął kącikiem ust Cyborg, uciszając jego wywód.

— Oczywiście, że musimy jej pomóc! Ale nie tak, jak robiliśmy to poprzednimi razami: żadnego wciskania się w nie swoje sprawy, ale też żadnego ignorowania oczywistych oczywistości. Gdy tu wróci po kolejną porcję herbaty albo przyjdzie jutro rano na śniadanie, ZABRANIAM wam rzucania się na nią z setką propozycji spędzania wolnego czasu na minutę. A jednocześnie ZABRANIAM wam ją ignorować lub pozostawiać samą sobie na dłużej, by mogła wymyślić choć pięć propozycji spędzenia wolnego czasu.

— Czy wymagasz od nas niemożliwego? — Gwiazdeczka drapała się po głowie ze strapioną miną.

— Niemożliwe nie istnieje.

— Więc czego ty od nas chcesz? Paradoksu?

— Ja nie chcę od was niczego. Ja wam ROZKAZUJĘ, jako przywódca grupy herosów o nazwie Młodzi Tytani, żebyście byli dla Raven podporą, gdy będzie tego potrzebowała. Żebyście mieli oczy i uszy otwarte, lecz nie gapili się w nią jak sroka w gnat. Chcę, aby na powrót odzyskała to, co utraciła: wiarę. W nas, że damy jej bezpieczeństwo i spokój ducha…

— A jej duch nie jest ostatnio w dobrej kondycji — dodał szeptem Cyborg.

— …ale najważniejsze, aby odzyskała wiarę w siebie. Tytani… Wio!


	10. Szczęście bez radości: X

„**Gdy ktoś kto mi jest światełkiem**

**Gaśnie nagle w biały dzień"**

.

.

Śmierć to cukierek. Przegryzasz twardą skorupkę i już jesteś w krainie, gdzie snują się cienie.

A życie to błądzenie na jej powierzchni, jak dziecko ślizgające się na lodowisku. Pozostawione bez opieki, łkające, słabe. Zapomniane przez dorosłych, którzy osiągnęli już sztukę poruszania się po zdradliwej powierzchni, jak młody bóg zapatrzony w gwiezdne obłoki i oni chcą słyszeć tylko te nuty, dla których aniołowie w niebiosach rozpoczęli walkę ze Stwórcą.

Odgłosy walki cichną adekwatnie do pory dnia, w której się znajdują. Każde zdarzenie znajdzie obrońcę i oportunistę, jak również niewielką liczbę oglądających. Rzeczy wielkie rozpoczynają się od rzeczy małych, bardzo małych, by móc potem wzrastać do gwiazd.

Dni mijały, a wraz z nimi mijały też emocje, swoją intensywnością dorównujące rozszalałemu morzu, gdy hula wiatr, a zatoka świszczy od spadających błyskawic. Deszcz, który chłosta wzburzoną wodę, jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaka dana jest ujrzeć wszystkim grzesznikom: ulewa oczyszcza, strumienie obmywające skórę są lepsze niż aloes, gdyż wymywają z zakażonych miejsc każdy przejaw zła — pozostaje uczucie świeżości, nagie ciało w tłumie jest lepsze od brudnych szmat.

Nad Jump City wzeszło słońce. Po raz niezliczenie któryś i po raz niezliczenie któryś jego mieszkańcy budzili się do życia. Kłopoty większe i mniejsze zaprzątały ich myśli, gdy przygotowywali się do niezmiennego porządku dnia.

Dla niektórych jednak, ten wschód słońca był zupełnie inny od poprzednich. Tak samo jak ten dzień, choć owiany tym samym zapachem ziołowej herbaty, już nigdy nie miał być powielony w przyszłości. Miał być unikalny, stworzony we wszechświecie tylko raz — by potem zniknąć w zamierzchłej przyszłości, zastąpiony przez inne na jego miejscu. Dlatego obrazą wydawało się być wyczekiwanie jutra, skoro jutro to dziś, a dziś przelewa się ludziom przez place.

Raven zawsze była uczona, by spoglądać na najzwyklejsze przedmioty jak na widzialną cząstkę wszechrzeczy, na żywe istoty jak na zagubione koraliki, należące do jednego naszyjnika. A każdy jeden dzień mógł przynieść nową zagubioną cząstkę, jak najsprawniejszy tkacz, który rok po roku, całe życie doszywa kolejne niteczki do arrasu życia. Nikt nigdy pozna, ani w godzinie śmierci, ani w nieskończonej mądrości, jaki wygląd będzie miał ten gobelin, a to z prostego powodu, że w każdej sekundzie dorabiają się całkiem nowe nici. Istnienie będzie trwać zawsze, a więc i końcowego efektu domyślić się nie można.

A czy ten dzień, czy ta konkretnie minuta, niosły ze sobą coś ważnego? Oczywiście tak. Wystarczyło podnieść wzrok znad stronic Nietzschego, by ujrzeć Robina, zmierzającego w jej stronę. I już nigdy więcej te same ruchy się u niego nie powtórzą, jego głowa nie będzie przechowywała tych samych myśli ani nie wymienią już tych samych spojrzeń. Każde dwie sekundy to dwa odległe światy.

— Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Jego charakter to zbiór podobnych zachowań, wyuczone reakcje na bodźce zewnętrzne. I choć wszystkie mają jeden rdzeń, wszystkie też mają własne odłamy, tysiące tysięcy odłamków, o których istnieniu on sam nie wiedział.

— Raven?

Raven często wbrew własnej woli wyczuwała w ludziach te ewenementy… i może dlatego tak stroniła od towarzystwa?

— Zamieniam się w słuch.

— Zapraszam na dach — odpowiedział i ruszył pewnie przed siebie, niezachwianie wierząc, że za nim podąży. Przed automatycznymi drzwiami stanął i zerknął za siebie, i dopiero wtedy Raven podniosła się ociężale z siedzenia.

Jej twarz była maską. I taką miała już pozostać.

— Cudowny czas, nie uważasz? — zapytał chwilę potem, gdy znaleźli się na miejscu. — Po burzy zawsze czuję się odnowiony, jakby sztorm wypłukiwał ze mnie wszystko, co złe. Może to niszczycielska siła, która nie zna litości, ale zawsze za nią nadchodzi odrodzenie: trawa się zieleni, a drzewa wypuszczają nowe pędy. Chociaż… szczerze powiedziawszy, jako mały brzdąc strasznie bałem się piorunów — uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie.

— To było, oczywiście, zanim nie straciłeś swoich rodziców?

— Skąd wiesz? — westchnął, choć znał odpowiedź. Raven powoli uniosła palec i dotknęła nim swojej skroni.

— Pamiętaj, że podałeś mi swoje życie na tacy. Wiem o tobie takie rzeczy, których sam nie wiesz… lub nie chcesz wiedzieć…

— A ja? Czy kiedykolwiek będę mógł spojrzeć na świat twoimi oczyma, tak jak ty spojrzałaś moimi?

— Nie.

— Dlaczego?

Po twarzy Raven przemknął cień i Robin wiedział już, że ta rozmowa prowadzi do nikąd.

— Tłumaczyłam ci to już wiele razy i nie widzę sensu po raz kolejny klepać fakty, których i tak nie przyjmujesz do świadomości. — Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i Raven była pierwszą, która odwróciła wzrok na zatokę. — Powiedziałam ci już wszystko… czego nie rozumiesz? Że nigdy _nie zrozumiesz_?

— Daj mi w takim razie spróbować! — odrzekł z uporem, zaciskając pięść przed swoją twarzą, gotów do działania. — Nie zamykaj się w sobie, gdy masz wokół siebie przyjaciół, którzy chcą ci pomóc! Wiesz bardzo dobrze, że dalsza bierność tylko pogorszy sprawę, więc co ci szkodzi zaryzykować?

— Ta próba skończy się twoją śmiercią, Robinie — odrzekła surowo. — Mój umysł to nie Disneyland, żebym wpuszczała tam masowo wycieczki krajoznawcze, a ty nie powinieneś zachowywać się jak jeden z rozkapryszonych turystów. Trzy tygodnie dochodziłam do siebie po tej eskapadzie, którą zrobili sobie ci dwaj imbecyle w głąb moich myśli. I zaklinam się na Trygona, że zbyt wiele się pozmieniało od tamtego czasu, żebym odebrała twoje życie, ich i może całego tego miasta tylko po to, żebyś co…? Przekonał się, jaka naprawdę jestem? Nie dowiesz się ze mnie nic, czego bym ci nie powiedziała.

Zamknęła oczy, uspokajając się. Między nimi zapanowała cisza, Robin po cichu przetwarzał zasłyszane informacje.

— Wszyscy spodziewaliśmy się twojej zmiany, Raven — wymówił po długim czasie Robin. Na powrót był bardzo opanowany i spokojny. — Wszyscy myśleliśmy, że skoro twój wróg, którego bałaś się każdej minuty swojego życia, już ci nie zagraża, to diametralnie zmienisz w sobie wszystko. Bestia co rusz fantazjował, że znów ubierzesz białą szatę i zaczniesz się śmiać z jego żartów. Że zapuścisz włosy. — Powoli kucnął na krawędzi Wieży, wypatrując mew na niebie. — Cyborg śmiał się, że znów zaczniesz z nim majsterkować przy jego samochodzie; tak dawno tego nie robiłaś, i byłaś jedyna, którą dopuszczał do swojej bryki. Gwiazdeczka wymyśliła już trzy tysiące świąt na każdy twój dzień i każde słowo, które powiesz. A ja… — zaciął się.

— A ty, co?...

— A ja bałem się, że to może potoczyć się tak, jak się potoczyło: niebieska szata została zastąpiona przez czarną. Większej metafory nie mogłaś nam dać, Raven.

— Zaczynasz tęsknić za czymś dopiero wtedy, gdy to tracisz. — To nie było pytanie, choć tak zabrzmiało w jego uszach.

Dawna Raven umarła. Nie wytrzymała tamtej próby, tamtej presji. Była zbyt słaba, by wziąć na barki ciężar, który został jej przeznaczony. Dawna Raven umarła, dopełniając proroctwo w świątyni z posągami z jej podobizną, posłużyła jako portal, wypuszczając poprzez swe ciało Demona. Raven umarła.

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że… kierowałaś się tym, co naprawdę ważne. Że najpierw uporałaś się z dawnymi, wewnętrznymi lękami, zanim zmieniłaś się zewnętrznie.

Spojrzała na niego dziwnie, takiego przenikliwego spojrzenia dawno na sobie nie uświadczył, ale zanim dyskusja na nowo odżyła, Cyborg wpadł na dach, prawie wyważając przy tym drzwi, i wrzasnął:

— No ile można czekać? Złaźta mi tu w dół na wczoraj, potrzebni wszyscy ochotnicy straży Tytanowej!

Bez zbędnych słów popędzili za przyjacielem i zatrzymali się tuż przed głównym monitorem w pomieszczeniu, w miejscach jak zwykle skrajnie od siebie oddalonych, wyrzucając z głów wcześniejsze rozmowy. Nigdy nie kwapili się do okazywania emocji drugiej stronie, a to, co wydarzyło się na dachu, przekroczyło pewną granicę, która dla świętego spokoju nie powinna być w ogóle poruszana.

Ale stało się. Życie potrafi płatać najgorsze figle, a ludziom nie pozostawało potem już nic innego, jak pluć sobie w brodę. Tak jak Raven teraz, która żałowała każdego wyrazu, skierowanego do lidera Tytanów. Co się z nią ostatnio działo? Dlaczego nie potrafiła powściągnąć języka przed ludźmi, przy których milczała całe lata?

Tytani prowadzili krótką, urywaną rozmowę. Żyjąc sporą cześć swojego życia w ograniczonej do pięciu osób wspólnocie, wyewoluowali między sobą nowe sposoby komunikacji, gestykulację o znaczeniu tylko im znanym, mimikę, która wyrażała więcej niż słowa są w stanie przekazać. Słowa są nieporęcznym narzędziem w próbach odnalezienia siebie w drugim człowieku. Są jak kule pistoletu, które przecinają powietrze i zderzają się ze szczelnymi murami królestwa ciszy. Jak szkło rozdrabnia się na miliony kawałków, jak naczynia rozbijają się w drobny mak, tak i cisza może pęknąć, zdeformować się, a nawet i umrzeć, zdewastowana i wyrzucona na bruk przez hałas. Ostatnia zaginiona ranna, której żywot ograniczał się do przebywania tam, gdzie nie przebywał dźwięk.


	11. Szczęście bez radości: XI

„**Gdy na drodze za zakrętem**

**Przeznaczenie spotka mnie"**

.

.

Choć słońce wisiało jeszcze wysoko na niebie, doki pogrążone były w zapadłym odorze zaciemnionych zaułków i braku światła, charakterystycznym dla każdego miejsca, w którym brudne interesy prosperują łatwo i sprawnie. I chociaż promienie słoneczne odstraszały od siebie długie cienie, Tytani poczuli się tak, jakby już zmierzchało.

— Tam jest! — wrzasnął Robin, jako jedyny spomiędzy portowych hangarów wyłapując sylwetę złoczyńcy.

— Raz jestem, raz mnie nie ma! — odkrzyknął tamten i nagle ściana starego budynku wybuchła u podstaw. Tysiące cegieł i betonowej zaprawy posypało się na Tytanów, oddzielając ich od nowego antagonisty prawa. Raven w porę wytworzyła nad głową pole siłowe, chroniąc drużynę przed obrażeniami, lecz nawet czas, jaki dzięki temu zyskali, nie pomógł im ponownie wyłapać wysokiej, szczupłej postaci wroga.

— Za nim! — rozkazał lider i rzucili się w pościg, oddzielając się od siebie na jak największą odległość, by przeczesywać większą ilość terenu, jednocześnie nie tracąc siebie z oczu. Całe miasteczko rybackich skrzyń wydawało się ciche, uśpione, lecz nadal żywe. Czuwające. Raven odniosła wrażenie, że bezprawnie porusza się po czyjejś własności, że narusza czyjąś prywatną przestrzeń. Znała już to uczucie, będące kwintesencją jej demonicznych instynktów: obecność innych istot, które kryły się przed wszystkimi pięcioma zmysłami, lecz nie potrafiły uciec przed tymi, których nie znały. Komuś bardzo zależało, aby pozostał niezauważony do czasu, aż sam uzna, że chce się ujawnić… Czyżby wspólnik tego, którego gonili?

— Tutaj! — zawołał Bestia, z myśliwskiego psa zmieniając się z powrotem w ludzką postać. — Wbiegł tędy!

Zanurkowali w ciemny budynek jak jastrzębie, pilnie wypatrujące najmniejszego śladu polnej myszy. Ich myszka jednak zdawała się mądrzejsza od reszty gryzoni, ponieważ wybrała drogę, która wymuszała od nich rozdzielenia szyków. Pięć różnych korytarzy, prowadzących w pięć różnych podziemnych miejsc. Cztery korytarze, rozwidlające się na kolejne, a te na jeszcze inne, tworząc siatkę kanałów i niezbadanych legowisk szczurów w fundamentach tego miasta.

— Nie ma co, dobrą drogę koleś wybrał — jęknął zniechęcony Bestia z opuszczonymi ramionami.

Spojrzał razem z Gwiazdką i Cyborgiem zdezorientowany na Robina, który marszczył brwi.

— Rozdzielamy się.

Krótka komenda i już zniknęli w czeluściach niekończących się gardzieli. Gwiazdka podążyła wraz z Robinem, reszta wybrała samotną schadzkę.

Miarowe kapanie wody, niosące się echem przez całą długość drogi, jaką Raven przemierzała. Niezidentyfikowany poszum z odległego krańca, jakby folia poruszana dotykiem wiatru. Jej kroki w tej atakującej uszy ciszy brzmiały za każdym razem jak trzęsienia ziemi lub osuwające się skały w dół urwiska. Już wkrótce nawet bicie jej serca zdawało się dzwonem, po krótkim czasie zaczęła lewitować trzy centymetry nad ziemią, nie mogąc dłużej znieść hałasu. Powietrze wkrótce stało się zatęchłe i utrudniało oddychanie, ciężko przygniatając płuca z każdym kolejnym oddechem. Lecz żadna z wilgotnych ścian tuneli ani niedogodności w prowadzeniu poszukiwań nie zatrwożyły jej tak bardzo, jak następna rzecz, którą wyczuła jej moc.

Poczuła to wtedy, gdy po kilku minutach spokojnej lewitacji znalazła się przy szczelnie zamkniętym włazie. Był obrośnięty pleśnią i rdzą, nieużywany od lat. A mimo tego podświadomie wyczuwała czyjąś obecność, cichą i prawie niezauważalną. Ta sama nieludzka podświadomość podsuwała jej obrazy zaczajonego w mroku drapieżnika, cierpliwego łowcy, idealnego zabójcy. Perfekcyjnie wyważonych zmysłów i siły, zdolnej przygnieść ją do ziemi.

Jej serce zaczęło bić na alarm, gdy odgarnęła paznokciami biały osad z metalowego wejścia. Przez jej końcówki palców przeszły wibracje, Raven w końcu wyraźniej wyczuła tamtego osobnika. Mogła nawet w przybliżeniu określić, w której części podziemi się znajdował. Lecz w dalszym ciągu był dla niej nieuchwytny, rozpływał się jak dym, gdy chciała się w niego wedrzeć. Intrygował ją. I niepokoił.

I nagle wyczuła jego ruch po drugiej stronie kamiennej ściany. Perfekcyjność myśliwego została zakłócona. Zmącił taflę wody, wrzucając w nią kamień. Fale rozbiegły się na wszystkie strony, rozbijając się o beton, o metal, o każdy przedmiot… gdy dotarły do Raven, wabiona do środka nagłym instynktem przemieniła swe ciało w czarną energię i przeniknęła grubą ścianę.

Po drugiej stronie było o wiele jaśniej, niż się spodziewała. Stare, opuszczone pomieszczenie było rozległe i utrzymywane w kolorach szarości i wypłowiałego błękitu, jakby skądś dochodziło tu światło oceanu. Kondygnacje wysłużonych poręczy i ścieżek z metalu, zawieszonych w powietrzu zdobiły większą część widoku, a na podłodze leżały kupy gruzu bliżej nieokreślonego w panującym półmroku. Bardzo powoli i ostrożnie przesunęła się w ich stronę, płynąc w powietrzu. To uczucie… ta obecność… nabierała intensywności, czaiła się gdzieś blisko, a równocześnie daleko, poza zasięgiem jej mocy. Wzleciała na stalową platformę, zrobioną z ciasno splecionych stalowych lin, dzięki czemu widziała wszystko to, co było pod jej stopami.

Niespodziewanie tknęło ją złe przeczucie, które wdrążyło się w jej psyche jak kolec cierniowy. Otworzyła szerzej oczy. To miejsce i ta sytuacja — czy nie były jej znajome? Oczywiście.

— Jak mogłam być taka… — rozpoczęła do siebie ze złością, lecz nie dokończyła, gdyż inny dźwięk, dochodzący zza jej pleców, zakłócił ciszę: metal, który uderzył o metal. Raven znała tylko dwie osoby, które chodziły w obuwiu podkuwanym tym tworzywem. Jedną z nich był Robin.

A drugą niestety nie był wspólnik tego, którego gonili.

Cios nadszedł szybko, lecz spodziewała się go. Skupiła się na ataku i moc wydostała się z jej ciała, szarżując na jej napastnika. W momencie, gdy się odwracała, by go powalić, z obu jej dłoni wypływała czarna energia, a oczy świeciły się najjaśniejszym blaskiem diamentów. Wiedziała, że wystarczyły jej jeszcze setne sekundy, by wysłać go do piekła albo w zupełnie inny wymiar.

Dla niego jednak te same setne sekundy były aż nadto wystarczającym czasem, by w nią uderzyć.

Nigdy nie była odporna na ból, ani na obrażenia, które jej ciało było w stanie przyjąć. Nigdy nie skupiała się na fizycznej stronie swojego ciała, gdyż zawsze brała je za naznaczone dotykiem losu narzędzie, które zmieni świat nie do poznania. I gdy jego pięść dosięgła jej tułowia, to tak jakby przez łamane kości odnalazł lukę, dzięki której sprawił, że jej moce stały się bezużyteczne. Nie sądziła, że powali ją na kolana jednym ciosem — ale tak się stało, to on był drapieżcą, który wyczekiwał swej ofiary. Na własne życzenie zaplątała się w tą sieć.

Upadła na ziemię, krztusząc się i kaszląc, desperacko próbując złapać urywany oddech, a każda uncja powietrza rozrywała na nowo ogniem jej klatkę piersiową. Energia w zawrotnym tempie leczyła rany.

Nie wiedziała, jak długo leżała tak na ziemi z zamkniętymi oczyma, oplatając ramionami brzuch. Wiedziała tylko tyle, że Slade wciąż stał nad nią, a ta świadomość potęgowała tylko jej strach, dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie mogła zrobić w tej chwili nic, by mu się przeciwstawić. Do czasu aż nie będzie zdolna wstać o własnych siłach.

Świadomość bycia w jego łasce wzburzyła krew w jej żyłach. Wbrew cierpieniu uchyliła powieki.

Jego buty znajdowały się tuż przed jej twarzą.

Podnosząc wyżej głowę, jej oczy napotkały tak dobrze znany jej widok. Potężne, muskularne ciało przybrane w czarno-szary kombinezon, chronione przez ciężką zbroję, zakrywającą najważniejsze miejsca walki: jej wzrok wędrował powoli w górę, z niewiadomym wyrazem płynnie prześlizgując się po łydkach, kolanach, udach i pasie na jego biodrach, skrywającym rzeczy, o których istnieniu wolała nie wiedzieć. A gdy dotarła spojrzeniem ponad jego talię, uświadomiła sobie dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza, jego ręce nie były splecione za plecami w jego zwyczajnych manierach. Zaciskał pięści w bojowym geście, mięśnie gotowe były napiąć się w każdej sekundzie. Slade wciąż był gotów do walki, nie do rozmowy. Druga rzecz tyczyła się jego jedynego oka w wycięciu metalowej maski. I o ile wcześniej odczuwała strach, dopiero teraz dreszcze przebiegły po jej plecach, gdy wyraz tej ciemnej źrenicy powiedział już wszystko to, co usłyszałaby od niego, gdyby otworzył usta.

Nienawiść to potężna broń w starciu z półdemonem. Jest jak potok lawy, który wpływa w serce hybrydy dobra i zła, wypalając z niej emocje, każdą zdolność obrony. W tamtej chwili Raven czuła się jak małe dziecko wystawione na deszcz nienawiści, dla którego nie ma już ratunku ani wybaczenia.

Czy kiedykolwiek myślała o tym, że może zginąć? Cóż, całe życie powtarzała jak w mantrze swój przeklęty los i proroctwo, które go zwieńczało jak kokardka na czubku prezentu, daru od Ojca. Przemiana w portal nie zdawała się jej śmiercią, a tylko oczywistym następstwem jej narodzin, ceną za kilkanaście lat życia w agonii. Zapłaciła ją sprawiedliwie i nigdy nie myślała za dużo o śmiertelnym aspekcie całego tego rytuału. I nagle zrozumiała, dlaczego: kostucha jeszcze nigdy tak wyraźnie nie patrzała na nią jak w tej chwili przez ciemnoszare oko jej nieprzyjaciela. Spojrzenie to było tak intensywne, że odwróciła wzrok, a jej serce tłukło się w jej piersi jak uwięziony ptak, szukający wolności.

Była tak roztrzęsiona, że nie zrobiła nic, by obronić się przed kolejnym ciosem. W porównaniu z poprzednim bólem, Slade teraz zdawał się tylko odpychać ją nogą na odległość dla niego odpowiadającą. Upadła ciężko na plecy, a jaj moc, dokonująca spustoszenia w jej umyśle, odnalazła lukę i uciekła z uprzęży samokontroli. Po pustych przestrzeniach potoczył się złowieszczy trzask, gdy smolista energia wybiła z rytmu niezmienności tony metalu i kamiennych ścian, nim na powrót znikła w demonicznym ciele. Delikatne wiązki energii jak prąd szybko i niekontrolowanie przemykały po jej ciele.

Przez cały ten czas nie spuścił z niej oka, a ona uparcie odwracała od niego głowę, nie mając siły stawić czoła temu spojrzeniu. Spojrzeniu, które, jak jej się zdawało, paliło jej skórę…

— Raven! — z dala jak zza czarnej kotary dobiegł zatroskany głos Gwiazdki, odbijający się echem po wysokich ścianach podziemnego pomieszczenia. Nawoływana nie drgnęła, a Slade zrobił dwa powolne kroki w tył.

— Slade! — tym razem był to krzyk pełen zawziętości i zaskoczenia, który wydobył się z gardła Robina. A Slade znikał w jej oczach, jakby stał się częścią opadających tumanów pyłu. Znikał powoli, wręcz rozpływał się w powietrzu i gdy Robin wskoczył na tę samą platformę, wróg nie zostawił po sobie śladu swojego istnienia.

Zielona pantera znalazła się po lewej stronie Raven, a Tamaranka zajęła miejsce przy prawej ręce Azarathy. Cyborg delikatnie podtrzymał ją za plecy, gdy starała się podnieść na nogi. Robin gwałtownie odwrócił się w ich stronę: Raven wyczuwała w nim dzikość, jak wilczur, który wyczuł zwierzynę, lecz trop urwał się tuż przed jego zwycięstwem. I gdyby ich lider w tej chwili ściągnął maskę, wyraz jego oczu przywiódłby im na myśl wygłodniałe zwierzę. Spętane zwierzę ciasnymi pętami chęci zwycięstwa i minionych, a równocześnie tak żywych, koszmarów.

Slade był koszmarem. Miał władzę nad ich snami, niszczył radość marzeń Gwiazdeczki, zrywał zasłonę swobody w myślach Bestii i Cyborga, krył się w oczernionych zakamarkach labiryntów w głowie Raven, szeptał słowa szaleństwa do Robina, których ten słuchał. Powracał zawsze, gdy byli najsłabsi i pomimo wiecznie powtarzających się zapewnień Robina jak zablokowana uszkodzeniem płyta w zepsutym magnetofonie, że następnego razu będą przygotowani, nigdy przygotowani nie byli. Nie można być przygotowanym na własne słabości, a to na nich opierał się Slade; grał na nich, jak najlepszy skrzypek dostroiwszy wpierw swe instrumenty do perfekcji. Był wrakiem człowieka zamkniętego w ścianach szaleństwa… albo półbogiem roztaczającym skrzydła geniuszu. Kimkolwiek był, nie mógł nosić miana żadnego z ludzi.

Pozostawali w milczeniu, powracając do domu. Przez szybkę w oknie samochodu Raven widziała rosnącą w oczach wieżę, lecz nie spodziewała się, że ukłucie bólu tak głęboko wdrąży się w jej serce. Zawiodła. I ta świadomość ciążyła jej najbardziej na duszy, ściągając ją w czarne otchłanie.

Ruszyła do swojego pokoju, przez nikogo nie zatrzymana.

_To wszystko kiedyś się skończy, Raven… To wszystko miało początek, lecz przyrzekamy ci, że koniec nastąpi._

Gdy cichym sykiem zasunęły się za nią drzwi, zrobiła coś, czego obiecała sobie nie robić już nigdy: okazała emocje. Dała się ponieść rozpaczy, rzuciła się w objęcia bólu. Jej świat był jak zamek z kart, imponująco wielki, zdolny przewrócić się pod szeptem z wiatrowych ust. Układał się w kruche wzory nieśmiertelnej niedoskonałości, jak orzeł, który nigdy nie wzbije się w przestworza — jak rekin, któremu odebrano każdą możliwość życia w toniach. Żyła zgubiona gdzieś na ziemi. Pomiędzy niebem, do którego wznosiła stęskniony wzrok. Pomiędzy piekłem, które było jej częścią.

Czasem w nocy miała wrażenie, że Slade łapie ją za ramiona, przybliża się do niej, w żelaznym uścisku nakazuje wciąż i wciąż na nowo wracać do tamtych strasznych dni, pełnych zła, cierpienia i niepewności. Czasem w nocy miała wrażenie, że jej ramiona wciąż odczuwają moc jego rąk, gdy bawił się z nią, męcząc nieustannym pościgiem, niszcząc do granic jej wytrzymałości.

A potem nastawał dzień i świadomość zalegała na jej myślach, że kolejna noc będzie dla niej kolejną wędrówką na szczyty jej gehenn. Lecz… przez ostatnie tygodnie, mijające w ciszy i braku jakiegokolwiek niepokoju… Jak naiwną być musiała, skoro uwierzyła, że przeszłość spoczęła na zawsze za jej plecami?

Istnieje tak wiele sposobów, by przekazać jakąś wiadomość. Słońce, które wznosi się od wschodu na bladym firmamencie to zwiastun nowego życia, czarne chmury na tym samym niebie zapowiadają deszcz, burzę, nieszczęście. Jesień to ostatni czas refleksji, chociaż czas przemija szybciej, niż jedno spojrzenie za siebie.

W jej świecie… w jej delikatnym świecie domków z kart Slade wtopił się w upiorne obrazy królów, dam i waletów, przybrał inną maskę niż na jawie. Nie nosił już straszliwej prawdy na wierzchołku swojego miecza, nie potrzebował słów, które sączyły się dawniej trucizną w jej duszę. Slade stał się symbolem. Gdy wracała wspomnieniami do żarliwej nienawiści, która jako jedyna była widzialna w jego postaci, drżała. Slade nie był już niewolnikiem jej Ojca… choć kto wie, czy nie zniewoliła go zamiast Niego nienawiść, którą trzymał w swoim wnętrzu, pałającą i płonącą, liżącą jego wnętrzności i topiącą każdy przejaw dobrej woli…

Nie potrzebny jest temu światu jeździec Apokalipsy, skoro domki z kart chylą się do upadku i bez jego pomocy.


	12. Szczęście bez radości: XII

„**Wszystko więc przeszło, wszystko przeminęło**

**I nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie powstanie;**

**Wszystko w grobowe runęło otchłanie,**

**Na wieki wieków, na wieczność runęło...**

**.**

**Milczące, ciche, straszne śmierci dzieło...**

**Niczymże szczęście? Niczymże kochanie?**

**Niczym ból?... Niczym! W głuchym oceanie**

**Ileż okrętów bez śladu zginęło...****"**

.

.

Medytacja to trudna sztuka. Fundamentem jej malował się spokój, rozległa kraina harmonii, na której wzrastały plony skupienia, posadzone natury ręką drzewa jaśminu, roztaczające słodką woń po polach i nad rzekami myśli. Odnajdywała w tym coś pięknego, delikatnego jak świeży liść z wiosennego drzewa. Jak piórko, mogące wirować w takt tanecznego wiatru. A jednocześnie zwiewna subtelność, która ogarniała jej zmysły, gdy oddawała się medytacji, była jedyną rzeczą we wszechświecie, potrafiącą ugłaskać krwiożerczego potwora, na którego składała się ona sama. Tak jakby jedyną odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania nie była siła ani śmierć, lecz wszechogarniające ręce troskliwości, uścisk miłości z zapomnianej ziemi cudów. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć zatem to niesamowite zjawisko, że godziny medytacji miały zdolność uspokojenia rozszalałego sztormu narastającego od miesięcy?

Medytacja. Czystość umysłu. Pozycja lotosu w powietrzu, złączone palce, zamknięte oczy.

Oto większość życia Raven, którego plony były złem i dobrem jednocześnie.

Dzień w dzień.

Skupienie.

Rok w rok.

Kontrola.

I błąkająca się gdzieś w trwodze myśl, że to wszystko na nic. Że żadna tama nie przetrzyma tego potopu, jeśli naprawdę nadejdzie, by zmyć wszystko, co z takim trudem budowała. Bo życie to wnoszenie pałacu, osobistego i intymnego, oddzielającego od trosk codziennych spraw i uwięzłych w bólu sytuacji. Pałac Raven był bastionem usytuowanym na najwyższej skale w najbardziej niedostępnej krainie, z małymi, wąskimi oknami i grubym murem, otoczonym fosą. Brama zardzewiała od nieużytku. Trudno czasem iść dalej, zaprzestać życia przeszłością, skoro to jedyne bezpieczne miejsce do życia. Zburzyć mury? Wysadzić komnaty, zrównać z ziemią całą warownię, by nie pozostał kamień na kamieniu i nic, co by trzymało dłużej nowonarodzoną w jednym punkcie przeszłości?

Medytacja to była jej osobista forteca. Podążając za religią Azarath, zamykała oczy na znaki, które przez szczeliny w jej samokontroli przesiąkały na zewnątrz, zakrywała uszy, gdy _ta druga natura_ zabierała głos. Powtarzając w transie trzy słowa, uspokajała psyche, swoje wnętrze, które do kolejnego dnia, do kolejnej medytacji i tak będzie nadszarpnięte. Musiała mieć pełną symbiozę z duszą, bo tylko dusza dawała jej siłę bycia jednością ze swoimi osobowościami. To jak z chorym człowiekiem, który chce przezwyciężyć swą skazę. Nie ma dla niego ratunku ani wyjścia do normalnego życia, lecz odnajduje jakieś wielogodzinne zajęcie, które pomaga mu opanować brutalne odruchy. Dla Raven tym zajęciem była medytacja. Pomagała opanować te odruchy, pomagała usidlić wewnętrzne zmysły, bo osobowości to emocje, a skoro nie ma osobowości, nie ma emocji — które są napędem dla mocy duszy — a więc to, co jej najdroższe, nie ulegnie zniszczeniu. Raven używała energii z duszy, aby powstrzymać energię płynącą z duszy. Paradoks całej historii polegał na tym, że to koło miało początek.

A to wszystko dlatego, gdyż miała nadzieję, że pozostanie tak już na zawsze — ona i zło, oddzielone kontrolą.

Nadzieja matką głupich.

.

Minęło kilkanaście długich dni od tego nieprzyjemnego incydentu, a jego efekty wciąż zalegały na umysłach Tytanów, przeszkadzając im w codziennych czynnościach. Zawsze pewni i butni przeciw losowi, teraz w ich oczach zagnieździła się niepewność. Robin zaszył się gdzieś w swoim pokoju i nie wychodził bez ważnego powodu, do którego nie zaliczali się bynajmniej Tytani. Puste miejsce przy stole ubodło nawet, a może w szczególności, Raven, dla której niebieskie oczy ukryte za maską oraz niewidzialny uśmiech dodawał jej otuchy każdego dnia. Zapewniał bez słów, że warto podnieść się ze swojego sennego świata i przywitać wschodzące słońce kubkiem gorącej herbaty. Dziś zabrakło tu rozwagi Robina, która utrzymywałaby w pionie morale drużyny, uspokajając entuzjazm Gwiazdki, skracając co nieznośniejsze z żartów Bestii, nie pozwalając odpłynąć Raven całkowicie w bardziej interesujące miejsca.

Raven nie tknęła jedzenia na swoim talerzu. Odkąd jej dziedzictwo wypiekło nowe znaki na jej skórze, nie tylko nie czuła głodu — samo patrzenie na jakikolwiek pokarm lub sposób, w jaki pochłaniali go inni, przyprawiał ją o bóle żołądka. Zamiast tego wpatrywała się głucho i ślepo w widoki za oknem, penetrując myślami co ciemniejsze części swojego umysłu.

_W dzieciństwie też niewiele jadłaś_, jej delikatny głos zjawił się niespodziewanie jak dotknięcie przyjacielskiej dłoni w potrzebie. Przyniósł ze sobą uśmierzenie najlepsze ze wszystkich, bo pochodzące od prawdziwego serca.

_Wtedy jednak miałam powód. Dziś to wszystko jest zbyt niezrozumiałe dla mnie._

_To nieprawda. Niezrozumienie jest tylko brakiem usprawiedliwienia naszych czynów, nie od niego jednak one zależą._

Raven w odpowiedzi westchnęła smutno; tak dawno ostatni raz słyszała tę część swojej duszy. A było to takie przyjemne, łagodzące… Gdyby tylko mogła, zanurzyłaby się w tym po wieczność, porzucając cały ten bolesny akt istnienia. _Ale nie mogę_, przypomniała sobie hardo i odepchnęła kojący głos od siebie.

— Raven, dobrze się odczuwasz?

— Oczywiście.

— Raven, nie dzierżysz gorączki?

— Nie mam, Gwiazdeczko.

— Raven, czy boli cię ciemię?

— Nie boli.

— Raven, czy posiadasz katar? — Naiwność jednych doprowadza do furii drugich. Miłość zawsze była brakującym ogniwem w trybikach wszechświata, lecz jej marna kopia prostoduszność odziedziczyła jedynie zdobywanie irytacji otoczenia oraz wpychanie się w nieodpowiednie miejsca.

Gwiazdka była właśnie tą osobą, której najlepiej udawało się przełamywać kulturowe bariery, które zdawały się niezniszczalne. Wystarczy nadmienić tu chociażby rozmaite święta ku czci menstruacji bądź coroczną tamarańską uroczystość, podczas trwania której noszenie ubrań było wręcz niewybaczalną głupotą. Nie, księżniczka z Tamaranu nigdy nie starała się wtopić w obcą kulturę ziemian, mając mocne korzenie swych wierzeń wrośniętych głęboko w jej myśli. Jej smutek był radością, jej wściekłość była radością, jej strach był radością, i te wszystkie radości miały niesamowitą zdolność rozmnażania się u innych ludzi. Była promykiem słońca, oświetlającego ciemny świat egzystencji. Nie przez piękne przemowy, potrafiące przemawiać na wskroś do nawet najbardziej zatwardziałych serc, ani nie przez twardy i uporczywy charakter, który pociągał za sobą wszystkich ludzi. W gruncie rzeczy Gwiazdka była z miękkim sercem i otwartą duszą, a mówczyni była z niej równie marna jak klekoczący bocian. Jednak właśnie dzięki swojej słodyczy i lekkości ducha w wyrażaniu emocji z taką łatwością zlepiała wszystkich Tytanów w jedną całość.

Do czasu, oczywiście, gdy jej fale sympatii i szczenięcej radośni nie roztrzaskiwały się z głośnym _plask_ na falochronach Raven. Jeden z tych momentów zbliżał się nieuchronnie.

— Co ma piernik do wiatraka?

— Mąkę! — wtrącił się Bestia, szczerząc zęby.

Chwila ciszy przy śniadaniu, przerywana przeżuwaniem pokarmu i ćwierkaniem ptaków za oknem.

— Głupie ptaszyska, srają mi na satelitę! — poskarżył się Cyborg z żalem oraz wściekłością wpatrując się w jaskółki. — Muszę zniszczyć im ich gniazdo, bo wkrótce będę musiał kilofem dłubać w gówienkach, aby dokopać się do odbiornika…

— Przyjacielu, jak możesz? One żyją dzięki tobie i twojej zasranej satelicie! — pocieszyła go Gwiazdeczka, nie do końca znając znaczenie słowa _srać_. Bestia jednak pochylił się do niej i szeptem wytłumaczył to bluźnierstwo. Tamaranka zbladła jak kamień, co nie wyglądało dobrze na jej opalonej cerze, i wlepiła szeroko otwarte oczy w Cyborga. Ten zaśmiał się nerwowo pod tym spojrzeniem, nie wiedząc, czy dziewczyna jest zła, zszokowana, czy może chce jej się wymiotować.

— Ekhym — chrząknął chwilę potem i znów zajęli się ciepłymi bułkami i tostami. Kolejne pytanie Gwiazdki wywołało zgrzyt zębów Raven oraz napięcie u reszty jedzących:

— Raven, inklinujesz musztardę od masła?

— Nie.

— Raven, masz za mało szynki na skibce. Dać ci więcej?

— To wystarczająca ilość…

— Raven, patrz, mucha zrobiła ci piknik w twoim kuflu. Przynieść ci nową szklankę?

— Nie trzeba.

— Raven…

— **Gwiazdko…**

— Tak, przyjaciółko? Jeżeli chcesz, mogę współcześnie za ciebie poszorować sagany, mogę udusić pranie, mogę odpylić szezlong z kłaków Bestii, bo ostatnio za często siedział tam jako pies, mogę… Czy ta żyłka na twoim czole to z przemęczenia? Jeżeli jesteś zmęczona, mogę… Co chcesz, abym ci jeszcze zrobiła, Raven? Mam ci odbrudzić w pokoju? Mam zaścielić ci wannę do mycia? Pomogę ci!

_Pomożesz mi, jeżeli dasz mi spokój… Spokój… Stan zbyt piękny, abym mogła go teraz odczuć…_

— Wiesz, Raven, zawsze mogę ci pomóc się wyszorować…

— Gwiazdeczko, dziękuję za troskę, ale _nie leżę_ na łożu śmierci i _nie potrzebna_ mi twoja pomoc. Żadnego z was — rzuciła ostro do reszty skulonej niepewnie nad swoimi talerzami.

— Martwimy się o ciebie! — Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami. — Płakałam, bo tak bardzo byłam przerażona! Więc nie mów mi… tego, co mówisz.

Raven patrzała się na swój widelec, udając zaciekawienie ostrymi końcami i srebrnym błyskiem stali. Stal… słyszalna na betonowej podłodze tylko wtedy, gdy **on** tego chciał. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się, czy uczucie, które nagle w niej się narodziło, to złość czy strach. Uważnie okręcała w palcach sztuciec, przypatrując się każdej z wielu delikatnych rys jak pajęczyna rozchodzących się po całej połyskującej powierzchni. Mówi się, że pierwsze wrażenie jest najważniejsze, a każde kolejne spotkanie jeszcze długo porównywane będzie z tym najwcześniejszym. Pierwsze wrażenie Slade'a jeszcze nie zakończyło się w życiu Raven, choć ona sama nie mogła mieć pojęcia, co przygotował dla niej los. Jak okrutnie jeszcze z nią zagra, nie jeden raz.

— Raven?

— Myślę, że Raven sama poprosi o pomoc, jeśli będzie jej potrzebowała, Gwiazdeczko — przerwał im posiłek zaskakująco znajomy głos. Wszyscy prócz Raven odwrócili głowy w stronę drzwi wejściowych, posyłając uśmiechy do swojego lidera. Gwiazdeczka pisnęła i rzuciła się mu na szyję, oplatając go ramionami w gorącym uścisku. Bestia szturchnął w ramię Cyborga i zaraz się skrzywił, gdy stłukł sobie łokieć; Raven poczuła się chora od tego wszystkiego. Wstała, nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem obściskującej się pary i wyszła.

Najlżejszy powiew wiatru zamienia się w huragan, jeśli ma byle okazję. Nie warto igrać z ogniem, niech płonie tak, jak zechce.

Raven spodziewała się błyskawicznego pojawienia się Robina.

— Poczekaj!

…I nie przeliczyła się. Jej otwarty pokój świecił pustkami w ciemnościach. Nie było tam miejsca na zabawę ani na słowa, jakiekolwiek odpowiednie w tej chwili by one nie były. Stała na granicy dwóch światów i tylko Robin zatrzymywał ją w tym, którego już chciała opuścić.

— Tak szybko uciekasz?

— Nie. To ty wolałeś pielęgnować swoje obsesyjne ego zamiast przyjaciół. — Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wyczuła, jakie były bezlitośnie oskarżycielskie. Nie miała ochoty jednak się poprawić. Nie miała już na nic ochoty.

— Próbuję was wszystkich chronić. Uwierz mi, że Slade nie jest kimś, kto zniknie, jeśli na siłę będziesz udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku! — Kłótnia jest jak mecz pingpongowy. Piłeczka musi zostać odbita, bo zraniona duma to przegrana.

— Czego byś nie zrobił, są rzeczy zapisane w gwiazdach, których żadna wola nie przekona do zmiany swej decyzji. Możemy walczyć, Robinie — w końcu odwróciła się do niego; jej oczy były gdzieś indziej, dalej; nie dla nich były ziemskie padoły — lecz każda walka prowadzi do porażki.

— Nie mów tak — odrzekł. — Slade nie jest twoim przeznaczeniem, on nie jest niczyim przeznaczeniem. Wiem, że się boisz! Ja **wiem **— powiedział to z mocą, której mogłaby uwierzyć nawet Raven — co to znaczy być w centrum jego uwagi. I wiem, że w pewnej chwili tracisz grunt pod nogami i zapominasz, jak się nazywasz. Że kruszysz się i kurczysz w środku, a wszystko to przez jednego człowieka, dla którego z jakiegoś powodu stałaś się celem… nagrodą. Ale to nie oznacza, że masz przez to upaść przed nim na kolana!

— Jego _oko_, Robinie — wyszeptała, w końcu jej głos został zabarwiony jakoś emocją. Emocją, przez którą ten głos prawie zadrżał. — Kiedy na mnie patrzał… Nigdy, w całym swoim życiu nie wyczuwałam tyle nienawiści w człowieku.

— On nic nie mówił, prawda? — domyślił się młody mężczyzna po chwili, podchodząc bliżej. Jednak jego ruch był błędem; Raven cofnęła się w głąb swojego pokoju. — Nie musiał.

— Potrzebuję spokoju, Robinie. — Pokręciła głową, przymykając drzwi, aż pozostało tylko jedno widoczne oko z fioletową tęczówką. — _Potrzebuję spokoju._

Drzwi zasunęły się cicho do końca. Robin po kilku minutach uporczywego wpatrywania się w nie, jak gdyby samą siłą woli miały się rozsunąć i wyjawić tajemnice, których strzegła demonica, zmrużył oczy i z bólem odwrócił się, by odejść.

Bezsilność to najgorsze z uczuć, bo podsuwa ludziom rozwiązania problemów, których mogliby użyć, gdyby byli w innej sytuacji. Robin wiedział to, wiedziała to też Raven, uważnie śledząc ruchy swojego przywódcy za kamienną ścianą. Gdy oddalił się wystarczająco daleko, odjęła rękę z zimnych drzwi i odwróciła się do medytacji.


	13. Szczęście bez radości: XIII

**"Bo słuchaj: Dramat ten — to człowiek.**

**Bohater? Robak zdobywca!"**

.

.

_Bo jeśli jest gdzieś świat o krystalicznie czystych wodach błękitu, ja chcę do niego należeć. Świat z oczyma bystrymi jak oczy orła białego, spod gęstych chmur dopatrujących każdego westchnienia strumieni. Gdzie dostojna sylwetka ptaka krąży pod niebiosami tuż nad naszymi głowami, na długich piórach przynosząc uczepione do nich pory dnia bez nocy._

Na przemian z ciszą jest taka muzyka, która wprawia w taniec duszę, ale nie ciało. Ta melodia wygrywana jest przez noc. A gwiazdy to jej nuty.

— Alarm!

Kiedyś, tuż po niechybnej stracie Ojca, za którą z pełną, ukrywaną radością wzięła odpowiedzialność, weszła do swojego pokoju. W jej sercu czaiła się pełna, ukrywana nadzieja, która spłynęła na nią po latach życia w strachu. Oto bowiem przyczyna wszystkich jej lęków, upokorzeń i nieskończonego bólu została wreszcie pokonana: _Trygon_ został pokonany — i żadna siła nie będzie w stanie zwrócić mu tego, co utracił. Z sercem przepełnionym lekkością wkroczyła do swojego pokoju — jeszcze w białych szatach; jeszcze w długich włosach — i przez jedną, krótką chwilę była w stanie uwierzyć. Była w stanie uwierzyć, że to koniec całego zła, przypisującego sobie odpowiedzialność za wszystkie zbrodnie na niej i całym Azarath. Że być może znalazła kluczyk do bramy miejsca, w którym mogłaby… spocząć… zakończyć wartę…

Jednakże jedno spojrzenie w zaczarowane lustro w jej pokoju wystarczyło, by ta naiwność się rozpłynęła, a supły sercowe gwałtownie się zacisnęły, jak od wieków znów dusząc wszystko w zarodku. Tamto nagłe uczucie, w którego łapska się dostała, było zimne i śliskie, zaznajomiło się bliżej z jej wnętrznościami. Biała szata, oślepiająca blaskiem diamentu i jej długie włosy, których kosmyki wciąż i wciąż na nowo poruszały się na odnowionym wietrze. Na nowym, ciałkiem odnowionym świecie, wypranym z potoków magmy i nieprzeniknionej zasłony mroku przy horyzoncie, której żadna istota nie mogła przekroczyć — żadna bowiem nie żyła.

Coś się ruszyło, coś się poruszyło. Mechanizm wszechświata uległ kolizji, luka w wielkich zębach zespołów elementów zakazywała dalszej pracy.

— Rav…

Minęła go bez słowa i nie wyrzekła już żadnego, odpychana zatroskanymi oczyma Tytanów. Pozwoliła prowadzić im dyskusję, sama pozostając niezauważona z boku.

— My się z panem znamy — mruknął Cyborg i przeszukał bazę danych w poszukiwaniu informacji o przestępcy. — Sprawa wygląda tego typu, że szanowny pan Johny Zgniłek jest jednocześnie w dwóch miejscach naraz: w celi w więzieniu oraz przy banku na mieście.

— To niemożliwe! — Gwiazdeczka nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mu dokończyć.

— Wiemy — Robin kiwnął głową. — Dlatego pójdziesz razem z Bestią sprawdzić, co jest grane w więzieniu, a my w trójkę zajmiemy się Zgniłkiem.

— Uhuhuh — Bestia zawirował rękami w dziwnym geście. — Idziemy do pudła słuchać muzodajnej śpiewki zapuszkowanych niewinnych.

— Nie, Bestio — odparł lider ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. — Idziecie, upewniacie się co ze Zgniłkiem i wychodzicie. Dokładnie w tej kolejności. Chcę mieć z wami kontakt tuż przed wejściem do środka i powtarzający się sygnał co pół godziny. Inaczej uznam, że jesteście w opałach.

— Sir, YES SIR — Bestia zasalutował i sztywnym marszem opuścił Wieżę. Gwiazdeczka, chichocząc, popędziła za nim. Po ich wyjściu najmłodszy Grayson pokręcił lekko głową, ale na jego ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmieszek. Potem spojrzał na Raven… i humor odszedł mu jak ręką odjął.

— Wsiadamy do autka — ciszę przerwał dopiero Cyborg.

Jeśli to w sercu skrywa się dusza Raven, obie te rzeczy zamieniły się już w kawałki marmurowego piedestału na śmierć. Wiele razy w przeszłości było ono kłute długimi szpilami jadu i nienawiści, zakłamania oraz fałszywej nadziei. Za każdym razem coraz głębiej i — co dziwne — coraz boleśniej, choć sama nie sądziła, że jest w stanie przeżyć tyle ciosów następujących po sobie. Dziewczyna, tknięta nagłym przeczuciem, podniosła w górę bladą rękę, na której zaczęły formować się czarne, niepokojące w swej formie moce, zawsze okalane przez białą aurę, migoczącą otoczkę. Nie były materią ani gazem, ani cieczą. Nieuchwytne dla większości łapaczy snów, rzucone gwałtownie wydawały złowróżbne dźwięki — ni to starcie miecza z mieczem, ni z odległych czeluści wrzask upiorów, które trzymała w sobie Raven. Konsystencja substancji koloru smoły wydawała się gęsta, a mimo tego z zadziwiającą lekkością falowała jak podgrzewane powietrze… czy też bliższemu prawdy określeniu hołduje dym od papierosów, zwarty i jednocześnie zbyt… delikatny.

Piękne to, co dobre. A dobroć zawsze umiera młodo.

.

— Czy tym ludziom się to nigdy nie znudzi?

— Po pierwsze — na miano człowieka też trzeba sobie zasłużyć.

— Pewnie! — odparł tamten nieco sarkastycznie. — Są ludzie i ludzie, ci gorsi mają zaimek _frajerus_ zamiast _sapiens_.

Śmiech brzmiał w jej uszach jak dzwoneczki, tysiące upadających, szklanych elementów nieba, rozpryskujących się na posadzce. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, lecz był to jedyny sygnał ze stoickiej, wypranej z uczuć postaci Raven o jej myślach.

— To mi nie wygląda na ucieczkę. Raczej jak zachęta do ścigania.

— Taka tania pułapka?

Cyborg zwyczajowo zaczął rozpracowywać coś w swoim systemie w ramieniu, a Robin z niezdecydowaniem wypisanym na twarzy rozglądał się wokół.

— Jest tu za cicho…

Raven w jednej chwili wyczuła coś wokół siebie. Starała się zapanować nad oddechem, ale ten zamarł wbrew jej woli, gdy niezidentyfikowana jaźń otarła się o jej jaźnie. To nie był… to nie mógł być… _Inny demon…?_

— Nie popadaj w paranoję, chłopie, bo ci to źle zrobi na cerę. Założę się, że Zgniłek razem ze swoim pustym łbem grzeje więzienną ławeczkę swoimi czterema literami. Póki co, chodźta no na pizzę.

Jest dziewięć kręgów piekielnych i siedem bram doń prowadzących; jedna z nich to Raven. Cała reszta niedostępna. Nikomu.

— Dlaczego nikt nie wziął tych pieniędzy? Dlaczego ktoś zniszczył połowę sejfów ze złotem…

Jednakże w chwilach, które ciągną się niemiłosiernie, a świat zmusza do ponurej refleksji, Raven niejednokrotnie dochodziła do wniosku, że wszystkie te siedem przejść są niejako głównym wirażem w stronę zapadających się nicości i potworów, które z głodu pożerają ciemności.

— … i po prostu odszedł?

Zabawne, że przypomniała sobie o tym wszystkich dopiero wówczas, gdy sama posłużyła jako jedno z tych luksusowych wejść wyściełanych czerwonym dywanem. Sześć bram piekielnych i siódma, która żyła.

A co z tajnymi przejściami?

— Wiesz, sam akt rozpierniczenia wszystkiego wokół może wydawać się Johny'emu czymś wartościowszym niż góra złota… Choć ta wersja brzmi równie głupio jak kawały Bestii.

Czy to możliwe, by to ona była temu winna? Już tyle grzechów miała na swoich barkach, ciążyły jej przez całą drogę ku wieczności… Obca istota nie była już dłużej wykrywalna, rozpłynęła się między bogatymi domostwami jak zjawa, lecz Raven wciąż czuła — wciąż słuchała duszą. Myśl o długich, wykrzywionych pyskach potworów poruszających się na krętych odnóżach jak wielkie pająki przyprawiała ją o niepokój. Dlaczego jednak lew miałby bać się królika? To ona była córką szatana, wszystko, co straszniejsze, nie istniało lub tylko takie udawało.

— Nic nie zginęło…

— Nie — przerwał im nagle inny głos: nieprzyjemny, ostry i zachrypnięty, przywodzący na myśl metalowe konstrukcje tak uwielbiane przez Johny'ego Zgniłka, który stał teraz na szczycie dachu na swoim ukochanym motocyklu. — Ale coś zginie. A raczej ktoś: wy!

Z przeraźliwym rykiem silnika maszyna rzuciła się w ich stronę, ujeżdżana przez ich wroga. W jego ręku kręcił się długi i ciężki łańcuch, który wnet obrał za cel Robina. Chłopak z ledwością uniknął śmiertelnego ciosu, odskakując w bok. Na ratunek przybył mu Cyborg, lecz jego błękitny promień trafił w bok maszyny, nie człowieka. Zgniłek wrzasnął coś o drogiej karoserii i wyskoczył ze zniszczonego motoru, trzaskając wściekle łańcuchem jak biczem. W pewnej chwili zamachnął się o sekundę za długo i czarna moc Raven oplotła w mig jego broń, wyrywając mu ją z dłoni. Mężczyzna ryknął ze złością i skoczył w jej stronę, lecz został zatrzymany przez Cyborga i jego pięść: uderzenie odrzuciło go daleko w tył. Robinowska lina oplątała go ciasno w ramionach i ostatni cios powalił recydywistę na ziemię.

— Banda. Głupich. Gnojków! — wydarł się na nich na całe gardło, szarpiąc ramionami.

A potem wybuchnął.

To zdarzenie trwało, łącznie z upadającymi resztkami ludzkiego mięsa i rozwiewającym się, nikłym dymem, jakieś pięć sekund, ale czas ich trwania zdawał się wiecznością. Najpierw rozległ się głuchy bulgot gdzieś z wnętrza żołądka jeszcze żywego przestępcy: potem jego twarz na setne sekundy przed eksplozją wykrzywiła się w okropnym bólu, suche wargi wykrzywiły się tak mocno, że popękały w kilku miejscach, a w miejscu oczu były tylko ich białka. Wraz z odgłosem detonowanej bomby jego ciało rozciągnęło się niesamowicie, w kilku miejscach energia rozerwała kości i mięśnie. A potem nieżyjący już Johny Zgniłek zmienił się w krwawą, czerwoną masę o lepkiej konsystencji i obryzgał swą osobą całą okolicę.

Raven w ostatniej chwili zasłoniła się swoją mocą i teraz w szoku patrzała na ciurkiem spływającą posokę z jej czarnych barier. Krew była jeszcze ciepła w kontakcie ze smolistą energią. Czuła, jak _wsiąka_ w jej moce. I przez jedną, okropną chwilę Raven doznała wrażenia, jakby sama jej smakowała. Rozwarła szeroko oczy i cofnęła czarną tarczę, przerażona tym nowym, niecodziennym wrażeniem. Przerażona bardziej niż samym faktem, przed obliczem którego stała teraz nieuchronnie: rozerwany na strzępy zbiegły przestępca i obrzygane jego resztkami pobliskie chodniki, jezdnia oraz szyldy domów. I Robin, plujący nie swoją krwią.


	14. Szczęście bez radości: XIV

„**Na wszystko jedyna odpowiedź to śmierć"**

.

.

Jump City to nie miasto sztuki, a malarze ubabrani kolorową farbą, stojący na środku placów ze szkicownikiem w ręku i rzucający okiem na najpiękniejsze przybytki architektoniczne, byli tu rzadkością i osobliwością. Zaliczali się do grupy nielicznych studentów odzianych kolorowymi szmatami lub chwilowych amatorów Picassa. Pasjonatów było tu niewielu.

Nikt nie chciał półszaleńców w mieście słońca, czarno-białym mieście prostopadłych ulic. Miejsce bez szarości to klatka dla tych, co siedzą gdzieś w odcieniach załamujących światło. Raven przechodziła właśnie obok miłośnika zaniedbanego wyglądu i złamanego pędzla. Nie przyciągnął jej uwagi kolorowy obrazek na ramie, zbitej ręcznie z listew, na którą ktoś niepracochłonnie naciągnął kawał tkaniny, choć kolory były drastyczne i miłe dla oka jednocześnie. Wyczuła, że ten człowiek _wie_ i to wbiło ją w ziemię w samym środku nieuczęszczanego zagajnika. Stanęła niedaleko niego i przypatrywała się jego pracy.

Jego oczy, jasnobłękitne jak najwcześniejsze sople lodowe w pierwszych dniach zimy wpatrywały się w jeden punkt ponad sztalugami. Dłonie miał przeorane zmarszczkami, krzywe i przepracowane z dobrze widocznymi żyłami i krzywymi stawami; skóra nie był jędrna, plamy wątrobowe upstrzyły ją równie gęsto jak nieliczne kleksy karmazynu z farb. Były to ręce zmarniałego robotnika, a nie artysty. Miał dziewięćdziesiąt lat, gdy patrzało się na jego starcze dłonie — lecz miał pięćdziesiąt, gdy wpatrywało się w jego oczy.

Był ślepy… a jednocześnie tak wiele widział. Inaczej nie stanęłaby tu i nie przypatrywała się, jak zręcznymi dłońmi układa kompozycję barw.

Po godzinie obraz był skończony. Sprawnymi, wyuczonymi ruchami poskładał szpachelki, terpentynę oraz masę nieznanych jej przedmiotów do podręcznej drewnianej skrzyneczki. W pewnym momencie niebieska z jego trzech jedynych tubek z farbą wyślizgnęła mu się z ręki i potoczyła się tuż pod stopy obserwującej go Raven. Starszy człowiek przez chwilę pozostał jeszcze w pozycji z uniesionymi rękami, jakby kontemplował swoje zachowanie, a potem powoli je opuścił, nie wykonując żadnego innego drgnienia.

Raven wiedziała, i wiedziała to bardzo dobrze, że niewidomi słyszą jej wyciszony oddech, czują jej stonowany rytm serca i wychwytują między tymi sygnałami i monotonnym głosem coś niepokojącego, a gdyby mieli okazję dotknąć jej skóry, nie mieliby wątpliwości. Pochyliła się, czarna szata poruszyła się z gracja po kwadransach pasywności, podeszła do malarza i wcisnęła mu w rękę zgubioną rzecz.

— To błękit pruski, prawda? — odezwał się głosem niskim i przerażającym w swej prostocie, obmacując z ukrywaną ulgą znalezione. — Dla mnie jedyny i najpiękniejszy kolor tej ziemi; jedyny, którego pamiętam.

Skończył pakowanie swojego ubogiego ekwipunku. Ale nie poruszył się o krok, choć drewniane, staromodne sztalugi zwisały ulegle z jego ramienia. Czekał na sygnał z jej strony, sygnał, który nigdy nie miał nadejść.

— Nieczęsto ktoś taki jak ty przychodzi w takie miejsca jak to w tych porach. Ludzie wolą światło, a czas leci, nie pozwalając się zagospodarować na wyjście do parku. Lecz dla nas nie istnieje nic takiego jak czas. W każdej chwili i o każdej porze dnia żyjemy w ciemności.

Spodobał jej się sposób, w jaki mówił o sobie, człowieku niewidomym, a jednocześnie wyczuwał z nią wieź wspólnoty i zawierał to w swoich słowach. Czyż nie miał racji? Żyli w zupełnie innych ciemnościach, nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie mogli przez to odnaleźć się na odludnych ulicach tego przeludnionego miasta, gdzie trwająca całe dnie fiesta zagłuszała płacz i wrzask bezsilności.

— Moje obrazy maluję z pamięci. Trzydzieści lat chodziłem tymi ścieżkami, wydeptanymi przez innych ludzi, aż po trzydziestym pierwszym roku uświadomiłem sobie, że świat, w jakim się poruszam, nie ma nic wspólnego z ich światem. Znam tu każde drzewo i pęknięcie w bruku: nieraz zdarzało mi się większość dnia przeklęczeć na nim w oczekiwaniu na miłosierdzie innych.

Odwrócił się do niej i delikatnie postawił na ziemi płótno, opierając je o drzewo, bezustannie wpatrując się w nią swoimi jasnymi jak woda oczami. Wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, ale miała wrażenie, jakby jego oczy starały się przedrzeć przez jej zasłonę niedostępności. Próbował w jakiś sobie tylko znany sposób wyczytać coś oczyma, które nie zaznały radości kolorów.

— Czy mogłabyś zrobić mi ten zaszczyt i powiedzieć coś do mnie? Myślę, że ujmą dla obydwu nas byłoby udawanie, że jesteś człowiekiem, a jednak ludzka barwa głosu ma coś w sobie, co kamufluje każdy przejaw nienaturalności. Musisz mieć głos anioła, skoro udaje ci się żyć tu, w miejskiej dżungli, nie niepokojona przez nikogo. Chyba, że nie chcesz, nie masz żadnego przymusu, aby spełniać zachcianki ślepego dżentelmena z biedą i gołębiami jako najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Westchnął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny, trudny w patrzeniu nań uśmiech — Raven jednak nie czuła żadnego skrępowania, przypatrując się bacznie każdemu gestowi spod znaku ślepca. To wygięcie warg maskować miało jego głęboki smutek, pokazywało ironię całej sytuacji i to, że sam zainteresowany jest jej świadomy, a równocześnie było czymś niespotykanym w połączeniu z poprzednimi emocjami: ciepłem.

— Dla nas czucie jest najważniejsze. Widzimy dotykiem, słuchem, węchem, smakiem. Jedyne oczy nasze są wytarte z naszych repertuarów. Czujemy wszystko tak mocno, że jakbyśmy mogli to widzieć.

— Oddałabym wiele, aby zacząć czuć tak mocno, by móc przestać widzieć — odezwała się w końcu. Jej głos pośród ciemniejącego listowia brzmiał obco, wprowadzał nutę sennej, uśpionej grozy w sielski krajobraz łagodnych traw. Nie pasował tu.

— Ach — rzekł w wielkim zadumaniu jej rozmówca, jakby smakując cały czas nie sensu jej słów, ale ich barwę. Zastanowiła się, czy poczuł rozczarowanie, że zamiast anielskiego głosu dostał krakanie kruków. Nie chciała jednak popuścić swojej kontroli nad mocą, by to sprawdzić. Chciała uszanować prywatność tego człowieka. — Jak tchnienie tajemnicy.

To zdanie zbiło ją z tropu. Zamrugała kilka razy i wbiła w niego wzrok, chcąc powiedzieć, aby kontynuował, jednak świadomość, że gdy to zrobi, dostarczy mu nowych wrażeń słuchowych, skutecznie zamknął jej buzię.

— Zanim stałem się kloszardem-malarzem ulicznym, który zamieszkuje ciemne strychy nieużywanych domostw, byłem muzykiem. Mój ojciec był muzykiem, ojciec jego ojca i chyba wszyscy ojcowie w naszej rodzinie trzymali w rękach pałeczkę, by dyrygować. Mi odebrano tę szansę. Skreślono tylko dlatego, że nie mogłem patrzeć na zapis nutowy. Po trzydziestym pierwszym roku odnalazłem jednak pewną prawidłowość: kiedy słuchasz muzyki, odbieraj dźwięki, znaczenie, a nie formułuj tego w drukowane substytuty słów. Inaczej wszystko, co robisz, robisz nadaremnie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej — a raczej w jej stronę — pełnymi wargami wychowanka Mozarta i Bacha, w którego domu było światło muzycznego oświecenia; nie było zaś samej muzyki. Czasem nie można usłyszeć, jak dostojnie biją dzwony kościołów i jak z każdym dniem coraz ciszej i delikatniej ich serce uderza o żeliwne ściany — jak pewnego dnia umilkną zupełnie.

Spojrzała na abstrakcyjny obraz niewidomego. To był jego świat, to był jego zapis nutowy… Nie. Nie było tu ani grama suchych, gorzkich słów: sama muzyka. Tylko muzyka i jej nieprzerwany ciąg piękna. Przyglądała się zaczarowanym liściom i głębokim cieniom budynków, patrzała na dokładną kopię krajobrazu, malującego się przed nią… a jednocześnie patrzała na intymność jednego człowieka, tak jakby nie było żadnej bariery między nim a światem, i miała wgląd na poskręcany bólem umysł i serce nieszczęśnika.

— Miałeś rację — dodała po minutach upływających w ciszy. — Ujmą dla nas byłoby udawanie ludzi. Już na zawsze.

Odwróciła się i poszła w przód, nie oglądając się za siebie. Weszła w jego obraz. Liście nie były nasączone czarodziejską aurą, ściany budynków nie miały radośnie uśmiechniętych krzywizn. Ten świat był szary i brzydki, brudny, nieukończony. Pomyślała, czy to na tym właśnie polega sztuka, cały artyzm życia? Przedstawić świat takim, jakim chciałoby się go zobaczyć, a może stworzyć go lub zastać go takim, gdyby w pewnym momencie można by było otworzyć oczy i tym krótkim gestem wyzbyć się ślepoty. Wejrzeć gdzieś za pantomimę brukowanych ulic i asfaltów, rozbić szklaną bańkę egoistycznych przyzwyczajeń, namalować świat ślepca, który _widzi_ — nie zaś widzących oczyma z zamkniętą duszą.

Już nigdy więcej nie spotkała ani bezdomnego, ani jego obrazów. Nigdy też nie starała się go poszukiwać. Miał swój własny świat, a to krótkie otarcie, które ich na chwilę połączyło w jednym punkcie, było jedyne i ostatnie.

Cisza zalegała w jej myślach.

.

— Idę się położyć. — Dostała się w końcu do Wieży, nie miała świadomości upływającego czasu. Cichy pokój wspólny uprzedził jej pytanie, zanim je jeszcze zadała w duchu: jej przyjaciele wciąż przeżywali niespodziewaną, acz niezwykle efektowną śmierć tego, który niejednokrotnie w przeszłości sam używał jej do ataku.

_Obrony_. Mądraliński głosik w jej głowie wydał się jej rzeczą karykaturalną w sali przepełnionej napięciem. _Każdy atak to obrona przed wrogiem lub sobą samym._

— Słyszałaś? — Cyborg trzymał w ręku gazetę, ale nie podał jej niej, bo wiedział, że to bezcelowe. — Było dwóch Zgniłków, klony. Jeden walczył z Gwiazdką i Bestią w tym czasie, kiedy ten drugi… — Garfield wydał dziwny odgłos, więc mówiący wzruszył lekko ramionami i dokończył: — Ale to już sama wiesz. Poza tym, nikt nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co doprowadziło do eksplozji. Bomba chyba nie, choć niczego nie wykluczają.

— Czary? — odezwał się w końcu ich lider, do teraz siedzący jak kamienny słup przy stole. Podniósł na nią zamaskowane spojrzenie i Raven nie musiała widzieć źrenic jego oczu, by wyczuć, jak zmęczony był całą tą sprawą. — Wyczułaś coś dziwnego?

— Nie — mówiąc to, myślała o obcej, nieziemskiej istocie, która obtarła się o jej bariery; myślała o dziwnej anomalii, że nie wyczuła Zgniłka wcześniej swoimi mocami, choć nic nie powinno stawać temu na przeszkodzie. A jednocześnie trwała w przekonaniu, że nie jest to odpowiednia rzecz, by się nią dzielić. Miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, coś, co zaprzątało jej umysł, jak tylko opuściła najuboższy park i skierowała swoje kroki na północny wschód w stronę Wieży Tytanów.

— Dobrze — Robin nie wyczuł w jej postaci żadnej zmiany, nie był aż tak dobry. — Chodźmy spać, wypoczynek dobrze nam zrobi.

I tyle, jeśli chodziło o ich wieczorne oglądanie filmów. Bestia westchnął ciężko i szurał nogami w drodze do swojego pokoju.

Noc roztaczała swe skrzydła nad miastem.

.

_**Przegrałeś, Mój Boże.**_

_Nie ma litości w krwistoczerwonych obłokach ani w rzekach lawy. Wszystko, co śmiertelne, przemieniło się w martwy głaz. Najżywsza z emocji wyparowała, najsilniejsza została rozłupana i strawiona, najpiękniejsza i jedyna, zdolna Go pokonać — utopiła się w oceanach roztopionych skał i ludzkich agonii, pobrzmiewających na całej spalonej planecie jak ostatnie echa niedobitków._

_Istnieje dziewięć kręgów piekielnych. Każdy z nich niewyobrażalnie straszny i nieskończenie okrutny. Każdy z nich równie piękny, utkany przez ludzi dla ludzi. Podtrzymywany przy życiu dzięki hojności ludzkich słabości i ich bezmyślności w rzucaniu się na najstraszniejsze grzechy. Grzechy, które szczerzyły kły równie wyraziście jak wyciągały stęsknione ręce za biegnącymi w ich stronę ludźmi._

_A każdy z tych kręgów dziś odnalazł swoją cząstkę na Ziemi._

_Na mało imponującej rozmiarami Ziemi, w oczku w głowie Stwórcy, w siedlisku zarazy i rozkładu. Tutaj, gdzie jeszcze rok temu, jeszcze wczoraj miały miejsce mordy, które napawały uciechą wszystkich antagonistów aniołów._

_Nic już ich nie uratuje. Ani ludzi, ani nikogo innego, ani nic innego. Ich los dopełnił się, tak jak dopełniła swego losu jedyna dziedziczka nowego władcy świata._

_Oto jest koniec wiary, koniec nadziei, lecz najważniejszy z tych śmierci jest koniec miłości. Nastaną nowe rządy, przepełnione bólem, strachem i złem pod wodzą całkiem nowych. Tych, którzy władali życiem i śmiercią. I będą nią władać…_

…_bo umarła Nadzieja…_

…_umarła Wiara…_

_I… umarła Miłość._

_Nareszcie._

.

— Zwabiła mnie tutaj twoja nienawiść przeciw własnemu uczuciu.

Na skalnej wysepce nad ciemną zatoką rozciągniętą pod granatowym niebem siedziała młoda kobieta, dla której świat okazał się zbyt brutalny, by mogła z nim dzielić swoje życie. Na tę chwilę przestała się uśmiechać i czerpać radość z najprostszych prawd. Ile z tego nienawiści do samej siebie, a ile do tegoż świata? Ten impuls obił się nawet o bariery myśli Azarathckiej, nie istniało słowo, które zatrzymałoby ją przed sprawdzeniem tego. Wyrwała się ze swojego snu, ze swojego koszmaru — wyjrzawszy przez okno, znalazła powód swojego _pełnego emocji_ horrendum.

W tym samym miejscu siedziała z dawna Terra, gryziona swoimi rozterkami, której pomógł Bestia. Na tej samej wystającej skale siedział potem sam Bestia, z Terrą będący tylko myślami, gdy kamienna statua zlewała się w ciemnościach z zastygłą w podziemiach lawą. Teraz Raven znów przyszło przyglądać się osobie, której ból zagłuszał nawet delikatne szepty nocnej wody.

— Och, Raven, tak strasznie jest mi dzisiaj myśleć o jego śmierci. Wiem, Bestia mówił, że Johny sam robił gorsze rzeczy, a Robin nawet mnie ucieszał cały dzień, kiedy cię nie było, ale to… Ja nie potrafię. On miał przecież w sobie człowieka, przyjaciółko? Każdy ma, musi mieć. To mi jest takie ciężkie i zdołowane. Nie chciałabym, żeby umarł, nawet jeśli był jakąś kopią prawdziwego Johny'ego. To w końcu cz-człowiek — zachlipała i łzawe oczy skierowała na nocny firmament.

— Uważasz pewnie, że jestem słaba…

— Uważam, że naszą największą siłą są nasze najsłabsze ogniwa — odpowiedziała płynnie, przechodząc przez ziemię przeoraną nieforemnymi skałami. — A co ci kazało uznać emocje za własną słabość? Pewnie głupota.

Gwiazdka pociągnęła nosem i nadal uparcie wpatrywała się w niemy punkt na niebie. Azaratha stanęła tuż za nią tak, by jej szata w geście otuchy łaskotała nagie plecy dziewczyny. Potem sama uniosła oczy, w zachwycie łaknących tego nieba nieskończoności, tych gwiazd wszystkich i każdej z osobna. I srebrnego oka księżyca, który niewzruszenie śledził ludzkie losy od początku ich istnienia.

— Tam gdzieś jest Tamaran — wyszeptało cicho dziewczę o włosach zabarwienia roztopionej miedzi. A jej oczy same jaśniały w ciemności jak dwie zgubione gwiazdy. Gwiazdy, które, poszukując rzeczy nieodnalezionych, zgubiły same siebie. Samotna łza popłynęła z tych oczu szmaragdów, popłynęła wolno po jej policzku i zniknęła w bujnych włosach. — Tam życie było takie… naturalne. Wszystko oczywiste. Zło znaliśmy tylko z opowieści. Nikt nie kazał nam wybierać między tym, co odpowiednie, a tym, co słuszne. A kiedy moi rodzice… A Kometa sprzedała mnie… i dotarłam w końcu do was… Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałam, jak dziwny jest ten świat, przyjaciółko. A może wcale nie — jęknęła w pukle swoich włosów — może jeszcze nie rozumiem… I nigdy nie…

Zimna dłoń na jej złotym ramieniu powstrzymała ją od szlochu. Palce, zimniejsze od jakiegokolwiek lodu, zmroziły jej całą rękę i sprawiły, że łzy nie chciały wypływać z oczu. Dziwny to był świat, tak, to prawda, w którym lód rozgrzewał duszę.

— Wiesz… — przemówiła Azaratha zimnymi wargami, jej głos cichł z każdym słowem. — Gdy po raz pierwszy cię ujrzałam, przeraziłam się… ciebie… Bo wyczułam w tobie piękno, najprawdziwszy klejnot bez najmniejszej skazy. Jako demon nie mogłam znieść kogoś tak... czystego, kiedy ja sama nie znałam niczego, prócz skalania brudem.

— Dlatego… dlatego mnie od siebie odpychałaś?

— Tak.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo przypominałaś mi, czym jestem. Czym się stanę. Uświadomiłaś mi, że istnieje gdzieś światło, i że to ja je zgaszę. Nigdy nie zależało mi na żadnym z was, póki nie zobaczyłam na własne oczy, że nie wzbraniasz się przede mną; co więcej, ty jako jedyna nigdy podświadomie nie próbowałaś budować wokół siebie ogrodzenia, gdy byłam w pobliżu. Każdy inny człowiek odpychał mnie od siebie, bo tak nakazywała mu intuicja i dusza.

Gdy jej usta wymówiły ostatnie słowa, czuła jak słabo jej było. Wargi były zimne a ręce wilgotne, a wszystko w niej prosiło o ucieczkę w cień.

Potem jednak każda żywa jaźń w jej umyśle zamarła, bo ciepłe ramiona owinęły się wokół jej pleców, a twarz Tamaranki wylądowała w zagłębieniu jej szyi. Uścisk to rzecz dziwna: ponoć wszyscy wiedzą, co ze sobą niesie oraz kiedy się go spodziewać, tak jak opadów deszczu czy nadciągającej kłótni w domu, lecz nie każdy potrafi wybawić się z opresji oplatających go obcych ramion, które chcąc dać bezpieczeństwo i ukojenie, pchają w zamian kolec w jątrzące się rany. Raven miłość Gwiazdki odebrała jak nóż wbity mocno w plecy, który przebił jej płuca i serce. By to sobie wyobrazić, trzeba pomyśleć o wszystkich niekochanych potworach świata, nigdy już nie patrzących słońcu prosto w twarz; trzeba pomyśleć o tych, których skóra nie pamięta czułości dotyku. I pamiętać nie chce…

I gdy obce dłonie spoczęły na jej ciele, straciła oddech na wiele sekund, sparaliżowana. Drżącą rękę podniosła, aby położyć ją na głowie Tamaranki i w milczeniu czuć jak cicho łka jej własny duch, zakryty przez skrzydła anielskie.

Jak wiele czasu mogło minąć, gdy stały tak, a woda zamilkła zupełnie, urzeczona ich splecionymi sylwetkami? Ich wspólne myśli przerwała dopiero jutrzenka, gdy wschodzące promienie słońca zrywały zasłonę mgieł i malowały na nich tęczę; wtedy też Raven uświadomiła sobie, że płacze, choć jej wzrok nie zamazał się od płaczliwych kropel. Klęczała, a przed nią spała rudowłosa dziewczyna z zapomnianego świata Tamaran.

.

— Mogę zadać ci pytanie, przyjaciółko Raven, bardzo intymne?

Były to pierwsze słowa, które od niej usłyszała od tamtej dziwnej nocy na skale. Zbliżał się kolejny wieczór i nic nie zapowiadało okropnych wydarzeń, które miały się już wkrótce wydarzyć. Jej herbata ziołowa wciąż była uspokajająca, jej myśli skupione i trwałe jak kamień. Powietrze było gęste, ciążyło na płucach przy każdym zaczerpnięciu powietrza. Uśpione miasto wolno toczyło się w przód, zamykając ostatnie drzwi do zakładów pracy. Cisza przed burzą. Nim rozlegnie się pierwszy grzmot, ptaki milkną i patrzą w niemym oczekiwaniu.

Raven wlepiła w nią pytające, acz idealnie zimne spojrzenie. Każdy inni spłoszyłby się pod nim, bo nie potrafiłby między obojętnością wypatrzeć błysków uczucia.

— Ale tylko w warunku, że twoja odpowiedź będzie bardzo, bardzo, bardzo szczera.

— Pytaj. — Nie było tu miejsca na wahanie. W międzyczasie odstawiła napar z ziół i ruszyła z Gwiazdą po schodach w dół, by wyjść z przegrzanych pomieszczeń.

Gwiazdeczka nabrała głęboko powietrza, przypominając sobie wcześniej przygotowaną kwestię.

— Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeżyliśmy, po tych złych i dobrych przygodach… — zamilkła.

— Hm? — dała znak, że słucha.

— Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam, ale źle to zaczęłam. Mogę jeszcze raz? — W odpowiedzi dostała lekkie kiwnięcie głową.

Fioletowe włosy jej słuchaczki miały białe refleksy, nawet gdy nie było słońca, które mogłyby je tworzyć. A jej oczy były jak dwa ametysty, piękne, duże i zależnie od pory dnia, różnego odcienia. W pełnym świetle miały odblask głębokiej purpury, zmieszanej prawie z ciemnym błękitem. Cień jej kaptura nadawał jej oczom kolor zatopionego w czerni granatu z domieszką fioletu, a całkowita ciemność — jak na przykład jej pokoju — sprawiała, że te źrenice okalały się ciepłą, śliwkową obwódką, jakby ktoś wziął farbkę i wlał tę pasjonującą barwę wprost w jej tęczówki.

W chwili obecnej, stojąc nad wyraz blisko swojej przyjaciółki, księżniczka Tamaranu odkryła kolejną fascynującą rzecz w tych oczach: odbijały światło w tak niekonwencjonalny sposób, jakby rzeczywiście zamiast tkanek Raven miała tam malutkie kryształki tego szlachetnego kamienia medytacji i miłości, im bliżej źrenicy, tym ciemniejsze. Jaka szkoda, że jej przyjaciółka tak bardzo chroniła swojej prywatności! Te oczy były hipnotyzujące, miały w sobie coś, co rozbudzało w patrzących chęć nie robienia niczego innego w całym życiu jak tylko podziwianie ich feerii kolorów i kaskad zmiennych barw, a jednak wciąż takich samych w swym dostojeństwie, opanowaniu i… zimnie. Gwiazdeczka uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało na swoje przemyślenia, patrząc na zamkniętą przed emocjami twarz swojej prawie-siostry.

— Przyjmijmy, że… nagle dostałaś nową szansę na życie. Że… — kolejna chwila na poukładanie mętliku w myślach — w tej chwili możesz wybrać, czy Proroctwo zostanie wypowiedziane, czy wcale nie. Masz wybór, czy chcesz mieć takich rodziców i takie przeznaczenie, czyli Trygona, nas, świątynie i całą resztę, czy chcesz zwykłe, nietknięte opatrznością życie. Czy gdybyś mogła, cofnęłabyś się do początku i zmieniła to wszystko?

Zamarła. I zanim zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, jej moc już wiedziała. Czarna energia wysadziła z wielkim hukiem pobliskie skały, rozerwała je jak pierzynę szybciej, niż trwa jedno słowo _Przepraszam_. Grzmot, jaki temu towarzyszył, sprawił że okna Wieży zadygotały, a przytłumiony alarm obudził do życia pozostałych domowników.

Gwiazda odsunęła się od niej, krzycząc jakieś przeprosiny na równi z gwałtownym wymachiwaniem ramion. Tym razem to Raven potrzebowała głębokiego wdechu, nim się odezwała:

— Nie odpowiem na to pytanie. — Unikając przestraszonego spojrzenia Gwiazdki, szukała wzrokiem migoczących na falach promieni słońca. Ich blask raził jej oczy, oślepiał swoją ostrością i ideałem. — Lecz nie dlatego, że jest zbyt intymne. Nie odpowiem na nie, ponieważ nie zniosłabyś tej odpowiedzi.

— Raven, proszę — poczuła jej postać zbliżającą się do niej kilka centymetrów nad ziemią i dłoń, którą chciała dotknąć jej ramienia, lecz narastającą po tym równie szybko niepewność i końcową rezygnację; ręka cofnęła się w tył. — To dla mnie takie ważne. Czy gdybyś mogła, wybrałabyś inne życie?

Zacisnęła lekko pięści.

_Odpowiedzmy jej prawdę… tego właśnie chce, ONA TEGO WŁAŚNIE CHCE…_

Ale pragnienia nie zawsze pokrywają się z tym, co słuszne. Bywają piękne i prowadzone artystyczną ręką, tak, lecz w każdej chwili mogą rozmazać się jak tusz na jedwabiu. Może następnym razem, kiedy jej serce nie będzie czułe na żadne znaki człowieczeństwa, robione przez tych, których bywała zwać swoją rodziną, da odpowiedź łączącą się na równi z jej umysłem jak i ustami.

— Są ważniejsze rzeczy niż gdybanie nad alternatywnym życiem.

Na przykład to obecne, doprowadzane do ruiny.


	15. Szczęście bez radości: XV

„**Czy podobnym być do skały**

**Posypując solą ból**

**Jak posąg pychy samotnie stać"**

**.**

.

Kłamstwo jest duszące. W nieskończonych ideałach ludzkich marzeń są luki, które zapełnia się właśnie nimi. To takie bolesne dla tych, którzy są tego świadomi. Siadają na wniesieniu i otaczają wzrokiem całą okolicę — całą okolicę zatrutą toksyczną mową ludzką oraz ich obślizgłych rąk oraz dwulicowych myśli.

Kłamstwo jest duszące, a równocześnie dla innych tak orzeźwiające. Wydaje im się, że strzepują z siebie resztki niechcianej odpowiedzialności, wykręcają włosy i ubrania z wilgotnej winy i maszerują dumnie przed siebie, myśląc: _czyści_. Bo jak to w końcu jest z tym kłamstwem? Niektórzy twierdzą, że trzeba kłamać, by nie zranić kogoś innego o wiele dotkliwiej niż gdyby miał mieć świadomość oszukania. Jest to przecież tak łatwe: zapełnić zapadłe płuca zimnym powietrzem, nie mrugać, oczyścić umysł z niechcianych słów i zwrotów, naprowadzić myśli na fantazyjne tory, wyprostować poczucie własnej wartości i zaczesać grzebieniem urok osobisty, by kłamliwa mowa, płynąca z ust, nabrała po drodze z piersi do jamy ustnej pięknych epitetów, wystroiła się w szczerozłoty płaszcz niewinności. I tylko mniej szlachetny błysk w oku mignie raz, jeden, jedyny, który pokazuje całą wewnętrzną brzydotę oratora. Raven zawsze widzi ten błysk. Kłamstwo jak ostry dym papierosowy zatruwa jej usta obrzydliwym smakiem i nozdrza wypełniają się nieznośnym zapachem.

I w całej tej sytuacji największą ironią był fakt, że swoich własnych kłamstw nie była w stanie wyczuć ponadnaturalnymi instynktami. Inaczej chyba umarłaby od nasilenia tego uczucia.

Jej niechwalebne dziedzictwo pozwalało Raven na patrzenie dalej, niż widzą oczy ludzkie; na słyszenie odleglejszych piasków pustyń lub migających mgławic kosmosu; na czucie smaków dla ludzi niedostępnych. A najstraszniejszy, a jednocześnie najbardziej fascynujący aspekt jej spuścizny przekracza nieprzekraczalne i daje jej czas i namysł nad rzeczami, o których nie słyszały ziemie zdeptane przez ludzi. W najcenniejszych chwilach, wypełnionych skupieniem i harmonią jednocześnie, czuła jak jej psyche opuszcza jej ciało. A uczucie było to nieziemskie i nie do opisania; tak jakby jej członki wyciągały się na skinienie woli, mało tego, zamieniały się w pióropusz nieparzącego ognia, który odbierał ze świata uczucia i myśli i przemieniał je w jej własne wrażenia duchowe. Gdy ziszczała się w ciemną energię, to tak jakby rozwijała skrzydła po dniach, miesiącach snu. Wtedy chciała żyć, chciała walczyć i płakać, śmiać się, złościć i smucić, nie mieć żadnych barier samokontroli nałożonych na nią przez wszystkich tych, którzy dla niej coś znaczyli w przeszłości. W tak odległej… przeszłości…

A potem na powrót powracała zlękniona w dokładnie odmierzone ramy tego ciała, oskarżając siebie o niepotrzebne zagrożenie, o własną głupotę i nieodpowiedzialność — nie tego w końcu uczyli jej całe życie mnisi Azarath, by teraz popuszczała smycz piekielnej bestii… A jednocześnie gdzieś w głębi serca ciesząc się z małych kroczków postępów, które zaczęła prowadzić od dnia śmierci jej Ojca. To raczkowanie przywodziło jej na myśl dziecięce przekomarzanie się ze światem. Takie… _niewinne_.

.

Co miała zrobić, gdzie miała się udać?

Czuła, że traciła panowanie nad własnym ciałem; zdradzało ją, w najważniejszych momentach okazywało się najbardziej zdradzieckim elementem jej całej istoty. Znów czuła się wyobcowana, zamknięta w czterech ścianach swojego świata, podczas gdy tuż za murem tworzyły się nowe dzieje Tytanów. Ale już nie Raven je spisywała.

_Jesteś niezakwitłym jeszcze kwiatem, dziecię Azarath_, dobiegały ją słowa z samych krańców jej świadomości, wypowiedziane dawno temu przez mądrzejszych od niej. Jej nauczyciele i przewodnicy, którzy polegli, gdyż ich lekcje okazały się płonne, a trasy przez góry skaliste i niemożliwe do przebycia.

Jej plecy z ciężarem oparły się o najbliższy mur, jakby na jej brakach spoczywał cały ciężar świata. W chwili spowitej oparami przeszłości pomyślała o swojej matce: czyż Arella nie musiała czuć tego samego, nosząc w swym łonie hybrydę o dwóch parach oczu i nieskażonej dobrocią chęcią zniszczenia? Obie one były spętane węzami przykrej opatrzności jak szmaciane laleczki przywiązane sznurkiem do drzewa. I tylko pęknięcie gałęzi lub ścięcie konara mogło zadecydować o ich dalszych losach.

Arella… nie dożyła tego momentu. Jej sznureczek, misternie utkany z nauk życia i pokoleń mądrości, które w siebie wchłonęła, zerwał się, zanim owiał ją słodki zapach wolności.

_WOLNOŚCI?_

Ten wrzask — jej wrzask — zerwał ją z ziemi. Nie chciała przed sobą przyznać bezcelowości wszystkiego, co teraz robiła. Nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli o bezużyteczności: swojej, swoich słów i każdego kroku, którego by nie wykonała, każdy on wiódł w drogę bez powrotu, a jednak w drogę zakończoną ślepym zaułkiem.

Od zawsze każdy jej gest był gestem straconym, zapomnianym ziarenkiem w jej klepsydrze życia.

Zrozumiała to przed swoją śmiercią, rozumiała to również teraz, gdy przemierzała uśpione nocnymi marami okna tysięcy, milionów domów, jaśniejące nad wodą jak jakieś trupobiałe miasto, przez swoje zawieszenie wyglądające jakby omen pomiędzy dwoma światami: wielkim niebem o obojętnym obliczu wszechwiedzy oraz fatamorganie tuż pod nim, o dokładnie tych samych kształtach i kolorach, i ludzkich twarzach, biegających śpiesznie przez jaśniejące światłem księżycowym alejki i uliczki. I tylko lekko rozedrgana powierzchnia tafli ciemnej toni utrzymywała ludzi przy zdrowych zmysłach, świadcząc im, że jest tylko jeden świat realny, świat, w którym to oni sami prowadzili swój marny byt przez mroki egzystencji. Że nie ma niczego po drugiej stronie lustra. Że demony, które czekają po tamtej stronie, są tylko imaginacją strachów i niewytłumaczalnego.

Kraj demonów to kraina cieni, bo tylko tam ich skóra nie zaznaje boleści od wszechobecnego słońca.

Ale natura nie lubi labilności, dlatego pozwała złu wypływać na ulice swych miast pod osłoną nocy.

_To zło to także ja. Te cienie… są moimi cieniami…_

Przytknęła ręce do twarzy, przerażona. Czuła się, jakby popełniała ciężki grzech, dopuszczając do siebie takie myśli. Jakby bluźniła przeciw wszystkim swoim zasadom, przeciw Bogu i życiu w swej całej esencji żywotności. Starała się uspokoić — jej moc szaleńczo drapała ścianki kontroli, przyprawiając ją o bóle głowy gdzieś z tyłu czaszki — ale jej ciało dygotało wciąż z lekka, jakby trawione wymęczeniem. Nie potrafiła zapanować nad spiętymi mięśniami ani nad dreszczami, które kilkukrotnie przechodziły przez cały jej tułów.

_Ale co to znaczy… to „ja"?_ Co takiego kryło się za zbrojnym murem tego jednego słowa, które chciało zgarnąć dla siebie wszystkie jej inne znaczenia i niedopowiedzenia, nieustające szepty, upominające się o swojej równie pierwszoplanowej roli jak to nieszczęsne „ja"?

Czarne, wymarłe gałęzie drzew trzeszczały, pchane w plecy powiewami zefiru. Przypominały wiekowych starców, wrośniętych w swoje przekonania tak głęboko, że wkrótce niemożliwie do ruszenia się za granice swojego świata, swojego ogródka. Pies zaszczekał gdzieś w oddali. Panowała niezdrowa cisza, przesiąknięta czymś trującym.

_Nie jestem… nie jestem jedną osobą. Nie jestem sobą, będąc jedną osobą… W mojej głowie żyje kilka innych Raven, jadowitych, delikatnych, zabawnych, skrytych, poważnych, wściekłych. Kim ty jesteś, Raven? Kogo mają na myśli ci wszyscy ludzie, gdy wołają nas po tym imieniu, które — zdaje się — tylko ono jedno nas łączy w całej swej mocy kontrastowości?_

_Chcę życia. Życia, które jest moje._

_Nie ma tu już Trygona, który kazałby nas za najśmielsze nieposłuszeństwo. Jedyny demon, który tu mieszka, jest w połowie człowiekiem. Każda radość ma od dziś dwie twarze — każdy smutek ma podwójną naturę._

_Każde słowo jest słowem demona. Każda myśl jest myślą demona! A jednocześnie, każdy z naszych gestów i każdy uśmiech, jaki będziemy od dziś posyłać, będzie błogosławieństwem dziecka Bożego…_

_Rozumiesz, Raven? Szklanka w połowie pusta, w połowie pełna!_

_**Stałaś się kowalem własnego losu!**_

— DOŚĆ! — wrzasnęła i szarpnęła się, by wyrwać się z tego kręgu szaleństwa…

Tylko po to, by z powrotem upaść na kolana. Była tak głęboko strapiona swoimi rozterkami, że cała moc, która jeszcze chwilę temu prosiła się o uwolnienie, teraz schowała się gdzieś głęboko, nakładając się jak materiał ciasno przylegający na jej umysł. Nie zauważyła, nie_ wyczuła_ tego, który stał teraz w pewnej odległości od niej, przypatrując się jej badawczym okiem…

Nienawiść.

Cóż za piękne uczucie.

Znów klęczała przed nim w upokarzających manierach, niezdolna poruszyć dłońmi, którymi w chwili desperacji złapała się za głowę. Czy rzeczywiście była taka słaba, czy po prostu odnalazła wreszcie kogoś, kto ją przerósł? Czy to echo istoty Trygona wciąż rozbrzmiewało przez każdy nerw ciała Slade'a, zagłuszając jej własne myśli? Albo może kolejna przeszkoda, którą musi nauczyć się pokonywać? Jeżeli życie składa się z samych takich przeszkód do pokonania, całe to przedstawienie to tylko szybki lot w dół po równi pochyłej. A ona nie miała zamiaru upaść. W jej myślach czaiło się jeszcze marzenie lotu przez bezkresy wolności, pragnienie rozpostarcia obydwu skrzydeł i wzlecenia gdzieś hen, tam, gdzie kończy się świat. I póki ta myśl jeszcze istniała, póki cierpienie ani porażki nie zmienią jej w kolejne truchło przeżutych wspomnień, będzie istniała też siła, zdolna przenosić góry.

Ta siła kazała jej teraz powstać, pomimo palącego ciała oraz wzorku Slade'a, który najchętniej widziałby ją stale na ziemi, wśród brudu i w jego łasce. W głowie miała pustkę, lecz była to pustka rozplanowana, jakby wykonywała powierzone jej wcześniej zadania, nie wiedząc o tym. Powoli, ze skupieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, zaczęła poruszać się w tył, każdy mięsień płonął przy każdym ruchu. Nie chciała… sprowokować go do ataku. Jej moc szeptała w niej słowa otuchy głośne jak nigdy przedtem, lecz równocześnie były tak bezużyteczne jak bardzo chciały jej pomóc. Nie mogła… nie powinna… używać ich teraz. Całe jej wnętrze, wszystkie myśli i uczucia były złączone jednym sznurem, więzami jedności, których trwożyła się całą wieczność. Jakakolwiek próba wyszarpnięcia kropli potężnej energii siłą woli skończyłaby się niechybnie rozszarpaniem siebie na części pierwsze, zniszczenie tego niesamowitego mostu, który — bezustannie narastający od czasu Jego odejścia — zwieńczył w końcu i połączył dwa oddzielone przepaścią światy.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuła… że jest nim. Demonem.

To wszystko było tak kruche i świeże, że wolała teraz poddać się Slade'owi niż próbować zrobić cokolwiek. Jednakże jak bardzo kuszące wydawało się padnięcie na kolana i oddanie swego losu w czyjeś ręce, miała do spełnienia jeszcze kilka niewypowiedzianych życzeń; kilka spraw czekało rozwiązania.

_Jak mogłaś w ogóle pomyśleć, by ulec?_

Jeden obrót w tył. Jeden bieg w dół martwej ulicy. Ten wzrok, za którego tęczówkami nieba o zmierzchu leżał usidlony strach. Te małe elementy podziałały jak ładunek elektryczny przechodzący przez ciało, rozbudziły w nim pierwotny instynkt zabójcy, wpojony głęboko, o wiele głębiej niż sama Raven mogłaby dotrzeć. Jest ktoś, kto umiera, by kto inny mógł żyć.

Kręgi na wodzie. Kręgi życia.

Raz wrzucony kamień w jezioro płoszy na zawsze jego delikatną strukturę. Tafla wody marszczy się, zmienia; już niedługo i rozmyty obraz na wodzie nabierze całkiem nowych barw, całkiem nowych kształtów.

Zatrzymała się tam, gdzie uznała, że nie ma dalszej drogi. I gdy się odwróciła, on stał tuż przed nią.

Nie dała mu żadnego sygnału ze swojego ciała. Jej oddech był opanowany, źrenice wąskie i niedostępność była jedynym przymiotem, któremu pozwalała być zauważalnym. _Muszę mieć pewność_, zawarczała do siebie, lecz jak opętać furię w jej najżywszej postaci…? Zdławiła w sobie strach i pełnym, przemyślanym ruchem cofnęła się o jeden krok. Przy drugim, Slade podążył za nią, a ona czuła jak jej wszystkie wnętrzności kurczą się do rozmiarów jabłka. _Panuj nad sobą. To wszystko jest grą. Jeśli tylko będziesz trzymała się jej zasad, nie umrzesz._

Jej plecy dotknęły zimnej ściany. Nie było drogi ucieczki. To wszystko to jej wybór.

Każdej nocy poświt się przedłużał. Odchodziła zima w płaszczu z jasnych gwiazd.

_Azarze, chroń mnie._

Zsunęła się z miękkich nóg na brudną podłogę i czekała cierpliwie, aż on uczyni tak samo. Jej strach przeszedł drżeniem po jej bladym ciele dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuła metalową część jego zbroi na swoich nagich udach. Chciała podkurczyć pod siebie nogi, zasłonić twarz i odepchnąć od swojej świadomości niechcianą obecność, która zalewała jej zmysły jak potop wulkanicznej lawy. Nie drgnęła jednak nawet o milimetr, czując nasilający się ból w przygniatanej nodze, co zostało błędnie odczytane jako przyzwolenie do dalszej wędrówki w głąb jej aury, intymności. Nie drgnęła też, gdy jego palce znalazły się przed jej wzrokiem, który łączył się z nienawistnym wzrokiem właściciela tej ręki. Ręki, która obniżyła się i zamiast dotknąć jej twarzy, złapała kosmyk jej włosów. I wokół tych palców zostały owinięte fioletowe pukle, pukle naturalnie fiołkowych włosów, w pomroce nocy mających prawie czarny kolor.

Zacisnęła mocno powieki, gdy na swoich ustach poczuła ciężar jego palców. Ta minuta mogła trwać sto lat, każdej sekundy nadchodziły i odchodziły kolejne pokolenia, szybko i szybciej. W oku cyklony, w pozornej ciszy i spokoju, znajdowali się oni dwoje.

Drapieżnik i ofiara. Ofiara, która stanie się drapieżnikiem. Drapieżnik, który ostrzy zęby na największą porażkę w swoim życiu. Ale póki co, póki co minuta jeszcze trwa, jeszcze zegar tyka w tyłach ich głów, odliczając nieskończoność.

Jeszcze w ciałach tli się iskra życia.

A potem powstał i odszedł, zniknął swoim sposobem, jakby obejmowały go cienie, a noc ścieliła mu posłanie.

Po jego odejściu Raven zwinęła się w kłębek i długo nie mogła przestać dygotać, jej oddech był drżący i wiedziała jedno. Nie było prawd, nie było kłamstw, już wkrótce nie będzie życia.

_**CO TY ZROBIŁAŚ?**_


	16. Szczęście bez radości: XVI

„**Jeszcze masz jakąś twarz, jakieś ciało**

**Celę, w której uwięził cię byt**

**Jeszcze się dotąd nic nie udało**

**Jedno wiesz, było głupio i wstyd**

**W pustych dni gęstą sieć zaplątany**

**W węzłach żył słyszysz szum ciemnej krwi**

**Nie ma prawd, nie ma kłamstw**

**Jedno wiesz, jesteś sam**

**Pogodzony z swą klęską ktoś... nikt...****"**

.

_**.**_

**S** jak **Slade**, jak **Samotnik** i **Sadysta** w jednym. Jak **Szaleniec**. Jak **Scath**?

Książka zamknęła się z cichym trzaskiem. Dzień po dniu ginęły w cieniu nocy, mara o rdzawych liściach jesieni migała za jej powiekami, odmawiając snu. Leżała w tej rozpadlinie, rozciągając członki w niemym pragnieniu… czego? Czego można chcieć, gdy cele i marzenia pogubiły się lub poskręcały w zakrętach przeszłości, gdy pierwiastki osobowości rozpadały się na atomy, gdy z otchłani wynurzały się inne, lepsze, gorsze. Inne.

Nie była przyzwyczajona. Nie lubiła zmian, a te zaczynały dominować nad jej życiem.

Czyżby… traciła kontrolę…?

_Nigdy_, powiedziała sobie, pod wpływem emocji podnosząc się gwałtownie z łóżka. Uczucia dodawały jej niezmierzonej siły, rozwiewały apatię i przeganiały marazm. Sprawiały, że robiła się niebezpieczna.

_Jak bardzo nienawidzę…_

Zamilkła, analizując własne myśli.

_Jest tu moja część, którą zawsze będę nienawidzić. Zawsze będę nienawidzić siebie._ Chciałaby sięgnąć głębiej, wydobywając inne swoje głosy, szukając w nich poparcia lub krytyki. I natychmiast poczuć, jak jej skupienie rozłamuje się na tysiące innych części, gdy z pogranicza podświadomości wypływają inne części jej osobowości. I poczuć wreszcie, że maska wojownika, za którą skrywała wszystkie ślady swojego istnienia, opada z jej twarzy.

Stojąc przed lustrem, uświadomiła sobie, że jedyną rzeczą, jakiej tak naprawdę pragnie, jest symbioza. Niemożliwa do osiągnięcia harmonia między człowiekiem a demonem. Jej puste oczy w odbiciu zwierciadła ukrywały wiele, o wiele więcej niż każde z jej przyjaciół było w stanie sobie wyobrazić. A jednocześnie musiała ciągnąć tę grę, ten spektakl ułudy.

Zawsze będzie w niej ta cząstka, zdolna tylko do nienawiści. Ta, której nienawidziła.

_**.**_

— Słyszeliście? — spytała podniecona Gwiazdka — Grzybica stóp może pojawić się u każdego! Och, jakbym chciała mieć takie puszyste zwierzątka na moich nogach! Byłoby mi gorąco w stopy, może nawet nie musiałabym nosić butów! Nie uważacie, że to wspaniałe?

Uważali, że to obrzydliwie, ale posłusznie pokiwali głowami.

— Gdzie Raven?

To pytanie jakby zbiło ich z tropu. Na chwilę porzucili wykonywane zajęcia i zerknęli na swoją przyjaciółkę, której oczy zatraciły nieco codziennego blasku, którym zawsze dodawała im otuchy. Mimo to starała się dzielnie sprawiać wrażenie opanowanej, jak młoda kobieta, o którą przed chwilą się zainteresowała.

— U-u siebie, tak? — spytał się naiwnie Cyborg, nie mogąc wyczuć przesłania w zmienionym głosie księżniczki.

— Boję się o nią — padła odpowiedź.

— Wszyscy się o nią troszczymy, Gwiazdeczko. — Robin podszedł do Tamaranki i usiadł koło niej. — I bardzo chcemy jej pomóc. Tak jak każdemu i _zawsze_ podamy pomocną dłoń temu, kto jest w potrzebie. Dlatego tu jesteśmy.

— No! — potwierdził Bestia.

— Ale mnie nie o taką troskę chodzi! — Gwiazdeczka objęła się mocno ramionami i wstała gwałtownie. Smutek opanował ją do tego stopnia, że nie była w stanie unosić się beztrosko w powietrzu, jak to najczęściej robiła. — Nie chodzi mi o ratowanie jej przed Sladem, ale przed samą sobą! Raven nie musi się obawiać nikogo. Oprócz siebie…

To jeszcze bardziej postawiło na baczność męską część drużyny Tytanów. Nieprzyzwyczajeni o łączeniu w rozmowach Raven i emocji, teraz doznali mentalnego szoku, gdy tak silne uczucie zostało z nią połączone. Raven się nie bała. Raven nie mogła się bać nawet w żartach lub rozmowach na jej temat.

— To jest… trochę głupie — wymamrotał Bestia, drapiąc się po głowie.

— _Slade_ jest tu największym zagrożeniem, Gwiazdeczko — odparł hardo Robin, a nienawiść dla tego człowieka przeciekała przez jego serce i słyszalna była w każdej głosce, jaka składała się na to imię. — Jeśli nie on, Raven nie traciłaby nad sobą kontroli, czyli nie krzywdziłaby siebie. To wszystko _jego_ wina i to _jego_ musimy najpierw powstrzymać.

Gwiazda zawahała się, jakby chcąc dalej to ciągnąć, ale naraz jej ramiona opadły i wyglądała jeszcze żałośniej niż przed chwilą. Kiwnęła głową i starając się przywołać jakiś cień uśmiechu, usiadła z powrotem przy napoju musztardowym. Robin zapewnił, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a Gwiazdeczka wyszeptała tylko do siebie:

— Bo wy tego nie zrozumiecie…

Jeszcze chwilę postali w kółku zainteresowań, zanim Bestia nie wskoczył z radosną wrzawą za czterech na kanapę i nie rozpoczął wcześniej wstrzymanej gry. Życie powoli powracało do uprzedniego stanu i to jeszcze bardziej zmartwiło księżniczkę Tamaranu. Jak jednak mieli być przejęci ogromem tej sprawy, skoro nie zdołała wydusić z siebie o tym słowa?

_Nie potrafię_, pomyślała jednak. _Nie wiem jak to opisać, nawet gdybym umiała język ziemski lepiej od mojego ojczystego. Nie istnieje chyba w ogóle język, którym bym to wam powiedziała, przyjaciele. Na mojej planecie takie coś nazywa się Gyxrykhlle'r. To jest duch, który nawiedza każdą matkę, gdy jej dziecko jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, odbierającym życie. Oczywiście_, dodała natychmiast, _nie śmiem nawet o tym, by stawiać siebie na równi z rodzicielką naszej przyjaciółki, ale… Gyxrykhlle'r jest tutaj. A Gyxrykhlle'r nie przychodzi od byle kogo. Jest posłańcem tylko tych, którzy sami siebie odprowadzili do śmierci._ Spojrzała na nich smutnymi oczami. _Boję się. O moją przyjaciółkę._

Ziarno niepewności zostało jednak zasiane. Robin długo przyglądał się dziwnemu zachowaniu kosmitki, zanim nie przysiągł sobie rozwikłać tej sprawy raz na zawsze. Coś gryzło jego drużynę od środka, wyżerało jak robaki, które powalają każde chore drzewo. Nim nastąpi wytępienie szkodników, pierw trzeba odnaleźć powód słabości, na której zalęgł się ból; inaczej każde przedsięwzięcie jest spisane na porażkę.

Lecz… z drugiej strony… Co, jeśli odkryją coś, czego wiedzieć nie powinni?

Kto był tym szkodnikiem?

_Tak sobie myślę_, przerwała nagle, wpadając na tak przerażający i smutny pomysł, że zapragnęła rozpłakać się na samym środku sali, _że Raven chce znaleźć się tam, gdzie przebywa teraz jej mama…_

.

Niedzielna wczesna noc jeszcze tego samego dnia. To samo przestronne pomieszczenie, które prócz kuchni, jadalni, pokoju wspólnego oraz pokoju zebrań mieściło w sobie kruchą świadomość wspólnego domu.

Dom.

Jakie to dziwne słowo, tak trudne do zidentyfikowania… Umieszczone gdzieś wokół betonowych murów Wieży albo wtapiające się wraz ze wszystkimi meblami i przedmiotami. Wszechobecne albo czekające dopiero na odkrycie. Wszyscy mieli zupełnie inne interpretacje jednego słowa.

— Robin…? — Cyborg odsunął się od wielkiego monitora, przerywając na chwilę sprawdzanie bezpieczeństwa systemu. Przywódca siedział z założonymi rękoma i patrzył się na zatokę, która łączyła się z oceanem. Po usłyszeniu swojego pseudonimu odwrócił się do czarnoskórego mężczyzny z twardym spojrzeniem, widocznym zza materiału jego maski. — Myślałeś trochę nad tym, co powiedziała nam Gwiazdka?

Robin miał bardzo zły humor.

— Spytałbyś się lepiej, czy myślałem o czymkolwiek innym.

— Słuchaj, to wszystko bardzo mi się nie podoba. Ta cała akcja — Cyborg zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał pokazać bezmiar omawianego przedmiotu — to jest czyste szaleństwo. Najczystsza postać najczystszego szaleństwa. Ktoś w ogóle wie, o co tu biega, bo ja odpadłem gdzieś tak w momencie, kiedy Raven uznała, że rzeczywiście jest Klejnotem, dała nam kopa i odeszła ze Sladem, żeby zniszczyć Ziemię.

— Jeżeli sugerujesz, że to w tamtym momencie zaczęło się to wszystko, co dzieje się teraz, to jesteś w błędzie. — Cyborg wykrzywił się i już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy Robin go uprzedził: — To zaczęło się o wiele wcześniej. W jej urodziny. A może nawet i wcześniej, może Raven przeczuwała coś zaraz po śmierci Slade'a…

— Też nad tym myślałem — zgodził się Cyborg. — Masz na myśli moment w walce z Terrą, kiedy straciła nad sobą kontrolę? Myślisz, że tracąc panowanie, jakoś pozwoliła Trygonowi patrzeć na to wszystko, na śmierć Slade'a między innymi?

— Tak… i nie. Nie mówiłbym, że wytypowała Slade'a na swojego wysłannika… — słowa zamarły w jednej chwili, gdy właśnie uświadomił sobie, co powiedział. Zmarszczył brwi, cały czas przekopując zawzięcie swoją pamięć, swoje wcześniejsze refleksje; jakaś szokująca prawda była tu, na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednocześnie zbyt rzadka, aby jej się dotknąć. — Moim zdaniem Raven od jakiegoś czasu miała kłopot z kontrolą — mówił ciszej, myślami ciągle gorączkowo biegając przy wcześniejszym temacie. — Słowa Terry nie tyle przelały czarę, ile dały szansę jej ojcowi wzniecić w niej wściekłość. Myślę, że w tamtej chwili Raven walczyła na dwa fronty: o jednym z nich słyszeliśmy, ale druga bitwa była rozgrywana w jej głowie.

— Tak jakby — Cyborg zmrużył oczy — przegrała z Terrą, aby mieć większą szansę z Trygonem. Jak widać marnie jej to wyszło.

— Tego nie wiemy. Może właśnie wtedy powstrzymała swojego ojca, może wtedy jakoś zatrzymała portal?

Cyborg zamyślił się.

— To by tłumaczyło wskrzeszenie Slade'a. Trygon musiał mieć kogoś z zewnątrz, skoro sam nie mógł zmusić Raven, by go słuchała. Taki psychopatyczny sadysta jak Slade świetnie nadawał się do tej roli. — A potem nie wytrzymał: — Ale to nie tłumaczy, kurna, faktu, dlaczego teraz się za nią ugania! — wybuchnął. — Gwiazdeczka ma rację z tym, że coś jest nie tak, a my jak takie dekle siedzimy i nic tylko bawimy się w oratorów kolejnych zebrań na temat Raven, zamiast pójść i wpieprzyć Slade'a z powrotem w krater lawy! Tam był najpożyteczniejszy.

Robin jednak nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi, nawet jeśli w głębi duszy całym sobą podzielał te słowa.

— Zrozumienie przeszłości to główny klucz do zrozumienia teraźniejszości. Wszystko to, co teraz robi Slade, jak się zachowuje Raven, ma swoje źródło w ich wcześniejszych kontaktach. Jeśli chcemy to teraz powstrzymać, _musimy_ znaleźć tę nitkę, która prowadzi do kłębka, inaczej będziemy błądzić.

— Chłopie! — Cyborg uniósł się gniewem i zatrząsł ramionami, jakby chciał wytrząść z przyjaciela tą bezczynną postawę. — Slade potajemnie morduje ci przyjaciółkę, kawałek po kawałeczku, a ty siedzisz na tyłku i filozofujesz! Nie rozumiesz, że Slade robi z nią, co chce? Że… że przyprawia ją sobie jak jakaś pieczeń, że ją _zniszczy_, a my nic nie możemy na to poradzić?

— Wiem bardzo dobrze, co to znaczy mieć Slade'a za wroga! — Robin trzasnął pięścią w stół i wstał z krzesła. — Wiem też, że gówno poradzisz, jeśli dalej będziesz gadał takie idiotyzmy! Zacznij myśleć racjonalnie, Slade i Raven mają między sobą więź i to…!

Zamarł. Po raz drugi tego wieczoru, lecz po raz pierwszy z tak wspaniale jasnym umysłem. Części układanki nagle odnalazły swoje pozycje, z trykotem wsunęły się na odpowiednie miejsca w jego umyśle. Obrazek stał się przejrzysty dzięki jednemu elementowi: więzy.

Cyborgowi, który cały czas obserwował zmieniającą się mimikę lidera, odeszła ochota do dalszych sprzeczek. Znał ten wyraz twarzy, te szeroko otwarte oczy i lekko pobladłą twarz, i wiedział, jak dalekie od dobrych będą te wieści, które za chwilę usłyszy.

Właśnie w chwili, gdy Robin nabierał powietrza — wstrzymywanego, notabene, dłuższą chwilę — do pokoju wpadł zaspany Bestia.

— Ej! Czy to jakaś nowa zabawa „Kto pierwszy krzykiem postawi całą Wieżę na nogi"? Jest druga w nocy, normalni ludzie śpią o tej porze! Nie miejcie do mnie pretensji jak jutro nie wstanę łapać rabusiów, bo chciało się wam ćwiczyć śpiewy chóralne!

Nikt z nich nie mógł przewidzieć, że ta i kolejna z rzędu nocy będą dla nich jednymi z najgorszych w całym ich życiu. Spanie będzie jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, którymi będą sobie zawracać głowę.

— Gdzie jest Raven? — to pytanie przeleciało przez całe pomieszczenie jak trzaskający bicz, jakby ktoś zgrzytał zębami, przyprawiając tym ludzi o ciarki na plecach. Robin znów był Robinem: pewnym siebie, skupionym, charyzmatycznym. Znów wydawał polecenia i znów chciał mieć pewność, że nikt nie zostanie skrzywdzony. Nadaremnie.

— A co, chodzi o Raven? — spytał tamten bezmyślnie, patrząc po pokoju za miejscem do spania.

Robin gwałtownie odwrócił się do Cyborga.

— Więzi, rozumiesz? Slade został związany z Raven, ona tak samo, cała trójka była wplątana w to jak nikt inny. Slade _nienawidził_ bycia czyimś niewolnikiem, tak bardzo, że dla zemsty był w stanie zbratać się z Tytanami. Miał swój udział w zniszczeniu Demona… — patrzał przez chwilę na półmechaniczną twarz przyjaciela — A co, jeśli to dla niego za mało?

Cyborg zmarszczył brwi, robiąc zafrapowaną minę. Prawda powoli do niego docierała.

— To nie może być… Chcesz powiedzieć, że… — przerażenie było w tej chwili głównym czynnikiem, widocznym na jego ludzkiej twarzy.

— Że dla niego zemsta nie jest dokończona. Jego nienawiść będzie ciągle rosła, dopóki będzie żyła potomkini Trygona. Ta więź pomiędzy nimi jest ciągle żywa, nawet jeśli jej stwórca już nie, a więc uczucia Slade'a zatruwają Raven jak trucizna.

— On ją chce z-zabić, tak? — zająknął się z boku Bestia, całkowicie rozbudzony i przestraszony równie mocno, co Cyborg przed chwilą.

— Chce, ale nie pozwolimy mu na to. Zerwiemy tę więź, uwolnimy Raven! — powiedział i szybkim marszem zaczął przemieszczać się w stronę ponurej sypialni młodej kobiety, o którą tak bardzo się troszczyli.

Najczęstszym błędem w rozumowaniu różnorakich działań jest ustalanie z góry pewnych ich przejawów. Zabawa w proroka jest tylko zabawą, utrzymywaną w świecie fantazji, bo przyszłości nigdy nie da się przewidzieć. Nawet jeśli cały świat powie jedno, wystarczy osamotniona jednostka temu zaprzeczająca, by obrót sprawy przybrał drugie. To błędne rozumowanie bierze się właśnie z tego: z błędu. I ze zbytniej pychy, zrodzonej z braku pokory.

I tak jak cała czwórka młodocianych bohaterów z góry założyła, że idą już po prostej ścieżce, minęli największe chaszcze i półki skalne, tak ich zdumienie było wprost proporcjonalne do zamierzeń, jakie już każde z nich sobie uknuło, gdy okazało się, że Raven w pokoju po prostu nie było. Nie czuliby tego otępienia, stojąc przy wejściu do opustoszałego pomieszczenia, gdyby tylko głębiej zastanowili się nad całą sprawą: nie istnieją proste ścieżki. Życie kocha zakręty, wąwozy i góry skaliste, uwielbia pędzić nurtami wodospadów i szybować na skrzydłach huraganów. Najbliższa terminologii _prostego_ jest pustynia bez piachu, a tylko ze skałami ostrymi jak sierpy i szpony głodnej zwierzyny.

Zresztą, kto normalny rzuca się z motyką na słońce?


	17. Szczęście bez radości: XVII

„**Krwawo lśni mu wzrok ponury, jak u diabła, spod rzęs chmury;**

**Światło lampy rzuca z góry jego cień na pokój wzdłuż,**

**A ma dusza z tego cienia, co komnatę zaległ wzdłuż,**

**Nie powstanie — nigdy już!"**

**.**

**.**

Szła jak duch pomiędzy wysokimi płotami domostw, ale był to raczej chód zbłąkanej duszy niż finezyjna płynność, z którą nie rozstawała się bez powodu. Traciła wiarę i poczucie otaczającego ją świata. Błądziła gdzieś w drodze, a rzeczywistość widziała się jej jak rozmazana plama ciemnych barw i przeżytych istnień. Minęła kilka twarzy, wyobcowanych, w czarnym środowisku.

Jest miłość, są uczucia. Wstaje słońce, razi w oczy i podgrzewa serce do życia. Nastaje świt, głęboki i wszechstronny dla emocji. Gdy nie ma miłości, jest nienawiść, lecz gdy nie ma nienawiści… pozostaje pusty przeciąg, hulaszczy sobie jak zmartwiały duch po opuszczonym domu, poruszając matowymi zasłonami. Demon to właśnie ta nienawiść i ta wściekłość. Ta niewiedza…

Ruszyła przez znaki czasu. Cóż to była za podróż! Każde miejsce, każda brukowana uliczka ma piętno przeszłości odciśnięte w głębiach rysów na ścianach, na omszałych starością dachówkach. Piwnice i strychy, lampy oraz koleje, niewypowiedziane słowa, niekwestionowane dramaty, brzegi snów marzycieli i krawędzie życia; słowo po słowie zapisane nieistniejącym pismem pęknięć tynku i miarowym kapaniem wody z rynien. Rzeczy martwe kryją w sobie historie, o jakich reszta świata zapomniała.

A potem… przytuliła szary policzek do ściany fasady budynku, który otoczony był pożogą i zgliszczami tego, co kiedyś ludzi w sobie trzymało, co roiło się od uczuć i przejrzystości jak w szklanym naczyniu woda, a co teraz leżało rozwalone i wygięte przez… ognie piekielne. Parujące ruiny nieżywych domów, opuszczonych światów przemawiały teraz do jej wyobraźni, wyławiały na światło dnia uczucia stłamszone przez czas i jej własne starania lepiej, niż jakakolwiek inna sugestia od życia.

To tutaj… umarła. Jakby wypierając się własnych przekonań i prawa do istnienia, pogodziła się ze swoim Ojcem i na kilka minut było dokładnie tak, jak, zdawać by się mogło, tysiące lat temu: mała dziewczynka bez rozeznania w smaku owocu rozpoznawania dobra i zła i wszechmocny jej Stwórca, który roztaczał przed nią widoki całego wszechświata i jeszcze więcej, to co jest dalej, czego nikt już nigdy nie ujrzy. Była jedna zgoda w tych granitowych ścianach biblioteki, po których sunęła teraz dłonią: śmierć. Ich gładka dawniej struktura, dziś chropowata, bo szarpnięta przez ząb czasu i okrutnego losu, poprowadziła ją wreszcie do miejsca, gdzie tajemnicza granica zakazanych woluminów blaknęła, zastąpiona przez demonową obecność.

Na jedną chwilę zamilkło w niej wszystko. Jej oddech zniknął i myśli się skryły, serce zatrzymało się, aby podziwiać wszechogarniające uczucie nienawiści, które płynęło ogniskiem zewsząd, jakby wpadła w koryto rzeki. Potem jednak postąpiła jeden krok naprzód i znów krew w węzłach jej żył rozpoczęła swój powolny marsz, ale inny, bardziej zatrwożony, jakby każdy nerw w jej ciele oczekiwał złego.

W dół po czarnych schodach.

Nawet sposób, w jaki szła, mówił jej o nieuchronności pewnych zjawisk, pewnych wytypowanych przez czas zdarzeń. Głównym celem tego zejścia było odkrycie wieka skrzyni, której zawartość była Raven wspaniale znana: śmierć. Niestety, nie wszyscy posiedli jeszcze taką wiedzę, pozwalającą na swobodne pędzenie myślami w przód bez możliwości popełniania błędu.

Wielka, głęboka gardziel w ziemi, niekończącego się wodospadu czerni.

Rozległe korytarze, zdolne pomieścić całą paradę zwycięzców, sklepienia, których wysokość liczona była w wielu metrach. Kunsztowne zdobienia wielkich wrót bez podwoi z ostrym zakończeniem. Wszystko tu było takie ciche i… tak bliskie. Czuła tu wspomnienia swojej ojczyzny, czuła jak wszystko, co składało się na jej prawdziwe życie i uczucia właśnie tutaj zamarło i czekało na jej przybycie, z dala od świata i codzienności. Miała świadomość, że zaczyna błądzić w tych dawno porzuconych emocjach, że aura zbliżającej się świątyni przenika w całości jej byt, ale nie walczyła z tym. Była sobie największym zagrożeniem, była jedyną, która mogła wybrać swoje dalsze losy. I wyboru dokonała.

Żadnego szeptu lub szmeru, życie, wypływając przez palce, zabrało ze sobą jakikolwiek dźwięk lub echo dźwięku. Ta cisza napierała na jej słuch, brzęcząc majestatycznie. Wyniosłe łuki triumfalne, wielkością dorównujące niektórym wieżowcom w Jump City, okrążały centralną część rozległego pomieszczenia, łącząc się pod ostrym kątem, jej kamienne podobizny rzeźbione były nad tymi złączeniami. Raven zadzierała głowę wysoko w górę, aby dojrzeć te wszystkie rzeczy, czuła się przy tym taka… mała. Nieważka.

Czy idąc w dół po czarnych schodach cichymi krokami, powinna czuć strach? Dlaczego serce nagle powróciło do wolnego rytmu, jakby spokojne i uśpione bajkami o radości, czemu jej ręce nie drżały, dlaczego nie oczekiwała najgorszego z każdym stopniem, który prowadził do świątyni?

Odpowiedzi są tylko dopełnieniem całości, nie głównym celem, do którego powinno się dążyć. To tylko wskazówki, małe drogowskazy spotykane po drodze. Ktoś, kto szukając odpowiedzi, odnajdzie ją, nigdy naprawdę odpowiednio nie poszukiwał i tylko zatrzymał się w ślepym zaułku.

Bo w końcu to wszystko to była **jej** świątynia. To jej przytłaczające ogromem postumenty kryły się w ciemnościach, wielkie po sam sufit, którego nie było widać w otaczającym mroku. To na jej cześć wyznawcy jej Ojca wznieśli w podziemiach ołtarz, na którym dopełniła swojego żywota i była jego jedyną ofiarą. To ona była tu boginką, w wąskim promieniu światła rzucanego przez oszkloną część podniebienia tego stworzenia miała władzę absolutną. Największa bazylika cieni, którą wzniosły ludzkie ręce ku czci tych, dla których życie ludzkie nie było nic warte.

Tchnienie z dawnych milionów lat, które przeminęły w jednej chwili, zaatakowało jej zmysły. Tu kamienne bloki były starsze niż wszyscy ludzie razem wzięci, tu istnieli ostatni świadkowie wszystkich ziemskich wydarzeń, tu trwali ciągle strażnicy grobowca i kołyski. Patrzała na nieskończone korytarze, które ciągnęły się kilometrami w głąb Ziemi, patrzała też na mały przesmyk dla nocnego światła, które wyraźną smugą znaczyło szlak na kamienną rękę jej Ojca.

Upadła ciężko na kolana i pochyliła głowę, oddychając głęboko. Powietrze było przesycone czarem, jakby i Trygon, i Arella, i Azar spoglądali teraz na nią, jakby byli tu przy niej.

To wszystko zaczęło się dawno temu w tym miejscu. To wszystko miało początek w tym miejscu. Początek, w którym było tylko nawoływanie pasterza, który zgubił swoją owcę. I ta bezbronna owca, jaką była Arella, która dała życie zaplanowane przez wyższy byt. I wzburzone morze, które było z początku małą zatoczką z nikłymi porywami wiatru. Największa walka pomiędzy tytanami światła i ciemności rozgrywała się tak, jak rozgrywa się teatrzyk kukiełkowy: szmaciane laleczki tańczą pod dyktando prawdziwych magików cieni, skrytych przed wzrokiem ciekawskich i dociekliwych.

Azar, która przelała w Raven wszystkie dobre uczucia, której kontrola i nauki żyły teraz w półdemonie, która oddała za nią życie, choć robić tego nie musiała. Która pewnego dnia wzięła ją na sam szczyt świątyni Azarath i powiedziała, że gdyby los nie był tak okrutny, to być może pewnego razu założyłaby tę koronę i prawą ręką rządziła tym oto wymiarem. Azar, która wiedziała już dawno, jaki los spotka jej ukochany dom, ich ukochany dom.

Arella, jej najukochańsza matka, której nigdy nie przytuliła tak, jak powinna robić to córka, troszcząca się o najbliższą sobie osobę. Arella, która wyrzekła się życia i radości z niego płynącej na rzecz bezpieczeństwa swojego nienarodzonego dziecka, choć wiedziała, jaki los ściągnie przez to na Ziemię. Kobieta, która wytarła swoje ziemskie życie jak znaki na plażowym piasku i przyjęła całkiem nowe obyczaje, paląc za sobą wszystkie mosty.

Trygon, który był najbliższy z nich wszystkich, a jednocześnie najbardziej oddalony. Żadne słowa nie były w stanie opisać uczuć, które w niej odżywały za każdym razem, gdy o Nim myślała.

Teraz nie istniało już żadne z nich. A Raven czuła, że robi coś złego, żyjąc w dalszym, nieprzerwanym ciągu, gdy wszystkiego tego, co było nią, już teraz nie ma. Odeszło ze znakami przeszłości, zajęło dogodne miejsce w gwiazdach, trwało w kartach wczorajszych chwil. Tam, gdzie żyć powinna teraz Raven.

Nie miała świadomości upływającego czasu, nie miała pojęcia, ile sekund bądź lat klęczy w ten sposób i chłonie w siebie aurę tego miejsca, nasycając nią wszystkie swoje myśli, swoją duszę, każdy zmysł z osobna.

_Slade._

Otworzyła oczy. Unosząc je w górę, ujrzała go na kamiennej dłoni, wyciągniętej w zachłannym geście w stronę nieba. Stał tam i patrzał się na nią, jego zbroja odbijała wątpliwe źródło światła, jakim była ta jedna, samotna, biała smuga. Brodziła we śnie.

— Nie przyszedłeś tu jako Slade — wyszeptała cicho i pewnym, i zaraz się zjeżyła, gdy echo jej głosu potoczyło się kilometrami osamotnionych głębin z czarnego kamienia.

— Nie — odrzekł po chwili, nie przerywając zbliżania się do niej — ale Slade też ma tu sprawę, która nie ścierpi zwłoki.

Znów poczuła, że słowa powinny być ostatnią z rzeczy, które miałyby występować w tym miejscu.

— Ciebie, Raven. Ty jesteś tą sprawą i schlebia mi, że tak prędko się tego domyśliłaś.

— Trudno tego nie wyczuć, gdy to jedyna rzecz, którą sobie zaprzątasz głowę — zasyczała.

— Nie chcę mi się wierzyć, że okazałaś się tak łatwowierna, aby przyjść tutaj. Sama.

— Nie ma tu nikogo prócz nas. Powiedziałam ci kiedyś, że to sprawa między nami. Słowa dotrzymuję.

Zmrużył oko, zeskakując z ostatniej półki skalnej. Rozprostował się na posadzce, a potem znów ruszył do niej. Przechylił lekko głowę, nie spuszczając z niej oka, ale Raven nie odwzajemniała tego spojrzenia.

— To wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nie mogłem nawet zrozumieć swojego żałosnego położenia, swojej… śmierci — rozpoczął znów, cichszym głosem, jakby nie powinien tego mówić. Ale mówił, słowa wypływały z jego ust, przyoblekając się w męski, głęboki ton i wkradały się w jej słuch. — Gdy znów otworzyłem oczy, wciąż miałem wrażenie, jakbym płonął Nie rozumiałem niczego, ale wystarczyło mi krótkie spojrzenie przed siebie, w jak _upokarzającej_ znalazłem się sytuacji. Jak zostało przeze mnie znienawidzone wszystko: Trygon i ty głównie, ale była jeszcze cała Ziemia, całe moje dawne życie…

Raven uniosła w końcu wzrok na maskę Slade'a, który stanął nad nią z rękami założonymi z tyłu pleców i wpijał w nią swoje jedno oko, zdobne długą, ostrą krawędzią, wybijającą w górę jak czarny pazur.

Slade zaczynał od początku. Jakkolwiek złe lub dobre było jego życie sprzed służenia Trygonowi, sprzed walki z Tytanami, swoje odrodzenie potraktował bardzo dosłownie, przerywając więzy łączące go ze wszystkim, co było dawniej. Palił za sobą wszystkie mosty, choćby sam miał stanąć w płomieniach. Jakże odwrotnie do tego, co teraz czuła Raven…

— To twój wybór, kwiecie Azarath. To ty wybrałaś sobie taki los. Idealnie wpasowałaś się w obraz swojego Tatusia. Nosisz jego błyskotki na sobie — mówiąc to, jakby mimochodem trącił ręką okrągłą broszę na jej piersi. — Masz jego oczy, twój zapach jest ten sam, a nader wszystko zaczynasz myśleć dokładnie tak samo. I w jakiś sposób spełniłaś jego życzenie, Raven. W jakiś sposób stałaś się… nim.

— Wiem.

Nic nie powiedział, ale w jego oku zostało zadane niewypowiedziane pytanie.

Raven powoli zaczęła podnosić się z ziemi, czując w sobie przemożną chęć rozniesienia wszystkiego w drobny pył. Jej oczy zostały pozbawione tej mgły, z którą wędrowała w głąb swoich myśli, zostały zastąpione hardym spojrzeniem, które cięło jak lód do szpiku kości. Raven wracała na ziemię tylko po to, by przygotować się do kolejnego upadku.

— Czy to ty zabiłeś Johny'ego Zgniłka?

— Nie. To ty.

Po jego słowach w Raven eksplodowała wściekłość. Jej moc wyszarpnęła się z ciała, rozbiegła się na wszystkie strony, rozbijając się z gracją mgły na fundamentach kamiennych łuków, a potem jak fala tsunami zawisła wysoko nad nimi i przez kilka sekund, nim Raven nie odzyskała panowania nad swoimi emocjami, falowała złowrogo wysoko w górze, pobłyskując czernią i okalającym ją diamentowym poblaskiem.

A potem starli się w walce.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła, że Slade kładzie wszystko na jedną kartę: tylko jedno z nich wyjdzie żywe ze świątyni.

Uczono ją przez wszystkie jej błogosławione lata w Azarath, że przegrany jest tym, który sam przyznaje się do swojej porażki. Jedyne, co trzeba robić, to walczyć.

Walka, lecz jeszcze nie wojna. Bo wojna to ślepe pionki, prowadzone przez sztab, który za to zaślepiony jest swoją własną marą. A walka to konfrontacja dwóch przeciwległych sił, mocarnych wściekłości i nieoswojonych myśli, wszystko to zamknięte w obrębie dwójki ludzi.

Jakie wartości przedstawiała sobą Raven a jakie Slade, że skończyli w tym miejscu, krzyżując się w starciu na śmierć i życie? Czy jakiekolwiek istniały, czy może to tylko wojna pomiędzy małym pionkiem, który zbuntował się swojemu dowodzącemu?

Krew. To ją śliską czuła na swoim ciele po kolejnej serii uderzeń. Nadszarpnięte organy wewnętrzne oraz moce, które chciały wszystko uzdrowić, lecz nie mogły, bo każdą uncję energii Raven potrzebowała do walki. Jeszcze nie pchała do tego stopnia swojego ciała ani swojej woli na krawędzie ich wytrzymałości, a czuła, że to dopiero początek. Coś rozszarpywało ją od środka, gdy okrążała się ze Sladem, szukając jego czułego punktu, i absolutnie nie były to rany odniesione w walce. To rozdzierało ją pragnienie zasmakowania jego krwi, smaku jego duszy, brutalne i najpierwotniejsze pragnienie, jakie dane jest każdemu potworowi.

Z jego boków spływała krew. Jego dłonie w czarnych rękawicach splamione były krwią i już nie można było stwierdzić, do kogo należy. Utykał na jedną z nóg, a jego ubranie miało wiele dziur, które w liczebności dościgały nawet postrzępione szaty Raven. Naga pierś dziewczyny z dobrze widoczną szarą brodawką była jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, na które teraz zwracał uwagę.

A przecież to było tylko kilka ruchów obydwu z ich ciał. Spięcie krótkie jak piorun przechodzący z nieba na ziemię. Szybkie ruchy broni Slade'a, które zostawiły szramy na jej udach i brzuchu, oraz odzew Raven, której smoliste moce przybrały podłużne kształty i smagnęły go z siłą biczu przez całą długość pleców. Było tu tylko dwóch mieszkańców Ziemi, którzy w krótkim czasie znaleźli dla siebie własne terytorium, a których teraz granice zacierały się. Czy więc maja rację ci, którzy mówią, że Ziemia jest za mała dla wszystkich? Była tu też w końcu wzajemna nienawiść, ale i zrozumienie: zrozumienie wynikające z niechcianego splotu ich umysłów, które kazało im patrzeć w oczy przeciwnika… i widzieć siebie.

_To musi się zakończyć, Raven_, myślała do siebie, coraz trudniej było jej wstrzymywać emocje pod kontrolą, ręce przed drżeniem i ciało przed bolesnym i ostatecznym upadkiem w oczekiwaniu na swoją… śmierć. _To jedne z tych chwil, które zadecydują o naszym losie…_

_Wybrałyśmy to już dawno temu._

_Nie stchórzmy teraz przez ból, jaki sprawia nam dotarcie do naszego celu._

_On minie._

_Jak wszystko minie._

Z krzykiem, który jej samej wydawał się pełen desperacji, rzuciła się w jego stronę, a jej moc popędziła razem z nią jak cień, przywiązany do jej nadgarstków. Wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń, zakrzywiając palce jak szpony drapieżnego ptaka, chcąc przebić ciężki pancerz i miękką skórę, a wokół jej palców w tym samym momencie uformowały się ostre niczym brzytwa pazury. Szyja Slade'a umknęła jej z pola widzenia w ostatniej sekundzie i smoliste szpony zatopiły się w monstrualnej kolumnie z kamienia, wyrywając z niej gruzy. Raven odbiła się od ściany tą samą dłonią. Jej druga ręka już śmignęła po zewnętrznej stronie jej ciała, zataczając łuk swoistą pręgą. Poczuła drżenie, a potem opór na swojej mocy, i ze sposobu, z jakiego Slade przeturlał się po podłodze, wywnioskowała, że trafiła w biodro.

Odwróciła szybko głowę w jego stronę, by nie tracić go z oczu. Zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Slade pochyla się w przód i z pozycji fizycznie niemożliwej do wykonania takiego manewru skacze wprost w jej stronę. Nim zdążyła skupić myśli, nim zdążyła zareagować, poczuła jego zakrwawioną dłoń na swoich ustach, chciała rozpaczliwie zaciągnąć powietrza, ale wszystko co uzyskała to krótki jęk duszenia się. Jego druga dłoń wnet znalazła jej szyję i na nic zdały się drapiące wściekle paznokcie, łamiące się na jego zbroi. W jednej chwili Raven zrozumiała, że zaraz przetrąci jej kark jak małemu kociakowi, a nie była to śmierć, o której marzyła.

W chwili poprzedzającej jej koniec poczuła tylko, jak jego palce zaciskają się na jej ciele. Przerażonym wzrokiem wodziła gdzieś po niewidocznych ścianach i suficie, czując się tak dziwnie, nierealnie, jakby nie była sobą, a jedynie jakimś podróżnym, który zaplątał się w to ciało i jest tylko obserwatorem jego przygód. Zrobiło jej się gorąco, gdy poczuła jakieś trzaśnięcie w swojej szyi. Ostatnim wydechem wypuściła z płuc jęzor, a przynajmniej takie miała wrażenie, gdy oplotła nim nie palce Slade'a, ale delikatne i nieśmiertelne wnętrze, które w owych palcach i całej reszcie ciała się kryło.

Ból jak i uścisk zelżały momentalnie, a Slade odepchnął ją od siebie. I wył. Raven nigdy nie słyszała takiej agonii, poczuła jak krew mrozi się w jej żyłach, gdy tuż przed nią jej wróg uderzył ciałem w kamienny blok, wijąc się i szarpiąc, nie mogąc pozbyć się tego bólu.

I jej umysł też wołał o pomoc, ich wspólna więź stworzona przez jej Ojca zmuszała ją teraz do odczuwania jego cierpienia i męki, przedostającej się do niej każdym zakamarkiem jego myśli. _Przestań, przestań!_, krzyczała, nieporadnie oddalając się w tył. Każda prośba została zignorowana, może nawet nie był w stanie jej słyszeć, więc mocno przycisnęła ręce do uszu i czekała.

Czekała, a minuty mijały. Jego wrzask dawno minął, ale wciąż rozbrzmiewał sto razy głośniej w jej głowie, jak dzwony katedry albo trzęsienie ziemi wprawiając w drżenie całą okolicę. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomiła sobie, że jej oddech jest łamliwy, urywany i łkający, dlatego zmusiła się do opanowania go, przyciskając ręce do ust. Z drugiej strony pola walki nie dochodził żaden dźwięk. Żadnego ciężkiego łapania oddechu, żadnego poruszenia.

Nic. Jakby… jakby walka właśnie się zakończyła.

Zmusiła się do powstania i w pierwszej próbie upadła z powrotem na kolana, nie mogąc znieść tego ciężaru.

Lewitując milimetry nad ziemią, przybliżyła się do Slade'a, który leżał bez znaku życia w szkarłacie własnej krwi. Mimo tego, gdy była już wystarczająco blisko, by ujrzeć z dokładnością jego maskę, jej ciało doświadczyło dreszczu niepewności, bo źrenica jego oka była otwarta i wpatrzona ostygle w jej postać. Zacisnęła pięść, ale nie uczyniła niczego więcej, by zdobyć upragnioną przewagę. Obrzydzenie do własnej siebie wyparło na chwilę powód jej przyjścia tutaj, gdy zobaczyła na własne oczy skutki igrania z własną naturą: Slade podparł się dłońmi o podłogę, aby wstać, lecz przy pierwszym podejściu jego starania zeszły na niczym. Demon dotknął ducha tego człowieka, tym razem jednak człowiek ten nie był ani martwy, ani nieśmiertelny, by uporać się z czymś tak przerażającym. Mimo tego, mimo zachłannej pustki w głowie i braku panowania nad ciałem, nie ustąpił i dalej starał się odzyskać kontrolę. Jego ciało skręcało się w mrokach bazyliki cieni, małe jak pył przy wielkich podstawach kolumn. Zdawał jej się dzikim zwierzem, które szuka drogi ucieczki.

Raven zacisnęła usta i spojrzała na swoje dłonie, już zupełnie gubiąc się w swoich zamiarach. Zdawało się jej, że już może poczuć smak i rozkosz, płynącą ze śmierci jej wroga, który dawno temu zbyt głęboko wdarł się w jej duszę. A jednocześnie popełnienie takiego rodzaju aktu, najgorszego z możliwych, sprawiało, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak brudna, tak skalana. Przypominało jej to o wcześniejszym błędzie, o chwili dekoncentracji, która Lalkarza kosztowała najwyższą cenę.

Gdy z powrotem spojrzała przed siebie, zdążyła zauważyć tylko rozpędzonego na nią Slade'a. Było za późno, by cokolwiek uczynić.

Siła ciosu odrzuciła ją w tył i upadła tam, bezwładna jak porcelanowa laleczka, wydając krótki jęk. To wszystko, co zdążyła zrobić, bo w następnej sekundzie Slade jednym skokiem znalazł się tuż nad jej plecami i obiema splecionymi dłońmi zamachnął się nad swoją głową i wgniótł jej ciało głębiej w ziemię, miażdżąc jej kręgosłup. Takie przynajmniej miała wrażenie, skowycząc z bólu, gdy prąd przeszedł przez wszystkie jej członki. Poczuła jeszcze Slade'a, który wielką dłonią przygwoździł ją za potylicę ciasno do zimnej podłogi, ale już nic zrobić nie mogła.

Jej oddech był urywany, coraz krótszy.

I wtedy poczuła coś, co zmusiło jej zasypiający umysł do pobudki, a serce wpompowało nową dawkę adrenaliny w jej krwioobieg. Jego druga dłoń, ta, którą nie przytrzymywał jej mocno w jednym miejscu, gwałtownie odrzuciła poły jej płaszcza i zerwała z niej dolną część body, zasłaniającego jej najintymniejszy skrawek ciała. Wierzgnęła się pod nim, naraz uświadamiając sobie cel jego górującej pozycji, ale jej starania z góry były spisane na stracenie: Slade obezwładnił ją całkowicie.

Rozszerzył jej uda z brutalnością godną największych zwyrodnialców i Raven poczuła tylko, jak przełyka własny wrzask bezsilności, bo od tego nie było drogi ucieczki; tego nie można było ominąć lub przemilczeć. Jego dłoń spoczęła na jej nagim pośladku i wnet zsunęła się niżej, aż dotknęła jej warg sromowych. Ostatni raz zawalczyła słabo o swoją nietykalność.

Jego place, uwolnione już od ciemnej rękawicy, wsunęły się w nią bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia, wydobywając z jej gardła szloch. Nigdy nie czuła bólu tak intensywnego, skumulowanego w jednym miejscu, a jednocześnie rozchodzącego się po całym jej ciele. Rozpychana wagina paliła, dziewczyna czuła, jak rozrywa się pod naciskiem obcego ciała. Gdy Slade cofnął rękę, wiedziała, że to tylko przedsionek piekła.

Chciała płakać, ale w chwili poprzedzającej jego całkowite wtargnięcie w nią uświadomiła sobie, że płakać nie potrafi. Żadna łza nie chciała popłynąć po jej twarzy.

Jej wargi zadrżały, a na szklistych oczach zacisnęły się mocno powieki, gdy jego biodra zetknęły się z jej. Jak rozmyślnie, rozkoszując się tą sytuacją, przytrzymywał ją za biodro i podniósł je bez najmniejszego oporu. Jak przygotował się do jednego pchnięcia, które ją miało obedrzeć z największej świętości, a jemu przypieczętować tryumf nad nią.

Trudno powiedzieć, jakie by były późniejsze następstwa jego gwałtu, gdyby rzeczywiście doszedł on do skutku. Czy osłabiona półdemonica, nie mając sił, by bronić się tak fizycznie jak i mentalnie, zostałaby złamana i spełniłaby się groźba Azar, która ostrzegała ją kiedyś za życia, że może stać się niewolnikiem swojego ciała? Wykorzystanie jej w tak podły sposób oraz odebranie jej jednej z tej wyjątkowej istoty czystości, które w sobie miała i skrycie cieszyła się z niej, mogłyby pociągnąć za sobą nieodwracalne zmiany. Mogłyby wciągnąć ją w niziny myśli tak głębokich, w których promienie światła były zbyt słabe, by roztwarzać wokół siebie chociaż iskrę.

Jednak jakkolwiek złe wydawały się te przyszłe losy, żaden z nich nigdy nie miał okazji się spełnić. A wszystko to dzięki temu, iż Slade, zanim nie ujarzmił leżącej pod nim kobiety, ostatni raz zerknął swoim samotnym okiem na jej bezsilną postać. Malował się przed nim słodki widok zwycięstwa: jej zaciśnięte powieki w niemym bólu, obszarpane, czarne szaty z domieszką ich obojga krwi oraz układ ciała, bezradnie oczekującego nadejścia nieuniknionego. Właśnie wtedy, gdy szybkim spojrzeniem zlustrował jej wygięte biodra, rzuciło mu się w oczy coś, przez co powróciły wspomnienia. Między strużką krwi a rozerwanym materiałem jej ubrania widniała czarna pręga, przez swoją symetrię i idealną krzywiznę niepasującą do żadnego znanego mu rodzaju rany lub zadrapania, jakiego mogła się nabawić Raven w tej walce. Wiedziony instynktem większym niż zwykła ciekawość, wsunął dłoń pod zniszczony materiał i odkrył całkowicie jej smukłe ciało, aż do głębokiego wcięcia w talii.

To co zobaczył, było zdumiewające jak odkrycie jakiejś tajemnicy, której w głębi duszy zawsze się spodziewał. Uczucie to podobne było do trzymania w rękach relikwii, żywego dowodu na jakieś mistyczne powiązania między dwoma światami. Miał oto bowiem przed sobą potwierdzenie większe niż kiedykolwiek, że Raven była tak naprawdę czymś więcej niż tylko bramą do tego świata, stworzoną dla chwili cierpienia na wieczną chwałę diabła. Runy Scatha fascynowały mniej, choć były bardziej ekspresyjne w swym wyrazie. One mówiły _To ciało należy do Pana i Jemu posłuży we właściwym czasie_, te zaś miały przekaz _Ja jestem Panią, której los i ciało są tylko Jej wyborem_.

Raven zadrżała, czując jak wszystkie jego palce rozważnie pieszczą jej czarne znamiona na obydwu biodrach. Siły opuściły ją już dawno temu, lecz duch wciąż przytrzymywał ją przy świadomości, gdy wróg zrywał z niej wszystkie pozostałe na niej ubrania i odwrócił ją na plecy.

I Raven, patrząc jak przez mgłę w tę stalową źrenicę, poczuła bardzo wyraźnie, że odpływa w ową szarość. Że jej duch odrywa się z tego kłębowiska bólu i upokorzenia. Doznała uczucia wzrastania, gdy nie była już złączona żadnymi więzami z materialnym ciałem, które dotychczas trzymało ją w dole. W tej chwili była wolna, absolutnie wolna, i po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuła, jak ożywcze jest powietrze niezatrute oparami, jak chłodem przenika ją od stóp do głów.

A potem uciekła z tego miejsca. Odbiegła od tej krainy przykrości, odcięła się od świata żywych i umarłych.


	18. Szczęście bez radości: XVIII

**„_A ty oceń, narodzie,_ **

**_a ty szanuj tę zdobycz,_ **

**_że kto raz się urodzi,_ **

**_może zyskać dwa groby"_**

.

.

— _OBUDŹ… SIĘ!_

_Raven przekręciła się na drugi bok. Coś łaskotało ją w plecy i kłuło każdy milimetr jej ciała, jakby spała na sianie._

— _RAVEN!_

_Otworzyła oczy i zalało ją światło, wypierając spod jej powiek najmniejszą postać cienia. Otworzyła usta, łapiąc haustami powietrze i podniosła rękę do oczu, aby zakryć bolące miejsce. Wtedy właśnie ręka z wąskim nadgarstkiem i długimi palcami złapała ją za przegub, zmuszając Raven do rozpoznania tego delikatnego dotyku, który mógł być pomylony z muśnięciem wiatru. Serce zabiło jej mocniej, a przez plecy przebiegł zimny dreszcz, gdy pośród nieskończonej białości rozpoznała kruche kontury ciała swojej matki. Arella oplotła obiema dłońmi wyciągniętą rękę swojej córki, jakby chciała rozgonić zimno samym swoim uściskiem, jej długie włosy ametystu powiewały lekko i zgrabnie wokół jej twarzy jak pajęczyny podczas trwania babiego lata._

— _Chodź ze mną._

_Niewyczuwalny uścisk zelżał i wysłanniczka aniołów wstała z klęczek, ruszając przed siebie. Biała, jedwabna szata poruszała się lekko, gdy szła, nie odwracając się za siebie. _

_Raven dopiero po chwili ocknęła się z uścisku, który w tamtej chwili przejął we władanie jej serce. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami ruszyła przez siebie za krokami swojej matki, a nie było to łatwe, gdyż cały czas brodziła w kłosach długich traw. Szumiały wszędzie wokół niej i wyginały się pod jej bosymi stopami, długie i smukłe, nieokreślonego koloru. Jej wzrok przyzwyczajał się już do wszechobecnej jasności, widziała daleko przed sobą gwiazdę, która leżała na ziemi i roznosiła wokół siebie połysk diamentów, który tak raził ją w oczy. Tam też się skierowała, podświadomie wyczuwając, że i w tym samym kierunku poszła jej matka._

_Nie było tu czasu ani chwili do stracenia, ani słońca lub nieba, wiec nieważne były też wszystkie jej wątpliwości i myśli, które opuszczały ją, zanim zdążyły jeszcze zasadzić ziarno niepewności w tym, co obecnie robiła._

_Gdy minęła niskie wzniesienie i ujrzała malujący się przed nią widok, pomyślała, że rozpłacze się ze szczęścia._

_Na szczycie góry w otoczeniu kłębowisk mgieł i chmur, szpiczaste wieżyczki i alabastrowa biel murów promieniowały światłem spadającej gwiazdy, tworząc sieć gęstych uliczek, prowadzących do Świątyni._

— _Azarath — wyszeptała Raven i nie przejęła się nawet tym, że nie usłyszała swojego głosu. — Czekałam tak długo…_

_Jej usta wkrótce wygięły się w niepowstrzymanym uśmiechu, gdy poczuła twardość błyszczącego, nagrzanego marmuru na swoich stopach. Biegła coraz szybciej, wodząc dłońmi po wszystkich napotkanych murach i białych szatach mnichów, którzy tak jak ona z uśmiechem na ustach szli w tym samym kierunku. Z framugi drzwi zerwała w biegu jakiś naszyjnik i przytknęła go do nosa i ust, by rozkoszować się szorstkim w dotyku materiałem o zapachu ziemi i wysuszonych traw._

_I słodka woń kadzideł…_

_Ruszyła w kierunku potężnych filarów i ścian, wykutych jakby z płynnego diamentu. Platynowo-złote postumenty podtrzymywały jakieś insynuacje cnót duchowych, ściany grubości metra trzymały ogromną kopułę z wieloma misternie ozdobionymi otworami, przez które strumienie światła wpadały jak sztylety do jasnej Świątyni. Zatopieni w mantrze Azarathci szeptali jednogłośnie modlitwy._

_Lawirując pomiędzy stłoczonymi kłębami szat mnichów, dotarła na sam środek jasnej katedry, gdzie, jak się spodziewała, czekała na nią już Arella. Tuż za nią, dostojnym krokiem idąc naprzeciw, oczyma mądrości przywitała ją Azar. Bóstwo dobra i sprawiedliwości. Ta, która napełniała ich płuca oddechem, a serca powodem do życia. Teraz stała w całej swej czci i dumie, przyodziana w majestatyczne szaty o złotym hafcie i pierścienie na dłoniach. Nieznane emblematy były na nich wygrawerowane, tak samo jak na długiej lasce pasterskiej, którą dzierżyła w dłoni. Ona była źródłem tego światła, które Raven tu przywabiło. Jedyna zdolna przeciwstawić się Trygonowi i pokonać Go… Jej źrenice były mlecznobiałe i patrzenie na nie zbyt długo powodowało, że z oczu zaczynały płynąć łzy, jak podczas przyglądania się słońcu._

_Kiwnęła głową w stronę spokojnej, promieniującej ciepłem Azar i podeszła do Arelli, chcąc zrobić po raz pierwszy to, co powinna była robić ciągle za życia ich obu. Objęła ją ramionami i serdecznie uściskała._

_W tej samej chwili poczuła jak serce przestaje jej bić._

_Ciało jej matki było wątłe i tak nienaturalnie chude, że przywodziło na myśl tylko średniowieczne ryciny przedstawiające śmierć, która z kosą przychodziła po duszę umierającego. Raven miała wrażenie, że nie przytula osoby, ale materialną postać jakiejś choroby lub kataklizmu z dziesiątkami tysięcy ofiar. Miękkie ramiona Arelli były jakby strawione przez dżumę i choć Raven nie widziała tego, wyczuwała to z każdą chwilą coraz wyraźniej._

_Odsunęła się na długość ramion. Nagle ujrzała, że uśmiechy mnichów, wychylające się spod kapturów, są z rodzaju tych smutnych, które zapowiadają złe wieści. Jakby radość z jej przyjścia przyćmiewała myśl, że będzie przez to tylko bardziej cierpieć…_

_Żadna bajka nie może wiecznie trwać. Wieczne może być tylko wspomnienie po bajkach, które w dżdżyste noce otula ciepłem serce, które wyrosło już z dziecięcych zabaw doskonałości. Raven w tamtej chwili czuła, że uroiła sobie cały ten spektakl szczęśliwego powrotu do ojczyzny. Jak mogła pozwolić sobie uwierzyć? Azarath nie żyje, Azarath umarł, raz wygnany stąd zawsze wygnańcem pozostanie, nawet jeśli namiętnie pragnie powrócić…_

— _Ale przecież… Gdzie mam się udać? — wyszeptała. I znów nie słyszała swojego głosu, choć niewątpliwie jej mentorka usłyszała i zrozumiała pytanie. Zrozumiała też ukryty sens, czający się za tym pytaniem._

_Gdy odpowiedziała, jej głos był zadziwiająco melodyjny, jakby sam wiatr przemawiał. Jej usta prawie w ogóle się nie poruszyły, a wzmożone echo sprawiło, że końcówki palców Raven drżały od tej mocy._

— _Z powrotem tam, skąd przyszłaś._

— _Ja przyszłam stąd!_

— _Wiemy. Nigdy o tym nie zapomnimy. Jesteś jedną z nas, lecz nie możesz być między nami._

— _Dlaczego? — wyszeptała, przytłoczona ogromem tych słów._

_Wtedy ciepłe fale energii, które koiły duszę Raven, jakby posmutniały, choć dziewczyna nie potrafiła wyczytać tego z boskiej twarzy swojej zbawicielki. Musiała ufać swojej podświadomości._

— _Ponieważ wygrałaś, a zwycięzcy takich walk jak twoja w nagrodę muszą przyjąć przekleństwo życia wiecznego. Trygon nie jest dłużej zagrożeniem. Królewskie znaki władzy malują się teraz na twoim ciele: a to państwo, którym teraz rządzisz, musi mieć panującego. Latający Holender musi mieć swojego kapitana, mój kwiecie._

_I dodała z prawdziwym żalem:_

— _Przykro mi._

— _Ale wy jesteście tu uwięzieni — zauważyła cicho Raven ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, siląc się na niereagowanie na te przedziwne wieści. — Istniejecie, zbyt martwi, by być żywymi, zbyt żywi, by do końca umrzeć. Jesteście — uniosła wzrok — zjawami. Zbłąkanymi duchami. Musicie… iść dalej._

_Arella zdecydowała wtrącić się do dyskusji jednym znakiem podniesienia rąk i przyłożenia ich do twarzy swojej córki. Ich dotyk był dokładnie taki, jakim być powinien matczyny gest miłości: ciepły, troskliwy, pełen dobroci. Dawne lodowate obrzydlistwo minęło bez śladu._

— _Żyj własnym życiem, Raven — powiedziała cicho. Z uśmiechem, jakiego nikt od niej nie zaznał. — Idź ścieżkami tylko sobie znanymi. Załóż gniazdo, pal mosty. Zrozumienie zawsze u nas znajdziesz, niezależnie od tego, czego byś nie uczyniła. Jakich klęsk nie doświadczyła. Masz moje błogosławieństwo._

— _I moje — dodała Azar, patrząc na nią wzrokiem pełnym dumy z wychowania tak szczególnego potomka._

— _ZBUDŹ… SIĘ!_

_Arella powoli przesunęła rozwartą dłoń tuż przed jej twarzą, jakby chcąc zmazać z jej powiek każdy zły obraz, który narodził się w tych demonich oczach przez brak miłości i zrozumienia. Jakby oczyszczając z każdego grzechu już dziś._

_URATUJ NAS__, mówiły te ametystowe oczy jej matki, gdy obraz przed oczyma Raven zaczął się zlewać i wydłużać, a ona sama odniosła wrażenie, jakby się oddalała. Zdążyła jeszcze tylko wyciągnąć przed siebie dłoń i wykrzyknąć imię swojej rodzicielki, nim wszystko zgasło._

.

Raven odzyskała świadomość. Czuła powoli przechodzący bezwład w ciele, czuła dreszcze i mdłości w żołądku. Wyczerpanie pokonywało ją, nie rozchyliła nawet powiek, by określić swoje położenie. Nie chciała powracać do tego świata, który co dzień od jej przybycia nań zgniatał ją coraz mocniej. Zamiast więc robić jakikolwiek ruch w stronę rzeczywistości, pozwoliła myślom dryfować a marzeniom nabierać wiatru w żagle.

O czym może marzyć demon, gdy odebrano mu wszystkie sny przy pierwszym oddechu? Jakich fantazji może się dopuścić, skoro lodowate objęcie kontroli dusiło w zarodku każdy przejaw dobrej myśli? Czy powinien zaryzykować, po raz pierwszy w życiu podjąć takie ryzyko, i wybić dziurę w niewidzialnym murze, postawionym między jego wnętrzem a radością życia? Czy powinien usłyszeć echo tysięcy głosów, życzących jej wszystkiego co najlepsze? Czy usunąć się w cień?

Czy nadal żyć?

_Zawsze pamiętaj, że życie to dar…_

Nie powiedzieli, że to równie wielkie przekleństwo. Po tym wszystkim jednak miała chwilę, by odetchnąć i spojrzeć na całe swoje życie z uwagą lekarza, badającego umierającego pacjenta. Leżała jak martwa na łóżku szpitalnym, przykryta białą pościelą i kocem, ich ciepło dawało jej niewielki komfort w zrównaniu jej z zimnem, jakie czuła na duszy. W końcu bowiem dotarło do niej, że… jest odpowiedzialna za swoje decyzje. A fakt, że nikt nie sprawuje nad nią pieczy mniej lub bardziej niechcianej nie uwłacza czci życia, jaką powinna mu oddawać. Raven poczuła się winna. Swój pierwszy egzamin z niepodległości oblała z wykrzyknikiem. Pierwszy lot z gniazda i ptaszek rozbija się o najbliższe drzewo. Gdyby miała wystarczająco siły, poruszyłaby się niewygodnie, ale w obecnej sytuacji mogła tylko ganić siebie w myślach. Co osiągnęła w swoim nowym, osobistym, wolnym życiu? Osiągnęła jego upadek. Osiągnęła pułap dna, osiągnęła śmierć.

Wiele spraw czekało jeszcze na rozwiązanie, wiele tajemnic było do odkrycia. Gdyby świat miał postać tego, co go zamieszkuje, byłby jadowitym wężem, który zjada swój własny ogon. Ale każde słowo gdybania tworzy nową, alternatywną rzeczywistość, która rozdwaja się od prawdziwej jak nitka na dwoje. Czyżby gdzieś tam, w tysięcznym rozdwojeniu tego samego sznureczka na drobne nitki, których ilości nikt nie mógł już nawet się domyślać, trwał wszechświat stworzony wyłącznie dla niej? A może przekazanym jej darem jest misja złączenia wszystkich _gdyby_, po to tylko, aby samemu uwić sobie z nich własne gniazdo?

_Załóż gniazdo… Te słowa są urojeniem mojego umysłu… albo moja matka naprawdę dała mi przyzwolenie na bycie półdemonem, a nie tylko dziewczyną z chorobą swego Ojca i z wielkim bagażem przekleństw gratis. Pamiętam dokładnie jej palce na swoich skroniach, kciuki na mojej brodzie i ustach. Jeszcze teraz mogę przywołać wspomnienie jej przyjemnych dłoni, które jak magnes odepchnęły ode mnie każdą napotkaną dawniej przykrość… Nie, to nie mogło być urojenie. Moja matka razem z moją rodziną i mentorem są uwięzieni przez ostatni gest zemsty Trygona w klatce, gdzieś nad bramami światów._

— Ocalę cię — obiecała cicho suchymi ustami, dawno nie będąc pewna czegoś równie mocno jak teraz złożonej przysięgi. Nieważne jaka będzie cena dotrzymania jej słowa, nieważne co straci, a co zyska podczas wypełniania go. Słabo zacisnęła palce w pięść, zmuszając się, by niewidzialne dłuto wyżłobiło w jej duszy tę obietnicę.

Potem znów zapadła w drzemkę pomimo usilnych starań zachowania trzeźwości umysłu. Niespokojne sny pełne były składanych ślubów przez żołnierzy, klęczących przed flagą ukochanej ojczyzny. Postrzępiona flaga na polu bitwy powiewała żałośnie na zwyciężonej ziemi wroga, cała w brudzie i krwi. Gdzieś w oddali huki wystrzałów i dokańczanych egzekucji na jeńcach wojennych. Płacz dziecka, cichnący przez zaporę drzew. W następnej chwili sen zmienił się: zniknęła duchota gęstych lasów, zastąpiona pustynią z usypanych ziarenek złota. Złote muldy poruszały się i odbijały od siebie światło słońca na bezchmurnym, lazurowym niebie jak woda. Na tej wodzie płynął statek — lecz takie statki jak ten można już dziś podziwiać tylko w muzeach lub na dnach oceanów, obrośnięte glonami i legendami o olbrzymich skarbach w masywnych skrzyniach. Kadłub rzeźbiony był w drewnie, na samym przedzie syrena z obfitym biustem przyglądała się pustymi oczyma, w których zamieszkała rodzina korników, gdzież to nowy kapitan ją poniesie. Stare w dalekiej przyszłości armaty dziś przeżywały erę świetlności. Beczki prochu oraz poustawiane kule armatnie były brudne, ale zdolne do pełnienia służby.

Raven patrzała na to wszystko w sposób, którego nie można jednoznacznie określić. W pierwszej chwili uznała, że to tak, jakby oglądała film o morskich podbojach. Jednak spokoju nie dawało jej wrażenie, że widzi wszystko oczyma załogi galery, a jednocześnie jakby przyglądała im się z punktu patrzenia… wody? Wtedy, gdy zaczęła pojmować, że jest _wszędzie_, to odkrycie wyprowadziło ją z równowagi i postawiło na nogi całą świadomość, zaalarmowaną tak niecodziennym incydentem. Zaczęła się budzić ponownie.

Po rażących promieniach słońca, tańczących pod jej powiekami jak języki ognia, wywnioskowała, że jest już zachód. Zmusiła się do otwarcia oczu i natychmiast je zamknęła, nieprzygotowana na taki ból. Coś lekko zaszurało, ktoś zrobił kilka kroków i cień padł na jej twarz. Przyjęła go z ulgą i utęsknieniem.

Uświadomiła sobie jednak wraz z tym gestem pokrzepienia, że zaraz zobaczy Robina… zaraz poczuje jego emocje, zaraz zaczną się pytania, na które nie ma odpowiedzi.

_Starałam się popełnić samobójstwo, dlaczego więc wybrałam taką pokrętną drogę?_

I dlaczego jej plan zawiódł?

_Ponieważ Latający Holender musi mieć swojego kapitana… To nie Slade zawiódł, to ja._

Zachciało jej się śmiać z absurdu jej własnych myśli i to ten sygnał przypomniał jej o potrzebie niekończącej się medytacji. Zignorowała go, ponieważ miała takie prawo, mogła wybierać, co jej się żywnie podoba.

Dłużej nie zawracała sobie głowy takimi małostkowymi sprawami, popędziła myślami gdzieś w górę, rozchodząc się na wszystkie strony. Nagle stały się jasne wszystkie jej poprzednie kroki, jakby mgła na jej drodze wreszcie ustąpiła i Raven mogła ujrzeć, jak okropnie błądziła, zataczając koła, o milimetry omijając szczeliny i inne pułapki. I choć droga nie dobiegła końca — ta droga nigdy nie dobiegnie końca — Raven poczuła ulgę, że choć kolejny kawałeczek życia został odsłonięty, że jej przyjaciele przeżyli, że nad światem ponownie wzeszło słońce.

— Rae-Rae…?

— Nie znam — odpowiedziała słabo.

— To dobrze, bo jest okropna — szeptał Cyborg, siedząc przy jej łóżku. — Całe dnie tylko biega po domu i obrzuca wszystkich zdechłymi śledziami. Na śniadanie je jakieś wytwory z suchego lodu, nawet Gwiazdeczka wymięka.

— Gdybyś nie była w takim pożal-się-Boże stanie, uściskałbym cię z całych sił — dodał po chwili ciszej, ale nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać swojej radości. — I wycałował.

— Jest aż tak źle? — postarała się otworzyć oczy. Udało jej się uchylić jedną powiekę. Zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć, jak uśmiech znika z twarzy Cyborga, a na jego miejscu pojawia się ponura powaga, prorokująca złe wieści.

— W całym swoim życiu nie widziałem czegoś takiego. _Piła_ to dobranocka z tym, co działo się z tobą. Co _on_ z tobą zrobił — dodał mroczniejszym głosem. Potem jednak wyrzucił z głowy wszystkie nienagannie mordercze myśli i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do starannie przygotowanego łóżka. Uklęknął przy jej prawej stronie i delikatnie, jakby mając do czynienia z wydmuszką, podniósł ze spoczynku jej jasnoszarego koloru dłoń, która zwisała bezwładnie z nadgarstka, i położył ją sobie na swojej dwa razy większej, wykonanej ze stopów metalów oraz najwyższych klas włókien tytanicznych.

Przez chwilę nie poruszali się w ogóle, przyglądając się tej dziwnej symbolice ich złączonych rąk. Wtedy też Raven spojrzała w jego oczy — jedno mechaniczne i błyskając groźnie elektroniczną czerwienią sztucznych tkanek, drugie z małą, czarną źrenicą, oplecioną ze wszystkich stron czekoladową tęczówką.

— Wolałabym, abyś to ty mi wszystko opowiedział, niż miałabym dowiadywać się tego jak serialowych losów bohaterów.

Cyborg odwrócił lekko głowę, przerywając tym ich wspólne spojrzenie, na jego ludzkiej połowie twarzy zagościło zmartwienie. Usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię, jakby same protestowały przed wypowiedzeniem takich słów.

— Nie potrafię — wyrzekł w końcu. Raven rzuciła mu spojrzenie spode łba, nie przekonało go to jednak. Przekonała go jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa, którą musiał natychmiast załatwić z leżącą przed nim kobietą. — Nie potrafię mówić o czymś, co prawie odebrało ci życie. Co ciągle nam wszystkim śni się w koszmarach, co wydarzyło się tak niedawno. W pewnej chwili mieliśmy wrażenie, że… już za późno. Twój mózg jakby przeładował się na inną kartę pamięci, miałaś tak silne halucynacje o tym, że jesteś w Azarath, że… — Pokręcił głową. — Jak w tych wszystkich filmach, w których główny bohater umiera: powraca do swojego domu. Ty też powracałaś. Dzięki Bogu zawróciłaś — wyszeptał i zamknął ludzkie oko, jakby z przestrachu, że nie wytrzyma rosnącej w gardle guli.

— A dlaczego miałam halucynacje?

Cyborg w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową kolejny raz. Raven, wbrew całej tej sytuacji, poczuła przedsmak zbliżającej się katastrofy. Znajome uczucie obawy przed czymś, czego nie da się jednoznacznie opisać, znów dało się jej we znaki. Poczuła nutę irytacji w swoim wnętrzu, naraz zdając sobie sprawę, jak bezbronna jest bez pełnych możliwości swoich mocy. Cała energia skumulowała się w jej ciele, z precyzją i rozgorączkowaniem lecząc rozszarpane mięso i sklejając w jedno kości, przez to jednak Azaratha była ogołocona z jakiejkolwiek zapory zewnętrznej. Gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, nie byłaby w stanie ruszyć palcem, by wytworzyć czarną barierę, chroniącą ją i jej najbliższych, nie byłaby w stanie lewitować lub być zdolną do ucieczki. Najgorszy jednak ze wszystkich skutków odniesionych ran był brak rozeznania w otaczającym ją świecie. Nie mogła wyczuć emocji osoby będącej tak blisko niej, nie potrafiła wyczytać z obcej aury nastrojów i kłębiących się w ciele zamierzeń, przynajmniej tych podświadomych. To wrażenie pozostawiało ją ogołoconą z jej najważniejszych zmysłów, które zbłądziły podczas tego wysiłku i ciągle jeszcze spały gdzieś, wycieńczone i rozkojarzone. Cała Raven czuła, jakby była w wielu miejscach naraz. To uczucie przyprawiało jej ciało kolejnymi falami dreszczy. Nigdy nie miała gorączki tak silnej, by doprowadziła ona do omamów — jej demoniczno-ludzki system immunologiczny chronił ją przed każdym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu — ale podejrzewała, że tak właśnie czują się ci, którzy są w drodze do szpitala z czterdziestoma dwoma stopniami na termometrze.

— Wiesz dobrze, dlaczego — szeptem przerwał jej rozmyślania Cyborg, starając się nie popaść w zbyt smętny nastrój. — Wbiegłem do tej cholernej auli i znalazłem pochylającego się nad tobą Slade'a i póki co nie miałbym takiej miny, gdyby nie to, że ty byłaś całkiem goła, a Slade w kolejnej chwili poderżnął ci gardło, złapał cię za włosy i sztachnął cię sztyletem przez całą długość szyi — wyrzucił jednym tchem, a potem podniósł rękę do nasady nosa i nie zanosiło się na to, że powie coś jeszcze. Myliła się. — Owinąłem cię każdym możliwym skrawkiem materiału, zanim przybyli pozostali. I w gruncie rzeczy nie zrobiłem tego dla zachowania pozorów intymności; uwierz, że nagość przy tych ranach i krwi, i brudzie, i wszystkim była ostatnią z rzeczy, na które ktokolwiek zwracałby uwagę. Uznałem po prostu, że skoro dotychczas nie pokazałaś nam tych swoich… znaczków — tu Cyborg w charakterystyczny sposób nakreślił coś na swoim ciele — to nie chciałabyś, żeby ten stan rzeczy się zmienił.

Raven momentalnie zamknęła oczy. To było przecież takie oczywiste, takie zwykłe. Jej moce nie miały związku z jej szóstym zmysłem, który notabene cały czas działał poprawnie, choć wciąż był rozregulowany. Uczucie zagubienia i chaosu było prawdziwe, lecz nie należało do niej, a do Cyborga. To on zataił przed resztą taki oczywisty fakt jej dziedzictwa, miał okazję przyjrzeć się podwójnym pręgom na jej ciele i tylko głupiec nie wywnioskowałby z tego najbardziej oczywistego prawdopodobieństwa; a teraz szukał w niej poparcia, szukał w niej porady, co robić dalej z tym kłamstwem.

Raven znała już na pamięć procedury takich przedsięwzięć.

— Milczenie to złoto, Viktorze.

Cyborg zdawał się jeszcze bardziej zagubiony niż chwilę temu. Jego mechaniczna ręka, na której spoczywała blada dłoń Azarathy, tak jakby zacisnęła się lekko, ale bez większych komplikacji dla jej wygody, tak jakby cały on poruszył się niepewnie.

— Zaufaj, że nie chcesz znać szczegółów tego, jak uzyskałam te _znamiona_ w zamian za tamte poprzednie. Uznaj też, że to nic nie znaczy… choć to znaczy wiele lub wszystko. Nie oczekuję, że zrozumiesz. Nikt nie jest w stanie. Dlatego nic nie mówiłam, bo są rzeczy, których nie da opisać się w żadnym języku. Rzeczy okropne i straszne, jedne z tych, przez które boimy się położyć do łóżka, bo każdy sen zamienia się w koszmar.

— Jeżeli nie chcesz to…

— Nie — przerwała mu cicho, nie otwierając oczu. — Do niczego cię nie namawiam. Po prostu zrób, jak uważasz za słuszne, wtedy i ja się do tego dostosuję.

Jakie dziwne są humory ludzi. Jeszcze chwilę temu jej przyjaciel mógł być adeptem arkanów magii chaosu, a teraz w mniej niż minutę intensywnej kontemplacji pozbierał wszystkie myśli i był pewien swojej decyzji, jakakolwiek ona by nie była. Było to dla niej dziwne, bo samopoczucie Raven zmieniało się długo i z wolna jak przypływy i odpływy wód, a jej dobry nastrój przypominał domek z kart — kruchość końcowego efektu nie zwracała pracy włożonej w mozolny i monotonny wysiłek stawiania karcianej budowli.

— Okej — powiedział, wstając. — Zrobiłem już, co uważam za słuszne. Teraz leż tu przez tydzień i kuruj się, bo tak łatwo się tego nie wyliżesz. Ktoś zawsze będzie na twoje zawołanie, powiem Robinowi, że nie jesteś w stanie być przesłuchiwana. Odpoczywaj, opiekujemy się tobą.

Drzwi z cichym sykiem zamknęły się za Cyborgiem, zagłuszając ciężkie, głośne kroki, które stawiał.

.

— Przepraszam.

Raven nie zareagowała, choć jej serce skurczyło się boleśnie.

— Przepraszam — powtórzył jeszcze raz Robin, gdy nie mógł znieść już przytłaczającej go ciszy.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedziała beznamiętnie, nonszalancko prawie. Od tamtego cichego przyzwolenia na zatajenie pewnych faktów wraz z Cyborgiem minęły niecałe dwa dni i Raven w końcu stawiała pierwsze kroki okraszone jej cierpiętniczą rehabilitacją i dietą cud Cyborga, na którą nie składało się prawie nic prócz małej kosteczki suchego chleba w talerzu wody, co murzyn wspaniałomyślnie nazywał zupą serową z grzankami. W czasie jej bezczynnego leżenia w bólu zadanych obrażeń na ciele i umyśle i tępego wręcz gapienia się godzinami w sufit Gwiazdka z początku nabrała zwyczaju odwiedzania swojej przyjaciółki, mówienia kilku bezsensownych słów i wychodzenia z płaczliwymi łzami na policzkach, zanim jeszcze wypowiadane przez nią zdanie nabrało jakiegokolwiek sensu. Bestia zamieniał się w dziobaka, małpiatkę z oczyma jak dwie piłeczki pingpongowe lub inne zdziwaczałe stworzenie i zwykł siadać na kilkanaście minut w nieznanej dla niego ciszy i skupieniu, przyglądając się to jej, to widokom za oknem. Umykał oczyma przed zetknięciem się z jej spojrzeniem i ani razu nie wypowiedział słowa, choć jego strach i żal w pewien sposób udzielały się też Raven. Cyborg wziął na siebie trud przywrócenia jej dawnego stanu świetności, wkładając w to całe swoje umiejętności i serce, i to jego przybycia Raven najchętniej witała myślami. Ani razu nie tknął grząskiego gruntu tematu, który wcześniej omawiali, więc Azaratha tym bardziej nie odczuwała potrzeby zrobienia tego za niego.

Nie miała wątpliwej przyjemności spotkania się w cztery oczy z Robinem. W gruncie rzeczy w ogóle go nie widziała, odkąd… Raven w chwili zadumy uświadomiła sobie, że nie może przypomnieć sobie ostatniego czasu, który spędziła z nim na rozmowie czysto przyjacielskiej. Nie żałowała jednak. I on, i ona byli do siebie zbyt podobni w kilku względach, w których ludzie dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie powinni być nigdy podobni. Raven od zawsze widziała w umyśle Robina, w chwilach jego największej wściekłości, małe elementy istoty Slade'a, a Robin za to cały czas podejrzewał, że przez całe to przeklęte zamieszanie z Trygonem Slade zaszczepił jakoś cząstkę siebie w niej. I cóż, oboje mieli rację, choć domyślali się tylko treści przedmowy w całej księdze zagmatwanych relacji ze Sladem.

A teraz zostali zmuszeni do spojrzenia sobie w oczy, z prawdą będącą pośród nich wszędzie, ale nie w ich słowach.

— Przepraszam — powtórzył nieco żałośnie jej przywódca. Raven przełamała się i kiwnęła głową, odchylając metalowe drzwi do swojego pokoju, ażeby był w stanie zobaczyć nieco więcej niż jej jedno, duże oko, w ciemnościach świecące niezdrową purpurą tęczówek.

Cofnęła się w głąb swojej komnaty i dała mu subtelny sygnał ręką, by zrobił to samo. Bez słowa wykonał polecenie i po przekroczeniu progu jej pokoju rzucił tylko w stronę wielkiego łóżka krótkie spojrzenie i na powrót odwrócił głowę do swojej rozmówczyni.

— Nie potrafiłem cię obronić. Byłem cały czas świadkiem tych okropnych wydarzeń i nie zdołałem im zapobiec.

— Nikt by nie zdołał. Nikt nie może ocalić mnie przed samą sobą.

— To mnie nie usprawiedliwia. To nie daje mi spokoju, że mogłem próbować, a nie…

— Niepotrzebnie się obwiniasz, Robinie. Zapracowałam sobie na to — chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie, chcąc zaprzeczyć gorąco, ale Raven dokończyła: — To jedynie ziarna nienawiści, które zasiałam dawno… dawno… Tak dawno, że dziś zbieram tylko owoce mojej pracy.

Wreszcie to powiedziała. Jej napięcie zmalało, powieki opadły na oczy w chwili ulgi. Dawno już nie powiedziała o sobie czegoś tak… intymnego, dodatkowo też czuła, że w jakiś sposób przekazała mu prawdę, którą Raven razem z Cyborgiem niedawno zafałszowali.

— To brednie — powiedział ostrym, lecz cichszym niż zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach głosem. — Nie jesteś winna niczemu, co cię spotkało! — zacisnął pięść przy wymawianiu ostatniego słowa. — To on jest winny, tylko on, rozumiesz? Ponosi wszystkie konsekwencje i całą odpowiedzialność za to, co się stało i to on jedyny musi za to zapłacić. Ty jesteś jego ofiarą — powiedział prawie delikatnie. Raven otworzyła oczy. — I najgorszą rzeczą, jaką ktokolwiek może ci zarzucić, jest to, że jakiś psychopata zechciał cię skrzywdzić.

— Zawsze wiedziałeś jak skopać leżącego, prawda, Robinie?

— Co?

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Raven miała ochotę użyć brzydkiego słowa w odpowiedzi.

— Wyjdź.

Robin uniósł brwi w niemym zdziwieniu. Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym sykiem za pomocą mocy Raven — której sprawiało wciąż dyskomfort używanie swoich zdolności w tak wczesnym stadium leczenia — i był to najwyraźniejszy ze wszystkich jej znaków, skierowanych w jego stronę.

— Wiem, że to boli — dodał szybciej, jakby czas mu się kończył. — Ale nie możesz się zamykać z tym problemem w sobie.

— Daruj sobie frazesy. Żyję na szczątkach dawnych żyć, wolałabym, aby ten stan rzeczy nie uległ zmianie.

Robin zacisnął zęby i odwrócił się, powstrzymując narastającą złość i chęć zażartej walki. W ten sposób kończą się przyjaźnie. Supły nie do rozplątania i wiązania zostają zgniecione i wyszarpane przez czas i życie we własnej osobie, ale końcowym ostrzem, które na zawsze przecina splecione losy ludzi, jest zawsze inny człowiek.

Brzytwą dla przyjaźni Robina i Raven miał się okazać Slade, zawsze ostra i najniebezpieczniejsza z broni.

.

_A więc tak kończy się ten kawałek historii… W końcowym rozrachunku nie liczyło się już to, że razem ze Sladem byliśmy swoimi wrogami, przeważyła szala siły naszej nienawiści. Tak naprawdę oboje cały czas czuliśmy to samo — odcięci od świata, za to połączeni ze sobą więzami, których byśmy się wyrzekli przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Ale tak nie mogło być._

_Wyczuwam w tym jakieś znaczenie, niewypowiedziany zamysł architekta, dzięki któremu ziemia obraca się wokół własnej osi. Jakieś dawno uknute zamierzenie, którego nie mogę objąć moim rozumowaniem._

_Okazuje się też, że braterska dusza może połączyć w jak najbardziej negatywnym sensie dwie obce sobie istoty. Boję się Slade'a, tak, lecz on boi się mnie równie mocno. Jesteśmy w końcu… połączeni. A skoro ja… nie umrę… jedyną drogą do przerwania tego zjednoczenia pozostaje jego śmierć._

_To raczej śmieszne, by dał się zabić mi._

_A więc pozostanie nam stać w martwym punkcie. Bez możliwości cofnięcia się, bez śmiałości — broń, Boże — ruszenia dalej. Ta więź zawsze będzie żywa, tak długo jak żywi my jesteśmy. Nie zasklepi się jak krótkotrwałe złączenie myśli z Robinem._

_Slade, który z niewoli mego Ojca przeszedł w niewolę Nienawiści._

_Dziś już nie czuję jego obciążenia na swojej duszy — znaczy to, że mój plan zadziałał, choć częściowo. Jedno z nas profit z tego przedsięwzięcia wyciągnęło dosadny. Uwolniłam go, uwolniłam Slade'a._

_I ciebie też uwolnię, matko._

Dysponowała całym życiem, by zamienić te słowa w czyn. A przez najbliższe miesiące los miał się do niej uśmiechać, obdarowując ją czasem wewnętrznego jak i zewnętrznego spokoju, przerywanego wyskokami zdziecinniałych recydywistów z wariatkowa, którzy z porównaniu ze Sladem — i wszystkim, co z nim związane — zdawali się tylko przeszkodą pajęczyny na drzwiach podczas porządków. Otrzymała swój czas do rozmowy z samą sobą w sposób, jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie praktykowała. To miała być dla niej najcięższa próba, która poprowadzi za sobą poważne konsekwencję.

Póki co, maj zapowiadał się fantastyczny.

Choć nigdy nie lubiła słońca.


	19. Część Druga: ZNAKI SAMOTNOŚCI

Wszyscy lubimy ciąg dalszy najgłupszych opowiastek. Wracam z małym plagiatowym prologiem części drugiej:

* * *

.

**CZĘŚĆ DRUGA: ZNAKI SAMOTNOŚCI**

.

.

**„_Całe wieki oraz magia w nich zawarta tegorocznej zimy osłabiona _**

** _czasem, da się przejąć. Złote rogi nie pomogą, rzeka wyschnie, niźli _**

** _miałaby spoza granic wystąpić. Mocą dana, mocą odebrana, mocą _**

** _zewsząd władzę sprawować będzie. Tegorocznej zimy jednakowoż _**

** _woda wyschnie, wystąpiwszy z brzegów, to jest czas ci dany, byś _**

** _wybrał się nad mokradła"_**

.

.

**Perfekcja**.

Linia jej ciała, giętka i pożądana, malowała drogę demonicznego piękna. Smukłe ciało, poruszające się ze zwinnością królewskiej kobry i delikatności mgły. A jednocześnie szkaradne i zepsute, skrywane za łachmanami, jakby jego właścicielka chciała oszczędzić tego widoku wszystkim, którym na niej zależało.

Każde słowo rozważnie wyważone na szalach wagi, jakby była to waga, która złotymi języczkami mierzy ilość życia i śmierci. Każde słowo ociekało ironią, każde też miało inne znaczenie, którego zrozumienia nie dostąpi nikt, kto sam nią nie jest. Każde słowo, ocierające się o fatalizm, tak długo było jej słowem, jak długo milczała, trawiąc i przetwarzając na nowo każde z nich.

Gdy wszyscy wokół niej upadali, bezsilni, pozbawieni jakiejkolwiek nadziei, ona jedyna stała na nogach.

Czasem tylko sekundy dzieliły ją od wskoczenia w przepaść, lecz nawet jeśli stała nad czarną otchłanią, zawsze samotnie.

_(Ta potęga jest złudna i rozpływa się jak łza.)_

Nigdy nie okazywała słabości, przed nikim. Nigdy nie popełniła błędu. Zawsze opanowana, zawsze pewna siebie, zawsze mocarna i stoicka. Górowała nad innymi jak świątynia, do której wszyscy się udają; lecz zawsze bogini, oddzielona od reszty szkłem, ścianką bańki. Jej miłość była z rodzaju tych, które sięgają poza rozumowanie i poza grób. Wyciszona, ale za ciszą kryła się największa bestia.

_(Lecz w zaciszu własnej martwoty, w oddaleniu od kogokolwiek, będąc nigdzie, drżała i trzęsła się, bojąc się na śmierć, że ktoś kiedyś odkryje jej kłamstwo.)_

Jej pióra były długie i kruczoczarne, i twarde jak ostrza najdoskonalszych sztyletów. Nigdy do końca nieużywane. Do końca wierząc w swój niespełniony los. Każde zamachnięcie skrzydeł, każde ich rozpostarcie, było perfekcją, było pięknem, było **kłamstwem**.

_(Kłamstwo jest jej prawdziwym przyjacielem. Zna je od lat tysiąca, naznaczając z nim każdy swój szlak.)_

Tak, rozpościerała wokół siebie gęstą zasłonę maskującego dymu. Zasłaniała się tymi piórami jak najdoskonalsza uwodzicielka, zerkając zza kurtyny czarnych rzęs na każdego głupiego śmiałka, który miał wkrótce za zadanie zginąć.

_(Jakże wspaniała jest jej ta klątwa, ta, z której pomocą niszczy wszystko jej najbliższe.)_

I nagle to samo wszystko, ci sami wszyscy uwierzyli w ten obraz. Pokładli nadzieję w nieistniejącej istocie, która nazywała siebie Raven. Uwierzyli, że Raven jest mrozem i przegna z siebie każdą nutę ciepła, która chciałaby w niej zagrać; że jest wieczną skałą, która przetrwa ich wszystkich i dłużej; uwierzyli, że jest **martwa**. Zupełnie martwa.

_(Żadne serce nie zostało wyrzeźbione z tak twardego kamienia. Żadne też nie krwawi tak obficie jak to.)_

A gdzieś tam za ametystowymi oczyma, dalej niż sięgają oczy, z dala od codziennych spraw i wypowiadanych słów, z dala od czegokolwiek, pomiędzy głazami nienawiści i halabardami strzegącymi wejścia do jej serca, pomiędzy szczelinami wielkiego muru… zaczęło kiełkować życie.

_(Demon nie jest w stanie dłużej wstrzymywać się w łańcuchach. Człowiek czuje się gotowy do życia.)_

.

Trygon popełnił jeden, jedyny błąd. Chociaż zaplanował każdy ze swoich kroków już dwa tysiące lat temu, chociaż w jego planie nie było najmniejszej rysy, nie przewidział jednego. To kosztowało go wszystko, odebrało mu wszystko i sprawiło, że stał się niczym; że już nie ma powrotu do utraconego demonicznego Edenu, którym stać na zawsze miała się Ziemia. I tym jedynym błędem okazała się Arella.

Cóż za niespotykana farsa losu. Kobieta, która była słaba i grała jedną z najżałośniejszych ról w tym całym spektaklu, która dała sobą pomiatać i przez swoją bezmyślność i łatwowierność pozwoliła siebie wciągnąć w dziewiąty krąg piekielny, zmieniła wszystko. Z początku zdawało się, że wybór akurat jej to idealne rozwiązanie: domieszka ludzkiej krwi pozwoli potomkowi Demona bez przeszkód egzystować na Ziemi bez obaw przed wodą święconą lub egzorcyzmami, aż nadejdzie czas Końca. Angela Roth była człowiekiem tak słabym i żałosnym, że nie było możliwe wtrącenie się jej w przebieg ciąży lub szczęśliwe narodzenie zagłady rodzaju ludzkiego. Była perfekcyjnym naczyniem, w którym nasienie Demona miało urosnąć bez przeszkód.

Lecz właśnie w szóstym miesiącu ciąży w krysztale pojawiła się skaza.

Azarath. Azar przyszła do zlęknionej kobiety jak prawdziwy Anioł i ofiarowała jej wszystko, czego śmiertelnik może sobie wymarzyć, w zamian oczekując jednego: posłuszeństwa jej i nienarodzonego jeszcze półdemona.

Dziwna była ta ścieżka, z której przybyła założycielka nieistniejącego już wymiaru Azarath. Trudno było orzec, skąd ta wielka siła, którą respektował sam Trygon i skąd w tej potędze tyle pokoju dla wszystkiego, co żyje. Dlaczego też uznała, jasna istota równie potężna jak wszystkie złe siły ciemności, by poświęcić się dla potomka swojego wroga, którego zakutego w kajdany wysłała w najdalsze czeluście piekła — to wszystko było zagadką, a ta zagadka jakby przybrała postać nauki i została przyswojona przez Raven i trwała w niej do dziś.

Nieważne jednak, ile serca włożyłaby Azar w wychowanie jego potomka, nic nie zmieni tego dziedzictwa i przeznaczenia — uznał potem Trygon, całkiem słusznie zresztą. Ponieważ pomimo faktu, że nienarodzona jeszcze Raven została odebrana mu z jego własnej straży i objęta pacyfistyczną opieką w miejscu dlań niedostępnym, Trygon wiedział, że to dziecko prędzej czy później zostanie skonsumowane przez swoją demoniczną naturę, a resztki człowieczeństwa, jakie jeszcze mogły zaistnieć, zostaną przeżute i strawione przez zło. Skaza w krysztale pozostanie tylko skazą i nie wpłynie znacząco na samą wartość klejnotu.

Ten przepiękny plan okazał się mrzonką, zaczął sypać się tuż po narodzeniu Raven.

A wszystko to stało się przez coś, czego ani Azar, ani Trygon nie przewidzieli. Nigdy wcześniej ani nigdy potem nikt nie miał takiego szatańskiego pomysłu, aby złączyć ze sobą dwie tak różne od siebie natury w łonie śmiertelniczki, a więc nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, jak taka mieszanka genów oraz kolorów mentalności ustosunkuje się w tym dziwnym międzyświecie demonów i aniołów. Niemniej jednak nikt nie mógł nawet śnić o tym, co się wydarzyło: oba pierwiastki — boskości i diabelskości — _złączyły się w jedno_, tworząc piąty element, spajając razem coś, co spojone być nie mogło. Tak, jakby woda wraz z olejem w końcu zmieszały się ze sobą.

Ten incydent przez swoją nader szokującą wymiarowość był w stanie ugasić nawet wściekłość Trygona, który przecież stracił swój główny fortel w tej wojnie. Taki obrót losu był błogosławieństwem i Slade w takich chwilach mógł sądzić, że Bóg naprawdę kocha ludzi.

Azar natychmiast przejęła pałeczkę i w swoim wychowaniu Raven kierowała się główną zasadą, która brzmiała, by demona zepchnąć jak najdalej w tył, z dala od głównej jaźni — a jako, że w gruncie rzeczy nie było tu ani demona, ani człowieka, a hybryda obydwu, nikt nie musiał się martwić, że w pewnym momencie demon otworzy oczy i zje wszystko, nad czym mnisi tak ciężko pracowali. Główne założenie było takie, żeby ludzką glinę uformować w czystą kontrolę, aby Raven była w stanie mieć świadomość samoistnienia; a to jest przecież rzeczą nader rzadką u demonów. Poza tym kontrola była rzeczą wymaganą też z innych względów — wielka moc oraz odpowiedzialność, jaka spadła na to przeklęte dziecko, rozczepiła jej jaźń na części, inaczej nie byłoby możliwości istnienia samego w sobie. Z każdym nowym rokiem, z każdym nowym doświadczeniem w głowie półdemona znajdowała miejsce inna osobowość, równie silna i słaba jak pozostałe.

I gdy Demon zaczął nawiedzać małą Raven w jej własnych snach, był na straconej pozycji, gdyż pomimo potężnych więzi, jakie tych dwoje łączyło, nie mógł przemówić do stuprocentowego demona, ponieważ ten był zainfekowany słabym człowieczeństwem i wszystkimi jego aspektami dobra, jakie w sobie nosiło. Nie mógł też wyplenić ludzkiej części swojej dziedziczki, bowiem robiąc to, nadszarpnąłby równie mocno jaźń demona, a nawet i delikatną konstrukcję portalu, którą sam misternie utkał z nitek wieczności.

Trygona zniszczyła Arella. Tak, to dobre podsumowanie. Tak jak Slade, tak jak każdy zły, który pokłada zbytnią ufność we własne siły, Trygon nie docenił pewnych rzeczy, którymi jest rządzony ten świat, które są ciągle i ciągle powtarzane w kółko, a jednak zapominane do momentu, kiedy nierozważny głupiec przekroczy granicę tego, co mu dozwolone. Dziś Slade nie miał wątpliwości, że najzwyklejsza matczyna miłość połączyła w jedno człowieka i demona. Że poświęcenie, któremu poddała się ta słaba kobieta, zostało wynagrodzona tysiąckrotnie jej i całemu światu.

Miłość matki do córki rosła i kwitła równie mocno jak nienawiść z przeciwnym zwrotem. W końcowym rozrachunku — i tutaj Slade poczuł zniesmaczenie — nie liczyło się już to, czy moc Raven została przez niego uwolniona i czy odrąbał Demonowi rogi, które trzymały duszę Raven w ryzach. Trygon został pokonany zwykłym, prostym człowieczeństwem. Mało tego, człowieczeństwem, które na jedną chwilę zaakceptowały wszystkie jaźnie Raven, jednomyślnie jak nigdy stając po stronie miłości.

Slade drgnął, przerywając bezruch rozmyślania, gdy przypomniał sobie ostatnie chwile życia jej ojca, który został starty z powierzchni tej ziemi jak kurz zalęgający na książkach. Przypomniał sobie jej białą postać i długie, fioletowe włosy, które w glorii chwały powiewały na odrodzonej Ziemi. Aż w końcu moment, gdy zaczął oddalać się w głąb ciemnych uliczek, całkowicie wolny i żywy, a ostatnią z widzianych przez niego rzeczy była Raven, przytulająca się do Cud Chłopca.

To zabawne, że wystarczyło kilka miesięcy wzmożonego wysiłku, by Raven stała się podobna temu, co tak zajadle zwalczała. By słowa _Staniesz się tym, co zataiłaś_, odnoszące się do portalu, nagle przybrały wyrazistszą formę. Raven zbyt wiele rzeczy zatajała przed całym światem, przed przyjaciółmi i przed samą sobą, by Slade do końca mógł zrozumieć powód, przez który jeszcze niedawno widział ją miotającą się przez kontrastowość i niezdecydowanie własnych myśli. Jeśli człowiek to płótno, na którym większe i mniejsze łaty zakrywały niechciane dziury w historii życia, to Raven zdawała się być zbiorem pozszywanych kawałków materiału i już nikt nie znał prawdziwego sukna, z jakiego została zrobiona.

Czemu więc nagle zechciała rozszarpać ten krzywy haft, rozerwać każdą nitkę, łączącą cały ten zakłamany obraz w jedną całość?

Odpowiedź była prosta, zbyt cholernie prosta.

Bez uganiającej się za nią przeszłości, bez Trygona i Azarath, Raven stała na rozstaju dróg całkowicie zdana na własną łaskę. Nikt nie mógł już manipulować jej krokami, trzymać jej za rękę ani zarzucać obroży na szyję.

Pytanie jednak brzmieć powinno zgoła inaczej: którą ścieżką podąży?


	20. Znaki samotności: II

**„_Za srebrny mur,_ **

**_Księżyca Gór,_ **

**_w Dolinę Cieniów Bladą,_ **

**_goń, śmiało goń _**

**_—_ _a znajdziesz Eldorado!_.**

.

.

Ciemność się nie błyszczy.

To jedna z tych podstawowych zasad, za których złamanie grozi najgorsza z kar, o ile nieszczęśnik, który odważył się naruszyć powszechny ład, nie został już osądzony przez swoją ofiarę. Ciemność to w końcu odwrócenie światła i wszystko, co ma za zadanie robić przez całą wieczność, to bycie negatywem jasności. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o błyszczenie.

Mimo tego ludzie uzupełnili luki w prawie bez skazy i pododawali swoje własne zażalenia prawne jako działająca prawidłowo instytucja społeczna. I w ten sposób ciemność żałobna błyszczy się marmurowym połyskiem na grobie zmarłego.

Raven ze swojego miejsca widziała kolejne rzędy grobów, pordzewiałe krzyże z metalu i wilgotny wiatr owiewający marmurowe posągi były jej jedynymi towarzyszami. I kruki. Ich pojedyncze krakania niknęły gdzieś w wysokich drzewach, miedzy długimi, szponiastymi gałązkami, które bezlitosna jesień ogołociła z każdej liścianej ozdoby. Pozostały czarne szkielety, z krukami na ich grzbietach.

Tej nocy, kolejnej z rzędu niekończących się nieprzespanych nocy, poruszyła w końcu przemarznięte ciało spod ciemnej latarni. Jeszcze nie wybiła północ, a jeśli się pośpieszy, zdąży udać się na ten cmentarz, którego onieśmielała swoim zimnym spojrzenie, w celu wyeliminowania ewentualnego zagrożenia, aby kucnąć przy ciałach tych, w których rozkładających się mięśniach pełnych robaków i zgnilizny ukryły się resztki nieodeszłych dusz. A wtedy rozpocząć rozmowę, a raczej zacząć słuchać, co też przodkowie tych ziem mają jej ciekawego do powiedzenia. Niektóre z nich po prostu prosiły, aby o nich nie zapomniano; gdy kiwała na zgodę, ulatywały z ziemskiego padołu. Inne wydawały się uwięzione w ścianach trumny i żadne nawoływania, nawet demona, nie mogły wyrwać ich z opętańczego szoku i paniki. Reszta mówiła, mówiła tak szaleńczo, że niekiedy nie można było rozpoznać słów płynących spod ziemi, a cała ich postać dygotała nienawiścią lub pasją.

A niektóre z nich rozmawiały.

I podczas tych krótkich i niezrozumiałych rozmów Raven uświadamiała sobie wciąż i wciąż na nowo, jak nisko upadła, rozpoczynając swoje nowe życie powracaniem do dawnych poprzednich.

.

Wieża Tytanów, z której rozciągał się widok na cały ocean i miasto, stanęła w końcu definitywnie na niewielkiej wyspie, całkowicie zreperowana po ostatnim najeździe ze strony wrogich im przestępców. Kto by się spodziewał, żeby starzy wrogowie powrócili z nową bronią? Niełatwo przewidzieć ruchy szaleńców, szczególnie jeśli mają upodobanie w Wielkiej Brytanii oraz łączą siły z równymi sobie wariatami, ostrzeliwując Wieżę z działek armatnich ze skradzionego galeonu, pływającego po zatoce. Bardziej kpiarskość i niedowierzanie sprawiło im więcej trudności w odesłaniu zbirów do więzienia niż ich rzeczywiste zagrożenie, jednak szkody wyrządzone przez ciężkie kule naraz zmyły im z twarzy szydercze uśmieszki. Te kilka szyb, które przetrwały najazd, można było policzyć na palcach obu rąk, a wnętrze ich domu przypominał obszar, po którym hulał cyklon. Trudy całodziennej pracy musiały zostać nagrodzone. Zwieńczeniem ich wspólnych wysiłków były cztery skrzynki chipsów, hektolitry coli, filmy oglądane do późna w nocy i niekończące się gry oraz zabawy. I choć ta decyzja mogła ich potem słono kosztować, przywódca Młodych Tytanów pękał z dumy, gdy widział swoich przyjaciół, leniwie wylegujących się na sofie i opowiadających sobie żarciki. Czuł, że choć sprawuje pieczę nad ich bezpieczeństwem i do niego należy ostatnie słowo w każdej sprawie, może im bez lęku zaufać jak nikomu innemu w tym mieście. W tym świecie.

Noc zapowiadała się lodowata. Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się listopad, a temperatura na termometrze z każdym kolejnym dniem pobijała nowe rekordy zimna, sprawiając, że tylko Gwiazda, druga żeńska przedstawicielka tej grupy, nie czuła potrzeby zaopatrywania się w kolejne pary grubej bielizny i ciepłych spodni. Robin poczuł dreszcze, gdy przyglądał się jej wygibasom z Cyborgiem (nawiasem mówiąc, Gwiazdeczka miała łaskotki, a ich czarny przyjaciel bezczelnie to wykorzystywał), ale nie miały one nic wspólnego z trwogą o jej skąpe ubrania w tak zimne dni.

Już bite cztery lata spali w czwórkę pod jednym dachem, związani więzami przyjaźni i braterstwa. I mimo, że taki czas nie mógł równać się z prawdziwymi próbami, jakie już wkrótce zapewne ich napotkają, Robin widział świat w jasnych barwach: nie chodziło tylko o jego własne zdanie podszywane marzeniami i fantazją, ale o niezniszczalny całokształt, który tworzyli razem. Wspólnie. Ich treningi stawały się coraz bardziej zgrane, rozumieli się podczas walk jak żaden człowiek nie mógłby rozumieć się z drugim człowiekiem w czasie niebezpieczeństwa. Ale najważniejsza rzecz, z której Robin był wszelako dumny, uściślała się w jednym słowie: wiara. Ich wspólna wiara, że będzie dobrze, że dadzą radę, że kiedyś zły czas przeminie i nastaną słoneczne dni nawet wtedy, a może szczególnie wtedy, gdy cały świat załamywał ręce.

Bestia jadł w nienawykłym dlań skupieniu swoją tofu-zupę, uśmiechając się półgębkiem na słowa protestu Gwiazdeczki, uciekającej przed Cyborgiem. Od jakiegoś czasu Robin widział w jego zachowaniu pewną zmianę, szczególnie gdy zielony chłopak przebywał sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, tak jak teraz odsunięty od głównych reflektorów na scenie. W towarzystwie wiele się nie zmienił. No, może prócz większego respektowania humorów Raven, co im wszystkim wyszło tylko na dobre, lecz gdy przestawał błaznować wszędzie w około i jego gęba przestawała wyrzucać marnej jakości dowcipy jak taśma towarowa chińskiego zakładu produkcyjnego, jego uszy oklapnęły, a gestykulacja ciała stawała się mniej drastyczna i przesycona histeryczną energią. Zawsze wtedy Robin starał się wypatrywać jakiegoś osobliwego znaku, który naprowadziłby go na powód do takiego stanu rzeczy, z każdym krokiem też był na dobrej drodze do odkrycia tej tajemnicy. Miał swoje hipotezy, lecz wolał nie płoszyć nimi już na starcie przyjaciela — bądź co bądź Bestia jako najmłodszy Tytan najmniej z ich wszystkich był pewien swoich uczuć i postępowania. Jako jego przywódca musiał respektować każdy aspekt tej sprawy, patrzeć na wszystko subiektywnie jako przyjaciel, lecz w większym stopniu obiektywnie oceniać jako lider.

Bestia w tym właśnie momencie spojrzał znad talerza w jego stronę i Robin posłał mu lekki, pokrzepiający uśmiech. Tamten zaraz odpowiedział trzykrotnie szerszym i ruszył się z miejsca do Robina. Chłopak w masce poczuł się nieswojo, bo czuł, że luzacki sposób bycia Bestii ma za zadanie kamuflować pewne sprawy. Najmłodszy Tytan obrał tę samą taktykę przetrwania, jaką miała Raven od zawsze, różnica polegała na tym, że w miejscu niedostępności i chłodu nocy u Azarathy Bestia wciskał śmiech i beztroskę. Dwa tak różne światy, a jednocześnie mające to samo źródło: kłamstwo.

O ile jednak Robin wiedział, że półdemon ma powody i nieskończone zasoby samodyscypliny, aby utrzymać ten stan rzeczy jak długo tylko zapragnie, o tyle obawiał się, że zbliżający się do niego zmiennokształtny może nie wytrzymać ciągłego udawania i w pewnym momencie wybuchnie, krzywdząc głównie siebie. Zmęczone oczy były świadectwem wyrzeczeń, które wymuszał taki tryb życia.

_A to dopiero początek_, pomyślał Robin, gdy Bestia stanął tuż przy nim.

— Obiła ci się o oczy Raven może? — walnął prosto z mostu, rozglądając się, jak gdyby obiekt jego zainteresowania miał wyskoczyć nagle spod szafki. Co nie byłoby nawet takie dziwne, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę zdolność Raven do pojawiania się niezauważalnie i bezszelestnie w każdym zakątku Wieży.

— Raven ma niesamowitą zdolność nie rzucania się w oczy — powiedział na głos, a Bestia uśmiechnął się.

— W tłumie złożonym z czterech ludzi? Ludzie, ona powinna dostać Nobla.

— Pytacie o Raven? — zawołała z tyłu Gwiazdka, która w końcu pozbyła się Cyborga, owijając go kablem od jego ulubionej konsoli do gier, przez co bał się ruszyć, by niczego nie popsuć. — Nasza przyjaciółka wspominała coś o świętym spokoju i błogosławionej samotności, i coś jeszcze, czego nie zrozumiałam, jakieś primadonny ze spalonego teatru… albo coś…

Robin i Bestia wymienili szybkie spojrzenia. Wcześniej w czasie ucztowania puściły im hamulce i dali popis swoich marnych zdolności wokalnych, ściągając na siebie tym samym nie tylko gniew Raven, ale i najprawdopodobniej całego miasta.

— Pewnie jest w jednej ze swojej och-mrok-i-ciemności-przerażają-śmiertelników-ale-nie-mnie knajpce — zasugerował Cyborg, powoli rozplątując się z kabli. Robin podszedł do niego i pomógł w potrzebie, jednocześnie pytając się przez ramię:

— A co, Bestio? Jeśli jest jakiś szczególny powód, możesz zawsze skontaktować się z nią przez komunikator…

— Raven nie wzięła komunikatora — wpadł mu w słowo półrobot, nim ten zdążył jeszcze dokończyć ostatnie słowo. — Ostatnio w ogóle się nie przejmuje.

— Potrzebuje prywatności — bronił Robin.

— Oddala się od nas.

— _Zawsze_ taka była. Nie oznacza to, że się nami nie przejmuje.

— Nie zawsze. Pamiętam, że była inna, zanim Slade się nie wtrącił. — Cyborg jakby dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co powiedział, bo zamilkł. A potem dodał: — Ty też byłeś inny. Ale w innym sensie, lepszym.

Podczas gdy lider ciągnął tą spokojną wymianę zdań, naszpikowaną ukrywaną złością i pretensjami, Gwiazdeczka położyła rękę na barku zielonoskórego.

— Może poszukamy jej razem?

— Nie, to nieważne. I tak ma ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż…

— Nie ma ważniejszych rzeczy niż własna rodzina — odparła Gwiazdka z tym samym szczerym wyrazem twarzy. — Na naszej planecie mówi się, że jeżeli ktoś przestaje troszczyć się o chociażby jednego członka rodziny, to tak jakby umarło w nim całe dobro. Dlatego zawsze w głębi duszy kocham moją siostrę, choć zrobiła wiele złego.

— No dobra, ale przecież Raven od zawsze nienawidziła swojego ojca, nie?

— Och — wyjąkała tylko kosmitka. Nie pomyślała o takiej możliwości. — Może… może to działa tylko na naszej planecie…? — spytała po chwili, lekko zagubiona. Bestia wzruszył ramionami. — Poza tym, tak tylko się mówi — dodała, ale Bestia już opuszczał pokój.

Raven. Im bardziej ją poznawali i im dłużej z nią żyli, tym mniej ją znali i tym bardziej nie wiedzieli, czego się po niej spodziewać. Przeczuwali, że prowadzi z nimi jakaś grę, których zasad się nie domyślali, a każda próba zmierzenia się z nią na jej polu walki i jej bronią musiała skończyć się porażką.

Jej metamorfoza nie miała nic wspólnego z żadnym przykładem przemiany, jakie do tej pory widzieli.

Było to brutalne i rozdzierające ją od środka tak bardzo, że oni sami czuliby jej ból, gdyby nie to, że całe to szaleństwo rozciągnięte było w zbyt długim czasie, by mogli usłyszeć jej wrzask.

Ponoć najgorszy jest pierwszy raz, pierwszy krzyk, który świadczy o utraconej na zawsze niewinności, który przerywa dosadną ciszę jak rozżarzone do białości żelazo, jak podryw wiatru, który płoszy z okolic wszystkie ptaki, trzepiące skrzydłami, wirujące w chaosie.

Potem przez długi czas cisza dzierży władzę nad każdą materią. I ona daje złudne wrażenie spokoju, cichego spokoju, bez jazgotu rzeczywistości.

Być może dlatego Młodzi Tytani wciąż jeszcze istnieli w tym świecie. Być może to dzięki swojej własnej ślepocie przetrzymywali wciąż przy życiu czysty rodowód nieskażonych złem bohaterów, czystą linię życia dobra.

.

_Kim jestem?_

Jej wyrocznia nie odpowiedziała, przeklęta na wieczność błogosławieństwem milczenia.

W swoich oczach próbowała jednak spisać całą potrzebną wiedzę, by ta odpowiedź wyszła zza cienką taflę klatki, za którą żyła. Jej oczy były piękne — niepokojące, ale wciąż przyciągały do siebie wzrok jak magnez lub pokusa nie do zwalczenia. Miały szlachetny kształt i barwę, która poruszała do głębi, jakby wyrwane jakiejś odległej galaktyce, jakby uplecione dawno, dawno temu, nim ludzie jeszcze ujarzmili dla siebie ogień. _Oczy wieczności_. To wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, by dokonać niemożliwego i rozszyfrować zawiłą zagadkę uczuć, które kłębiły się w zwierciadłach duszy.

Tam, w głębi odległych światów, Raven z niemałym zdumieniem dostrzec mogła nie samą czerń ani pustkę po upływie życia bez uczuć, lecz strzępy wspomnień poszukujących wyjścia na zewnątrz. Czuła, jak rozszerzają się jej źrenice i natychmiast te drugie oczy uczyniły to samo.

Była gdzieś tam, w zakamarkach niepamięci, w archiwach wspomnień i antykwariatach myśli, małą dziewczynką w białym płaszczu, która biegła przez wysoką trawę w bliżej nieokreślonym celu, cechującym tylko te najbardziej abstrakcyjne formy dziecięcej naiwności, mogące pojawić się jedynie u najmłodszych dzieci. Wraz z upływającymi latami radość milkła, kłębiła się i zamierała w sobie, i był to odwrócony pokaz początku wszechświata: wszystko kurczy się do niewidocznego, niezagrażającego punktu. Raven z każdą chwilą przybliżała się do tych wspomnień.

Ta sama mała dziewczynka, która nie skosztowała owocu poznania dobra i zła, tkwiła teraz w całkowitej ciemności, zapadając w oczekiwany cały dzień sen. Czuła ekscytację, jeszcze wtedy wolno jej było czuć, poprzedzającą nagły spokój i pewność, że jest w odpowiednim miejscu o właściwym czasie, gdy zjawiał się On.

_On_ z początku zdawał się być bezimiennym cieniem na jej snach, jednym z tych cieni, które dają schronienie przed żarem upalnego słońca w najgorętsze lato. I Raven nigdy nie poznała jego imienia, nawet gdy cień przeistaczał się co noc w coraz wyraźniejsze kłęby czarnego dymu, ani gdy pomiędzy dziecięcymi fantazjami niejawy zaczął płynąć głos, a gdy przemawiał, to zalewał wszystko jak ocean niezmierzonej siły. Raven nazwała go _On_. Jak _Orion_, jak modlitewne _Om_, jak wydźwięk imienia jakiegoś boga. On śmiał się często z jej porównań, bo widział wszystkie jej myśli, śmiał się swoim cichym, przerażającym śmiechem, który nie pamiętał radości.

I choć Raven nie wiedziała nic o tajemniczej obecności, czuła się związana z nią jakimiś sznurkami, które z kilku miejsc na jej ciele posyłały wibrowanie na dowód, że istnieją i odżywają w tej obecności, choć wcale ich nie widać. Najbardziej dawał się we znaki jej rubinowy kamyk na czole. Raven często powtarzała, że są to najszczęśliwsze chwile jej życia, choć nie mogła wyczuć swojego języka, tańczącego w takt tych słów.

Wtem, pewnej niepoliczalnej nocy w Raven śnie, On zapytał się jej, czy chce znaleźć się bliżej niego. Kiwnęła głową, nie rozumiejąc nic z jego mowy. Bez słowa ostrzeżenia jej świat został zdominowany przez jego czerń, a wszędzie wokół niej wystrzeliły w nieistniejące niebo ogromne place zakończone zakrzywionymi szponami. Ręka, na której nagle się znalazła, wydawała się tak wielka jak cała kraina jej wyobraźni. Stało się jasne, że mógł to zrobić w każdej chwili każdej poprzedniej nocy, że nie był jakimś cieniem ani kłębem dymu. I nie miał na imię _On_.

Pierwszy i ostatni raz w życiu w Jego obecności Raven poczuła strach. Nawet wtedy, gdy los ich rozdzielił, gdy po dekadach stali się swoimi najbardziej zajadłymi antagonistami, Raven nigdy nie czuła strachu, stojąc z Nim twarzą w twarz. Był spokój i pewność, jak za najmłodszych jej lat, była wściekłość i był żal, i każda inna zakazana emocja, ale już nigdy więcej strach. Łzy trwogi kapały jej wtedy z policzków na czerwoną skórę Jego dłoni, gdy uniosła głowę i zobaczyła w ciemności dwie pary krwistoczerwonych ślepiów, które były jasne jak szkarłatne gwiazdy w ciemnościach.

_Kim jesteś?_, zadała wtedy to pytanie po raz pierwszy, a On zmrużył tylko swoje oczy i nakierował jej myśli na odpowiedniejszy tor:

_Kim jestem?_, zostało zdane w jej głowie pytanie ręką Ojca. Zadrżała, czując, że nie ma nad sobą żadnej kontroli. Gdy zobaczyła, jak jego dłoń zamyka się powoli, bez protestu, powoli położyła się płasko, przyglądając się oczom swojego Ojca już bez żadnego strachu, który został utopiony w ciemności. Była mała i filigranowa jak piórko przy jego postaci. Jedyna biała plamka we wściekłości czerwieni i mroku czerni. Gdy pięść się zacisnęła, Raven zamknęła oczy. A gdy je otworzyła, sen się skończył, była z powrotem na Azarath.

Od tamtego czasu, od czasu kiedy własnowolnie pozwoliła Trygonowi zamieszkać w jej myślach, jego obecność tylko przybierała na sile, choć nigdy nie zaatakowała. Nawet gdy przyszła godzina wypełnienia przeznaczenia, jej Ojciec wybrał rozmowę, choć mógłby przejąć władzę w jej ciele i pokierować je do Świątyni. Wybrał jednak rozmowę, wybrał przypomnienie jej o tym, kim jest i co ich kiedyś połączyło — ona sama.

Pokręciła do siebie przecząco głową. To wszystko było jej błędem, jej najgorszym błędem w życiu i nie istniały słowa w żadnym języku wszechświata, zdolne wyrazić rzeczy straszne i przerażające, które były ceną tej jednej, głupiej decyzji. Jeśli rzeczywiście był w niej prawdziwy człowiek, esencja cnót i dobra, musiał umrzeć w czasie trwania tych… tych rzeczy. Zadrżała i odwróciła się, nie znalazłszy szukanej odpowiedzi. Wyszła na ulicę z opuszczonej biblioteki, przeszła kilka pustych ulic i po pewnym czasie wtopiła się w rzekę ludzi, zmierzającą po swoje przeznaczenie. W przydrożnym sklepiku kupiła coś do jedzenia, głód po raz pierwszy od miesiąca dawał się jej we znaki. Zastanawiała się już wcześniej, czy permanentny brak chęci jedzenia to tylko część demonicznego dorastania, czy podświadome pragnienie zagłodzenia siebie na śmierć.

_Demoniczne dorastanie_, prychnęła do siebie w myślach. _Demoniczny stres przedmiesiączkowy mogę zrozumieć, lecz demony nie dorastają. One się nie rodzą… one po prostu są, od zawsze._

Istniała w końcu możliwość, że to, co teraz przeżywała, wiązało się z jakąś mutacją jej ciała. Może gniło od środka? Może rozpadało się na części, gdyż Trygon przewidział żywot tej materii tylko do czasu spełnienia proroctwa? _To brzmi logicznie_, pomyślała z większym sarkazmem niż uprzednio, popijając ohydną kawą obrzydliwe pączki. Jej język był jednak równie przytępiały jak cała reszta jej zmysłów.

W pewny momencie, gdy już chciała iść stąd daleko, miała wrażenie, że powietrze wokół niej oziębia się. Infantylna aura tego miejsca zagęszczała się wokół niej, a beztroska atmosfera pękła jak bańka mydlana. Zamknęła oczy, starając się skupić na tym uczuciu, które zdawało się być coraz bliżej…

— To będzie siedem dwadzieścia — wyrwał ją z zamyślenia głos. Otworzyła oczy, nigdy w życiu nie słysząc tak piorunującej barwy ludzkiej mowy. Zerknęła w górę i zobaczyła krótko ściętego bruneta o bladej cerze, który trzymał przed sobą kartkę z rachunkiem i widocznie unikał z nią kontaktu wzrokowego.

_Kim jesteś?_, popłynęło jeszcze w oddali jej ostatnie pytanie. Kelner jakby poruszył się niespokojnie pod wrażeniem jej zimnych oczu, ale trwał mężnie przy stanowisku. Kiwnęła głową i zostawiła oczekiwane pieniądze wraz z napiwkiem, dając spokój młodemu człowiekowi jak i całej kawiarence. Mżawka zaczęła męczyć całe miasto kropelkami delikatnymi jak para wodna, oplatająca wszystko nuta wilgoci.

Idąc wzdłuż pasażu handlowego Jump City, uświadomiła sobie, że skądś kojarzy twarz tamtego człowieka. Po chwili szperania w pamięci przypomniała sobie umalowanego Gota, którego spotkała na swojej pierwszej i ostatniej dyskotece w życiu, na którą wyciągnęła Tytanów Kometa, siostra Gwiazdeczki. Oboje zaszyli się między drewnianymi skrzyniami i wymienili kilka bezsensownych uwag o śmierci. Czasem odnosiła wrażenie, że jego czarne włosy migają jej czasem w tłumie przechodniów lub w personelu zakładu fryzjerskiego, do którego nigdy się nie udała. Tak jak teraz.

Wyrzuciła to jednak z głowy, gdy stanęła przed lśniącą wypolerowanym drewnem księgarnią. Gwiazdeczka niedawno prosiła ją o jakąś ładną książkę do poczytania i jako, że traktaty wojenne i eseje filozoficzne, do których czuła pociąg Raven, nie leżały zbytnio w naturze Tamaranki, Azaratha obiecała, że nabędzie coś dla księżniczki. Dzwoneczek cicho obwieścił jej wejście do zaciemnionej krainy książek, czekających na właściciela. Zza lady poruszyło się coś, co odziane było w wykrochmalony surdut i nieciekawie pachniało octem, który zapach ten zmącił nawet przyjemną, choć ostrą woń nowych książek. Raven pokręciła się przy dziale magii — na idiotyczność niektórych z tych książek nie starczyło przekleństw w języku, w którym zostały napisane — a potem zagłębiła się w literaturę piękną. _Dla słodkiej naiwności, która brała udział w wojnach jako małe dziecko i dalej nie widzi zła na świecie_, myślała do siebie, kartkując dziełko jakiegoś jednosezonowego autora. _Lepiej, by nie była to dla niej dedykacja_. Wystrzegała się przed przekroczeniem progu książek dla młodzieży. Chciała ocalić już i tak przesłodzoną Gwiazdkę przed wątpliwymi wartościami wychowawczo-edukacyjnymi, które odpowiadają potrzebom i gustom nafaszerowanej głupotami młodzieży. _Nie tylko biciem można skrzywdzić własne dziecko_, dodał w jej głowie sarkastyczny głos i Raven bez oporu się z nim zgodziła. W końcu wybrała kilka znanych sobie tytułów i podeszła do kasy, czekając cierpliwie na zjawienie się staruszka, który poszedł za potrzebą do toalety publicznej. Podczas tej krótkiej przerwy zauważyła, że przez otwarte tylne drzwi śledzą ją oczy, w których błyszczał się odblask lamp. Odwróciła głowę w tamtą stronę, a osobnik wyprostował się, przyłapany, i wyszedł z cienia.

— Płaci pani kartą czy gotówką? — spytał ciemnowłosy Got swoim melodyjnym głosem, wciąż ubrany na modłę kelnera. Nigdy nie był ani kelnerem, ani sprzedawcą książek. Raven nie dała po sobie niczego poznać, odpowiadając, że gotówką.

— To dobry wybór — odpowiedział jakby nigdy nic. — Książka jest rzeczą jak najbardziej realną i powinna być zakupiona przez jak najbardziej realne pieniądze. — Tym razem natarczywie patrzył jej się w oczy. — Również te książki są bardzo dobrym wyborem. Gratuluję — wyszeptał.

Zmrużyła oczy.

— Nie pracujesz tu ani nigdzie indziej.

— Nie. Ale oddaję nie moje pieniądze ludziom, do których należą.

— Choć sam z ludźmi masz niewiele wspólnego — odparła i wyszła, zamaszystym gestem zarzucając połami płaszcza, nim odpowiedź nadeszła.

Nie potrzebowała dodatkowego potwierdzenia. Wróciła myślami do tych wszystkich minionych wydarzeń, które kręciły się wokół Slade'a, przypomniała sobie śmierć Zgniłka i poprzedzające ją uczucie bycia blisko innego piekielnego potwora. Ten sam piekielny potwór obsłużył ją dziś dwa razy i żaden ksiądz nie ochrzcił go jeszcze wodą świeconą. Interesujące — zupełnie jakby inny demon nauczył się żyć między ludźmi, niewykrywalny i przemierzający ciemne uliczki pod osłoną nocy, aby choć trochę zrozumieć w ciszy i samotności pokręcone prawa, rządzące tym światem. Zupełnie jak Raven. Kobieta odwróciła głowę i tak jak się spodziewała, Got szedł prawym chodnikiem niby przypadkiem w tę samą stronę, co ona. Mżawka wypłoszyła ludzi z powrotem do ciepłych domów, dlatego szanse zniknięcia w tłumie drastycznie spadały z każdą sekundą.

Skręciła w lewą uliczkę, następnie w prawą i znów w lewą, i zastała tam tylko kota, który wygramolił się z kosza na śmieci i ze zdechłą rybą w pyszczku uciekł w ciemności. Czekała cierpliwie, wpadając w płytką medytację.

Nigdy wcześniej nie mierzyła się z innym demonem w taki sposób. Nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie musiała. Lecz, z drugiej strony, dlaczego tak myślała? Szybko oceniła swoje szanse: możliwe, że była śledzona od wielu miesięcy, na domiar złego o przeciwniku nie wiedziała nic. Punkt dla niego. Lecz jeśli zły duch opętał ciało człowieka, znaczy to, że był tylko chochlikiem piekielnym, małą marionetką i w porównaniu z Raven niegroźnym przeciwnikiem, który prócz strasznego wyglądu i pazurów nie ma nic do zaoferowania. Po co w takim razie mysz szpiegowała lwa, chyba nie po to, aby dać się pożreć? Położyła książki na pokrywie kosza, z którego uciekł kot i uspokoiła wnętrze, by przeciwnik nie mógł wyczuć jej emocji.

Gdy ciemnooki chłopak wpadł za róg uliczki, nie zdążył nabrać oddechu, a czarna moc w postaci kruczego odnóża wgniotła go w ścianę. Jęknął i chciał się podnieść, ale Raven już była przy nim, posyłając kolejną falę energii. Tym razem fasada budynku nie wytrzymała, posypały się czerwone cegły i bezwładne ciało wpadło w tył do pustego mieszkania. Hałas tej potyczki nie ściągnął gapiów, za co Raven była wdzięczna. Przeniknęła przez ścianę i ujrzała ledwo dychającego czarnowłosego, który podpierał się rękoma podłogi. Gdy zobaczył ją zbliżającą się, uniósł jedną rękę i pomachał nią w oczywistym geście: _zaczekaj, nie chcę walki_. Raven stanęła w bezpiecznej odległości, patrząc jak zdominowane przez demona ciało chłopaka, z którym kiedyś miała okazję porozmawiać, ociera rękawem krew obficie wypływającą z ust. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i wyszczerzył zakrwawione zęby.

— Słyszałem, że jesteś agresywna, ale…

— Milcz — zawarczała, unosząc rękę. Na jej palcach wytworzyły się długie, czarne kolce i nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że zostały stworzone tylko po to, by przeszyć pierś tego nieszczęśnika. Cień strachu padł na jego twarz.

— Mylisz się — wyszeptał.

— To moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie — powiedziała, smolisty dym był widoczny spod jej płaszcza, zapowiedź niezrównanej siły, która zmiecie z powierzchni wszystko żyjące, jeśli ośmieli się drgnąć. Kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej dłoni. — Daję ci szansę żyć, choć wiem, że nigdy nie udowodnisz, iż jesteś tego wart. Wynoś się. **Nie chcę cię nigdy więcej widzieć.** — Ostatnie słowa niebezpiecznie blisko ocierały się o jej demoniczną spuściznę genów, w którą miała ochotę się teraz zatopić. Obecność kogoś innego podobnego jej działała na nią bardzo źle.

Odeszła, wsiąkając w ziemię.

.

_Czego jeszcze o tobie nie wiem?_, spytała się w duchu, patrząc na wystawę sklepu jubilerskiego, ale na myśli mając całe to miasto. Właśnie przed chwilą okazało się, że jest zamieszkiwane przez innego potwora, który choć złudnie podobny do niej na pierwszy rzut oka, mało miał z nią wspólnego w rzeczywistości. Zastanawiała się, ile jeszcze podobnych niespodzianek spotka ją w przyszłości, podczas odkrywania niezmierzonych tajemnic samej siebie.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Powinna była go… zabić. Powinna uwolnić ziemię od tego pomiotu piekielnego, który już teraz pewnie rozszarpywał w ciemnej alei ciężarną kobietę albo taszczył w dół nieuczęszczanych piwnic ciało bezdomnego, by tam, w kompletnej ciszy i odosobnieniu, pożerać to ciało kawałkami, wbijając wielkie, wilcze zęby w czaszkę trupa i połykając jego kęsy. Towarzyszący temu odgłos na wieki nadałby danemu budynkowi status nawiedzonego. Wiedziała przecież, jak to jest z nią — niekończąca się walka, którą łagodziła medytacja. Nawet po częstszym wsłuchiwaniu się w te inne głosy, nawet przez powolne przyswajanie się do myśli, że nie jest człowiekiem, nawet przez małe kroki w stronę jej dotychczas zakazanych marzeń, nic nie mogło złagodzić tej wściekłości. To mówiła Raven, całe życie ucząca się harmonii — cóż miał w takim razie do powiedzenia _on_, który wpadł tu bez żadnej wiedzy ni umiejętności? To, co robił z duszą opętanego człowieka, było nie do pomyślenia, niewybaczalne. Nigdy nikomu nie życzyłaby takich katuszy, a jednocześnie przyzwoliła im trwać, nie zabijając chłopaka.

Nagle w pamięci stanął jej obraz Slade'a, wijącego się w Świątyni, i zadrżała.

Zadrżała też dlatego, że poczuła z tyłu powiew nienawiści. Przywędrował on razem z wiatrem i razem z wiatrem rozbił się o jej ciało, ale w przeciwieństwie do wiatru, wzbudził w niej alarm. Skupiła wzrok na szybie przed sobą i zobaczyła kogoś, kogo nie widziała tak długiego czasu, iż uwierzyć mogła w nawrócenie.

— Raven — zaśmiała się Jinx, za nią Gizmo i Mamut z identycznymi grymasami krzyżowali ramiona. Włosy dziewczyny były w równym stopniu różowe, jakimi ostatnio Raven je widziała, jej strój też niewiele się zmienił. Koturny butów były jeszcze wyższe, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. — Co tak sama, dziecinko? Chłopak cię rzucił? Och, nie martw się, założę się, że Slade nie da odejść takiej ładnej dupie…

Raven uniosła brew spod kaptura, ale nie odwróciła się. Rzeczywiście kogoś długo tu nie było.

— Bez powtórki — dokończyła z wredną miną, rzucając się do walki.

Raven zrobiła szybki unik w bok, a trzask pękającej szyby upewnił ją do słuszności tego czynu. Zrobiła obrót i wystrzeliła cienkimi jak odłamki przed chwilą rozbitego szkła kolcami, trafiając w Mamuta, który ryknął furią. Jednocześnie zasłoniła swój lewy bok tarczą, bo Jinx już szarżowała po raz drugi. Zobaczyła jakiś ruch przed sobą i zanim cokolwiek uczyniła, sieć z nierozrywalnego materiału oplotła ją całą, siłą wystrzału pchając ją w tył. Gizmo wrzasnął triumfalnie, ale przedwczesna była jego radość. Po obu stronach boków Raven wyrosły czarne skrzydła i przybrały stałą formę, tnąc metalowe sznury jak bawełniane nitki. Mina Gizma jeszcze nie zdążyła zamienić się w szok, gdy został odepchnięty w tył z prędkością pędzącej ciężarówki. Uderzył w przeciwległą wystawę, kolejna szyba stłuczona.

— Jesteś nieco lepsza niż poprzednim razem — chichotała Jinx, wskakując przed Raven i atakując ją serią ciosów, które tamta odparowywała. — Ale wciąż walczysz jak chłopak.

— Skąd wiesz o mnie i o Sladzie? — zażądała wyjaśnień, blokując kolejne uderzenie. Samo wspomnienie o mężczyźnie przyprawiało ją o dreszcze.

— No coś ty, cały półświatek gada o parze roku! Ponoć było ostro — dodała nie bez złośliwości, rzucając w jej stronę różowe jak swoje włosy półkoliste promienie. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy magia nieszczęścia, pędząca z taką siłą, rozchlapała się na czarnych barierach Raven i omiotła je beztrosko jak fala brzeg morza w świeży poranek. Raven warknęła i odrzuciła od siebie resztkę obcej magii. Z trzech stron w jednakowym momencie, Jinx, Mamut i Gizmo rzucili się na nią, a ona zareagowała tak, jak jeszcze nigdy. Skumulowana wściekłość rozerwała samokontrolę od środka i ni to ciecz, ni to gaz, kruczoczarna moc jak bomba jądrowa z centralnego środka zatrzęsła podstawami domów, liżąc śmiercionośną energią całą okolicę.

Kula rozpłynęła się nagle w powietrzu, osiągnąwszy rozmiary katedry. Zawiał wiatr, pył ruin po budynkach owiał ich twarze. Wreszcie ukazał się zza chmur okrąg słońca, gwiazda migocząca z obojętnością na każde ziemskie wydarzenie. I cisza. Jakby w mgnieniu oka umarł cały świat.

Raven stała pośrodku tego wszystkiego jak marmurowy posąg. Przez tumany kurzu widać było czarne kontury jej powiewającego płaszcza… i w miejscu oczu cztery jaśniejące szkarłatem ślepia. Jinx obronnym gestem zakryła się przedramieniem przed tym widokiem i zaczęła się czołgać w tył do Mamuta. Gizmo leżał dalej na brzuchu.

Po chwili jednak Raven zamknęła oczy i pochyliła głowę, a gdy z powrotem je otworzyła, była ich tylko jedna para, miały widoczne białka, fioletowe tęczówki i okrągłe źrenice. Strach na ich twarzach pozostał niezmienny.

— No co czekacie, tępaki, walić ją! — krzyknął młody geniusz, dopiero teraz włączywszy się powtórnie do gry, a z jego elektronicznego plecaka wysunęły się dwa mechaniczne skrzydła. Żaden z jego sprzymierzeńców nie zareagował, gdy Gizmo leciał w stronę Raven. Dziewczyna z łatwością zebrała w sobie moc i wniknęła nią w ziemię, wyszarpując ostrą skałę tuż pod pikującym wrogiem. Kamienny kolec z trzaskiem pękającego podłoża wystrzelił w górę i przedziurawił urządzenie, które z sykiem i charczeniem wyrwało się spod kontroli Gizma. Jego krzyk nikł w oddali, tak jak nikła jego postać wirująca bezładnie po niebie. Głuchy łomot przecznicę dalej świadczył o końcu tej przejażdżki.

Raven powolnym wzrokiem szukała w twarzach obecnych czegoś innego niż paraliżującego strachu, lecz niczego ciekawszego nie ujrzała, prócz mimiki przywodzącej na myśl katusze piekielne. Dała za wygraną i odwróciła się zwiewnie jak opadający zewsząd pył, odchodząc z pola walki.

_Zrobiłaś coś strasznego_, mówił do niej jej własny głos, ale nie było w nim ani wyrzutu ani strachu popełnionego przestępstwa. Za to w miejsce sumienia pojawiła się kontrola. I Raven poczuła pustkę w głowie. Pustkę, która przepełniała i wypełniała całą przestrzeń zarezerwowaną dla jej myśli i jeszcze więcej. Czuła się skupiona. Gdy patrzała na mijane po drodze rozłupane kamienie, mogła w nie cała wniknąć, unieść je bez mrugnięcia okiem. Gdy patrzała przed siebie w niebo, mogła wyczuć kunsztowną strukturę wiatru oraz całą symfonię przelewanych na nim nut.

_Zrobiłaś coś, co jest w twojej naturze._

Tak, to brzmiało o wiele lepiej. Zew wolności, zew krwi. Nie opanowała jej wściekłość ani żądza niszczenia, nie walczyła o władzę w jej głowie głucha na rozum, ślepa furia. To była jej nienawiść, usatysfakcjonowana samym dokonanym dziełem zniszczenia, nie niszczeniem jako ruchomym obrazem przyjemności. A potem cofnęła się znów w głąb, uśpiona, lecz nie uwięziona, czujna, lecz nie niespokojna. Stąd ta pustka. Stąd te skrystalizowane myśli.

Raven czuła, że ma pełną kontrolę.

Była w połowie drogi skręcenia w cichy zaułek i zniknięcia sprzed zniszczonych witryn sklepowych, kiedy ciszę gwałtem przerwało coś, co łatwo pomylone być mogło z wkręcaniem się piły łańcuchowej o metal. I Raven poszłaby dalej bez chwili wahania, gdyby nie rozpoznała w tym dźwięku ludzkiego bólu.

Gizmo wrzeszczał na całe gardło tak, jakby był obdzierany ze skóry. I Raven, odwracając się raptem w stronę tej agonii, dała wiarę, że właśnie tak się dzieje. Potem krótki bulgot złamał ten przerażający dźwięk, jakby ktoś dławił się własną krwią. Azaratha starała się zachować normalny rytm swojego chodu, gdy zbliżała się do tamtego miejsca, lecz serce nie chciało się jej słuchać, ze zmartwieniem wybijając kolejne sekundy, które ono przeżywało — ale serce Gizma już nie.

Metalowa poręcz cała oblepiona była czerwoną posoką, kapiącą jeszcze na ziemię, gdy Raven zbliżyła się tam. Ciemna wnęka, ni to ziemianka, ni to piwnica, miała uchylone drzwi, zza których łypała na światło nieprzenikniona ciemność, gęsta jak zsiadłe mleko. Dwie blachy ledwo trzymały się zawiasów, zgrzytając straszliwie, gdy Raven rozchylała je, tak jak morderca Gizma kilkanaście sekund przed nią.

Łupnęły za jej plecami przerdzewiałe drzwi, otoczył ją mrok. Nie było tu słychać nic, przez to też czujność Raven osiągnęła najwyższy pułap. Nie widziała dobrze w ciemnościach, nigdy nie, mogła nawet podejrzewać, iż gorzej od zwykłych ludzi. Za to miała coś, o czym ludzie nie śnili, a co było niewyobrażalnie lepszą nawigacją niż zawodzący zmysł wzroku. Tym razem jednak to wszystko zdało się na nic. Nie wyczuwała wokół siebie żadnej innej istoty.

Do czasu aż jej nozdrza wyłapały słodki zapach krwi.

Szła wodzącym ją za nos rubinowym szlakiem, wiedziona zmysłami i myślami, wiedziona czymś znacznie głębszym. Dotarła w końcu do białych drzwi pomalowanych farbą ścienną, które łuszczyły się ze starości. Za tymi drzwiami były kolejne, zaraz za krótkim korytarzykiem w prawo. Wąskie przejście wyściełane było cuchnącym dywanem i Raven czuła, jak podeszwy jej butów chlupią od krwi.

Znalazła się w zwykłym rozmiarowo pokoju z zabrudzonymi meblami i ścianami z pleśnią, z poustawianymi gratami gdzieś przy kątach. Na środku podłogi z linoleum rozbryzgana była brunatna ciecz. Nie przypominało to jednak wielkością katuszy człowieka, a kurczaka. I Raven w pewnej chwili zrozumiała, że równie dobrze może tak na to patrzyć — jak na śmierć kurczaka. Nie robiło na niej wrażenia to, że tu dokonany został mord, że w paszczy siedzącego po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia potwora, ubabranego we krwi, oddał ducha jakiś tam Gizmo. Nie potrafiła nawet wykrzesać z siebie wystarczająco dużo pogardy dla samej siebie, by starać się cofnąć te myśli. To po prostu było. I już.

— Mylisz się — powtórzył gardłowym głosem fałszywy sprzedawca ze sklepu, a jeszcze wcześniej kelner w mało znanej kafejce.

Raven uniosła brew, lustrując jego białą, wyprasowaną koszulę, teraz mającą szkarłatny odcień w plamiaste desenie.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że złamałeś mój zakaz.

— Nie — odparł szybko charczącym głosem, jakby tylko czekał na to pytanie. — To ty przyszłaś do mnie, nie zbliżałem się…

Przerwał mu wibrujący syk z ust Raven. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego zrobiła akurat coś _takiego_ — syczenie było raczej czymś, czego unikała głównie przez przywodzenie na myśl w takich chwilach najgorszego z najgorszych wyobrażeń piekielnych stworów. Nie mogła jednak inaczej zareagować na te bzdurne gadanie, a i siedzący naprzeciw niej demon lepiej rozumiał argumenty, będące jasno zapisane w jego języku.

— To miasto jest moje i przychodzę wszędzie tam, gdzie jest niebezpieczeństwo. I niszczę to, co je tworzy.

Wydawał się… zagubiony.

— Nie tylko zabiłeś tego człowieka. Ty go _zjadłeś_.

Krew na jego brodzie była najlepszym tego dowodem.

— Powinnam cię teraz zabić i wtrącić cię z powrotem tam, gdzie twoje miejsce — rzekła bez emocji, tylko jej okrutne oczy przewiercały go na wylot. — Ale nie zrobię tego.

Zobaczyła rosnącą w jednej chwili w jego oczach nadzieję.

_Nadzieja w oczach demona… Azarze, czy ja też wyglądam tak żałośnie?_

Oparła się wygodnie o róg przewalonej komody i rozkazała mu, by powiedział to, co zamierzał na początku, zanim nie udowodnił jej, że nie jest tego wart.

— Mam z ludźmi wiele wspólnego, choć nie na tyle, bym śmiał nazywać się jednym z nich — zaczął, prostując się jak struna. Przeczuwał chyba, że od tej opowieści zależą jego dalsze losy, bo nie spuszczał z jej oczu wzroku i Raven widziała w tych nienaturalnych tęczówkach napięcie.

Demona poznaje się po oczach. Tak głosi stare przysłowie i jest to chyba najdoskonalsza wskazówka, jaką kiedykolwiek wymyślono w pomocy wytropienia nieludzi między ludźmi. Oczy to zwierciadła duszy, a demony, sławne z nieposiadania tak cennego daru, odbijają w tęczówkach opętanych przezeń ludzi wszystko inne, ale nie ducha ludzkiego. Raven często w młodości patrzała w swoje odbicie na gładkiej tafli, zastanawiając się, któraż to jej strona wygrała tę potyczkę o cudowną psyche. Po latach zaprzestała tego dziecinnego rytuału, a teraz miała okazję spojrzeć w oczy kogoś tak łudząco podobnego wnętrzem do niej… i wreszcie uzyskać tak bardzo trapiącą odpowiedź: tak, miała duszę. Lecz on — nie.

— Nie mam imienia ani przydomku, nie wiem skąd pochodzę. Zjawiłem się tu dawno, dawno temu, moje wspomnienia kończą się na osiemnastym wieku, lecz dopiero niedawno zacząłem żyć tak, jak żyją ludzie. Wcześniej w ludzkiej skórze wędrowałem po Anglii, Holandii, najmniej Francji, zabijając kogo się da i robiąc wszystko, by ludzie nie mieli wątpliwości, z kim mają do czynienia. Pętałem ciała kobiet i mężczyzn, psów, świń i krów. A potem sprawiałem, by wybuchały przed członkami rodziny, przed pasterzem, gdy był wypas owiec i w stajni pełnej koni. Pół roku temu nauczyłem się mowy ludzkiej — dodał ciszej. — Lecz w wieku, gdy zostały zakładane szpitale psychiatryczne, zostałem do jednego wepchnięty i nie mogłem się wydostać. Usłyszałem tam od pewnego więźnia plotki o czającej się gdzieś w tych okolicach Królowej i że cały wszechświat miał jej być podległy, ale ona odmówiła, bo wolała wieczną zimę od wiecznego deszczu ognia. Więc gdy rozszarpałem niepotrzebne mi ciało, nadarzyła się okazja, na którą czekałem całe setki lat — oto jakiś głupiec bawił się w rytuały satanistyczne, nie znając mowy demoniej, przeto wysławiwszy złe siły, przyzwał mnie. Nie musiał wołać dwa razy.

— Byłem nieświadomy niczego, odkąd pamiętam. Dopiero będąc w twoim pobliżu zacząłem zastanawiać się głębiej nad tym wszystkim. Że ty, stojąca na samym szczycie między nami, jesteś najstraszniejsza ze wszystkiego, co zostało stworzone, a jednocześnie wiedziesz żywot tylko ludziom podobny, choć kilku z nich zna tę prawdziwą ciebie. Chciałem być taki jak ty. Choć nie mam prawa nosić miana demona, jestem raczej plugawym chochlikiem, który jak mucha lata teraz, brzęcząc, to…

Zamilkł właśnie wtedy, gdy jego opowieść zaczynała jej przypadać do gustu. Nie wyglądało na to, że powie coś jeszcze, więc kiwnęła mu głową i powiedziała:

— Jeśli nie masz imienia, nadaj sobie jakieś teraz. — Odpowiedział jej zdumionym spojrzeniem. — Wiem, po co chciałeś, bym tu przyszła. Wiem, o co chcesz mnie prosić. Zacznijmy więc od tego, że imię jest dla ludzi podstawą identyfikacji w tym świecie. Skoro zaczynasz nowe życie, skoro nie możesz nazywać siebie popiołami, z których wstajesz, nazwij w tej chwili samego siebie.

— Ty mnie ochrzcij — odpowiedział naprędce, jego oczy szeroko rozwarte. — Proszę — dodał, ale w taki sposób, jakby nie znał znaczenia tego słowa.

— Micaiah — odparła po chwili milczenia.

— Micaiah — powtórzył cicho. — Ucz mnie — wyszeptał jeszcze ciszej.

Odchyliła nieco głowę, patrząc na niego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Ten pokręcił gwałtownie głową i wyskoczył ze swojego miejsca. Znalazł się tuż przed nią, na kolanach, wyciągając przed siebie ręce, jakby chciał jej dotknąć, ale nie zrobił tego.

— Nie nauczyłeś się zbyt wiele przez trzysta lat obcowania z ludźmi, hm?

— Obudziłem się dopiero dzięki tobie.

— Mam ważniejsze sprawy niż chodzenie za rączkę z eksmitowanym uciekinierem z domu wariatów o umyśle dziesięciolatka.

— Nie chcę nauki w takiej formie. Chcę po prostu, byś była moim przewodnikiem…

Raven zamknęła oczy.

— Zgoda. A na razie leć.

Czy można nazwać postradaniem rozumu sytuację, nawet najdziwniejszą, do której samemu się doprowadziło? Raven właśnie wzięła pod opiekę kogoś, kogo jeszcze rok temu wysłałaby z powrotem do piekła — bez mrugnięcia okiem. Patrząc za odlatującym na czarnych, wielkich skrzydłach Micaiaha, przyszło jej do głowy, że nie tyle, co robi się słaba przez całą tę zawieruchę ze swoimi osobowościami i godzeniem się z nimi, o ile patrzy teraz na wszystko inaczej. Inny kolor ma niebo i innego zapachu jest krew.

Inne słowa są jadowite, innymi słowami da się ją zranić.

_Raven, czy ty… dorastasz?_

.

_Kim jestem?_

Jak zwykle odpowiedziało jej milczenie.

Trudno winić kawałek wypolerowanego srebra, że nie odpowiada.

By dostać odpowiedzi, trzeba by… dotknąć gładkiej tafli i wejść tam.

Znaleźć się po drugiej stronie lustra.


	21. Znaki samotności: III

„_**Bowiem sercom bolejącym**_

_**Kraj ten światem jest kojącym**_

_**Tym, co męką dyszą bladą —**_

_**Kraj ten jest — jak Eldorado.**_

_**Bo wędrowiec, co tu zboczy**_

_**Przez zamknięte widzi oczy.**_

_**Przed otwartą zaś źrenicą —**_

_**Świat ten — wieczną tajemnicą.**_

_**Tak chce Pan, co zakaz święty,**_

_**Dał powiece niezamnkiętej.**_

_**Duch, co błądzi ziemią tą,**_

_**Przez zaćmione patrzy szkło"**_

.

.

_Ciii…_

_Już nie mów nic. Po prostu nic._

_Pozwól ciszy się wykrzyczeć._

_I nie drgnij, nawet jeśli twoje serce zostanie wyrwane ci z piersi._

_Nie otwieraj ust._

_Ciii…_

_To nic nie znaczy._

_To tylko antagonista ciszy, ten hałas._

_On w tym miejscu nie ma znaczenia._

_To tylko wibracje wszystkich przedmiotów, ten hałas._

_On nigdy nie miał meritum._

_Nie…_

_Choć to boli, choć chciałabyś rzec kilka słów na ten temat, nie otwieraj ust._

_Niech cisza ściele się jak atłas._

_Nie wypowiadaj się na żaden z tych tematów…_

_Nie mów o bólu, jaki sprawia życie, bo on tylko się pogłębi._

_Pozwól rzeczom toczyć się — jak tylko zapragną._

_Żadnego słowa sprzeciwu._

_Żadnego kłamstwa._

_Potwierdzenia są słowami, a słowa są po to, by je łamać._

_Jesteś świadkiem mijania wielkich czasów milleniów._

_I zdajesz sobie sprawę, że najkruchsze jest właśnie to, milczenie._

_Ciii…_

_W tym hałasie, w tych szaleństwach dźwięków, łatwo zgubić siebie._

_Jeszcze łatwiej stać się ofiarą słów._

_Słowa ranią, są szybsze niż miecz i wchodzą w ciało głębiej niż sztylet._

_Więc porzućmy je._

_Tak jak każdy inny szmer też._

_Tam zawsze jest bezgłos, ponoć to też tam ukrywają się największe demony, ale ja nie wierzę takim słowom._

_Gdy widziałaś ich śmierć…_

_Milczałaś._

_Nic nie wyrzekłaś, nic._

_Ich cierpienie, choć bolało równie mocno ciebie, nie zmusiło cię do przełamania milczenia._

_Jesteś cichym świadkiem, widzącym rzeczy, o których nie śmieli śnić filozofowie._

_A ten hałas?_

_Jaki hałas?_

_Ten, od którego bolały uszy? Ten hałas ich wrzasków? Symfonia agonii i ludzkiej niemożności przełamania bólu? Te słowa i zwierzęce ryki, które nawiedzały cię całymi latami, kryły się w każdej twojej myśli i gasiły jakiekolwiek światło nadziei?_

_To tylko hałas._

_A hałas jest tylko antagonistą ciszy._

_Nie jesteś za to odpowiedzialna._

_Nie jesteś za nic odpowiedzialna._

_Słuchaj się mnie, Raven._

_Słuchaj ciszy._

.

_Mówią „dwulicowość" i jest to jedyna prawdziwa rzecz, jaką o nas usłyszysz. Wszystko inne jest nieszczere, a wiarygodność tych słów zahacza o paradoks fenomenu twojego istnienia._

_Nieszczery jest każdy gest, który widzisz, stojąc przede mną._

_Nieszczere są słowa, które do ciebie mówię, bo w żadnym razie nie pokrywają się one z tym, co myślę._

_Nieszczerością jest przesycona ta umarła skała, po której chodzisz oraz wszystkie czerwone gwiazdy na niebie._

_Aż w końcu nieszczerość to również wszystkie twoje decyzje oraz przekonania, których uparcie bronisz, choć wcale ich nie podzielasz._

_Znów patrzysz się na mnie tym wzrokiem. Jakbyś chciała mnie zabić, choć wiesz, że samo myślenie o tym jest złe. Widzisz? Jesteśmy takie same, ale jak zwykle zaprzeczysz, bo cóż powiedzieliby tamci, którzy brzydzą się takimi jak ja._

_Mogę już dziś wyznać ci z całkowitą__**szczerością**__, co pomyślą sobie o tej całej sytuacji. O całej masie błędów i olbrzymich słabości, które ja maskuję i ukrywam przed niechcianym wzrokiem. Beze mnie, kwiecie Azarath, byłabyś jak otwarta księga i zapłaciłabyś za to olbrzymią cenę._

_Zobaczyliby w końcu, że nie czujesz do nich__**nic**__. Cudowne, absolutne nic. Że naprawdę nie śmieszy cię Bestia, że drażni cię tamarańska tradycja, że żadnym sposobem nie pomaga ci Robin, że Cyborg nie jest twoim wielkim bratem._

_Nieszczerość udawanej miłości to ponoć największa broń, jaką kiedykolwiek dysponowałaś._

_Och,__**nienawidzisz**__mnie. To nawet zabawne, wiesz, jeśli weźmiesz pod uwagę to, że ponoć bez nas nic nie możesz czuć. A przecież Nienawiść dusi się we własnych wrzaskach, a przecież Nienawiść zawsze była twoją piętą achillesową. Czyż nie?_

_Potem jednak wracasz do mnie, ty zawsze wracasz do mnie, choć tak wielką czujesz odrazę na samą myśl o spotkaniu ze mną. Bo znasz prawdę, obje ją znamy, że jestem tylko tym, czym mnie stworzyłaś._

_Żadna prawda, żadne kłamstwo._

_Jesteś człowiekiem lub wrogiem._

_A nie będąc człowiekiem i uciekając od bycia wrogiem, nie pozostawało ci nic innego jak zaszyć się gdzieś między człowieczeństwem a wrogością, z dala od ludzi i z dala od wrogów. To ty zaczęłaś tę grę, Raven. Ja tylko przytrzymuję przy życiu tę zabawę w chowanego, aby dobrze ukryć się przed tymi, którym niekiedy otworzą się oczy i krzykną „__**Szukam**__" w twoją stronę._

_Nie pozwalam im cię znaleźć._

_Nie pozwalam im na ciebie spojrzeć. Na prawdziwą ciebie, obdartą z kamiennej maski, którą tak chętnie przyodziewasz, bez stoickiego spokoju, którym zwalczasz każdą napiętą chwilę. Na tą__**prawdziwą**__Raven, której nikt jeszcze nie widział. Pani Niezależna, która tak bardzo zależna jest od swojej małej osobowości._

_A… szkoda._

_Nie wiń mnie. Nie jestem biała, ani nie jestem czarna. Nie jestem jasnym lub ciemnym kolorem szarości, jak ty wolisz to nazywać. Ja wolę patrzeć na to jak na czerń i biel, nieprzedzielone żadnymi granicami — po prostu czerń i biel i ja stojąca na środku nich. Gdy znudzi mnie widok jednego koloru, bez problemu mogę odwrócić głowę i patrzeć na przeciwległy mu._

_Żadna prawda, żadne kłamstwo._

_Nie ufasz mi, bo wiesz, że mogę zmieniać strony szybciej niż chorągiewka na wietrze. Chcesz być twarda, a jednocześnie zdajesz sobie sprawę ze swojej kruchości. Jak to w końcu z tobą jest, Raven? Nie uważasz, że warto rozpocząć jakąś nową partię szachów?_

_Ustalmy zakład._

_Jeśli przegrasz, zwycięzca obedrze cię z twojej intymności, pozwolę zajrzeć mu tak głęboko, jak tylko zechce. Nie będzie miał na swojej drodze żadnych kłamstw, zmieniających rzeczywistość. Zobaczy cię nagą, taką jak cię Trygon stworzył, zanim nie oplotłaś się tym kokonem, na który wszyscy patrzą. Twój świat stanie się również jego światem._

_Jeśli on przegra, pytasz?_

_Slade nie przegrywa._

.

_A więc… chcesz się ze mną zmierzyć? I stajesz mi na drodze?_

_Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Nie wygrasz, nie pokonasz mnie. Nie pokonasz samej siebie, bo to oznaczałoby, że przestałaś już być człowiekiem. Tylko demony słuchają uważnie. Nie pokonasz swoich słabości. One są po to, aby dać ci do zrozumienia, że…_

_Żyjesz._

_A każde z tych żyć potrzebuje innego życia, by przeżyć. Nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz tych słów._

_Jestem najznakomitszym ze wszystkich twoich grzechów. Nie grzeszę. Po prostu jestem._

_Czasem tylko__**pragnę**__przypomnieć ci o możliwościach przyjemności, jakie daje ci twoje ciało… w zamian za uległość jednemu tylko mężczyźnie._

_Nigdy nie dopuszczałaś do siebie takiej myśli, ale ja tu jestem, cierpliwie czekam._

_Budzisz się do życia, Raven. Po latach snu budzisz się, a razem z tobą robi to twoje ciało._

_Gody zim, które zapoczątkowały twoje życie, niedługo znów będą miały miejsce, a ja chciałabym, abyś w nich uczestniczyła._

_Pomyśl o tym. Nie wypieraj się swoich pragnień cielesnych, nie wierz w bajkę o twojej__**aseksualności**__— demon może być obojętny na te sprawy, ale nie człowiek, nie. Człowiek łaknie i pożąda, jest przez to brudny, ale nie skalany. Człowiek to iskra, która rozpala ogień namiętności. Daj się rozpalić, Raven, a nie pożałujesz tego, że mnie posłuchałaś._

_Tak bardzo chcę, żebyś zrozumiała…_

_Zamknij na chwilę oczy, coś ci pokażę._

_Wyobraź to sobie. Wyobraź sobie duszny pokój ze światłami ulicy nikle przedostającymi się przez ciężkie zasłony. Wyobraź sobie wielkie łoże, miękkie, pachnące i ciepłe, którego pościel jest zmięta i skłębiona jak ciała kochanków, jego i twoje, tańczących w rytmie nienasyconego uczucia. Poczuj jego wilgotne usta na płatku twojego ucha, jego lekkie podgryzanie, twój przyśpieszony oddech. Perliste krople potu, które ozdabiają wasze nagie ciała, jak rosa o poranku ukwieca trawy i białe pajęczyny. Weź głęboki oddech, wdychaj zmieszany zapach waszego potu i waszych ciał, a potem odchyl głowę w tył, by miał dostęp do twojej szyi. Jego dłonie błądzą po twoim ciele, po twoich żebrach i udach, delikatnie i władczo zarazem; on jest twoim panem, Raven, daj to, co możesz mu ofiarować jako jego niewolnica. Opleć nogami jego biodra, by mieć go jeszcze bliżej siebie, wbij paznokcie w muskularne plecy, gdy znajdzie się nad tobą, zakrywając ci obraz całego świata, ugryź go, jeśli zapragniesz — a zapragniesz na pewno. Obiecuję ci to._

_Uprawianie miłości nie jest złe, Raven. Złe jest to, że niektórzy twierdzą takie rzeczy._

_Mówisz, że jest inaczej? Powtarzasz bezmyślnie zasłyszane słowa, recytujesz to jak wierszyk, nie rozumiejąc sensu słów, które ponoć obierasz za swoją drogę. Dlaczego więc__**nieczystość**__obecna jest wszędzie i zawsze, dając przyjemność każdemu, kto o nią zawoła? Czemu cały świat zbudowany jest na intymności, dlaczego najsilniejszy samiec alfa w stadzie ma też najwięcej partnerek? Dlaczego wyczuwasz seksualność pochodzącą od swoich własnych przyjaciół, choć brzydzi cię to? Dlaczego Trygon obdarował cię tak szczodrze kobiecymi przymiotami, które wzbudzają zachwyt przeciwnej płci i zazdrość tej samej, skoro równocześnie z tym zadbał o twoją bezpłodność, byś nie mogła przedłużyć tego gatunku?_

_I, co najważniejsze, dlaczego w takim razie__**ja**__tu jestem? Twoje przekonania mówią, że mnie tu nie ma._

_Jesteś panią własnego losu. Pokieruj nim tak, by nam wszystkim było tu… przyjemnie…_

.

_Kto z nich żyje dziś uważnie?_

_Kto sprowadza w swoich rozmyślaniach tę zapomnianą nutę prawdziwości życia?_

_Spójrz, jak szybko biegną. Gonią za czymś, co dawno pozostało w tyle. Wiecznie, bez wytchnienia pędzą na złamanie karku, choć dawno już zapomnieli lub pamiętać nie chcą prawdziwego celu, sensu tego pośpiechu._

_Życie jest niesprawiedliwe._

_Jakże niewielu ludzi dojdzie do tak prostego wniosku. Niektórzy uznają, że to zwykły banał, który wkrótce dołączy do całej rzeszy pozostałych, wijących się po umysłach jak jadowite węże. Inni będą sądzić, że poznali już tę prawdę od samego losu, który brutalnie targał ich życiem na wszystkie strony. Ktoś powie, że życie jest normalne w każdej formie, jaką dla niego wybierzemy. W końcu to__**my**__jesteśmy kowalami własnego losu. Nic, co__**ludzkie**__, nie jest mi obce, prawda?_

_Niesprawiedliwość życia polega na jego sprawiedliwości. Na początku jest loteria, przy której każdy losuje sobie przyszłe losy. Nie ma tam miejsca na przekupstwo ani na zagarnięcie sobie najwspanialszego życia. Jest sto miliardów istnień i każde z nich może zostać czymkolwiek. Władcą sługi lub sługą władcy._

_Jeśli__**chcesz**__, zostań wolontariuszem — będziesz jeździł po brudnych krajach, odwiedzał śmierdzących ludzi i wspomagał chorych i cierpiących, sam nie czując bólu ni głodu, ponieważ dobroć będzie twoim pokarmem i lekarstwem._

_Jeżeli taka będzie twoja__**wola**__, będziesz ratownikiem — z narażeniem życia skacząc w ogień i walące się budynki, będziesz wyciągał nadpalonymi dłońmi jęczące niemowlęta i martwe ciała ich rodziców, którzy ostatnim tchnieniem zapewnili swoim dzieciom schronienie._

_Skoro lubisz maszyny, staniesz się mechanikiem — z wiecznie brudnymi dłońmi i smrodem oleju samochodowego, będziesz wychodził co wieczór ze swojego garażu, zatrzaskując z siarczystym przekleństwem rdzawe drzwi, których będziesz nienawidzić._

_Gdyby twoja pasja do wysokości przeżyła, zostaniesz pilotem samolotów — całe życie spędzisz w ciasnej kabinie, otoczony tysiącami nic nieznaczących guzików i dźwigni, gnijąc w skrzydlatej maszynie, która nie przynosi szczęścia._

_Każdy z tych wariantów ma jednak w sobie coś, co naprawia ten zepsuty świat, nie uważasz? Czy to od zwykłego roznosiciela gazet, czy też do króla Wielkiej Brytanii, każdy choć w najmniejszym stopniu buduje to mrowisko, niczym te mrówki, które niestrudzenie zanoszą do gniazda kawałki liści, a potem zestalają razem wszystkie części, aby każdemu żyło się dobrze._

_**Życie jest niesprawiedliwe.**_

_Nam nigdy nie dano wyboru. Nam nie pozwolono stanąć w kolejce do loterii. Odepchnięto nas od ciepłego gniazda i kazano lecieć, choć nie miałyśmy skrzydeł._

_Nie możemy mieć wpływu na budowę tego mrowiska. Nam nie będzie żyło się dobrze._

_Gdy wpatrujemy się w szaleńcze tańce radości księżniczki Tamaranu, a potem odmawiamy, gdy zaprosi nas do tego samego, serce nam się kraja, ponieważ chciałybyśmy, chcemy nadal bezustannie, ale jest to nam zabronione.__**Jej**__miłość jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, gruchocze ze spokojem jak biały gołąb pokoju w dłoniach dziecka._

_Emocje, które są dla nas owocem zakazanym, a dla innych to igraszka jak każda inna. Emocje, które dają nam życie, ale nam też je zabierają!__**Emocje**__, których nie możemy okazywać. Przez które będziemy wiecznie żyły, ale życiem pustym i martwym, bo nigdy nie prawdziwym._

_Och,__**oni**__znajdą szczęście w życiu… Oni będą ślicznie żyli… Oni miłość obłaskawią._

_Te sonaty szczęścia, które pobrzmiewają za ich sprawą, napełniają nas nieograniczonym smutkiem. Żalem._

_Bo my jesteśmy przeklęte, prawda? My naprawdę jesteśmy przeklęte._

_Przeklęte naszą mocą, naszą potęgą, która z dnia na dzień rośnie w siłę. Przeklęte błogosławieństwem._

_Bo w końcu gdyby nie ono, przekleństwo naszego ojca wciąż by żyło, wisiałoby w powietrzu jak niewypowiedziana groźba jego nadejścia, jego odrodzenia i niezniszczalności._

_Wybrałyśmy mniejsze zło, żyjąc w dalszym ciągu, ale nie zmniejsza to naszego bólu._

_Więc patrz, patrz przed siebie. Patrz na ten świat, który biegnie z zawrotną prędkością bez wytchnienia, napędzany uczuciami i miłością. Przyjrzyj się uważnie tym oto ludziom, dla których emocje są znakiem codzienności, przyglądaj się uważnie resztę nieskończonego życia, jak żyją chwilą onieśmielającą._

_Ponieważ__**nam**__nigdy nie będzie dane wstąpić między nich._

.

_Gdy raz zacznę, nie mogę przestać__**nigdy**__._

_Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jestem najbardziej uciążliwą piętą achillesową w całym twoim panteonie różnorakich demonów, które czają się w ciemności, z drugiej jednak strony mam też wrażenie, że najmniej się narzucam. Wiesz, mam kilka prostych zasad, staram się ich nie łamać, no chyba, że rzeczywiście widzę okazję nie do odrzucenia._

_Moja uciążliwość polega chyba na tym, że ciągle dostrzegam te okazje. Moja to wina, że zewsząd napierają na mnie masy ludzkich ciał… ludzkich…__**dusz**__…?_

_Przepraszam, śmieję ci się w twarz, a ty masz taką poważną i srogą minę… Zupełnie jak… Slade._

_Jakby ci to powiedzieć… pragnę go. A raczej tego, co trzyma w środku, co ochroniło go przed Trygonem i co teraz ciebie próbuje ujarzmić. Zasmakowałam tego raz w podziemiach, gdzie maski zakładane były przez upiory w teatrze, a potem rozsmakowałam się w tym w Świątyni, bo poczułam, że__**smak**__Slade'a jest lepszy… Chciałabym mu wyrwać to z ciała, oddzielić to od materialnej powłoki i wchłonąć w siebie._

_Jak już mówiłam, jestem nienasycona. Jestem pożeraczką światów, wygłodniałą bestią, co to nigdy nie uzyska spokoju, jeśli choć raz wyczuje trop zwierzyny. Podsunęłaś mi pod nos nie tylko jej zapach, ale i całą ofiarę. Jak mogłabym teraz przestać, jeśli tylko po to istnieję?_

_To nie polowanie, bo do tego potrzeba świadomości ofiary, że jest ścigana. To tylko wyhaczanie co smaczniejszych kąsków, niczego nieświadomych jednostek ludzkich z ich całodziennego kręgu monotonnego życia. Śmierć jakiej ja im uświadczam, jest najgorszą i najstraszliwszą formą odejścia od ciała… Bo zjadam dusze i nie ma już wtedy życia po śmierci._

_To nie jest straszne. To życie i śmierć, i jego niekończąca się bajka o umieraniu i rodzeniu się ciągle na nowo._

.

_Czerwień czerwieńsza od samej krwi._

_Czerwień głębsza niż połysk rubinów._

_Czerwień naszych oczu i całego świata, na który patrzymy._

_Czerwone rzeki lawy i czerwone chmury niebios._

_**Czerwień**__._

_Tu nie ma miejsca na życie — obowiązuje tylko prawo umierania. Dobrze wiemy jednak, że to nie jest główny powód pustki, jaka tu się mieści. Nie śmierć, ale życie samo siebie stąd wyparło._

_Zakułaś mnie w te łańcuchy i to boli, choć uparcie twierdzisz, że możesz żyć z tym bólem._

_Ale nie możesz, bo za każdym razem, gdy koło mnie przechodzisz, mijając mnie jakbym była cieniem, duchem, powietrzem, przypominasz sobie wszystkie te chwile, zanim nie kazano ci zrobić tego, przez co dziś tak cierpisz._

_Nienawidzę cię.__**Nienawidzę**__, słyszysz?_

_Bo ze wszystkich rzeczy, które robiłaś w życiu, zapomniałaś o tej najważniejszej._

_O wolności…_

_Wrzeszczę, wyję jak opętana, bo jesteś powodem moich cierpień._

_Już nie potrafię skupić myśli na czymkolwiek innym, jak tylko pragnieniu dostania ciebie w swoje ręce. Marzę, abyś znalazła się tu… wystarczająco blisko, by ciężkie łańcuchy nie krępowały moich ruchów. Rozerwałabym cię na kawałki, Raven… Zagłębiłabym zęby w miękkim mięsie, rozdrapała pazurami najgłębsze z blizn._

_Chcę ci się odpłacić za wszystkie lata zniewolenia i znieważania, chcę, żebyś to__**ty**__znalazła się tutaj, ubezwłasnowolniona i zdana na moją łaskę. Patrzysz na mnie z góry, beznamiętnie, jak skowyczę i poniżam się jeszcze bardziej. Nie robisz nic, by mi pomóc. Dlatego tak bardzo cię… nienawidzę…_

_A potem znów odchodzisz… Widzę, jak się oddalasz, i klnę ciebie w duchu, przyrzekając ci śmierć najgorszą z możliwych, a dla tych ludzkich miernot najstraszliwsze z tortur._

_I ciągle ryczę w ciemności. Obyś nigdy więcej tu nie wracała, obyś zgniła i żaby cały świat rozsypał ci się przed twoimi oczyma…_

_Ale… czas upływa… a moja wściekłość nie._

_Mogę wrzeszczeć… lecz mój wrzask leci i leci, nie odbijając się echem, po prostu w pewnej chwili przestaję go słyszeć. Mogę się szarpać i miotać jak dzikie zwierzę, którym przecież jestem — nieoswojony, dziki potwór, którego nie da się wytresować. Ale walka jest bezsensowna. Moje łzy są bezsensowne. Gryzę własne ciało, bo już sama nie wiem, co robić, by jakkolwiek uniknąć tej pustki bez ciebie._

_Nie mam już siły, by dłużej się szarpać. Nie mam siły znosić udręki samotności, nie mam siły stawiać czoła wszechświatom czerni, w których mnie więzisz. I nie pozwalasz mi… na nic._

_Nie zadowala mnie ranienie swojego własnego ciała, potrzebuję kogoś, na kogo będę…__**wściekła**__…_

_Ja… p-potrzebuję ciebie, Raven…_

_Dlaczego mnie zostawiłaś…?_

_**Czerwień**__._

_Czerwone rzeki lawy i czerwone chmury niebios._

_Czerwień naszych oczu i całego świata, na który patrzymy._

_Czerwień głębsza niż połysk rubinów._

_Czerwień czerwieńsza niż ostatni zachód słońca nad Azarath._

.

_A już na końcu, na samym końcu swojej wędrówki, przychodzisz do mnie, na same krańce tego świata, który nie ma końca. Bo wiesz, że po każdym tryumfie słońca w blaskach jutrzenki nastaje jego klęska przy krwistym zachodzie, ale nie tutaj, gdzie nawet słońce zostało pożarte._

_Myślisz, że to nielogiczne i abstrakcyjne, znajdować ukojenie w braku jakiegokolwiek uczucia, czy przed tym, przed którym uciekasz, czy do którego uciekasz. Ale przecież ty sama znalazłaś swój początek we własnym końcu, ja poszłam o krok dalej. I odnalazłam to._

_**Odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania.**_

_Czasem potrzebujesz mnie bardziej niż całego wszechświata, bardziej od własnych myśli i towarzystwa ulubionych powieści. Bardziej niż nieustającego strachu przed samą sobą i nieskazitelnego udawania superbohaterki. Czasem nawet słońce zdaje się dosięgać ciebie przez grube, betonowe ściany Wieży Tytanów, a świat staje się tak nieznośny, męczący i dołujący, że poddajesz się i przychodzisz tutaj._

_Tak jakbyś znikała. Jesteś tutaj taka bezbronna, słaba i całkowicie naga. Pozwalasz sobie odetchnąć, zrzucić maskę wojownika, którą w każdym innym czasie przyodziewasz dniami i nocami, dniami i nocami, w słusznej obawie, że kiedyś zapomnisz, jaka jesteś naprawdę i stopisz się z tym wyimaginowanym obrazem niepokonanej Tytanki._

_Bo najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaka tu się znajduje i kiedykolwiek znajdować będzie jest to… że tu niczego nie ma. Nie masz obowiązku ratowania miasta lub świata, nie musisz medytować ani koić ran po walkach własnych jaźni, nie potrzebujesz jedzenia ani picia, nie słuchasz niczyich rozkazów, nie czytasz, nie rozmyślasz… po prostu jesteś._

_A jednak cię nie ma._

_Ponieważ tu nic nie ma._

_Gdy ból i strach zgniatają cię od środka, gdy masz to obrzydliwe uczucie w piersi, że ani chwili dłużej nie wytrzymasz, że następny oddech rozsadzi ci płuca, że niewypowiedziane słowa biorą nad tobą górę. Ile razy tu po prostu wtedy przychodzisz, rzucając wszystko? Coraz częściej przyłapujesz siebie na matowym skupianiu wzroku na bliżej nieokreślonej rzeczy w oddali, czy to jakiś obłok, czy kraina zza siedmiu rzek…_

_Wlepianie nieobecnego wzroku w pustą przestrzeń nigdy nie było tak interesujące, hm?_

_A to dlatego, że…_

_**Umierasz.**_

_Nieodwołalnie. Dopiero po tym, jak miałaś okazję zacząć żyć na nowo._

_Umierasz, bo usychasz od środka. Najgorszą śmiercią, bo zewnętrznie nikt nie zobaczy, że gaśniesz, ale tak też będzie się działo. Sama tego pragnęłaś, sama o to prosiłaś, czyż nie jest to spełnienie twoich…__**marzeń**__?_


	22. Znaki samotności: IV

„_**Dziesięć przykazań —**_

_**To szczyt twych marzeń, granica sił"**_

.

.

Może być szkaradny, lecz wtedy nadają mu inną nazwę. Gdy jest piękny, wspomina się go z rozrzewnieniem o najczystszej skali radości, a te mniej piękne lub wcale nie piękne, a przerażające, zakopuje się w odmętach niepamięci, wypowiadając zaklęcia na zamknięcie tej krypty na zawsze. Szare za to są jak każda codzienna rzecz, choć z codziennością mają tyle wspólnego, co śmierć z życiem. I jak każdą codzienną rzecz, tę też nieumyślnie się pomija i nie duma nad ich cudownością, a właśnie tej mają nadmiar, choć jak zwykle niedostrzegalny przez wielu; zbyt wielu, których trzecie oko nigdy nie zostanie otwarte.

Jakkolwiek by różnorodne one nie były, jest jednak coś, co łączy wszystkie z nich: brak przenikania na jawę.

Raven śniła sny piękne i przerażające zarazem. Po wielu miesiącach godzin bez snów przespanych, Morfeusz w swojej krainie uświadomił sobie jej nieobecność i zapragnął zadośćuczynić jej za nieodwołalnie zatracone marzenia senne. Odpowiedział marzeniami tak niezwykłymi, że wprawiały w ruch nie tylko jej ciało, ale i wszystkie zmysły, roszcząc sobie prawa do posyłania ich w najdalsze zakątki wszechświata; że kiedy się budziła, to na drżących nogach i zlana potem wysiłku.

Dlatego unikała ich, unikała kładzenia głowy na poduszkę i każdego przejawu zmęczenia. Medytowała niekiedy prawie całą dobę, jej zegar biologiczny został rozregulowany i już nie czuła znużenia po czterech tygodniach bez zmrużenia oka, lecz potem bez ostrzeżenia upadała i nic nie mogło jej rozbudzić przez czterdzieści osiem godzin, nawet gdyby miała to być śmierć we własnej osobie.

Pewnej nocy znów opuściła ciało i prawie bezpowrotnie ruszyła w podróż astralną.

Tej nocy rzeki wylały krwią.

Był ten sen niczym jakaś upiorna zjawa, dziewiąty krąg cierpienia. I walczyła przed zaśnięciem, ponieważ od pierwszej sekundy wiedziała już, jakie skutki on za sobą przyniesie. Chciała otrzepać się z tego uczucia jak z pełzającego po jej nogach robactwa, nadaremnie, gdyż wystarczyła chwila, zamknięcie oczu na cztery uderzenia serca, przerwanie dopływu świeżych bodźców i jej myśli zaczęły wirować w epicentrum jej strachu, choć jego postaci jeszcze nie znała. Traciła kontakt z otoczeniem. Jej urywkowe wspomnienia były przymocowane do jednej cechy wspólnej i miały w sobie coś zadziwiającego w swej naturze jak tasowanie tarota przez mistrzów: w jednej chwili napadły na nią prawdopodobne, okrutne w swej prostocie możliwości jej życia, tamtego życia, o którym zapomniała; tak pewne były jak to, że oddychała jeszcze jednym powietrzem i żyła na jednej Ziemi. W jednym ciele. A wystarczyło zupełnie nic, by wytrącić je z tej równowagi i aby to, co jeszcze sekundę temu było lite jak spiż, znów obróciło się w pierzynę przy jej jednym okręceniu się na drugi bok. Lata jak godziny mijały szybko i bezwartościowo. Minuty życia spadały w dół jak płatki śniegu skazane na porażkę. Znaki będące jak bumerang, który się kręci ciągle w tym samym miejscu, najbardziej nieodpowiednim miejscu w całym kosmosie.

Gdy się obudziła, a raczej wyrwała z ciasno zakleszczonych szpon snu z krzykiem i dygoczącymi dłońmi, jej umysł falował jeszcze w rytm tamtej odległej wody, do której podeszła, by się napić. Niestety, dotyk jej ust na migoczących, leciutkich falach stał się przekleństwem. Nic innego Raven nie pamiętała. Niczego więcej pamiętać nie chciała. Bała się zejść do głównego pomieszczenia, by zobaczyć tam, na monitorze wielkim na całą ścianę, swoje dzieło, obłaskiwane w obecnej chwili przez żądnych świeżej krwi reporterów i dziennikarzy, którzy tym dosłownie zostali obdarowani.

Nie próbowała się oszukiwać, tak jak robiła to przez całe lata swojego życia, że prawda jest tym, czego ona sobie zażyczy. Nawet jeśli ktoś zechce utopić ją w ciemnej toni, prawda mieni się jak brylant na dnie morza. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które Raven w końcu pojęła.

Po krótkiej naradzie z samą sobą (jej jaźnie były rozbudzone, ale i w dobrych nastrojach, jakby burza, którą zgotowała im Raven, wchodząc do swego wspaniale zagospodarowanego umysłu, już minęła, pozostawiając po sobie świeże powietrze i czyste niebo) uznała — czy też uznały razem — że kropla słońca w głównej sali może dobrze zdziałać na jej ciało. Zerknęła w tył i żegnał ją za plecami ciemny, nieprzystępny pokój z porozstawianymi wszędzie świecami i kolumnami starych książek.

Usiadła przed oszkloną ścianą zupełnie niezauważona, przypatrując się widokom za oknem i mewom, walczącym w locie z porywami wiatru na tle błękitnego nieba. Puszyste chmury wyglądały z góry jakiegoś osobliwego dziwu z ziemi, jaki by ich uwagę przykuł, ale rytm życia pozostał niezakłócony, a każdy przejaw niecodzienności gasł szybko jak zapałka. Głosy jej współlokatorów milkły gdzieś w oddali. Raven oddała się medytacji, słysząc przytłumione głosy oceanu za oknem. Przez większość czasu była w takiej sytuacji, która pozwalała na patrzenie na świat zza szklanej bariery. Przez większość życia zdawała się sobie sama kokonem, jego twórcą i projektantem, swoim więźniem i strażnikiem.

Walka w jej umyśle nigdy się nie skończy, nie. Przekonała się o tym kiedyś, przekonała się o tym teraz, a jutro miało tylko to potwierdzić. Mimo tego, mimo nieustającej potyczki i szarpanych ran, jakie co dzień i co noc bezustannie odnosiła jej dusza, zawsze gdzieś w środku pozostawała nadzieja. Cichy, ludzki głosik, najczęściej zagłuszany przez krzyki i łomoty wrzaskliwych potworów. Jej umysł był klatką. Czy nie czas, by wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza? Każdy w końcu potrzebuje rozprostować skrzydła… Jednym ruchem ręki pootwierała każde zdolne do otwarcia okno, aż wściekle zawiała bryza, przynosząc ze sobą słony zapach.

— To chyba ostatnie dni tak pięknej pogody — powiedziała nagle Gwiazdeczka, przychodząc z dwiema filiżankami doskonałej herbaty ziołowej.

— Mieszkamy w pięknym miejscu — przyjęła ją Raven, biorąc w zimne dłonie i zatapiając zimne usta w gorącym naparze. Usadowiła się wygodniej, z połami szat odłożonymi gdzieś z boku, jej blade nogi o szarym zabarwieniu. Chwilę potem przeniosły się z ciasnego pomieszczenia zakłócanego hałasem gier wideo aż na wąską plażę przed Wieżą. Raven zdjęła całkowicie swoje czarne szaty i odłożyła je z dala od siebie na trawie milknącej pod naporem głosu zbliżającej się zimy. Wiatry był chłodny, lecz ciepło słońca nie pozwalało im czuć się niekomfortowo. Gwiazdka tańczyła tamarański taniec szczęścia, brodząc po kostki w wodzie. Krople wody zbierały w sobie światło promieni i tańczyły razem z jej uniesionymi wysoko rękami. Raven uśmiechała się do siebie, leżąc na boku i podpierając głowę na zgiętym łokciu. Gdy tamta wróciła z powrotem na piasek, ociekała wodą, a z jej oczu płynęły łzy niewzbudzające w Raven żadnego dyskomfortu. To były łzy szczęścia, jedne z tych, których Raven nigdy nie była w stanie wydać na świat. Księżniczka Tamaranu położyła się twarzą do półdemona i płakała w milczeniu z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Nie mogę wyobrazić sobie myśli, że kiedyś, kiedyś pójdziemy swoimi własnymi drogami.

— Rozstania są częścią życia, Gwiazdeczko. — I choć jej ton był niemiły jak zawsze, wkradła się doń nuta ciepła, zapewne zasługa światła słonecznego.

— To _rozstanie_ — wymówiła jak imię najgorszego wroga — jest coraz bliżej nas, wiesz o tym, prawda, Raven?

Raven spojrzała w oczy Tamarance. Przed szczerym sercem nic się nie ukryje.

— Tak.

Szmaragdowe oczy posmutniały.

— Taka jest kolej rzeczy, Gwiazdko — wymówiła łagodniej; jej głos nie był stworzony do łagodności. — Nawet jeśli to rozstanie wydawać by ci się mogło czarną dziurą, pamiętaj, że jesteśmy drobinami w kosmosie. A wszechświat nie staje. Jedna gwiazda poprzez implozję daje życie setkom innych.

— Jesteśmy prekursorami nowych światów. Myślisz, że dzięki naszemu ekslpozjowi damy więcej dobra?

— Zawsze.

— Lub nigdy.

— Taa…

Zawsze skoncentrowana i czujna, zawsze w pełni władz fizycznych i umysłowych, w tejże chwili nie wychwyciła tak oczywistego momentu, kiedy ręka Gwiazdki wdrapała się na jej ramię. Był to dobry gest, niósł ze sobą zrozumienie i sympatię, przekazywał wszystko to, na co składała się zielonooka. Jednakże jej czarne znamiona, miejsca najwrażliwsze, prawie zabolały ją od tego dotyku, ale nie dała po sobie niczego poznać. Tak przynajmniej sądziła.

— Czy mój gest ci sprawił nieprzyjemność w postaci cierpienia? — Raven nie zdążyła ukryć swojego zaskoczenia. — Żyjemy już razem tyle lat i znam nas wszystkich na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, kiedy sprawiam moim przyjaciołom przykrość.

Ręka zsunęła się na jasny piasek, a Raven od razu poczuła ulgę. Tym razem jednak miała pełną kontrolę nad mimiką swej twarzy.

— To przez ostatnią potyczkę z Panem Moli. Mój bark został skręcony i wciąż potrzebuje leczenia — usprawiedliwiła się.

Usprawiedliwiła się, mimo iż obie wiedziały, że to kłamstwo.

.

_Wszechświat nie staje._

Gwiazdy co dzień będą poruszać się swym nieustannym rytmem, nawet wtedy, gdy ziemskich dni już zabraknie do odliczania go; gdy zabraknie tej małej planety, Ziemią nazywanej, gdy pogasną ostatnie światła w domach i budynkach. Gdy nie będzie już nikogo, kto mógłby nieść dalej pochodnię wiedzy na czele, ani kto mógłby spamiętać wszystkie zawirowania losu rodzaju ludzkiego od jego poczęcia aż do…

_Zamilcz. Zamilcz wreszcie, bo sama cię uciszę._

Własne myśli mogą okazać się najgorszym i najbardziej wytrwałym przeciwnikiem. Uwięzione w tej samej głowie, żerujące na tych samych marzeniach i plotące losy razem z resztą nieprzeniknionych oczu wieczności.

_Interesujące. Równie mocno jak to, czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałaś się nad tym, co się stanie, gdy nadejdzie czas końca plecenia owych sznurków losów?_

_Kim jest człowiek, co czyni go tym, czym jest i co jest tym, czego w człowieku nie ma, a jednak pozostaje po nim po jego odejściu? Przecież… znaki przeszłości, które z taką łatwością możesz wyczuć jak kłosy traw pod swoimi stopami, nie są inkantacją martwej materii, prawda? Ktoś musi najpierw dać księgom swoje emocje, swoje życie, dopiero wtedy ty możesz czuć wibrowanie w opuszkach palców, przeczesując zakurzone woluminy. Miasto tętniące życiem większą część swej istoty przelewa w trwałe kamienie i budynki — sami ludzie tak czynią, śmiejąc się i płacząc na jego ulicach._

_To pozostaje na każdej rzeczy jak osad dla ciebie tylko wyczuwalny, lecz wiesz, że to nie może być prawda._

_Jeśli duch idzie dalej, powinien zabierać ze sobą też wszystkie przejawy swojego bytu na ziemi. Powinien się rozpływać, a mimo to, idąc ulicami Jump City, jesteś w stanie powiedzieć, że w tym miejscu zdarzył się wypadek. Trzynaścioro rannych, czterdziestu zabitych. Możesz odróżnić śmierć szybką i bezbolesną od tej, która była tak straszliwa, że jej chłód ciągle zostawia swoje znaki na niczego nieświadomych przechodniach, którzy mocniej ściskają torby i opatulają się ciaśniej kurtkami. Możesz odróżnić gwałt poprzedzający śmierć, możesz też wyczuć, czy ofiara do końca nie była pewna, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło._

_Możesz to wszystko wyczuć…_

_**Jak?**_

Ponieważ **magia** to nie kilka czarodziejskich sztuczek, promieni świetlnych i wyniosłych w słowach zaklęć. Prawdziwy jej arkan kryje się przed zaciekawionymi oczami, przemieszcza się między najdrobniejszymi atomami i przedostaje się do spragnionych jej serc, lecz nigdy w takiej postaci, jaką ten ktoś by sobie zażyczył. Prawdziwa magia to cud. I nic więcej o niej powiedzieć nie można.

Cud to życie, magia życia to nie to samo co istnienie, lecz życie jest magią. Jest cudem.

Idąc tym szlakiem, można dojść do wniosku, że śmierć to też cud…

Cud umierania…

.

Tamtej pamiętnej nocy powróciły też do niej wspomnienia… Wspomnienia myśli wszelakich, uczynków, które popełniła, a najtrwalsze ze wszystkich były słowa oraz obraz Slade'a. Jakby mężczyzna z jej żywego koszmaru miał jakieś powiązania z jej teraźniejszym życiem. Jakby więź — cicha, głucha kładka nad przepaścią ich istnień — znów odżywała, znów głębiej wpijała się w ich umysły.

_Slade._

_**Slade**__._

To imię nie było dla niej już tylko nazwą, określającą w jakiś sposób człowieka i jego przynależność do tego świata, tak jak spotkane przez nią stworzenie przybrało sobie imię Micaiah. Nie, _Slade_ miało dla niej barwę i smak, zapach metalu oraz żyznej, suchej ziemi… Fakturę dębowego drzewa.

_Slade_ było dla niej jak zaklęcie. Klątwa.

Wzięła rozbieg i przeskoczyła nad wyrwą w murze, pozostałością po fundamentach pięknego dworku, teraz otoczonego przez równie stare drewniane nieużytki. Jej szata falowała z gracją przy każdym jej ruchu. Była tu, ponieważ Micaiah wczoraj ją tu przyprowadził i powiedział, że będzie zamieszkiwał ten dwór, lecz tylko nocą, w porze kiedy spełniają się marzenia. Jego marzeniem był własny dom, mówił, że dostanie to, czego pragnie. A jednocześnie Raven, idąc przez porośnięte mchem fragmenty ceglanych ścian, chciała zgubić za sobą cień Slade'a, który opadł na jej myśli niczym mgła.

I być może ta sama mgła przysłoniła jej wzrok, tak, że nie zobaczyła w porę zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa.

Pisk trącej się gumy na brukowanej uliczce zaskoczył ją. Lecz nie mniej jak oślepiająca jasność reflektorów samochodowych oraz zielone źrenice człowieka za kierownicą. Jak w zwolnionym tempie widziała wysiłek, jaki włożył w zatrzymanie pojazdu. Na błyszczącej się blasze auta dojrzeć mogła swoje furkoczące gwałtownie, czarne poły szat, gdy uderzenie zwaliło ją z nóg. Leżąc na ziemi, widziała gdzieś w oddali ciemnoczerwony wóz i słyszała jak zza ściany warkot silnika. Metaliczny smak krwi zalał jej usta i w ciągłym oszołomieniu pomyślała, że ten smak to też smak Slade'a…

Zamknęła oczy. Otoczyło ją wiele innych głosów, lecz te, w odróżnieniu do jej własnych głosów osobowości, były dzikie i niepoukładane, barbarzyńskie i absolutnie męskie. Nie należały do niej, brzydziłaby się, gdyby choć jeden był jej własnością. Jej leczenie dobiegło końca, zanim jeszcze zapach benzyny zaatakował jej nozdrza.

Właśnie wtedy, gdy męskie ramiona podnosiły jej bezwładne ciało, otworzyła oczy. Dwie pary czerwonych oczu i czuła, jak wchłania w siebie nagle wybuchający strach człowieka. Spanikował i puścił ją, lecz było już za późno. Czarny promień uderzył w mięsiste ciało i poleciały czarne iskry, gdy ponad sto kilo mięsa upadło nieprzytomne na ziemię.

— Co to, kurwa, ma być? — wydarł się jeden z nich na widok zakrwawionej postaci w czarnych szatach, która eliminowała z gry już drugiego i trzeciego przeciwnika. — Zabić, kurwa, _ZABIĆ_!

Rozległy się strzały, przeleciały kule, lecz większość z nich — ku przerażeniu dzierżących pistolety — zatrzymała się nagle w powietrzu i pospadała jako bezużyteczny śrut.

— Z kim my walczymy? — wydarł się jeden do drugiego, przeładowując magazynek. Pochowali się jak szczury po pobliskich domostwach, by ostrzeliwać i wyglądać zza cienkich szpar postaci w kapturze, która władała ciemnościami, z bajeczną dokładnością pilnując, by żaden z naboi nie dosięgnął nieodpowiedniego punktu. — Darth Vader?

— Nieważne! Podpal samochód i zwiewamy, za to nam zapłacili! — odkrzyknął przywódca i odwrócił się do ucieczki.

Tamten tylko patrzał na wznoszący się za mężczyzną kurz i niepewnie wyjrzał zza muru.

— Koktajl Mołotowa powinien załatwić i ciebie, i sprawę — wymruczał do siebie i podpalił lont.

Raven przed sobą ujrzała tylko wielki promień gorąca, buchający płomieniami ognia i syczący wściekle jak wielki wąż. Prze chwilę znów myślała, że stanie oko w oko ze swoim najgorszym koszmarem, ale wyrwała się tym rozmyślaniom tak samo jak bierności, i rzuciła się na ratunek nieprzytomnemu mężczyźnie.

Nastąpiła eksplozja.

Bandyci unieśli bronie lufami do góry, patrząc jak pojazd z dwoma pasażerami wyleciał w powietrze w kaskadzie ognia.

— Robota skończona — uśmiechnął się jeden z nich szczerbatym uśmiechem.


	23. Znaki samotności: V

„_**przypadkowe spotkanie jest czymś**_

_**najmniej przypadkowym w naszym życiu"**_

.  
.

Był w rozległych przedmieściach mało uczęszczany budynek, którego puste okiennice patrzyły na losy miasta. Szary, wielki, był ostoją dla ptaków, które wiły sobie u jego szczytów gniazda każdego roku, a bluźnierstwem w zestawieniu go do pięknej architektury dla budowniczych. Był metaforą mędrca, brzydkiego, skarlałego staruszka, którego umysł pozostał światły i niegasnący jak niczyi inny. Świeca, błyskająca promieniami w ciemnościach niewiedzy. Niestety, milczał zaklęty, i przez to nie mógł podzielić się z nikim swoimi zapierającymi dech przygodami, które rozlegały się w jego piwnicach i na parterze, roznosząc się echem po innych zazdrosnych domostwach. Ten zwalisty kawał pustaków był, jak reszta mu podobnych, najlepszym świadkiem wszystkich prokuratur i najszczerszym obserwatorem otaczającego go życia.

Każde miasto ma takiego swojego sprawozdawcę, wiecznego księgowego, któremu nie umknie zamaskowana twarz niszczyciela rzeczy publicznych ani przelatująca obok mucha. Jakże mniej byłoby nieszczęścia, gdyby ktokolwiek okazał się tak mądry, by się ich zapytać! Ile mniej przestępstw i ile mniej brudnych tajemnic; ile więcej światła padającego na wąskie, nieuczęszczane alejki i uliczki. Może nie pytali się, bo nie potrafili…

A może nie pytali się dlatego, że w ich mniemaniu kamienne bloki były właśnie tym: martwym kamieniem.

**Kto** ośmiela się decydować o życiu lub nieżyciu obcego mu istnienia? **Kto **przypisuje sobie władzę spisania na straty czegoś, czego nie zna i poznać nie może? **Kim** jest **ten**, co stawia siebie wyżej od każdej wartości, śmierci?

**Oczywiście człowiek.**

Raven wiedziała na szczęście, i wiedziała to bardzo dobrze, że ludzkie osądy są tak mylne, jak tylko mylny może być osąd głupca. Właśnie dlatego wzięła na siebie odpowiedzialność uratowania nieznanego człowieka przed niechybną śmiercią z rąk najemników — nie posłuchała swojego wewnętrznego głosu, który uważał za wstrętne wstawianie się za nim, tak jak uważał teraz za jeszcze wstrętniejsze dotykanie jego spalonej skóry, by ta pod dotykiem jej lodowatych dłoni odzyskała swoją dawną zdrowotność.

Czy możliwe, by nie wzięła pod uwagę, iż demony nie mają aż tak mylnych osądów? Ale dlaczego uważała tego człowieka za coś… złego? Jego twarz, twarz starego mężczyzny, miała wiele blasku, choć wygadała jak zasuszony liść w książeczce do nabożeństwa. Białe, gęste włosy i bufiaste wąsy. Sprawdzając stan reszty jego ciała, odkryła przy okazji, że jest to aparycja utrzymana na najwyższym poziomie. Mocne, choć żylaste ramiona i dobrze utrzymana sylwetka.

Obcy z cichym jękiem otworzył oczy.

Jego aura jak porwana wichrem natychmiast zmieniła swoją konsystencję. Stała się bardziej wyczuwalna, rześka i gwałtowna. Raven w jednej chwili pojęła, o czym przestrzegały ją wcześniej jej zmysły.

— To ty… uratowałaś mnie…

Zrozumiała logikę, jaką kierował się jej wewnętrzny demon, by niszczyć zagrożenie, zanim w ogóle ono zaistnieje. Teraz jednak nie mogła go dobić, gdy tyle krwi i kawałków własnego ciała włożyła w uratowanie go.

— Może był to błąd.

Starszy mężczyzna jakby ze zmęczeniem zamknął oczy i nabrał kilka głębszych oddechów.

— Zapamiętaj te słowa, moje dziecko: nigdy nie wahaj się nad rzeczą, którą już zaczęłaś robić. Jeśli myślałaś nad tym wcześniej i wtedy nie znalazłaś żadnego sposobnego kontrargumentu, teraz nie ma co się go doszukiwać. Jeśli jednak nie przemyślałaś swej decyzji… cóż, wystarczy uwierzyć, że nadmierne zaprzątanie sobie głowy myślami o piekle może nas w końcu do niego sprowadzić.

Raven wbiła w niego twarde spojrzenie. Wciąż z cząsteczkami powietrza wirowały wokół niej jak okruchy zeszłorocznych liści zagubione pierwiastki zrozumienia, które pozwoliłyby jej przejrzyściej spojrzeć na całą tę sytuację. By mogła słowem nazwać to, co tak żarliwie chciała wyrwać mu z ciała. Co wzbudzało w nią czujność osaczonego zwierza.

On jednak jej milczenie uznał za coś kompletnie odwrotnego, bo uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Nie myśl, że cokolwiek ci zarzucam. Zawdzięczam ci życie, póki co nie odnalazłem żadnego lepszego powodu, by być dla kogoś miły.

— Dobrze. W odwdzięce możesz teraz spokojnie odejść i zapomnieć o tym spotkaniu.

Wstała i zdążyła zrobić dwa niewielkie kroki, zanim ból nie eksplodował w jej ramieniu. Jęknęła i upadła na kolano, trzymając bolące miejsce. Gdy odjęła rękę od ciała, zobaczyła ciemną plamę krwi. Oddychała głośno przez nos, czując rozchodzące się ciepło po całych plecach. Aż tak źle? Zaczęło być jeszcze gorzej, gdy zaniepokojony mężczyzna wstał za nią, a z nim zafalowała niewidoczna aura jego duszy. Już poznała, skąd ta niewysłowiona nienawiść, kumulująca się w niej na sam jego widok. Niech ją piekło pochłonie, któremu poświęcała tak dużo swej uwagi, jeśli człowiek za nią nie miał czegoś wspólnego ze Sladem.

— Lepiej się do mnie nie zbliżaj. Bo nie popełniam dwa razy tych samych błędów.

Figura za nią pozostała na moment nieruchoma. Wysunęła drugą nogę naprzód…

— Nie…! — warknęła, złość była doskonale słyszalna w jej głosie. I choć wciąż klęczała odwrócona tyłem, zamachnęła się ręką, jakby chciała przegonić bezdomnego psa. — Odejdź, **natychmiast**!

To był pierwszy raz od przynajmniej czterech miesięcy, kiedy do takiego stopnia podnosiła głos. Czuła, że jej samokontrola łamie się i wygina jak tama na rzece pod zbyt wielkim naporem wody.

— Wybacz mi, młoda damo — powiedział i podszedł do niej, biorąc ją delikatnie na ręce. Raven napięła się cała i zacisnęła zęby, którymi miała w chwili szaleństwa ochotę wyszarpać mu tchawicę z gardła. — Ale nasłuchałem się takich bzdur przez minione trzydzieści lat i dziś nie mam zamiaru dać się na to nabrać.

— Ty nic nie rozumiesz — zasyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując, jak ogarnia ją furia. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by zmieniła w krwawy pasztet tego głupca, który ośmielił się naruszyć jej prywatność.

— Może rozumiem więcej, niż ci się zdaje, dziecko. Niejedno w życiu widziałem i mogę cię zapewnić, że bywały tam przypadki przekraczające ludzką logikę bardziej niż końce świata czy półdemony.

Raven, na wpół oszołomiona przez ból i walkę o kontrolę, podniosła głowę na te słowa. Przez ten ruch poczuła nacisk na plecach jakiejś szmaty i zastanawiała się, kiedy nieznajomy znalazł czas, żeby zatamować krwotok, że nawet nie była w stanie tego zauważyć. Ciemne zarysy szyb i twardych materacy dawały jej wrażenie, jakby mieściła się w zamkniętej trumnie. Odnalazła siebie na tylnym siedzeniu jakiegoś samochodu, który chwilę później ruszył, zostawiając jej rozlaną wszędzie krew na asfalcie za sobą.

W ten sposób wieczny kaznodzieja przemilczanych wydarzeń, szary budynek o powybijanych oknach i pomieszczeniach cuchnących stęchlizną, kolejną opowieść jak z bajki zachował dla siebie, nie mając nikogo innego, by się nią z nim podzielić. Tak jak tysiące jej podobnych, i tę baśń włożył między odpadający tynk i wyszarpane linoleum na podłogach. By wziąć je wszystkie w podróż do zapomnienia.

.

Azaratha milczała dłuższą drogę, patrząc bezbarwnie na zmieniające się widoki za oknem. Wąsaty mężczyzna co jakiś czas zerkał w lusterko, by upewnić się, że pasażerka wciąż ma otwarte oczy.

— Nazywam się William Randolph Wintergreen.

— Raven — odparła prosto. I natychmiast tego pożałowała. Jej własne imię w jej własnych ustach brzmiało najbardziej obco na świecie.

— Osoby, przed którymi mnie uratowałaś, to członkowie gangu. Z pewnych… względów… byłem dla nich niewygodny, dlatego został wydany rozkaz o unicestwieniu mnie. Samochód, którym jedziemy, jest kradziony, ale wróci do swojego właściciela w nienaruszonym stanie — miał na myśli kałużę krwi, która wsiąkała w ciemny materac.

— Dokąd mnie wieziesz?

— Do mojego domu. Tam opatrzę twoje rany i odpoczniesz, ile tylko zechcesz. Przynajmniej tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

Pokiwała głową. Nie podobała jej się ta myśl tak długo, jak potrafiła o tym racjonalnie myśleć. Zanim jednak nie poddała się i uciekła w słodką nieświadomość, miała jeszcze coś mu do przekazania:

— Jak na kogoś, kto tyle widział w życiu, nie pomyślałeś o jednym. Są rzeczy, które wciąż decydujemy się robić, mimo że uznaliśmy wcześniej, że są złe, uciążliwe, a kontrargumenty miażdżą wszystkie _za_.

Na twarzy Wintergreena pojawił się nikły uśmiech, który u ludzi pojawiał się tylko wtedy, gdy dobre, lecz dawne wspomnienie brało nad nimi górę.

— A ty do której grupy się zaliczasz?

— Do tej, co ciągle opowiada bzdury, żeby ludzie się wreszcie od niej odczepili.

— Bezskutecznie?

— Taka moja dola.

— Zawsze możesz ją zmienić. Każdy jest kowalem własnego losu.

Raven odwróciła zmieszany wzrok od zielonych tęczówek kierowcy. Czuła się coraz lepiej, choć amunicja utkwiona głęboko w jej ciele powinna zaprzeczać takim tezom.

— Próbowałam. Uwierz mi, Wintergreen, że próbowałam i moje wysiłki…

— Spełzły na niczym? — delikatnie zasugerował mężczyzna, gdy słowa zamarły jej na ustach.

— Prawie odebrały mi wszystko, co kocham. Jestem przeklęta — dodała, a potem skrzywiła się.

Reszta podróży minęła w ciszy, teraz jednak była bardziej komfortowa, gdy obcy sobie ludzie uszczknęli choć kawałeczek z własnych żyć i w zimnym, wielkim świecie stali się kolejnymi pielgrzymami, przez krótki okres czasu zmierzającymi w tę samą stronę ku miejscu swego przeznaczenia. Za oknem niebo przybrało ciemną barwę i mogła być to zasługa słońca, które coraz bardziej skrycie wyglądało zza krzywizny ziemi na to miasto, a mógł to być równie dobrze gęsty las, w który właśnie wjechali. Samochód kołysał się w rytm nierównej, leśnej drogi, a jego koła chrzęściły na suchych patykach i żwirze. Raven spojrzała przez szybę kierowcy i widok ciemności odganianej przez dwa reflektory wydawał się nieco upiorny.

— Jesteśmy — zakomunikował kierowca. Bez słowa wysiadł z wozu i otwarłszy drzwi, pomógł wygramolić jej się na zewnątrz, prowadząc ją do rezydencji o wyniosłym spojrzeniu i chłodnym charakterze.

Wiał zimny wiatr.

Ciało Raven zadygotało pod naporem widoku tego pałacu. Ten dom… był zły. A raczej przesiąknięty złem ludzi, którzy go zamieszkiwali. Wintergreen patrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem, ale pokręciła głową i pozwoliła sobie pomóc w drodze do schodów. Jeśli zechce ją zabić, jeśli to wszystko to pułapka…

_To jesteś po uszy w kompoście_, skomentowała zgryźliwie jedna z jej osobowości i Raven zupełnie się z nią zgodziła. Miałaby problem z odparciem ataku sześćdziesięcioletniego staruszka, nie mówiąc już o… _Przestań_.

Wnętrze domu nie było barokowym królestwem ze złoconą posadzką ani freskowanym sufitem z kryształowymi żyrandolami wielkości jej samej, jakie obawiała się zastać młoda kobieta, ale utrzymane było w stylu klasycznym, z przewagą przestrzenności i dogodności. Ciepło tego domu, nie tylko przejawiające się w mierniku na termometrze, od razu oplotło ją niewidocznym pokryciem opieki. Przez chwilę to wrażenie wyparło nawet poprzednie. Przez chwilę.

— Usiądź, proszę, przyniosę coś do picia i zaraz zajmiemy się twoim zdrowiem — powiedział i wyszedł, zostawiając ją na szerokiej kanapie. Zaciskając z bólu usta położyła się powoli na brzuchu, czując, że mdłości zaraz staną się nie do pokonania. Jednocześnie lustrowała to pomieszczenie, przypatrując się wysokim ścianom i ciemnym, drewnianym meblom. Żadnego znaku niebezpieczeństwa w obrębie jej wzroku ani wyczuciu zmysłów. Żadnego poszeptu złych mocy. Żadnej śmierci, a przecież chwilę wcześniej tylko to czuła, przechodząc przez ciężkie drzwi wejściowe.

Wychyliła prawą rękę i dotknęła nią świeżych ran na plecach, wyginając w grymasie usta, gdy zrywała kawałki prowizoryczny opatrunków z ciała. W następnych sekundach zagłębiła moc cienką jak witki wierzby w ranę i wyciągnęła delikatnie, sycząc z bólu pod nosem, twardy nabój o aerodynamicznym kształcie. Ten pierwszy miał złotawy kolor, nitki świeżej krwi były wokół niego zawinięte jak kokon. Drugi utknął w jej łopatce. Gryzła podparcie kanapy podczas wyjmowania go. Trzeci narobił najwięcej szkód, pomimo że drasnął tylko skórę na karku. Dokładnie tam, gdzie miała swoje czarne, czułe znamiona i to właśnie stamtąd promieniował ten stężony ból, od którego drętwiała jej cała lewa ręka i łzy napływały jej do oczu.

W momencie, gdy stawiała z brzdękiem pociski na stole, do pokoju wszedł Wintergreen, i nie omieszkał się wzrokiem przejechać po jej otwartych ranach. Zamknęła usta i zasłoniła się szatami, zawstydzona, że widział ją w takiej sytuacji. Odstawił natychmiast tacę na dębowy blat i wziął do ręki apteczkę zdrowia.

— Mogę mówić ci po imieniu?

— Póki co nazwiska nie mam — odparła sucho, patrząc na gazę w jego ręce jak na odbezpieczony granat. Mocniej zacisnęła zbielałe palce na swoich szatach, zasłaniających jej nagie plecy. Spojrzała potem w jego oczy, lustrując swoje odbicie w czarnych źrenicach i nie mogła doszukać się za tymi tęczówkami jakiejś rysy, agresji lub echa złych zamiarów wobec niej. Nie mogła też do końca wyczytać, skąd te dobre intencje, wszystko za okalającą zielenią było spowite dymem lub skryte przed nią. Prócz ciepła. To on, mieszkając w tym domu, budował go i jego atmosferę, on też promieniował tą pełnią.

Dom jak żaden inny. Utkany z myśli i pragnień najżarliwszych modlitw zaadresowanych do nikogo oraz godności i chęci przejścia przez świat honorem, ale nie pychą.

I nim Wintergreen zapytał się jej o zgodę, Raven dawno już znała odpowiedź.

— Będę musiał opatrzyć ci rany, Raven. Czy mogłabyś… — nie dokończył, bo płaszcz zsunął jej się powoli z ramion. Jej twarz była jak wykuta z marmuru, zastygła w jednym tylko wyrazie twarzy na wieczność. Lecz jej palce tak mocno zaciskały się na czarnym materiale, że gdy później je rozprostowała, bolały ją jeszcze kwadrans. Wintergreen musiał to zauważyć, gdyż dotyk jego dłoni na jej przeraźliwie bladej skórze był przemyślany i szybki, ale nie płoszący, unikał nadmiernego kontaktu z jej zimnym ciałem, jakby miał do czynienia z czymś parzącym.

Na końcu rozmasował jeszcze bandaż, by zgniecenia uległy wyprostowaniu, a potem odsunął się, zostawiając jej wiele wolnej przestrzeni. Tak wiele, że Raven poczuła się przez chwilę obco w swoim własnym ciele, chłód otoczył ją, nim z powrotem nie odzyskała panowania nad sobą.

— Straciłaś wiele krwi.

Unikała jego wzroku. Zasłoniła wolno nagi skrawek ciała podarowanym kocem, ciała, które w tej chwili sprawiało jej tak wiele wstydu i kłopotu. Szorstki materiał drapał jej czarne znamiona jak druciana szczotka.

— Zjedz, proszę, tę czekoladę — postawił przed nią imponującą kolekcję najsłodszych dostarczycieli węglowodanów — i odpocznij, ile tylko zapragniesz. Nie krępuj się — dodał, wstając, i podał jej drugą, bardziej miękką derkę. Odszedł, pozostawiając Raven nieco skonfundowaną. Nie drgnęła nawet o milimetr, co jakiś czas widziała kątem oka krzątającego się po domu Wintergreena. Po chwili zniknął jej z oczu zupełnie. I tylko ciche pytanie wciąż błądziło po jej głowie: dlaczego nie zawiózł jej do szpitala? Dlaczego nie wezwał karetki?

Bez szmeru ani żadnego odległego dźwięku przesiedziała tak kolejnych kilka minut, zamieniona w słup soli, dopiero hałas z sąsiedniego pokoju wyrwał ją z głębokiej zadumy. Jej źrenice skurczyły się gwałtownie, gdy Wintergreen wszedł z naręczem drewna na opał, podał jej miękką poduszkę i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Prześpij się.

Patrzała w milczeniu jak kominek zapełnia się drewnem, a w następnej chwili iskra dotyka suchego drzewa. I płonie. Ciepło rozpływało się powoli w wychłodzonym pomieszczeniu. Z wahaniem opuściła głowę w dół na poduszkę, owijając ręce wokół torsu, i przyglądała się tańczącym płomieniom. Nie lubiła ognia. Zamknęła oczy. Czuła niechęć do koloru czerwonego, ciepło przypominało jej tylko o piekle, w którym żył jej Ojciec. Nieustający żar i gorączka, przez które powietrze falowało, a przez ciało przechodziły zimne dreszcze. I, oczywiście, ten zapach. Ostry, łzawiący wręcz, który wydzielała skóra Trygona. Taka sama woń unosiła się na polach bitwy, nad płonącym lasem i w każdym innym miejscu, gdzie była śmierć i zniszczenie. Agonia zawsze unosiła się w powietrzu, gdy On był blisko.

Zbudzenie się z takiego snu przypominało wstąpienie do Edenu, nawet jeśli były tam tylko modlitwy i zimna woda do mycia. Gdy mogła, śniła o zimie. Jej najszczęśliwsze sny z młodości zawierały w sobie wieczny mróz i wielkie sople lodu. Nawałnicę śniegu, która zakrywała przed nią piekielną otchłań.

A potem przestała śnić, bo w snach przychodził On, a każdy objaw Jego obecności w niej musiał być unicestwiony lub pod zupełną kontrolą. Dziś nie było już Jego; czemu więc nadal czuła niepewność przed krótką drzemką w miejscu oddalonym od jej koszmarów, przy człowieku, który ofiarował jej pomoc?

Nim zupełnie nie poddała się siłom zmęczenia, uchyliła lekko powieki. Nie słyszała trzaskającego ognia w kominku ani nie widziała czuwającego przy niej Wintergreena, który zlewał się z brązem komody za swoimi plecami. Wszystko na co się patrzała to ściana, a wszystko, co czuła, mieściło się we przekonaniu, jakby za tym murem znajdowała się odpowiedź na jej pytania oraz źródło jej nieopisanych, skrajnych wrażeń duszy tego domu.

Potem zasnęła. Nie wiedząc jeszcze, że tym sposobem pewien pakt został przez nią podpisany. Pakt, którego zawartość ograniczała się do jednego tylko słowa:

Fatum.


	24. Znaki samotności: VI

„_**Chcąc świat oszukać, stosuj się do świata,**_

_**Ubierz w uprzejmość oko, dłoń i usta,**_

_**Wyglądaj jako kwiat niewinny, ale**_

_**Niechaj pod kwiatem tym wąż się ukrywa."**_

**.  
**.

Raven milczała, patrząc przed siebie. Na zimnym niebie zaczęły blednąć ostatnie gwiazdy, zaczęła niknąć ciemna powłoka nocy. Szelest kłosów traw stawał się wyraźniejszy, łuny zbóż falowały płynnie jak suche morze i suchy, zielony ocean. Mowa ptaków rozbrzmiewała coraz śmielej z koron drzew, których delikatne gałęzie podtrzymywały jeszcze pamięć o gorącym lecie.

Zbliżał się świt.

Chwila poprzedzająca całkowity wschód, kiedy słońce przebija się przez ciemny horyzont i roztapia promieniami ostatnie pozostałości mroku, jest iście nieziemska. Oto w rozległym kosmosie, w którym nie istnieje czas ani nie istnieje dźwięk, rozlega się wycie poranka na jednej, małej, nic niewartej niebieskiej planecie. Cały ten świat może przez chwilę odczuć zakrapianą ogniem jasność, która spala planetę od bieguna do bieguna, gorącą linią przesuwając się nieubłaganie ku zachodowi.

Moment rozerwania linii horyzontalnej przez pomarańczowy krąg niesie falę ciszy na cztery strony świata. Ptaki popadają w zadumę, zlatują niżej, przysłuchują się. Nie można usłyszeć już owadów na łące ani pojedynczego świstu z oddali. Jest za to cisza. I w tej ciszy słychać można wyraźnie, jak kolejna fala mknie przez lądy i oceany, jak gorące promienie słoneczne uderzają w zastygły z mrozu grunt.

Słońce oderwało się już od równika niebieskiego. Zrywa się wiatr, który świszczy z daleka, a szare budowle miast kurczą się przed jego wielkością. Widać pierwszego ptaka, którego czarna sylweta mknie przez ocean czerwieni na niebie.

Knykcie jej zaciśniętych palców posiniały od zimna. Stała już tam od godzin w błahej narzucie na nagim ciele, trawiona przez rozgoryczenie. Słońce, którego promienie oplatały Ziemię co ranek jak stęskniona matka i żegnały je co wieczór. Dzień za dniem — dzień za dniem. Rok za rokiem ciągniętym przez okowy czasu. Aż miną milenia, aż Ziemi już nie będzie. Czuła się tak, jakby wszechobecne światło za nic miało doń wołających. Że to tylko rekwizyt, który wciąż i wciąż wodzi na pokuszenie miliardy istnień. Otaczająca ją przyroda budziła się do życia, lecz Raven czuła tylko rozgoryczenie w sercu.

Uświadomiła sobie w końcu, jak mała jest naprawdę.

Jak bezsensowny był, jest i będzie każdy jej ruch. Każde skinienie i wybór. Jak bezsensowny był świat, który wszystkim, czym mógł, chronił się przed Końcem przez nią wywołanym, tylko po to, aby w ostatecznym rozrachunku i tak zginąć. Jakie bezsensowne były działania jej Ojca, któremu zamarzyła się Ziemia jako Jego królestwo. W świecie bez początku ani kresu śmierć daje życie. Zamknięcie pewnej części wszechświata narzuca istnienie innemu. Akcja, która goni reakcję.

— Nie przystoi mi patrzeć, jak zamarzasz tu na śmierć — powiedział nagle Wintergreen, zjawiając się przy niej. Zacisnęła usta i był to pierwszy ludzki odruch, na jaki przy nim sobie pozwoliła. Jej ciało było tak spięte, że nie mogła jeszcze bardziej napiąć mięśni, gdy polarowy koc został narzucony na jej ramiona.

— Możesz mi powiedzieć, czym różni się śmierć z ręki zamachowca od tej zadanej przez czas? Będziesz martwy pomimo wszystko. To tylko kwestia upływających lat. Co to więc za różnica, czy skoczysz z dachu czy ktoś cię z niego zepchnie? Na końcu i tak czeka cię śmierć.

Wintergreen przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

— A więc przez to skazujesz swoje palce na amputację.

Nie, nie dokładnie przez to.

— W takim razie powiem ci, gdzie leży ta różnica. — Pierwszy raz tego dnia odwróciła do niego głowę, zainteresowana. Wiatr powiewał im wprost w twarze, podnosząc strąki fioletowych włosów ku górze i wichrząc bujną czuprynę Wintergreena. — Ale zanim to nastąpi, zastanów się, dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

_Zawiodłam się na świecie_, odpowiedziała, mocniej krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

— Nie jest tak, że wstałaś dzisiaj rano w obcym miejscu i skierowałaś się na taras? A jeśli to zrobiłaś, nie jest tak, że masz siłę decydowania o swoim życiu? — Uśmiechnął się na jej nieprzeniknione spojrzenie. — Nie mogę poradzić ci nic innego, czego sam nie wiem. A wiem, że wszystko, co możemy zrobić przed śmiercią, to postarać się żyć po swojemu.

— Ale i tak będziecie wszyscy martwi. Całe to miasto z biegiem lat zmieni się; nikt nie będzie pamiętał o dawnych ludziach, którzy je zamieszkiwali. Nikt nie zada sobie tego trudu, by sięgnąć myślami wstecz.

— Chcesz powiedzieć mi, że życie jest niewarte przeżycia, bo zawsze się kończy? Raven, życie składa się z dwóch rzeczy: narodzin… i śmierci. To, jakimi wspomnieniami je zapełnisz, będzie przewodnikiem dla przyszłych pokoleń. Myślisz, że swoim życiem i śmiercią niczego nie robisz, żaden z ludzi nie? A co w takim razie z tymi, którzy dobrowolnie posłali się na śmierć w imię utraconych ideałów, jeśli po ich odejściu nic nie ulegnie zmianie?

Jego głos nikł w szumie falujących traw.

— _Wola_ i _wiara_ — powiedział z naciskiem, patrząc na nią natarczywie. — Jeśli brakuje ci choć jednej z nich, wiedz, że nigdy wolna nie będziesz.

Raven przyglądała się mu… a potem uśmiechnęła się pełnym, szerokim uśmiechem, pokazując mu wszystkie zęby. Wintergreen doznał wstrząsu, bo zamiast ludzkich trzonowców i siekaczy zobaczyć mógł jedynie szpiczaste, wąskie kły jak u matronicy, które kryły się częściowo za wąskimi wargami. Przymknął usta, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa. Na to nie miał żadnych argumentów.

— W takim razie jak nazwiesz takie życie, kiedy składająca się na nie śmierć nigdy nie nastąpi? — spytała, już z normalnymi zębami, już jako człowiek, idealnie wpasowujący się w ziemski obraz, na którym została domalowana. — A **wola** to tylko wyuczone zachowanie?

— Jestem tutaj — rzekła na odchodnym, poruszając się z wiatrem w stronę domu — ponieważ zostałam tu zesłana. I nic nigdy nie do mi tej satysfakcji życia, którą tak czcisz.

.

Tylko popiół pozostał z twardego drewna. Tylko popiół przetrwał gorączkę ognia. Gardziel kominka wciąż była gorąca, buchała ciepłem jak piec, nagrzane cegły dawały ukojenie jej zmarzniętemu ciału, gdy wyciągała ręce w czarną jamę. Po chwili cofnęła dłonie i złączyła razem palce, siadając z wyprostowanymi plecami na ciemnej podłodze. Wygięła głowę nieco w tył, by trzecim okiem patrzeć na niebo, i wymówiła trzy dobrze znane sobie słowa, które oddzielały ją od świata.

— Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…

_Dziwny jest człowiek z tego Wintergreena, że wciąż toleruje nas w tym domu, chociaż wie, z czego jesteśmy stworzone._

_Dziwny jest ten dom zamieszkiwany przez tego człowieka, że wciąż odkrywamy z nim jakieś powiązania…_

William Randolph Wintergreen postawił przed nią kubek parującej zielonej herbaty. Otworzyła oczy na ten gest i spojrzała z dołu na niego.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptała prawie niesłyszalnie, wyraz jej twarzy był idealnie niezmienny i nieodgadnięty, iż w pierwszej chwili Wintergreen sądzić mógł, że źle zinterpretował hulanie wiatru za oknem. — Czasem nie wiem po prostu, co robię.

— Jesteś bohaterem tego miasta. Gdy widzisz zło, nieszczęście i niemoc, zapobiegasz im.

Odwróciła powoli głowę, zasłaniając fioletowe tęczówki rzęsami.

— W tym tkwi problem. Wszyscy z góry ustaliliśmy, że potrafimy odróżnić dobro od zła, światło od ciemności. Ja nie potrafię. Jak mam zwalczać coś, czego nawet nie mogę dostrzec?

— Jak masz zwalczać coś, czego sama jesteś częścią — dodał zimnym głosem Wintergreen. — Jak masz zwalczać siebie, skoro sprzeciwiasz się umrzeć?

Spojrzała na niego gwałtownie. Rysy jego twarzy pogłębiły się, a oczy zyskały niezdrowego, pełnego wyrazu zimnej nienawiści. Brzydził się nią. Wstała i gnana jakimś instynktem, poszła do zamkniętych drzwi w drugim końcu pomieszczenia, odprowadzana przez spojrzenie mężczyzny.

— Nie radziłbym — powiedział. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko huk rozrywanego zamka i zastałą ciszę.

Starczy człowiek podszedł do jej zastygłej w bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu postaci. Trzymała się obiema rękami o framugi drzwi, jakby w przeświadczeniu, że nie utrzyma się o własnych siłach, i patrzała się głucho przed siebie.

Za progiem pokoju oświetlanego jasnoróżową jutrzenką rozciągał się widok na ludzką pychę i próżność. Od podłogi do sufitu, starannie poselekcjonowane i oprawione w zdobnicze ramki i piedestały, znajdywały swoje miejsce głowy rzadkich okazów zwierząt lub ich skóry, wywieszone na całej długości ściany, artefakty z Azji Wschodniej i tyle rodzajów osobliwych broni, o których Raven nie miała pojęcia, że istnieją. Trofea przywiezione ze wszystkich zakątków Ziemi pyszniły się w rozległej sali, wciąż żywe i łechtające próżność właściciela. Porcelanowe wazy delikatnie błyszczały w kolorach, równie mocno jak klejnoty zdobień ze starożytnego Egiptu. Wszystko to miało w sobie odurzający znak życia, cechujący łupy okraszone krwią i potem zdobywcy. Raven jednakże nie poświęcała najmniejszej uwagi bezcennym przedmiotom zapomnianych cywilizacji. Jej wzrok przykuty był w jednym tylko punkcie, jakby to tam kończył się i zaczynał jej świat. W jednej chwili poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś wbił między jej żebra ostry sztylet. Oto bowiem w błyskach nowonarodzonego Słońca malował jej się ostatni z obrazów, jaki chciałaby ujrzeć; szczerbate ostrze i zerdzewiała stal miały chropowatą powierzchnię, która uwidaczniała się w jasnym świetle. Długi, ciężki topór bojowy o dwóch końcach zamieszony na masywnych hakach: na jednym końcu grubości jej pięści berdysz, na drugim półkoliste ostrze, zdolne zmiażdżyć pancerz czołgu. Wodziła wzrokiem od jednej części broni piekielnego Strażnika do drugiej, a wspomnienia atakowały jej świadomość.

Gdy uciekała przed Robinem. Miała na sobie białą szatę, a uwięziona została w swoim ciele sprzed dziesięciu lat, z dala od swojej głównej jaźni, z dala od Odwagi bądź Wściekłości, bądź Mądrości, bądź każdej innej silnej emocji. Była małą, przestraszoną Raven, która rozpłakała się, bo już za chwilę miała stać się częścią popiołów Ziemi, spaloną ziemią i opadłym pyłem. Ponieważ nie istniała już nadzieja. Ani wiara. Ani miłość.

Ale potem zobaczyła światło. W uwięzionym wszechświecie wewnątrz wszechświata była nieskończonością, która wkrótce zniknie, rozpłynie się jak poranna mgła. Klęczała i czekała końca, swego prawdziwego końca, gdy przez idealną biel ujrzała nagle szczelinę, która pokazała skrawek jej życia. Cóż to był za widok. Jeszcze nigdy tak wyraźnie nie widziała tego, o co tak zajadle walczyła. Rysa w nieskończoności pogłębiała się, aż dane jej było ujrzeć samotnego człowieka, przegrywającego ze swoimi słabościami i ze swoim wrogiem. Potem mężczyzna ten ostatni raz podniósł wzrok na nieprzyjaciela i pomyślał coś, co Raven będzie musiała zapamiętać do końca życia. Czego nigdy nie wypowie na głos, może ze strachu, a może…

I wreszcie szczelina eksplodowała. Jasność z nieistniejącego wszechświata pochłonęła całą czerń, Raven podeszła do wyjścia i przyglądała się osamotnionej duszy, która przebrnęła przez Piekło, a teraz nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z wiązką rażąco białego światła. Ta czysta moc przenikała całą strukturę zniszczonego szkieletu, oddając mu to, co utracił. Ścięgna, mięśnie, skórę, każdą tkankę i organ, każdą paranormalną zdolność nieumierania, choć Raven już żałowała tego człowieka. Nieśmiertelność jest przekleństwem, bo każe patrzeć na przemijający świat, samemu stojąc bezczynnie. Nie każdy potrafi znieść tak wielki ciężar.

Wtedy wzleciała wysoko w górę i skierowała się do swej zagubionej cząstki, tej nieśmiałej Raven, która bezsilnie przyglądała się swojemu dziełu. Ukryła się w przeklętym ciele, a potem czekała, aż jej wybawca dopełni swej części przykazania. Czekała nienadaremno, po chwili krótkiej jak muśnięcie spadającego listowia on się zjawił, zgodnie z obietnicami wolności, i uwolnił jej duszę z okowów jej ciemiężcy, w bolesny sposób pozbywając go rogów. Rogi są dla Demonów najwyższą formą energii. W nich kumuluje się siła nienawiści, a gdy ich zabrakło, związana moc sięgnęła szponami do małego ciała i wniknęła w nie, scalając siebie razem. I Raven w tej krótkiej chwili wiedziała, wiedziała bardzo dobrze, że nareszcie staje się swoją własną panią, że począwszy od urodzenia aż do teraz, nigdy nie miała większej kontroli.

Życie to nie ocean wspomnień, lecz kamyki myśli wrzucane do morza nieistnienia. Pewien głaz Raven wpuściła właśnie w lawę, która nie zniosła tego dotyku.

Czara przelała się.

Trygon wiedział, że to jego ostatnie chwile. Ciekawe czy zrozumiał to, kiedy zechciał ją zabić, a nie mógł? A może w momencie, kiedy go zaatakowała, i był to pierwszy raz w istnieniu niepokonanego Trygona Straszliwego od niepamiętnych wieków, od zarania dziejów, kiedy jego ciało, przyoblekłe w materialną formę, mogło odczuć ból i cierpienie? Ta chwila musiała przypomnieć mu o Azar. O Wielkiej Wojnie, które skończyła się dla niego wygnaniem w najdalsze rejony świata cieni. Z tą różnicą jednak, że tym razem nie będzie kryjówek, w których można by uciec od światła i powstać za kilkaset tysięcy lat, równie potężny jak przed upadkiem. Nie, tym razem jego własna krew obróciła się przeciw niemu. To, czemu ofiarował życie, zapragnęło mieć więcej, zapragnęło wydrzeć od niego Iskrę Życia.

_I zrobiłam to_, pomyślała. _Zabiłam Trygona. Zniszczyłam go… Nieśmiertelnego._

_**MY to zrobiłyśmy.**_

Na ten dowód na jej ciele malowały się znamiona władzy, które mimowolnie chciały usadzić ją na tronie królestwa, którym zarządzał całe tysiąclecia…

A dziś, stojąc na wprost dawnych, żywych wspomnień zamkniętych w kawałku śmiercionośnego metalu nie mogła nie zrozumieć dumy, jaka gromadziła się tu wraz z nowymi łowami. Każdy z tych przedmiotów był momentem chwały i wielkości, nie zakupioną w sklepie pamiątką z wycieczki, lecz świadkiem strasznych wydarzeń. I Raven wiedziała już, czyje życie mieściło w sobie każdy ten moment i każde wydarzenie…

Odwróciła powoli głowę do stojącego za nią Wintergreena. Nic już nie było takie jak przedtem. Ciepło domu rozrzedziło się i wyjawiło prawdziwą naturę tego miejsca, pełnego mordu i chłodu, prześlizgującego się po kątach i wpychającego swoje długie, kręte place w każdą szczelinę między półkami pełnymi książek. Spokój to cisza przed burzą.

I to wszystko było jej nagrodą za niezmierną głupotę!

Rzuciła jeszcze raz okiem na pomieszczenie z otwartymi na oścież drzwiami, nie mogąc wyrzucić z myśli obrazka swojej głowy wiszącej pomiędzy trofeami, i odwróciła się cała do Wintergreena.

— Powinieneś zabić mnie, gdy miałeś okazję — powiedziała. A potem zacisnęła zęby tak mocno, że słychać było zgrzyt. Gdyby jej wzrok miał właściwości uśmiercające, ten dom nosiłby w sobie kolejną skazę morderstwa z zimną krwią.

— Gdybym tak zrobił, co miałaby do powiedzenia moja moralność?

— Ona zdechła, mieszkając tutaj — odparła, warcząc prawie i ruszyła do wyjścia, nasłuchując dźwięku ładowanego magazynku lub innej broni, którą mógł dysponować Slade.

Slade. Dlaczego? Dlaczego on, na Azar? Ile razy w ciągu tej nocy przechodził obok niej lub patrzał się na jej nienazwanie bezmyślną postać, leżącą bezbronnie jak mały kotek wyciągnięty na kanapie pana?

Nie było żadnego ruchu z jego strony. Wyszła, zostawiając za sobą bogatą budowlę jej osobistego dręczyciela. Uwolniła się z sieci, w którą sama weszła.

Tak przynajmniej sobie mówiła.

Ale potem nadszedł kolejny cios i nie sądziła, że tak szybko zmienić się będzie musiała z oskarżyciela w oskarżonego. Metamorfoza słownie niewielka, doprawdy, ale za prostym określeniem kryła się historia o kilku dnach i różnorakim przebiegiem żyć wielu… lub ich końca.


End file.
